


The Runners

by fullmetalscully



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 171,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Supernatural/Werewolf AU. Riza Hawkeye and Rebecca Catalina have been keeping tabs on Roy Mustang. He has no idea what fate is about to befall him, but they do. He must learn to trust the two of them and work together to keep their sanity and learn about this new world they have been thrown into. Royai. Be warned, a LOT of angst ahead!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is currently in progress! I was going to wait until I finished posting Comets, but I'm so excited to get it out there!  
> Updates will be on a Sunday (which means you get two this week!) and I will try my best to keep up with it!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Do we really have to hang around here and wait for this asshole?” Rebecca Catalina asked. She ran her hands through her brown hair, tossing it to the side in an effort to remove it from the front of her face. She was exasperated, Riza could tell. It was understandable, Riza felt the same way. But she had a duty to fulfil.

Riza bent down to tie her shoelace, giving them both some time to rest. She had noticed it had come undone a few minutes ago, but made no move to tie it. She simply couldn’t be bothered. But she had tripped so many times now it had become extremely irritating.

Rebecca flopped down onto the forest floor next to her. She stretched out, lying back on the pine needles.

“I mean, I get it. I know why we’re doing it. But he’s such a _dick_.”

Riza snorted in amusement. “You’re right there,” she mumbled, joining her friend to lie on the ground. Gazing up through the trees was a beautiful sight. It was late afternoon, the sun was beginning to set, casting a golden glow through the canopy above. The forest was illuminated in colour. It was autumn now, Riza’s favourite month. The golden brown leaves on the oak trees surrounding them fell silently in the gentle breeze. Pine needles swirled around them on the ground, shifting in the wind. The scent of the forest was strong. Riza took a deep breath, taking it in, and smiled.

“God, I love the smell of the forest,” Rebecca remarked, as if reading Riza’s mind.

The latter smiled. “I was just about to say the same thing.”

“If I could move out here full time I would. Could you _imagine_ the snow in the winter?” A contented sigh left the brunette.

“Why don’t you?” Riza asked, turning to face her friend. She studied her carefully, awaiting her answer. As Rebecca contemplated Riza’s question, her gaze flittered through the leaves above them.

Rebecca was older than Riza by two years. They had met when they were children, having lived in the same neighbourhood. Riza would take long walks in the summer to try and escape the oppressive walls of her own home. Her father was a tutor and would often forget about Riza and concentrate on his students. He was strict, both as a father and a teacher, expecting nothing less than perfection.

One afternoon, when things had gotten too much for her, Riza had left the house and ran to a spot in the park nearby which was secluded. It was hidden through the trees, buried away where no one would ever find her, unless they came looking. And Rebecca did.

Riza knew Rebecca’s reputation from school. She would always help those who had been bullied, often standing up to the bullies herself. She was fearless, and Riza admired that. She had always wished she could do the same to her father.

_“Hello? Is someone there?” Rebecca called softly into the overgrown vegetation._

_Riza jumped, not expecting anyone to have followed her. Gasping, she held her breath and wiped away her tears, hoping she would go away._

_There was silence for a few moments, before branches shifted and someone approached her hiding spot. Riza’s heart quickened, desperately looking for somewhere to run to and hide._

_“There you are.” Rebecca offered a warm smile. It was too late now. Pushing aside the last of the branches, Rebecca crouched in the grass in front of Riza. “My name is Rebecca, but you can call me Becca if you want.” Her grin was almost infectious. “What’s your name?”_

_“Riza,” she replied in a whisper._

_“Nice to meet you Riza. You look upset, is something wrong?”_

_Riza shook her head a little too quickly. Rebecca raised an eyebrow, easily being able to tell something was off. But she didn’t push it._

_“Well if you ever want to talk about it, let me know. For now, I’ll keep you company.”_

_Riza didn’t particularly want the company, however she found herself enjoying the fact that someone had cared enough to follow after her and see what was wrong. Rebecca nattered away to fill the silence, chatting about school and the teachers she liked. Riza found herself enjoying the brunette’s company very much._

Every time Rebecca saw Riza at school after that, she would always give Riza and smile and a wave. She never pushed about what had upset her, and Riza appreciated that. She knew the story now, and the two had quickly become friends.

“I don’t know,” Rebecca shrugged. “We never seem to settle long enough in one place. Theirs is always something happening,” she grinned.

Riza snorted again. “Sorry about that, Becca.”

The brunette, shrugged again and sat up. “Hey, it’s not your fault. If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t tag along. Yet here I am.”

Riza sat up, shaking pine needles out of her blonde hair. She pulled her ponytail out, letting her hair spill over her shoulder. It caught the sunlight, turning it golden. Rebecca followed suit, removing the sharp leaves from her hair.

Returning her hair to its former tied up state, Riza thanked Rebecca. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too. If I wasn’t, I don’t think I’d ever see you,” Rebecca teased, nudging Riza’s leg softly with the toe of her shoe.

The duo stood and continued their walk. A few metres down the path they came to a break in the trees. They stood at the edge of the cliff, admiring the view before them. The forest opened up to a small viewpoint, overlooking the lake below. The sun caught the water as it rippled in the breeze, shining brightly. They watched as the trees swayed in the breeze on the other side of the lake, mixing browns, golds, and greens together.

The wind was stronger now they were out of the cover of the trees. It whipped at their hair and t-shirts. Rebecca huffed in annoyance as it threw her hair over her face. Disgruntled, she tied it back loosely. Although it was autumn and there was a chill in the wind, both Riza and Rebecca didn’t feel it. They were never bothered by the cold much nowadays anyway.

“Some view, huh,” Riza commented. It really was gorgeous. They pair hadn’t been staying here for long. Riza couldn’t get over the beauty of it. Now that she had arrived, she didn’t want to leave. The forest truly was her home. But she knew that their visit wouldn’t last long. The pair of them would be on their way again in a few months, even weeks.

“It’s more than “some view”, it’s gorgeous. It makes me want to stay,” Rebecca added wistfully.

Riza shot her an apologetic smile. “I know.”

“Anyway,” Rebecca announced, changing the subject. “What are we going to do about our latest pain the ass?”

Riza chuckled, turning from the view and heading back down the path. “I honestly don’t know how to approach this, Becca.”

“What? You mean you don’t know how to approach someone and flip their world upside down?” Rebecca asked teasingly. She grinned and nudged Riza with her elbow. “Neither do I, Riz. How about you just knock on the door, deliver the info, then book it out of there and leave him to deal with it himself?”

Riza shot her a look.

Rebecca shrugged. “Worth a shot.”

“I wish it were that simple…” Riza sighed. She felt truly lost in how to deal with her latest situation. Luckily, Rebecca was there for support, both moral and general. Riza didn’t think she would be out here if Rebecca hadn’t come along.

“Hey,” Rebecca soothed, noticing the change in Riza’s mood. “We’ll figure it out. We always do,” she smiled. Riza remained silent, but was thankful for the support. She racked her brain for an idea, for anything that would help her, but came up blank. “Let us both sleep on it,” Rebecca suggested as they reached the edge of the trees. Their small cabin was about a mile away now.

“We just spent a whole day walking in the woods trying to clear our heads and come up with a plan,” Riza reminded her. “We’ve come up with nothing.” Rebecca sighed. Riza didn’t know if it was in defeat or frustration. Probably a bit of both.

The duo had been so lost in thought that they didn’t hear the approach of two other people.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” A male voice asked, very rudely, from her left.

Raising both eyebrows at the tone of voice, Riza turned to face the newcomers.

Forgetting her spike of anger at being spoken to so rudely, she felt the blood drain from her face. She hadn’t expected to see him so soon. She had made sure they had both been careful, that they hadn’t been seen when moving about the forest. But now she had blown it.

“Well?” Roy Mustang asked impatiently.

Riza took in his features. His face was the same as she remembered from her childhood. He hadn’t changed a bit. _Well_ , she thought, _except from his horrible attitude_. His black hair was still spiky, but in less of a goofy way. His dark eyes flashed in irritation. They held no recognition for who she was. She relaxed slightly. At first, Riza had been hopeful Roy wouldn’t recognise her. It had been ten years since they had last seen each other. She had news to deliver to him that wouldn’t be easy to pass on. It would be better, she thought, if he didn’t know who she was.

Rebecca had met with him at a function at his home earlier on in the week to scout out what he was really like nowadays. Roy was completely self-absorbed, spoilt, and barely spared her a glance. Even when Rebecca had tried to strike up a friendly conversation with him, he looked down on her and dismissed Rebecca without a second thought. But Rebecca had stayed nearby, listening in on conversations for anything important. It was safe to say Rebecca didn’t like him.

The brunette recovered first. “Excuse me?” she asked incredulously.

“I asked you who you were. I’m waiting on an answer.”

 _Wow, what an asshole_ , Riza thought to herself. She already knew this was the case, but hadn’t come face to face with him beforehand. Rebecca had, not that Roy would have noticed or remembered.

“And why do we have to answer to you?”

“Dude, come on,” his friend urged. “Leave it alone.” Riza quickly looked him over. His dark hair had been spiked up at the front, with one errant piece of hair disobeying the gel holding it up. He had stubble and his glasses caught the afternoon sun as it had begun to set, momentarily blinding Riza. She blinked the light away, removing her gaze from him.

“No, this is private property and you are trespassing.” His face was smug. _I wanna punch it._

Roy’s friend sighed beside him, spinning his tennis racket absentmindedly as he waited for the interaction to be over. He was clearly used to this kind of thing happening.

“Really?” Rebecca asked, mock fear in her voice. She turned to face Riza and the blonde had to do everything in her power not to burst out laughing at her fake expression. “We better run back to the house we have rented then. Do you know which one it is?” She returned her attention to the two men. “The one next to the old barn?”

The smug look dropped from Roy’s face and was replaced with a scowl. “How come I haven’t seen you before then?”

“Do you like to creep on everyone who rents out the houses on your aunt’s estate?”

Riza couldn’t help it. She snorted so loudly it hurt her nose. “I’m sorry,” she giggled to Rebecca, attempting to get herself under control. It was a struggle. But it was so satisfying to see Roy’s face turn a light shade of pink in humiliation. _About time he got taken down a peg or two._

What was funnier was he opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He floundered for a few moments before glaring at them both instead as Riza continued to laugh quietly.

“That was funny Bec,” Riza congratulated, finally getting herself under some kind of control.

“Thanks, I was pretty proud of it,” she grinned.

“Whatever,” Roy huffed, folding his arms. “Don’t be causing any trouble around here,” he warned. “Or my Aunt will hear of it and you will both be out of here so fast –”

“Yeah, yeah,” Riza turned waving his pathetic warning off. “You do that champ.” Riza didn’t need to turn around to tell his mouth was hanging open. It must have been because he had no reply.

“Adios,” Rebecca announced, bidding them both farewell before jogging to catch up with Riza.

They could hear Roy muttering to himself in anger as they walked away. Something along the lines of “idiots”, “weirdos”, and “who wears just a t-shirt in October?” It was all very childish and it entertained them both greatly.

“You all right man?” Roy’s friend asked after a few moments. Riza could hear the amused inflection in his voice.

“Yes,” he snapped before stomping away back to the main house.

Riza giggled to herself again. “That was brilliant Becca. Totally caught me off guard.”

“I figured it was about time Roy was taken down a peg or two. He is so stuck up and spoilt it is insufferable.”

“I thought you might have been over exaggerating slightly when you told me what he was like, but _woo boy_ , you really weren’t kidding.”

“Put it this way, I was in his company for a solid…” Rebecca thought to herself for a moment. “… Hour? He didn’t even recognise me today.”

“And how long ago was that, pray tell?”

“Two days ago.”

“Yikes.”

“Yikes indeed,” Rebecca agreed. She raised her arms above her head, bending slightly to each side to stretch off after their long walk. “It was a good idea to see what he was like before we properly interacted with him. I mean, he dismissed me completely because I wasn’t someone important, but listening to him being so smarmy and braggy… It took every ounce of my being not to turn on my heel and leave.” The brunette looked pointedly at her friend. “You owe me for that. That was an hour of my life I will never get back.”

“All right, all right, I owe you,” Riza grinned in amusement. “The only reason I sent you was because I thought he might recognise me. I see now there is no chance in hell that he would.”

“That man’s head is so far up his ass it’s a wonder he can see where he is going.”

Riza laughed loudly. _Becca always has a way with descriptions_ , she thought as she giggled.

They pair arrived at the cabin, discarding their shoes at the front door. The place was small, but very cosy. The wood fire sat in the centre of the main room, with bay windows surrounding the entirety of the front of the house. They had a lovely view of the forest stretching out in front of them. Riza had wondered what that view would have looked like in the winter, when the snow was fresh on the ground and the forest was quiet. She desperately wished they would still be here in time to witness it.

The kitchen sat to the left of the main room. It was open plan, which they both liked, because when they took turns cooking meals, one could relax on the couch while the other worked and still have a conversation.

Branching off from the main room were two bedrooms, one for each of them. Both bedrooms were small, but they were perfect in size. Both women were never ones for luxury. Convenience was more important. Riza would rather have something small and cosy, rather than large and empty.

“Do you want the fire on?” Riza asked Becca as she headed straight for the bathroom, which sat off the main entryway. Earlier on their walk Rebecca had called shotgun on the bath. Again, it was small, but housed a large bathtub with a built in shower. It had a tub, so Rebecca was happy.

“Yeah, why not,” Rebecca called before re-entering the main room. “It reminds me of winters when I was young.” She trailed off, her voice wistful as she returned to the bathroom.

Riza hummed in agreement. Although the cold didn’t really bother them, they were still a sucker for the warmth. Rebecca loved her hot baths, while Riza loved lounging in front of the fire with a good book.

Riza flopped down heavily on the couch in front of the fire, closing her eyes. She let the fatigue from their walk today wash over her body, relishing in the ache it brought. They had worked hard today. The fire slowly built in the room, turning the darkened room orange. Riza let the colour dance over her eyelids as she rested. She wasn’t tired, but it felt nice to relax for once.

“You asleep?” Rebecca asked, returning to the living room. Her wet hair was tied up in a bun and she had her pyjamas on already.

“No, just resting,” Riza replied, not opening her eyes.

“Well you can rest after you have had a shower. You’re getting pine needles all over the cushions.” Rebecca left Riza frowning to go and make dinner for them both. She didn’t want to move. She was too comfortable.

Riza dragged herself off the couch and into the bathroom. She quickly showered and joined Becca again in the living room in her pyjamas. Rebecca wordlessly handed her a glass of wine, which she accepted gratefully.  The brunette sipped on her own wine as she stirred the sauce they would be having for dinner.

“That smells delicious,” Riza remarked, turning the hue lighting to orange so it matched the fire. Rebecca had only turned the lights on in the kitchen, but it was harsh compared to the orange glow the fire had given off.

The small cabin was very modern, surprisingly. It hadn’t been what the pair had been expecting when they had been shown the property. They had fell in love with the place immediately.

“Bolognese a la Catalina,” Rebecca announced, dishing up spaghetti with a flourish. She poured the sauce on top and added two slices of garlic bread atop the mountain of food. Riza grinned and thanked her. However, she turned her nose up as she caught a whiff of the amount of garlic. She raised the piece of bread critically, eyeing the spread. It was caked in garlic butter. The smell was so off putting it almost made Riza gag. She like garlic, but the amount Rebecca always had was almost sickening.

“Becca, there is enough garlic on here to kill a vampire,” Riza joked. Raising an eyebrow at the brunette, she watched amused as Rebecca’s gaze flickered between her bread and Riza’s.

“Ah!” Picking up the two slices of bread on her plate, Rebecca switched the bread around, plucking the other piece out of Riza’s grasp. “Wrong bowl.”

Picking up her new food item, Riza studied it. “See now, this is an acceptable amount of garlic butter.”

Rebecca shrugged. “It will keep the vampires away,” Rebecca grinned, wolfing down her food.

Riza shook her head and ate her own, only now realising how hungry she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! I am having so much fun writing this fic, I can't wait to get further into my idea!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“So how long will we have to wait?” Rebecca asked. They were both back in the forest, trying to find a good vantage point on Mustang’s house.

“I’m really not sure,” Riza called as she scaled a small rock face. She hopped effortlessly up to the last protruding stone. Grasping the cliff edge, the pulled herself up, swinging her legs onto the soft forest floor. “It differs from person to person. We could be here a week, we could be here a month.”

“Great,” Rebecca remarked, unenthused. “And why does it have to be cloak and dagger? Why are we hiding in the trees?”

“It’s not cloak and dagger and we are not hiding.” Riza stood, finding the large house below her. Large was an understatement. The place was huge. Mustang’s aunt clearly had money and was willing to spend it. “You know out secret can’t be discovered. Anyway, didn’t you just yesterday scold a man for creeping?” Riza grinned and added.

The property below doubled as a house and a business. The main house was a hotel which, from their observation, was very busy. Riza had guessed it must have had about twenty rooms and, judging by the cars parked in the car park, the place was full. It housed a restaurant and a spa which seemed very popular with the patrons.

Riza could see why the place was so busy. It was right in the centre of the forest. There were plenty of walks to do in the surrounding area, as well as cycle and mountain biking trails. In the winter they opened up and ran the ski slopes. Mustang’s family had capitalised on what the area had to offer and had done well for it.

The house sat off to the right. It was smaller than the hotel, however it was certainly grand. It was one of those houses Riza had always dreamed of living in as a child, but knew she would never be able to afford it. Nowadays, she would settle for a small cabin in the forest somewhere. Cosy took preference over grandness.

There were several properties around the forest which Mustang’s aunt had opened up to rent. Rebecca and Riza stayed in one of them, but during their exploration of the forest, they had found another four.

Shaking herself from her distracted thoughts, Riza scanned the house far below them. There had been no activity so far, but dawn had just broken. They had made it in time.

“I wouldn’t call this creeping,” Rebecca dismissed defensively. “We are merely… looking out for someone. Someone who doesn’t deserve it.” She added the last part under her breath. She knew well enough that Riza had heard her though. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“You’ve met the man twice now,” Riza reminded her. “Would you willingly want to spend time with him?”

Rebecca was silent below her for a moment. “Good point.” Silence reigned again. Rebecca stepped up onto a large boulder on the edge of the cliff below Riza. Honestly, it was a wonder it hadn’t rolled down the hill by now. It was perched precariously, but it was sturdy. “We will have to eventually, wont we?”

Riza sighed. Roy was an asshole, their encounter yesterday had proved it, and the thought of spending time with him was not the most appealing at this time being. However, she felt responsible for what was about to be thrust upon him. It was because of her he was in this mess. She couldn’t leave him to face it alone. She had done, and it had not been pretty.

“Yes, we will. So let’s enjoy the freedom we have at the moment.”

Rebecca turned silent and the pair got comfortable and waited for the members of the household to wake up. Riza’s thoughts strayed to the past, of her childhood.

She had certainly had a rough one. Her mother had died when she was young and her father had turned her back on her. Riza had raised herself. Rebecca and her family had helped later in life, but it hadn’t been easy for Riza.

She had met Roy when he had come to study under her father. Riza barely saw him, except in passing when he was leaving to go home for the day. He had been a nice, polite boy. He had always smiled at Riza and said hello or goodbye. Even though they didn’t really know each other, young Riza had always thought he was someone special, simply because he had noticed her and had taken the time to speak to her, albeit briefly.

It made her wonder what had happened to that sweet boy she once knew.

Rebecca had also studied under her father. After Rebecca had left school for university, she had requested extra help and tutoring from her father. Later in life, Rebecca had confided in Riza that she didn’t really need the extra help, she had just paid for the lessons so she could check up on Riza and spend some time with her outside of university. Riza had felt herself tearing up at her friend’s confession. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

_“Come to think of it, I did notice you seemed to spend more time chatting with me than studying,” Riza told Rebecca after the brunette had confessed._

_“Your father was a boring teacher, no offence, and I missed you after I moved away.”_

_“Believe me, none taken,” Riza muttered, mostly to herself. There was no love lost between her and her father. She didn’t even know where he was, or if he was even alive._

_“It also meant I could visit home more often. I had always thought that for some bizarre reason, the university offered to pay for my tuition, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to turn that down.” Rebecca was silent for a few moments. Riza knew what was coming. She could tell what Rebecca’s next words were going to be. “Now I know the real reason,” she added bitterly._

“Riza.” Rebecca’s tone snapped Riza out of her thoughts immediately. “Twelve o’clock.”

Riza’s gaze snapped straight ahead, scanning nearby the house below them. She spotted movement instantly. Someone had walked outside into the darkness. There was enough light from the oncoming sunrise that Riza could tell it was Roy. No one else would be out at this hour.

Roy staggered before falling to his knees on the stones of the driveway.

“You don’t think…?”

His head bent down and she watched as he retched towards the ground. Roy fell onto his side, his face extremely pale. Riza couldn’t tell from this distance, but she knew the sweat would be pouring off of him and he would be experiencing incredible pain. Riza’s heart rate spiked as the realisation of what was happening hit her.

Riza nodded. “It’s time.”

The pair simultaneously shot off down the mountain. They had to get to him quickly, otherwise he might do some serious damage.

Riza concentrated on the energy she felt bristling within her. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her racing heart, emptied her mind. She accepted the energy within, allowing it to take over her. Leaping over a fallen tree, she let it take control.

There was a loud crack as she felt her body changing shape. Her nose and mouth lengthened in front of her, turning into a golden snout. Fangs protruded from her mouth. There was a brief feeling of pain in her gums, but it dissipated quickly. She let herself fall forwards as two large paws hit the dry forest floor below her feet. She kicked up dust and pine needles as she ran, her strides lengthening. She felt her tail unfurl from her back and gave it a shake to loosen it off. It flew out behind her as she ran down the hill towards Roy. Instant warmth shrouded her as fur appeared all over her body. She shook her golden head and snapped her jaws to loosen them off. It had been a while since she last transformed.

There was another crack to her left as Rebecca changed as well. Both transformations happened in an instant. If someone was to witness it, their eyes wouldn’t be able to pick out the individual changes happening to their bodies. It would appear to have happened like a magic trick, too fast for the eye to even register it.

A brown wolf ran beside her. They shared a look and both pressed forward in their race through the forest.

They were both werewolves, and Roy was on his way to becoming one right now. Riza’s father was the one to thank for that.

One day, the summer before Riza had left for university, Berthold Hawkeye had left his study and approached Riza. She had been stunned and extremely confused. This never happened. He would always lock himself away in his study, only leaving at night after Riza had gone to bed to make some food. Riza knew this because she had stayed up until after midnight one night and waited for him to go to bed. Finding this out made her feel even more alone. Her father had made a point of avoiding her completely.

_“Hello Riza,” he had greeted somewhat awkwardly. It was like he was talking to a stranger. “How are you?”_

_Riza remained silent, dumbfounded. She couldn’t believe it._

_Berthold coughed into the awkward silence. “Let me make you some dinner.” Riza continued to stare at him as he left the living room and entered the kitchen. He banged away as he searched for a pot._

_Riza recovered from her shock and found she was angry. What the hell? She was just about to march in there and confront him, when Berthold poked his head around the doorframe. He smiled softly. “Will pasta be okay?”_

_The anger drained from her, being replaced by loneliness and longing for this version of her father. Longing for someone who looked after her, rather than ignored her. She was still too naive, too desperate for her father to love her._

_Riza nodded silently. He returned to the kitchen to work._

_Dinner was eaten in silence. Riza was suspicious of her father. What had brought on this change? Why was he suddenly taking an interest now? Was it because she was finally leaving this hell hole?_

_Berthold cleaned up afterwards. He smiled at her and bid her a goodnight before returning to his study._

_Every night after that was the same, except Berthold became more talkative as the weeks drew on. He was becoming more interested in her life and Riza couldn’t understand it. Riza continued to hold her suspicions, she trusted her gut and it told her that something about this was off. However, a larger part of her made her feel like the little girl who missed her father again. She wanted this to be something real._

_The day came for her to leave for university and Berthold actually drove her to the station and drove her off. He waved as she left, promising to write to her while she was away._

_“Will you come home and visit soon?” He was hopeful. It made Riza’s heart ache slightly._

_“I’ll get settled and I’ll see what my classes are like. But sure.”_

_He beamed in delight, giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze._

It made Riza’s stomach turn to think about that day, especially now, since she knew the truth. Her father had been running experiments on her. He had added a serum to her food when he had made her dinner, and it had turned her into this thing.

Not that she didn’t like it. The thrill of it was incredible and, honestly, she wouldn’t trade this power for anything. It was the fact that her _father_ , of all people, had slowly turned her into a werewolf without even telling her. He _disgusted_ her. That was the price she paid every time she changed. It was a constant reminder of what she really was to her father, just someone to experiment on, and it made her sick.

The same had happened to Rebecca. She didn’t know when it had happened, neither did Riza. They both knew it was incredibly ridiculous. This wasn’t supposed to be possible! Yet it was…

Riza’s first change had happened at university. She had been out at a club with friends one night when she started to take ill. She bid them farewell, needing to exit the already stuffy club.

_Her skin felt like it was on fire. Sweat was pouring off of her, making her incredibly uncomfortable._

_“Hey, are you okay?” someone had asked her, but she barely heard it through the jumbled thoughts in her head. She staggered, almost falling over. An arm grabbed her. “Hey! Take it easy!” the same voice told her. Riza gasped in pain at the person’s touch. Her skin was extremely sensitive. The touch felt like it was scraping away her skin. She wrenched it free and took off running._

_“Hey!” The voice called again. “Wait!”_

_Riza barely heard them._

_She ran until she could no longer. She ended up in a wooded area, not knowing how she had made it there. Time seemed to have passed incredibly quickly. It felt like her mind had shut off and her body had taken over, pulling her to this spot._

_That was when she faltered. Falling forward, she felt an incredible pain overtake her entire body. She felt like screaming, but her throat was constricted. She couldn’t even take in a breath. That caused her to panic. Her whole being felt like it was on fire. Riza squeezed her eyes shut tightly, begging for it to end soon._

_Then it did._

_Riza opened her eyes slowly, blanching against the harsh streetlight above her head. Her head throbbed and skin tingled. It was like she had pins and needles throughout her whole body. Sitting up, Riza was confused as to where she was. Looking down she noticed she was still in her clothes from the night before. Then the memory of that night hit her like a bullet._

_Large paws, sharp fangs, blood…_

_It made her sick._

_Riza didn’t know what she threw up on the pavement. She didn’t want to look at find out._

_“What am I?” she whispered through her tears. She had never felt more scared in her life._

_“Werewolf” a quiet voice whispered through her mind._

_Riza Hawkeye cried._

An anguished yell brought Riza back to the present.

“ _Riza!_ ” Rebecca’s voice sounded through her head. The brown wolf’s gaze met hers and it was panicked. She knew what that meant. Roy was about to change, and he was doing it in plain sight of everyone in the house and hotel. They had to get him into the forest and out of sight.

“ _On it_ ,” Riza skittered to a halt on the loose stones in the driveway. She kept low and slowly made her way across to Roy. If she went any faster it would make a hell of a noise, especially against the stones.

Her heart ached for him as Riza watched him convulse on the ground. He was fighting it, just like she had done. A pile of sick lay in front of him from earlier. She heard a loud “ _schwift_ ” sound, like fabric loudly rubbing together, and human Rebecca knelt in front of him.

“I’ll get this,” she whispered, motioning the sick. “Get him into the trees.”

Riza nodded. Her head bent to nudge Roy. She was careful not the hit any bare skin while doing so, remembered the incredible pain she had experienced during her first change. He was currently shirtless, so Riza had to nudge his leg. In any other situation, both women would have been thrilled at the sight. It was a pity he wasn’t a very nice person.

Black eyes flew open and Roy’s mouth opened in horror at what he was seeing. Both eyes were completely black. A sign Riza only had a few seconds to move him.

 _Sorry_ , she thought to herself. Placing her snout under his back, she lifted him off the ground. He screamed in pain at both the touch and the feeling of the stoned underneath digging into his over sensitised skin.

“Roy, listen to me.” Rebecca took his face in her hands, dragging his failing attention to her. “Riza and I are going to help you, but you need to be as quiet as possible. Understand?”

A brief nod from him was all Rebecca needed. “This will hurt. I’m sorry.”

Rebecca lifted Roy onto Riza’s back. All the while he whimpered softly, biting his lip in an effort not to scream.

“It will be over soon, I promise,” Rebecca whispered.

As soon as Rebecca signalled Roy was secure, Riza took off into the forest. Her paws thundered underneath her. Her only concern now was to get as far away as possible from the house. The noise she made was irrelevant.

She made sure to stay on level ground, so Roy wouldn’t fall off. The upper half of his body rested against the back of her neck. She was large enough in her wolf form that it kept him upright. He held on to her fur loosely, his grip failing every few seconds. She only had about ten seconds before the change came. She needed to put as much distance between them and the house as possible.

When the change overtook him, Roy fell off her back. Riza skidded to a stop and turned, watching with sad eyes as he turned into a massive wolf. Riza changed back into her human form, hoping something familiar might help him. He probably still wouldn’t remember her, but it might be worth a shot. Maybe the reminder of his humiliation yesterday would get through to his humanity quicker. The quicker they could get through to his humanity, the better it would be for everyone.  He would be able to have some form of control over this form. Riza just hoped they were far away enough from civilisation.

After what felt like an age the struggle stopped.  Riza had lived through the change, but witnessing it herself made it much worse. Roy stood on shaky legs and sniffed the air above him. When he picked up Riza’s scent, his head whipped round and he growled menacingly. But Riza didn’t budge. She stared straight back into those black eyes.

Roy was an impressive sight. His fur was jet black. If there had been less light, or Riza didn’t have her enhanced vision, she wouldn’t have been able to see him.

“Roy,” Riza called quietly, testing his response. Nothing. “Roy,” she tried again slightly louder. After a moment, he lifted his head, ear perking up. The growling stopped.

_Good._

Riza didn’t know how long she had but she would make the most of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one! This has been so much fun to write :D

“How long do you think he will be out for?” Rebecca asked, peeking around Riza to look at the man she carried in her arms. Roy was out of it, completely spent after his morning of running around the forest. Both women had kept a close eye on him, keeping him out of trouble. Luckily he didn’t stray too close to the populated areas and they didn’t run into any campers or early morning hikers.

“Probably an hour or two.”

“So what’s the game plan?”

“I’ll knock on the door and pass him over to his aunt. I’ll tell her we found him asleep in the forest.”

“I know that technically it _is_ the truth, but it hardly seems plausible.”

“I don’t have any better ideas.”

Rebecca was silent as she thought. “Knock on the door and run?”

“Becca,” Riza warned. She hadn’t minded the jokes too much when Roy was simply an asshole and didn’t deserve their help. But he was one of them now and he would need help.

“Right, sorry,” she replied sheepishly. Casting her eyes downwards, they continued to walk in silence.

Riza racked her brain to try and come up with any idea that was better than her current one, but found nothing. However, when they reached the treeline in front of Roy’s house and Riza saw the activity outside, she was inspired.

“Play along,” she whispered to Rebecca, who nodded in reply. Riza took a deep breath before heading out of the trees.

“Oh God, someone help!” she cried desperately, walking quickly towards the people gathered in front of the house. “Someone help him!” Everyone whipped around and some broke into a run towards them.

“Roy!” someone cried. It was Roy’s friend from yesterday. His eyes were wide with panic. “What happened to him?”

“I don’t know,” Riza stuttered, seemingly distraught. “I got up this morning to use the bathroom and he was a few metres away from out tent.”

“Where are you camping?” a blonde haired man asked. He too looked extremely concerned for Roy.

Noticing Riza’s moment of hesitation, Rebecca stepped in. “We are near Maker’s Trail.”

“Get him inside!” his dark haired friend ordered, taking him from Riza’s arms. “He’s burning up!”

Riza watched as Roy was carried away inside. He didn’t deserve to go through this. None of them did. Both women shared a look before slipping away back into the forest. Everyone was too focussed on Roy to notice them leaving. It was hard for Riza to leave him, but she needed to for now. This was not the end. They would meet again.

“What do we do now?” Rebecca asked, slowing to a walk to match Riza’s pace. Rebecca knew Riza wanted to get back to the house quickly. The quicker they were out of sight, the better.

“We wait for him to remember and try and seek us out. He knows where we are staying. The doctor, if they get one, while diagnose it as a strong fever and a bout of sleep walking. Because the fever was so strong his subconscious made him leave the house and into the night air to cool down.” Riza opened the door of the cabin and held it open for Rebecca to pass through.

“Thanks.”

“He won’t change again until he wills it, but it will be like the first. Although, he will have some control next time. Not a lot, but enough to keep him grounded, like we are now.”

“I remember that first change,” Rebecca shuddered.

“I’m sorry Becca,” Riza replied sadly. It was her father that had caused this. They were all in this mess because of him.

“Hey,” Rebecca soothed. She placed her arm around Riza’s shoulder, pulling her close. “It is not your fault.” She stressed every word. “I don’t know how many times I have to say it before you believe me. It was you dad, not you.”

“I swear, if I ever meet him again I will rip out his throat,” Riza growled.

The brunette paused, taking in her friend’s expression. Just ny looking at Riza’s face, she knew the blonde was serious.

“And I will be right beside you.” Riza smiled at that. She could always count on Rebecca for support. “Listen, I don’t regret it. This power has its perks,” she grinned. Riza nodded. The increased strength and speed was nice. They didn’t really feel the cold anymore. All their senses had been enhanced enormously. From the outside there was no real disadvantage to this. But for Riza and Rebecca, now Roy as well, they would never have a normal life again.

Riza and Rebecca knew there were other packs in the world. Some would welcome them, some would kill them if they were viewed as a threat, or even if they ventured into their territory. Vampires could also kill them easily, but both species didn’t interact very often. The witches kept to themselves too. Then there were the Hunters, those who hunted down supernatural beings. When Riza first ran into them she thought it was incredibly cliché. However, the more she thought about it, the more she understood their motive. Humans were no longer at the top of the food chain and there were a few crazy sons of bitches who didn’t like it. It didn’t excuse their behaviour, but it made sense.

In that moment in time, Riza felt lost. She had come here to help Roy, since, thanks to her father, he was now one of them. But from his attitude towards her yesterday and during his change she didn’t think he would want her help. Riza had tried to approach him after he’d changed. She had done so slowly, hoping he would recognise her like Rebecca had. He sniffed her outstretched hand then moved his head away, satisfied she wasn’t a threat. However, just as she was about to touch his fur, Roy snapped. He lashed out, snapping his jaws. Riza jumped back, changing in an instant, towering over his smaller form.

In the beginning, the wolf form is smaller, at about half the size of someone who has been a werewolf for an extended period of time. Still larger than a normal wolf, but not by much. After about a month the wolf form is fully grown. They towered over man at around two metres tall. Riza towered over him, staring him down. Roy’s wolf recognised the show of power and submitted, lowering his head to the ground and whining. There had been no more problems after that, Riza was after all the alpha of her small pack. Not that she particularly wanted to be, but she had been a werewolf the longest. But Riza couldn’t shake the feeling that once he found out the truth he would turn his back on her.

That was what she feared above all. Someone else turning her back on her.

“I’m going for a run,” Riza announced suddenly, heading straight for the door. She needed to get out. She needed to escape for a while, and being a wolf was the best way to do that. It was the truest form of freedom, she often thought.

“Riza, wait…” Rebecca tried to stop her, but felt the shift in Riza’ mood. Anyway, Riza was out the door before she finished her sentence. Rebecca heard the tell-tale crack and the thump of paws hitting the ground. Sighing, she stood and closed the door behind her old friend. There was no use in following Riza. Rebecca knew she had been thinking too much, blaming herself for this happening to the three of them. She needed a moment to escape, and, after everything Riza had done for her, Rebecca was more than willing to give it to her.

Riza raced through the forest, enjoying the feeling of the wind whipping at her fur. She didn’t pay much attention to where she was going, she simply enjoyed her run. She enjoyed the freedom of it. She could go anywhere she wanted to right now. The mountains to the north sounded appealing, but she couldn’t stray too far. She needed to be nearby in case Rebecca called her, or Roy needed help.

Roy…

Her thoughts turned to him again. She remembered the smiling young man she had first met. The one who always said hello and chatted to her briefly when he could. They had never known each other well, but he had always felt like a friend to Riza. She didn’t have much when she was younger. She had been too preoccupied with keeping herself alive than got out and play with the other neighbourhood kids.

He was kind, sweet, and had a lovely laugh. That’s what Riza remembered the most. When he had spoken to her, she no longer felt invisible. He had done so much for her, yet didn’t even know it. She had had a crush on him when she was younger. Her naïve self had fallen for his charm and easy smile. When he left for good she had felt crushed. Again, being too immature to realise he would never have been there long term anyway. He was receiving extra tutoring, just enough to earn him a passing grade in one of his subjects. Once that had been achieved there was no need for him to return. Riza didn’t even know which subject it was. Now she realised she had been a foolish child. Looking back she was embarrassed. She had been so desperate for human contact of any kind that she had latched on to the first person who showed her kindness. It hadn’t been healthy.

The day he left was the day she met Rebecca, so she was somewhat thankful for the series of events.

When she saw him again yesterday her heart had skipped a beat. It was as if she was seeing a ghost from her past. As she took in his handsome features her breath had caught. He was extremely attractive and Riza felt all those feelings return to her after so many years. It was childish, she knew, but had no control over it. This infuriated her.

Then he opened his mouth.

To say Riza had been disappointed was an understatement. Where was the kind boy she had met growing up? Luckily Rebecca had taken the helm and Riza used that as a distraction to dismiss her feelings. There was no use dwelling on them anyway. Nothing would ever happen between them. If all went as expected both she and Rebecca would be on their way again before Christmas. It didn’t seem like Roy would be thrilled to hear the truth. They would help him enough so he wouldn’t kill anyone after he changed, then they would go. It would be up to him if he ever wanted to change again.

Riza snorted, shaking off the feelings which had begun to fester inside her. She jumped up onto a large boulder which stood atop the mountain she had been climbing. Breathing heavily, enjoying the feeling of exertion, she gazed out at the scenery before her. She spotted the hotel in the distance, bustling with activity. She spotted a number of hikers trekking through the trees on the mountain opposite her. This side of the valley was quiet. There were no trails here, which Riza and Rebecca were thankful for. It allowed them a small bit of freedom to roam.

Turning her gaze reluctantly towards the house she noticed a group of men standing outside the house. One was pacing while another was sitting on a bench, his posture suggesting he was lost in thought. One leant against a wall next to the door. She guessed Roy hadn’t woken up yet.

When he did wake up, something would have to trigger his memories before he fully remembered what he was. Until then, he would accept he had been sleep walking and had a fever. With his memories returned, he wouldn’t have any problems until he tried to change again. The first change is the worst. You have no recollection of what happened unless, somehow, some outside force was able to reach your humanity.

Riza had no recollection of what had happened the night she turned. All she remembered was blood. Lots of it. It both terrified and haunted her. Had she hurt someone? Had it been an animal? Had it been her own? She was too scared to research anything that had happened that night. She knew she would have to own up to it eventually, but _now was not the time_ , she kept telling herself. _Yeah, now will never be the time_. That detail was the one she had left out from telling Rebecca. It was her burden to bear and no one else’s.

She had managed to reach through to Rebecca’s humanity. That had happened while Rebecca was still in university. Riza had recently left, too afraid to stay any longer in case anyone found her out or she hurt somebody. She had no idea if or how she could control becoming a werewolf. She had been one for about a month at this point. So she had sought out her closest friend. Riza told Rebecca everything. Of course, she didn’t believe her at first. Hell, Riza could barely believe it herself. But after Riza showed her, Rebecca swore she would help. Not even three days after Riza had shown up, Rebecca changed.

 _“R – Rebecca,” Riza stuttered as her friend doubled over, holding her stomach. “What’s wrong?” she asked, fearing the worst._ Had he got to her too? No, no, no! This can’t be happening!

_“I really don’t feel well,” Rebecca groaned loudly. Riza checked her temperature, pressing the back of her hand softly to her forehead. Rebecca yelped at the contact._

_“Sorry! Oh my God Becca, I – I think you are changing as well,” Riza told her in horror._

_Rebecca’s eye widened in fear. She opened her mouth but instead of words coming out, which was intended, another groan escaped her._

_“We need to go. Now!” Riza panicked, searching the busy area of campus. They needed to get somewhere secluded. Somewhere away from all these people! Riza didn’t want to think what would happen if Rebecca changed here. She didn’t remember much from her changing, but she remembered the momentary bloodlust before she blacked out._

_Rebecca cried out in pain as Riza grabbed her wrist. “Sorry!” she called, anguished, but kept a tight hold on her. Riza had to practically drag the other woman along the path towards the trees. People shot her looks, some odd, some concerned, but no one made a move to help._ Thank God, _Riza thought to herself._ That is not a problem I need right now.

_They broke the treeline just in time. Riza dragged Rebecca along before losing her footing on a sudden drop in the ground. Riza shouted as she fell, not expecting the ground to open up. She hit the floor hard, tumbling down the hill. Bracing herself, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. When Riza finally came to a stop she expected to feel pain, but there was only a dull ache in her wrist from where she had thrown her arm out to try and stop herself from falling. She felt… fine._

_“Becca,” she whispered. Sitting up, she looked around her surroundings, her heart sinking as she found a huge brown wolf looming over her. Its golden eyes searched her face and Riza was frozen in fear. She was too scared to even think about how she could simply change as well and protect herself._

_Riza whimpered in fear as the beast edged closer to her face, sniffing it thoroughly. She expected Rebecca to bite her head off, but instead she simply sat on her hind legs and watched Riza._

_Opening one eye slowly, she looked towards the brown wolf. For the second time in a matter of seconds she had expected pain, but hadn’t found it. Rebecca simply looked at her expectantly._

_“Becca?” Riza asked cautiously. Rebecca shifted and dipped her head. “You can hear me?” Riza asked, wonder creeping in her voice. Rebecca dipped her head again. She stood and slowly made her way over to Riza, trying not to frighten her. Wrapping her wolf form around her friend, Rebecca sat down. Riza was instantly shrouded in warmth. It warmed her heart and tears sprung to her eyes. Even now, Rebecca was able to find her way through the haze of an animal’s emotions and instincts and find Riza. She had no idea how Rebecca had done it._

_Riza Hawkeye turned, burying her face in Rebecca’s fur and cried, griping it tightly in her hands. Rebecca whined in response, placing her head over Riza’s shoulder and onto her back in comfort. The pair remained there until Rebecca changed back._

The pair of them had been inseparable ever since.

Rebecca had told Riza that the instant before she changed she remembered seeing Riza fall. Once she was a wolf, she had searched for her friend, finding her at the bottom of the small ravine. There was no question of what she needed to do. There had been a pull for her to leave Riza and run as far as she could. But she stopped herself. Her friend needed her and she had answered the call.

Riza had been running for over an hour now. Her lungs burned from exertion while her legs quivered with fatigue. It had helped though. Her mind felt clearer. She had spent time to actually _think_ for once, rather than brushing it off to deal with later, and then never doing so. She wasn’t sure how to feel. Her mind was a mixture of emotions.

She was scared. Scared of both Rebecca and Roy turning their backs on her, stemming from her father doing the same. Riza knew it was unlikely Rebecca would, but she couldn’t shake the doubt. After all, it was because of Riza that they were both in this mess.  Her close proximity activated their mutation, causing their wolf forms to awaken inside them.

She was determined. Determined to make things right with the two of them. She would help to the best of her ability and hopefully that would be enough.

She was content. Content with her current situation. She did feel happy in her wolf worm, despite the burden she had to bear. It made her feel free. Her father had condemned her to this existence, but she had found the freedom in it. In a way, she felt free from him. The pain of betrayal still sat in the back of her mind though, niggling away at her sanity, but she chose the happiness for once in her life, rather than wallow in pity.

Huffing loudly, she sat and gazed out across the forest. There was nothing but trees in front of her. The expanse of golds, browns, and greens called to her. Something within her longed to go out there and experience it all… But the threat of discovery jolted her back into reality. There was no way people would openly accept what she had become. The Hunters were proof enough of that. They would cower in fear. There would be a witch hunt for the beast terrorising the forest, even though she had harmed no one.

Riza’s breath puffed out in front of her, swirling in the cold autumn air. Letting out a loud sigh, she stood, casting one longing glance back towards the sea of trees. She headed back down the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for missing last week! I've been super busy with getting organised for Christmas.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Riza didn’t change back into her human form until she was back at the cabin. She approached from the north, where the bay window was facing. She had been out for a few hours now and didn’t know if Rebecca would still be home. She saw her friend standing facing the window she was approaching and she felt herself grin.

Her heart sank as she noticed someone facing Rebecca, their back to Riza. At the same time, Rebecca spotted her, eye widening. The stranger in their temporary home noticed as well, turning towards the window. Rebecca quickly signalled for her to run and Riza darted off to the west and out of the view of the bay window.

“What was that?” a male voice asked. It was a voice Riza recognised.

“Nothing,” Rebecca sighed, satisfied Riza was out of sight. “I just thought I saw a bear.”

Maes Hughes turned to face her, an eyebrow raised questioningly. “There are no bears around here,” he stated with a frown.

Rebecca returned his frown with her own. “Really? I saw one yesterday when we were out on our hike. It was huge, definitely a brown bear,” Rebecca lied smoothly. If this was something that would maintain their cover then so be it. It was better for people to think there were bears running around than two humans who could turn into wolves.

Hughes opened his mouth to reply, then shook his head chuckling. “Well, I’ll be sure to be on the lookout then.” From his tone Rebecca knew he suspected something wasn’t quite right, but wasn’t going to push the issue. Anyway, he had come here for an entirely different reason. “Where is your friend anyway? The blonde haired woman?”

Rebecca was thankful for the change in subject. “She went out for a hike this morning. She really likes it here.”

“Okay,” Hughes replied, slightly disheartened. “I wanted to come by and thank her for finding and helping my friend. Could you pass on the message?”

“Hey, I’m home!” Riza called from the front door, interrupting Hughes’ request.

“Hey,” Rebecca called back. “We have a visitor,” she announced.

“Oh?” Riza replied, questioningly. She entered the room a second later and recognised the man in front of her. It was Roy’s friend they had met yesterday.

“Hi there, Maes Hughes. Nice to meet you.” He smiled warmly at Riza, offering her his hand. She shook it, making sure she didn’t grip his hand too hard. She could easily crush his hand if she wanted to. Not that she did.

“I just came by to thank you for your service this morning. I remember you stating where you stayed yesterday. I hope you don’t mind me coming by?”

“Not at all,” Riza replied with a smile, although she did. They didn’t want people coming around unannounced. Not with their condition.

They would need to be more careful from now on.

“I would also like to apologise for Roy’s behaviour yesterday as well. He would kill me for saying so, but he was so rude to you.”

Both Rebecca and Riza shrugged. “It’s not that big a deal.” They truly weren’t bothered by it. They had bigger things to worry about.

“To be perfectly honest it was nice to see him being taken down a peg. He wasn’t always like that.” Hughes removed his glasses with a sigh, cleaning them on his shirt. “Something changed within him a couple of months ago. Basically he became a spoiled brat. And I don’t like the man he became.”

The two woman shared a look. How were they supposed to reply to that?

“Sorry,” he replied sheepishly. “Here I am rambling about someone you probably don’t care about. I mean why would you? Especially after the way he treated you.” Returning his glasses to his face, he smiled warmly at them both.

Riza had expected him to be like Roy. He seemed bored yesterday when he had told Roy to leave them alone. She had mistaken it for not caring about them. Instead, he had probably seen that scene play out plenty of times and he was sick of it.

“Well we were happy to take him down a peg,” Rebecca answered sincerely. “If you need me to do it again, let me know.”

Hughes grinned. “I’ll do just that. Might knock some sense into him.”

Riza couldn’t get over the fact that Roy hadn’t always been so rude and self-absorbed. Hughes had said the change had happened a few months ago. Could that be a result of the lead up to his changing?

Riza hadn’t looked into werewolf transformation as much as she had liked. She would kill for some answers, Rebecca would too, but they had been too busy travelling trying to track down other people her Father had tutored. So far, Roy was the only one who had shown any ability to change.

All Riza could piece together was someone who was a werewolf could trigger the change if they were in close proximity. With Rebecca, she had been feeling and acting completely normal until Riza had shown up. Three days later, she changed for the first time.

Rebecca and Riza had only arrived a week ago, so Roy’s change wasn’t because of them, was it? Had his wolf form started to stir by itself a few months ago? Did they just happen to be simply a catalyst?

She needed to find out.

“How is Roy doing?” Riza asked drawing the conversation back to him. Hughes’ answer would determine their next course of action.

“Has a bit of a fever, but he’s awake and confused. He couldn’t figure out what had happened or how he had ended up in the woods.” Hughes quietened, but sensed there was more he wanted to say. “He was back to his normal self this morning too. Everyone was very confused, but hopeful. It is all very strange.”

“It is indeed. Luckily we decided to camp there last night. We were wanting to star gaze. We weren’t disappointed.”

“I’m glad you were there. Thank you again.” Hughes picked up his beanie, perching it on top of his head. Pulling gloves and a jacket on, Riza realised how cold it must be outside… And how strange it looked for her to re-enter the house after a hike with only a t-shirt and a pair of leggings on. However, Hughes never mentioned it.

“His normal self,” Riza began. “As in the way he acted a few months ago, or the way he acted yesterday?”

Hughes paused in his movements. “To be perfectly honest… I don’t know.”

Riza frowned. _How could he not know?_

“I understand wat you’re thinking,” Hughes added. “But it is even stranger behaviour. One minute he will be his _old_ old self, the respectful and kind man I knew growing up. The next it’s like he has snapped and is back to being rude to everyone.”

_Interesting…_

“That truly is strange,” Rebecca commented, shooting Riza a look. They would need to discuss this further, and observe his behaviour. It might help them understand a few thing about their condition.

“Well, what can you do?” Hughes remarked, seemingly somewhat defeated. “I just hope he knows what he is doing.” Hughes trailed off, leaving the trio in silence. Taking a deep breath, a smile returned to his face. “Sorry to have taken up so much of your time. I really should get going. Thanks again.”

“Not to worry,” Riza assured him. “We were happy to help.” The two woman waved him from the doorway before closing it behind them.

“Okay…” Rebecca drew out in a long breath.

“We have a lot to talk about.”

Rebecca nodded. She left the small hallway and entered the kitchen. Pulling two beers from the fridge, she tossed one to Riza. The blonde effortlessly plucked it from the air, not even bothering with a bottle opener. Another perk of their new powers. They could open beer bottles with ease.

“Where do you want to start?” Rebecca asked as she stoked the fire she had started before Hughes arrived.

“We go over everything we know and have gathered. That way we are both on the same page and we might be able to figure this whole thing out. Or, at least understand it slightly better.”

“Good idea.” Rebecca took a swig as she sat next to Riza, tucking her feet underneath her.

“So, my Father turned us into werewolves.” The statement made Riza sick to her stomach. “He did so through a serum, which was injected into my food. My guess is it happened over the course of a few months. He started cooking for me three months before I left for university.”

“It must have been the same amount of time for me as well.” Rebecca’s face twisted in disgust at the thought. “I still can’t believe the bastard did it.”

“You are preaching to the choir,” Riza muttered. “I brought your meals to his study and he collected them. I sure a shit didn’t do anything, so my guess is, after collecting them, he added the serum himself. The same must have happened to Roy.”

“Damn.”

Riza nodded in agreement. “It’s sickening to be perfectly honest.”

Rebecca shot her a sympathetic look. Yes, it was tough on her as well, but it had been Riza’s own _Father_ who had done this to her. Rebecca had sworn to herself that he better have had a damn good reason for doing it. Otherwise she would not be held accountable for her actions.

The thought of Riza growing up alone with that monster chilled Rebecca to her core. She never asked Riza about her childhood. She knew better not to. But after meeting her for the first time she had always worried about the blonde girl. Rebecca only received the tutoring because it meant she could keep an eye on her and check up on Riza. During her visits, the younger girl never commented on anything unusual, but seeing Rebecca always made her smile. Rebecca made a point to visit every week after that.

“I don’t know what triggered my first change,” Riza continued. “I don’t remember it at all. I woke up in a park near the night club I had visited that night. You,” her gaze met Rebecca’s “Changed three days after I arrived. Leading up to the change, you felt completely normal?”

Rebecca nodded. “I felt totally fine.”

“I had asked around, I hope you don’t mind,” Riza smiled sheepishly. “All your friends said you had acted normal as well.”

“So being in the proximity of a werewolf can trigger the change.” Rebecca summarised.

“Correct. That’s what I have gathered anyway. The others we visited showed no change after a month of the pair of us being nearby. This leads me to believe they are not werewolves.”

“I agree. There’s no way. I’m not saying it would be as instant as my change had been, but we would have seen some change in behaviour in the amount of time we were there.”

Riza nodded. “Roy however…”

“Yeah,” Rebecca agreed with Riza’s wordless statement. His change had stumped them, turning everything they thought they knew about werewolves on its head.

“Hughes said Roy’s behaviour had changed a few months ago. Had his werewolf form began to stir itself? Had it grown to maturity?” At Rebecca’s amused, but confused look Riza smiled. “I know it’s a weird way to put it, but I can’t think of another way to describe it.”

“Fair enough. Another possibility would be that another werewolf had passed through the area. They hadn’t stayed long enough to cause the change, but maybe Roy’s wolf had been able to sense them and wanted free?”

Riza hadn’t even considered that possibility. It wasn’t out of the question.

“A fair point. I propose we monitor Roy’s behaviour. Hughes mentioned he was switching between two personalities. The rude, asshole version of Roy must be from the chemicals in his body reacting with the wolf form. Do you think the whole process of the change could make your hormones go crazy?”

Rebecca considered Riza’s question carefully. “It would explain the change in behaviour. Increased amounts of testosterone would cause him to become more aggressive.”

“An interesting thought… We will need to look further into that.”

“Did you notice any change like that?” Rebecca asked.

Riza shook her head. “I have no idea. Everything before that first change is kind of like a blur. I remember not being able to concentrate properly. I thought it must have been the stress from university. I was really disappointed in myself because it was only the first couple of weeks.” Riza laughed humourlessly. “I guess it was because my body was reacting to the wolf form.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that yourself, Riz.” Rebecca squeezed her friends hand tightly.

“Thanks.”

“Everyone is different,” Rebecca continued. “I mean, you and I reacted totally differently to the change. So did Roy. All we can do now is wait until he had recovered and remembered. If he chooses to continue to change, do you think he will want to join the pack?”

Riza shook her head. “I don’t know. He has a life here. I don’t think he will want to leave it.” The thought saddened Riza briefly, before she shoved the emotions aside roughly. _Get a grip of yourself,_ she growled to herself.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Rebecca asked suddenly.

Riza frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Riza, I’m not blind. You were relentless in your search for him. Of all the people we have observed so far, he is the one you are most protective over. Every time we talk of leaving this place you become sad and wistful. I mean, I do too because the area is lovely, but for you it is for a different reason, isn’t it?”

Riza sat frozen. Panic welled inside her briefly, before she recovered and pushed it down. It had been a childish infatuation, nothing more. She attributed her shock to the fact Rebecca had called her out on it. Riza hadn’t expected it.

Riza sighed.

“When I was young,” she began. Rebecca turned to face her friend eagerly. Little did she know she wouldn’t get the story she was hoping for. “Roy was the only person outside of teachers at school who paid attention to me.

“Hey!” Rebecca nudged her leg gently indignantly, as if you say _what about me_?

“This was before I met you.”

“Ah. That’s all right then.” With a flourish of her hand, she beckoned Riza to continue.

“Every time he visited he always smiled and said hello. When on a break from his studies, he would actively seek me out and chat. He was the only person who had shown me any sort of kindness. Even including my teachers. They cared like a teacher should, but the quiet kid at the back of the class always gets forgotten about when there are ten other kids running wild around the room.

“Anyway, I developed a crush on him. He was the only person who had noticed me and I latched onto it.”

“Ah,” Rebecca commented simply, with a knowing tone.

Riza nodded. “It wasn’t a healthy attachment. The day of his last session was the day I met you.”

“Well,” Rebecca commented after a moment’s thought. “I’m kind of glad he left, otherwise I probably wouldn’t have met you.” Rebecca smiled warmly at her friend, who returned it. Riza knew Rebecca meant nothing by it.

“Me too. I didn’t latch onto you like I did with him. I didn’t want to be crushed again.” Riza snorted without humour. “Pathetic huh?”

“No… Understandable.”

“Anyway, it worked out for the best because I developed a healthy friendship with you. I also got you into this mess, but I try not to dwell on that fact too much.” Rebecca nudged her again, this time harder. The pair laughed softly.

“Seeing him yesterday, I mean, _properly_ seeing him, brought back all those childish feelings and I couldn’t stop it. I hated it.”

“He is attractive though,” Rebecca commented, trying to fish for information.

Riza just looked at her, raising a knowing eyebrow.

“He is though.”

Riza sighed, and smiled. Rebecca could be relentless sometimes. “Yes, he is.”

“Too bad he opened his mouth.”

Riza laughed aloud. “I though the exact same.”

“At least we are on the same page. He’s not my type. Too much showing off. No one likes a smarmy prick.”

Riza snorted. “Neither do I.”

The pair sat in silence for a few moments as they processed their discussion.

“We should take turns doing a patrol around the house,” Rebecca suggested. “We don’t want any unexpected transformations.”

Riza nodded in agreement. “If he does remember very quickly then we don’t want him trying it out without help. That’s a good idea.”

“I’ll take first watch tonight,” Rebecca offered. “You’ll need to rest after that run.”

Riza turned her gaze towards the brunette. She knew well enough that recovery was unnecessary. “Rebecca, I’m fine.”

“I know, I just want first watch. I love being a wolf at night,” she added wistfully, then grinned.

“All right then,” Riza agreed with a smile at her friend’s antics. “Just give me a shout if you need a swap.”

“Will do partner. I’m going to get some sleep.”

Riza marvelled at Rebecca’s ability to sleep at any time of day. Riza wished she had that ability. Sleep always alluded her until nightfall. She simply could not shut off her mind. Riza tidied up the beer cans and collected her book from her room. By the time she had returned to in front of the fire she could hear Rebecca snoring gently from the other room. Shaking her head fondly, she dove into her book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! I am having so much fun writing this fic :D I know it might seem like I am beating around the bush regarding info for the plot (ie Riza telling Roy what is happening to him) but it is all for a reason ;)

Riza pushed her snout through the gap in the pine trees, sniffing the air. There was a bite to it, signalling snow was on the way. If she was lucky it would hold off for a couple more weeks. Both women didn’t need their wolf tracks being discovered in the snow.

Peering through the gap in the trees, her gaze fell upon the Mustang household. There had been no activity tonight. The last light had been turned off a couple of hours ago and all was quiet. Riza focussed her hearing all around her. She searched with her hearing as well as her sight. To the west she could hear a small animal scurrying along the forest floor. The waterfall that lay half a mile to the east was a distant roar. The wind gently made its way through the trees, almost causing the foliage to sound like a river.

Riza didn’t need to keep watch in her wolf form, but she wanted to. She truly enjoyed being a wolf, despite everything that had occurred causing the change. Night time was the only time she and Rebecca could be a wolf without worry, so they made the most of it when they could.

Rebecca had first taken watch over a week ago and there had been no change in Roy’s behaviour. The person who watched overnight would continue their watch until around noon, or until Roy left the house and seemed to be acting relatively normal. When it was Riza’s turn, she had once waited for Hughes to show up and she casually “bumped into” him. She briefly asked how Roy was, pretending to be nothing more than someone who was concerned for the man she had found unconscious in the forest. There was no change and he was doing well so Riza returned home to get a few hours’ sleep.

The quiet watch at night had left Riza with a lot to think about, regarding what their next move was and where they could move onto next… Both women really liked the area and were loath to leave it. Riza knew it was due to the vast expanse of the forest. It called to her wolf form and she longed to run free through the trees without having to worry about being spotted. They wouldn’t exactly blend in well in the city.

The worst part was they were safe here. There was no sign of another pack residing in the area or nearby. They could claim this territory as their own if they really wanted to. The forest was the best place for them, but Riza had to think of the future.

They had finally tracked down everyone her Father had taught and her worse fears had been confirmed. Someone else had been burdened with this against their will. Although Riza loved her wolf form, she knew not everyone would. Especially if it was forced upon them suddenly. Her Father had gotten to someone else.

Now that was in the process of being dealt with, she supposed she could track down her Father. The thought of facing him again made her nauseas. There was an extremely strong desire within her, urging her to stay away from the man who had betrayed her. But she needed answers. The most important one being why he did what he did.

Riza’s ears twitched as a distant noise broke her train of thought. Her eyes trained forward, she saw Roy leave the front door of his house. His eyes instantly found Riza’s and the two stood, frozen in place.

There was an unreadable expression gracing his features. Riza couldn’t tell if he was surprised, scared, or simply curious as to why there was a two metre tall wolf staring at him.

Riza hadn’t expected his senses to be as developed as they clearly were. Riza was easily over two hundred metres away from the house and hidden behind the trees, yet Roy had sought her out almost instantly. It had been over a week since his change, perhaps that was a normal amount of time for the body to adapt? Riza was unsure, her own changing being such a blur. She had been so terrified she hadn’t noticed any changes until about a month afterwards. She was on the bus travelling to New York to visit Rebecca when Riza noticed it was easier for her eyes to pick out the scenery that whizzed by. It was disorientating at first, like having a glasses prescription that was too strong.

Roy made no move to approach, but he was definitely looking right at Riza. His expression changed to one of determination. She couldn’t hide anymore. He would want answers and she would need to provide them. She needed to face the music.

Riza turned and headed deeper into the forest. She knew he would follow. Roy had always been curious when he was younger. Every time he had a break he would search for her and ask what she was doing. It always seemed he wanted to know everything about what she was working on. Riza doubted he would have lost that inquisitive streak. There was a silence as he likely weighed his options then the sound of footsteps followed her.

Riza walked for about ten minutes, ensuring they were in a secluded area. The last thing they needed was to come across any night hikers. Riza made sure they were away from the trails, but you could never be too careful.

She had chosen to rest near a fallen tree trunk. The roots had been pulled up when the dead tree fell, causing an almost shield like structure around the base of the tree. Riza spotted it by chance a few days ago. It also meant she would only need to keep a look out on three sides, rather than four.

Riza waited for Roy to approach. She could feel her heart rate increase anxiously. This was not a conversation she wanted to have by herself, but Rebecca had been up all day and night, so needed her rest. _Suck it up Riza, you can do this._

A few minutes went by before Roy appeared again. His movements were cautious as he rounded the raised roots of the fallen tree. He looked like he was ready to run at any moment. Riza understood. It wasn’t every day you walked into the forest at night. It wasn’t every day that you came face to face with a massive wolf either.

Surprise, alarm, and fear flooded his features as he took in Riza’s wolf form. She was sat on her haunches in an attempt to seem less threatening, but she still towered over him. Riza didn’t move, she simply watched him.

“Wow,” Roy whispered, his voice full of wonder.

_Okay, good start I guess._

The fear still remained though. His eyes darted around nervously, as if expecting something to jump out at him. Riza sighed, about to change into her human form when she froze.

A tree branch cracked to her right in the distance, followed by low voices. Her eyes twitched, her head following the sound. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Roy had frozen as well. _Good, he heard it too._

 There were a set of five, or maybe six, footsteps moving towards them. After the branch cracked they stopped. A few had continued to walk forward, only to stop. One voice grew louder, their tone suggesting they were scolding whoever caused the sudden noise. Riza strained to try and pick up their words, but the roar of the waterfall and river nearby, and the wind through the trees drowned it out.

 Riza sniffed the air in an effort to get an idea of who it was. However, an acidic smell assaulted her senses, causing her nostrils and throat to burn instantly.

Wolfs bane.

Riza shook her muzzle violently, trying to rid herself of the assault on her senses. Roy jumped at the sudden movement and moved to a defensive stance.

“What is it?” he whispered urgently. He scanned the trees in the direction Riza had heard the voices.

Riza’s eyes started to burn as the poison made its way through her system. It wasn’t enough to disable her, just become an inconvenience. An extremely painful one at that. The burn intensified, causing her eyes to water. She snorted a few times, trying to rid the poison. If they came any closer she would be out of commission.

The group were about half a mile away, there was no way they knew she was here. There would be only one group who carried that much wolfs bane on them.

Hunters.

They needed to move. _Now._

Wolfs bane acted as a poison to werewolves. In its common form, a plant, it was harmful to every species when touched. However, Hunters sometimes carried pouches of wolfs bane and burned incense sticks while hunting in an attempt to trap a werewolf. Any smart werewolf would be able to pick it up immediately and avoid them. However, not everyone in the world was graced with common sense.

They also laced their arrows and knives with it, making it fatal to receive a stab wound from either. Vampires and witches were affected by the poison and the incense, however not as intensely as the wolves.

Footsteps began moving again, but not towards the pair. They were moving south, away from the Mustang house.

But Riza had always told herself, _you can never be too careful_.

Standing abruptly, causing Roy to jump, she strode towards him with purpose. They both needed to get out of the forest immediately. In two steps, she made it and lowered herself to the ground. Motioning with her head, she indicated he should climb on.

Roy simply looked on confused. “What? You want me to get on? Now, hold on a minute…”

With a huff of annoyance, Riza knocked his back with her muzzle, causing him to fall forwards. As a reflex, he reached for her fur to stop himself from falling. That was all Riza needed. She stood and took off running before he could even properly climb on. With a yelp, she could feel Roy hanging onto her fur for dear life. If it meant saving both their lives, she would take it.

When the house came into view Riza changed into her human form. In one smooth movement she reached around to her side to catch Roy before he fell. He landed with an “ooph”, but he landed on two feet.

“What the hell?” he exclaimed. Their brief sprint through the forest had left him breathless. He certainly hadn’t been expecting _that_.

“Go inside and don’t change until I’m with you, do you understand?” Riza warned, her voice low and urgent. She scanned the treeline they had just left, looking and listening for anyone who may have followed them.

“What the hell was all that?” Roy asked, his voice rising in volume. He looked slightly annoyed at having been practically dragged through the forest on her back.

“I can’t explain right now but I will. I promise.” She met his gaze, trying to convey how serious she was about this situation. “Just go inside and don’t tell anyone what you remember or what you saw tonight.” It was time for Riza to get moving. She needed to warn Rebecca.

“No, you will explain right now,” he exclaimed indignantly, folding his arms over his chest. That demanding idiot she had met the other day had returned. “You _will_ tell me what is happening. Right now!”

His tone sparked anger inside Riza. How dare he speak to her that way, as if she was beneath him? Pulling herself up to her full height, which was almost the same height as Roy himself, she focussed a glare on him.

“If you value your _life_ , and the lives of those you care about,” Riza stressed. “You will do as I say. I told you, I will explain everything to you. I don’t back down on a promise. But _now is not the time.”_ Her hiss caused him to falter slightly, his arms relaxing while they were folded. “I will be back in a few days’ time. Until then, stay hidden.” Riza walked away from him when she saw his mouth open to protest. She had had enough of his bad attitude for once night, and they had barely conversed for a few minutes.

She heard a cry of protest from the courtyard in front of the house, but ignored it. Riza took off running into the forest and didn’t look back. Her sinuses were painful from the incense and as a reflex her nose wrinkled in an effort to shift it. It felt like she needed to sneeze badly, but couldn’t.

 Once she was out of sight of the house, she changed. A loud _crack_ echoed through the forest. She just hoped those Hunters were the only ones about tonight. Only one way to find out.

Roy jumped when he heard a loud _crack_. He automatically looked towards the direction that woman had ran off to. He felt anger spike at her dismissal of him. How _dare_ she speak to him in that way?

 _Calm down,_ he told himself. S _he said she would explain in time._ Roy forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. Sometimes his anger ran away with him and it was difficult to stop it. He had never had this issue before, but in recent months it had become more difficult. Roy could see how it affected others, but in the moment he was too worked up to do anything about it.

In a moment of clarity he had heard the whispers and rumours about him. He knew his attitude was not a good one, but he found it near impossible to change it. Every time he would think of a decent response, his mouth would say something else. He knew he was being rude, but he couldn’t seem to stop. Everyone just seemed to annoy him as soon as they opened their mouths.

Begrudgingly, Roy did as the woman asked and entered the house. He was still annoyed at her. He deserved, no, _needed_ , to know what was happening to him. Roy vaguely remembered running through the forest, but it was at night, and he was not human. Everything was a blur and he barely remembered anything important. The only memory he held was blurry, but he saw two massive wolves, one with golden fur, and another with brown. They had haunted his dreams, hanging just out of reach.

The rational, decent part of him reminded himself of the way the woman had acted in the forest. She seemed alarmed and almost frightened. Also, in pain.

Roy stopped himself there. _What the hell?_ He paused in the hallway as he thought about how ridiculous that statement was. How had he known how she was feeling? She was a wolf. Come to think of it, he wasn’t entirely sure how he had found her out in the first place.

Roy had found it difficult to sleep. After tossing and turning for hours he eventually got out of bed and taken a walk through the house. As he neared the kitchen he felt an indescribable desire to leave the house and go into the forest. Shaking it off, Roy ignored it and poured himself a glass of water. By chance he had looked out the window and spotted a pair of yellow orbs glinting in the moonlight. Once he had locked eyes with them, the urge grew. Roy didn’t know how to explain it, but he knew he needed to go and see this wolf. How he knew it was a wolf, he wasn’t sure, but something sparked within him. A brief memory of running through the forest with two pairs of golden eyes by his side…

This was all very confusing and he wanted answers. Sighing, resigned, he would wait until the she wolf returned. He had no idea how all this was possible and he would heed her warning. The urgency in her warning was clear as day. 

* * *

 “Rebecca?” Riza called as she entered the house in a rush. She made her way to the brunette’s bedroom, only to come face to face with her in the doorway.

“Hey, what’s up?” she asked, alarmed. Riza noticed Rebecca’s tight grip on the door handle. She looked as if she was ready to run if Riza willed it. However, that’s not what Riza wanted. Sighing in relief, she smiled at her friend. Finally, the nervous and anxious energy left her body. She felt her body begin to shake with exertion after the adrenaline drained out of her system.

“You’re okay,” Riza sighed in relief, leaning heavily on the back of the couch.

“Riza, what’s up?” Rebecca was still on alert. She took Riza’s arm and guided her around the couch to sit on it. She had noticed Riza’s fatigue. “What’s that smell?” Rebecca asked, although she knew the answer. A fearful look overtook her face.

Riza nodded. “Hunters are in the forest.”

Rebecca paled.

“I was in the trees near the house when Roy came out. He spotted me instantly, as if he already knew I was there. I don’t know how, maybe it is a pack thing? Anyway, I was ready to change and finally explain everything that had happened to him when we were interrupted.”

“You _saw_ them?”

Shaking her head, Riza replied. “No. I heard them. A classic tree branch crack. You couldn’t make it up,” Riza commented, reflecting on the absurdness, and carelessness, of it all.

“Well, you were in the middle of the forest after all. It’s coming into winter and there are a lot of dead trees in the area.”

Riza considered her words. “Very true. But still. It gave them away. The incompetence of those people never cease to amaze me. Anyway, they never knew we were there. They were burning incense.”

At the mention of the incense, Rebecca left abruptly to return to her room.

“Where are you going?”

Instead of answering, Rebecca returned with a pouch of tablets. “Take one. It will combat the effects of the poison.”

Riza blinked at the bag. “Where did you get these?”

“It doesn’t matter. Take one,” Rebecca urged, shaking the bag in Riza’s face. The blonde did as instructed, taking the glass of water Rebecca had poured her with thanks. After a few moments the ache in her sinuses began to subside.

“What are they?” Riza asked, both confused and curious.

“I did a little research of my own while we were travelling. I met a werewolf while out on patrol one night when we were in Texas. We didn’t speak or long, but we ran into a Hunter camp. We could smell the incense from a mile away. He offered me these, explaining it would help.”

“Huh.” Riza hadn’t expected that. “Why didn’t you mention it before?”

Rebecca shrugged. “I didn’t want you to worry.”

Riza frowned. She would rather her friend told her what had happened, but that couldn’t be helped now. “Okay, that’s fair. But from now on can we agree to tell each other what happens?”

Rebecca nodded. “All right. So did you speak with him?”

Riza shook her head, resting it against the back of the couch. Closing her eyes, she sighed in relief as the burn eased in her eyes. She had been so worked up about the Hunters being nearby that she hadn’t fully registered the pain she had been in. It was a lot worse than she had originally thought. Now the adrenaline was gone, the poison was making itself known. “I was just about to. I did warn him not to tell anybody about what he remembered or saw. I promised to tell him everything, and that I will be back in a few days.”

“We should lay low for a while.”

Riza nodded in agreement. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Roy sought us out. He knows where we are staying after all and he demanded answers.” Rebecca scoffed. “He might just heed my warning and lay low himself.”

“Let’s hope.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left kind words on previous chapters, I just realised I never thanked you! >.< I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so far!  
> Hope you enjoy this one too :D

Roy had become extremely impatient after his brief meeting with the woman. He was desperate for answers regarding what was going on with him. After that night his memories with the two wolves became much clearer. He still didn’t remember much, but there was as strong urge within him to change into a wolf again. The thought threw a stab of excitement through him. To be able to be as free and as powerful as a wolf? Who wouldn’t want that?

There were only two problems.

He had been told not to and even if he did, he wouldn’t know where to start. The blonde haired woman had been adamant about that. “If he valued his life” he wouldn’t do it. Sighing in frustration, he paced in his private living area.

She had told him to essentially lay low, which he had. But Roy’s restlessness was growing with every day. He seemed to have an endless amount of energy nowadays. He could run further and for a longer amount of time. At the gym he could lift heavier weights and didn’t tire as easily. Over the course of the two weeks his muscles had become more defined. Not that he was complaining.

He had also noticed his senses had sharpened. He could hear conversations throughout the house, even when he was on the opposite side. His eye sight had improved greatly also. Looking out of the windows in his rooms he could clearly pick out the pile of stones which rested on top of one of the mountains to the north. Before he would have needed binoculars to even see it.

But nothing sapped this endless supply of energy which now rested within him. He couldn’t sleep. It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on even the simplest of tasks. He couldn’t pour himself a cup of coffee without getting distracted. Oddly enough though, the burn wasn’t as intense as it had been before when he had spilt coffee down him.

His mind was racing trying to figure out something, _anything_ , which would explain what was happening to him. To be quite honest, despite the thrill which ran through him at the thought of becoming a wolf, he was terrified.

Would he change again? Was it voluntary? The thought of him having no control while he was in the house terrified him. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. The woman would have told him if he was going to change, wouldn’t she?

For the first time in a long time, Roy admitted to himself that he needed help.

This wasn’t a situation he could smoothly bullshit his way out of, like he usually did.

Throwing on his jacket he left his living room through the French doors. He had waited around for too long. He wanted answers.

His Aunt’s house was huge. So much so, that Roy had his own set of rooms. There was a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, bedroom, even a small dining area. It was once an old hotel, which was renovated into a house. There were only the two of them living there, but his Aunt always had people around. She was a successful business woman in property and needed people to manage it all. Her pride and joy was the hotel just a few hundred metres down the road. She worked there most of the time, ensuring everything ran smoothly.

Roy would be lying if he said it didn’t feel empty most of the time. He loved his Aunt, and was eternally grateful to her for offering him a place to stay after his parents passed away, but the house was too large for simply the two of them. He made sure he had friends around in an effort to fill the empty house, but, as of late, those numbers were dwindling due to his recent behaviour.

There was a light snowfall outside and he air smelled crisp and fresh. Roy could smell the chill in the air, which left him perplexed. He couldn’t explain how the weather had a smell. _Another question to add to the list._ The raven haired man barely flinched as he walked through the snow wearing only a jacket, a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt.

The brunette – she had been called Bec? Roy assumed her name was Rebecca – had mentioned they were staying out at the old barn. Humiliation and anger spiked within him as he thought back to their first meeting. Forcing it down, he scolded himself. Again.

_You deserved it Roy. You were an asshole to them. You need to stop acting so spoiled and demanding people for answers._

The walk there didn’t take long. Anticipation welled within him at the thought of finally finding out what was going on. There was also fear. Fear regarding what those answers might mean about his future.

It was late afternoon but the sun had already begun to set. The lights were on in the small cabin, casting a warm glow from the windows. The first time he had seen this property he had fallen in love with it. It was small and cosy, something Roy longed for. That was what Roy liked about his private rooms. Yes, he had his own kitchen and living room, but it wasn’t large. Not like the rest of the house. Nights where he was feeling particularly lonely and upset regarding his parent’s deaths, he could almost pretend he was in his own house.

Roy rapped his knuckles against the door quickly. He could hear movement on the other side of the door, but there was no conversation. He listened carefully, surprised he could hear a low crackle from a burning fire. Warmth seeped through the door from inside, which Roy welcomed. He didn’t feel cold though. That’s when he realised he was still wearing his shorts.

The door opened slowly, almost cautiously, and Roy came face to face with Rebecca. The brunette looked very surprised to see him standing in the doorway.

“Hi,” he greeted, flashing her a smile. Instead of offering him a greeting in return, Rebecca narrowed her eyes and looked into the forest behind him.

“Are you alone?” Rebecca asked.

Roy blinked, the smile dropping from his face. “Yes. Why?”

Rebecca grasped his arm and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him quicker than necessary.

“Were you expecting someone else?”

“No.” Rebecca offered him no further explanation and left him standing in the hallway. Roy frowned in annoyance.

“Didn’t Riza tell you to wait until we contacted you again?” Rebecca asked. Roy could hear the exasperation in her voice.

Riza. So that was her name. It sparked some familiarity within him, but he couldn’t place it. Brushing it off, he walked through to the small living area.

“She did, but it has been two weeks.”

Rebecca paused in her actions. She was currently sitting on the couch, organising paper which was spread across the coffee table in front of her. “Has it really been two weeks?” The surprise was clear in her voice.

“Yes it has.”

“Sorry. We didn’t mean to leave it that long. We have been… preoccupied.”

“So you forgot about me?” Roy found his voice was hard. There was an anger in it. He could feel it building within him. _Not again._

“There are bigger things going on in the world than you.” Rebecca snapped back.

“You two know what is going on with me and have left me to deal with it myself,” Roy retaliated. “I want to know what is happening.”

“Look,” Rebecca snapped, finally turning to face him. “I said we were sorry. We didn’t mean to leave you for so long. However, something has come up which we needed to deal with to not only keep you safe, but keep ourselves safe as well.”

“But –” Roy opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped short by the sight of a massive golden wolf walking towards the house. The bay window in front of them had a great view of the forest. Riza stood out like a sore thumb as she approached the house. She didn’t take her eyes off Roy until she was out of sight of the window.

“Hey!” Rebecca called a greeting as she returned to sorting through her papers.

“Hey,” Riza replied. “Didn’t I tell you to wait?” She looked unimpressed.

“We’ve already gone over this,” Rebecca offered.

“Well, you’re here now,” the blonde replied with a heavy sigh. “Was he followed?”

Rebecca shook her head.

“You two are very cloak and dagger,” Roy remarked. “What’s going on?”

“We are for a good reason. It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with just yet.”

His anger spiked. “You told me if I valued my life and those around me I would lay low,” he growled. “If they are at risk I need to know. I’m not stupid, this had something to do with me.”

Riza’s eye snapped to his. “I said _yet_. Calm down.”

Roy froze at her words. He felt his anger dissipate slowly. Truly, for the first time in the last few months, he felt totally calm. There was no underlying anger, no irritation… _What is going on?_

“Please, take a seat.” Riza’s voice was softer now as she motioned towards the seat to her left. Rebecca was on her right on the couch. The paper had finally been tidied away so she sat back and the pair looked at him expectantly. Roy did as Riza asked and joined them.

“Now, I can assume you know what you are? You have a faint memory of changing into a wolf?”

Roy nodded.

“You’re a werewolf, Roy,” Riza announced. She watched him carefully, gauging his reaction. She truly could not guess which path this conversation would take.

A range of emotions flickered across his face. First, there was surprise. Then disbelief. “No. No way…”

Riza gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, but you are. You can change into a wolf at will.”

Roy’s face suddenly hardened. He stood in a flash, almost knocking his chair backwards. “Is this some kind of joke,” he spat, glaring at the two women.

However, Roy immediately regretted his outburst as they both rose from their seated positions slowly. They both wore the same expression, both glaring at him. Roy’s anger disappeared in a second as he realised his mistake. _Yep, they are gonna kick my ass_.

“Do you honestly think we would joke about something like this?” Riza asked, her voice low. It held an almost growl-like quality. It was menacing.

Roy almost cowered under their gaze, but remained standing tall. Barely. It was jarring to see the two calm women turn their mirth against him.

“Uhhh… No,” Roy replied truthfully. “No I don’t. Sorry.” His apology was genuine, and Roy tried to convey that to the two of them. They relaxed and returned to sit once Roy had.

“I remember… A few things,” Roy continued. “Two wolves running through the forest beside me… And I wasn’t quite human.”

“You were a wolf.”

“But… But…” For once in his life Roy was speechless. He had assumed many things over the last two weeks, but hearing it finally confirmed shook him to his core. That simply couldn’t be possible… Could it?

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Rebecca offered. “But we are here to help in any way we can.”

“You two are… Werewolves too?” Roy stuttered over the word, still not quite believing they existed. Not only that, he was one of them. The pair nodded in sync. “How is this even possible?” The two women shared a pained look.

“Werewolves exist. So do vampires and witches. They have been around for thousands of years.”

“Then humans came along and they went into hiding,” Rebecca added. “That’s why they are believed to be nothing more than a myth.”

“Is that why you told me to lay low?”

Riza shook her head. “No. There are a group of humans who found out about us and want us dead.”

“They are called Hunters and they are in the forest right now,” Rebecca added.

Roy paled. “Why do they want us dead?”

“Because humans are no longer at the top of the food chain and a few thousand people aren’t too happy about that.”

“But surely we are stronger than them?” Roy asked, thinking back to how much his physique had changed over the past two weeks. He studied the other two woman, noticing how strong they looked as well. There muscles were well defined, like his had become. And they were huge. They looked like they could kick his ass if they wanted to.

“In a fair fight, yes. But they are not ones to fight fair. They carry an incense with them. They crush up the flower wolfs bane, burn it and bathe their clothes in it. It is extremely harmful to us.”

“Wolfs bane… I’ve heard of that before. Isn’t that harmful to humans as well?” He remembered being told as a child to stay away from the flower.

“If skin touches it, yes. The Hunters that almost ran into us the other night were burning it.”

“Was that the cause for the reaction you had?”

“Yes. It burns the throat, eyes, and nose. If ingested it can kill almost instantly. Receiving an arrow or a knife tipped with it can also kill, depending where it lands. Once the poison enters the blood its game over.”

“Luckily for us, when they are hunting, we can smell that vile crap from over a mile away. They haven’t ever been really successful, mostly because we can always smell them coming.” Rebecca shook her head in amusement. “They haven’t quite figured that out yet.”

 _Well, that’s one upside,_ Roy thought. He would have to make sure to be careful from now on.

“How come it didn’t affect me as badly as it did you?” Roy asked Riza. He hadn’t noticed any foul smells when he had met Riza in the forest that night.

“Your senses need time to develop. I can take up to a month,” Riza explained. “Your wolf form will be smaller than ours as well until about a month after your first change. After that time, you will have full use of all your senses.

“This is… Crazy.” Roy laughed in disbelief.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, and I understand that you think we sound insane, but it’s real. This is your life now and you need to be careful.”

“The Hunters are in the forest,” Riza reminded him. “Yes, they are not the brightest, but to someone who isn’t careful, or unaware, they could easily incapacitate and kill you. Do not underestimate them.”

Roy nodded, heeding their warning. He wasn’t stupid. From the way Riza had reacted in the forest Roy had now pieced together that he could be easily killed by these guys.

Before Roy could go any further his phone rang loudly in his pocket. The noise pierced his ears, causing him to grimace in pain. Sighing, he retrieved the phone and silenced it quickly but answering it.

“Hey Hughes. What’s up?”

“ _Hey man. Where are you?_ ” Hughes’ tone was urgent, but Roy pretended not to notice.

Riza and Rebecca could easily hear the other end of the conversation. The shook their heads urgently to indicate Roy not to tell his friend where he was.

“I’m just out or a walk,” he lied. He hated lying to his friend, but the two women seemed adamant he not give away his location. From their conversation Roy had already decided to keep his secret from his friend. It would hopefully keep him safer if he didn’t know.

“ _Why?_ ” Maes asked sharply. Probably too sharply, Riza noticed.

Roy shrugged as if Maes could see him. “I needed to clear my head. What’s wrong with going for a walk?”

“ _It’s not safe outside right now. Where are you?_ ”

The two woman shared a look. Surely Hughes didn’t know about the Hunters. Surely he didn’t know about _them_.

Roy caught their silent exchange. “Why isn’t it safe, Hughes?” His voice was cautious. Did he know?

There was a pause before the other man answered. Too long a pause. “ _There have been bear sightings in the woods recently._ ”

“Oh, is that all?” Roy asked, relieved. He was concerned to hear about bear sightings but… He met Riza’s gaze. Oh… Those sightings had been Riza and Rebecca.

“ _You should come home before it gets dark,_ ” Hughes warned.

“Well bears hibernate in the winter, so I’ll be fine. But I’ll be home soon, don’t worry.”

“ _Okay. Be careful Roy._ ”

Roy frowned at his friend’s behaviour. It was very strange. Not that Hughes caring about him was odd. The man was one of his oldest friends and the two were like brothers. What was strange was his strong insistence for him to come home. Something was up with him. At this point Roy had enough to process and deal with. He didn’t need anything else to add to the pile.

“I will. See you in a few.”

“Is something wrong?” Riza asked concerned. After ending the call Roy stared at his phone in confusion.

“I don’t know… Hughes is acting strangely.”

“In what way?”

“He was so insistent about me coming home. You don’t think…”

Rebecca shook her head. “He has visited us before and has no idea. I was the one who fed him the line about bear sightings. I figured it would cover our tracks easier. He isn’t a Hunter either. Riza and I would have been able to smell it.”

That eased Roy’s fears slightly, but not enough.

“I better get back or he will have kittens if I stay out too long.”

“Good idea. Remember,” Riza stressed. “Don’t tell anyone. We will help you control your ability to transform. Don’t do it without us there.”

Roy nodded. “To be honest, I don’t think I’d be able to do it if I tried.”

“It’s easy,” Rebecca reassured him. “Once you get the hang of it you will be fine.”

“So the change is voluntary?”

Riza nodded. “Yes. You won’t change again until you will it. Of course, if you don’t want to, we understand. If you want to keep the life you live now, you can.” Her tone changed to a serious one. “Once you accept this life fully it _will_ change. It might end up being safer to stay away from the ones you love. You can guarantee that if you are found out by the Hunters they will show no mercy to those who associate with you.”

Roy’s excitement and anticipation dissipated in an instant at hearing those words. _Leave his family and friends?_

“Take some time to think about it,” Rebecca told him, noticing the change in his demeanour. “It is a big step. Just let us know when you are ready.”

“Okay, I will. Thank you,” Roy added after a moments pause.  These two had helped him despite the fact he had been rude to them the first time they had met.

“Don’t mention it.”

I’m sorry, as well. About the way I spoke to you when we first met. It was extremely rude.”

“Thank you. And yes, it was,” Rebecca added.

Roy cringed slightly at her words, but it was the truth. This was a consequence for his actions. He would need to accept it.

“When you finally make your decision, you know where to find us,” Riza told him.

Roy nodded and bid them farewell before exiting the house into darkness. He noticed the change in temperature, but the cold didn’t bite his skin at all. In fact, he felt no discomfort.

He had a lot to think about and his mind was preoccupied as he walked home. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the burning in his nose until too late. Snapping back to reality he was still in the middle of the forest. It felt like his face was on fire. His sinuses burned intensely, causing him to hasp and double over in pain. He fell to his knees as the assault on his body continued. With a moment of horror he realised this was wolfs bane.

_Shit!_

He lifted his head and tried to scan the forest for anyone nearby, but his vision was blurry and his head was swimming. Blinking in an effort to clear his vision was a mistake. They began to burn as intensely as everything else.

Gasping in pain, he fell onto his side, unable to even hold himself up. His limbs became heavy and it was a struggle to move his head.

He heard footsteps rushing towards him.

 _This is it. I had_ just _been warned about this. Jesus Christ, Roy. You suck._

He feebly lifted his hands to his head in an attempt to protect it, but he knew he stood no chance. Just like the werewolves had said, someone who was inexperienced and unaware could easily be killed by the Hunters. And he had fallen right into their trap.

Roy’s vision was non-existent at this point. The pain was too much. It was overwhelming him completely. The only thought that ran through is head was at least he would die a quick death. This wasn’t pleasant in the least, but it would be quick. He could feel himself slipping away. He desperately wanted to hold on, but the pain was too great. He slipped away as a pair of hands grabbed him roughly.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! Thank you all for continuing to read my little fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“That went better than expected,” Riza commented on their previous conversation. After Roy had left they had reviewed Riza’s patrol of the forest. That’s where she had been when Roy arrived. She was pinpointing any camps the Hunters had made in the nearby area. There was only one camp which housed five Hunters. Their numbers were low, but could still be dangerous.

“Yeah. He took it really well. I expected more disbelief and unacceptance, but there was none. Well,” Rebecca reflected on his brief outburst. “Almost none.”

“He doesn’t know why he is a werewolf though,” Riza said quietly.

Rebecca sighed quietly, understanding what Riza meant. The brunette knew Riza still blamed herself for all this even though it wasn’t her fault. It could be extremely infuriating at times. The woman was too stubborn to be told otherwise. But Rebecca could understand the guilt. To be living underneath the same roof as that monster and not even have a clue what was going on? Rebecca would probably feel the same way. She would feel some responsibility for it.

“He seems very open to the whole thing. He might not be too bothered,” Rebecca offered. She knew it was a long shot, a _very_ long shot, and the look Riza gave her told her otherwise. Rebecca’s attempt at comfort had been a poor one. “Well, we will just have to wait and see.”

Before the conversation could continue there was an urgent knock at the door. It was so sudden that the pair shared a surprised look. Then surprise turned to caution. They weren’t expecting anyone.

Riza motioned for Rebecca to come with her quietly. However the brunette was already up and moving towards the door slowly and quietly.

Placing a hand on the door handle, Riza looked to Rebecca to confirm she was ready. Rebecca nodded and Riza opened the door slowly.

“Hughes?” Rebecca asked confused. The pent up tension drained from Riza at her friend’s announcement.

“You need to come quickly,” he urged them. He was breathless, as if he had been running. His hair was wild and wet from the snow fall. Flakes were still in his hair as the now had only gotten heavier from the afternoon.

“What’s wrong?” Rebecca asked in concern. She was back on the defensive after hearing Hughes’ tone, as was Riza.

“It’s Roy. He’s been poisoned.”

Both women’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Where is he?” Rebecca asked, already in action. She ran back to her room. Riza guessed she was retrieving the pills she had offered Riza a few weeks ago.

Panic burst through Riza at the thought of the Hunters getting to him. They had _just_ warned him about them. He had left them about an hour ago, how could this have happened? Riza was frozen in place as numerous thoughts raced through her head. The most important one of all manage to surface.

He needed their help.

Without another word Riza sprinted out the door and changed mid step. All thought of keeping their secret went out the window as she raced to help him.

“Riza!” Rebecca yelled after hearing her change. She couldn’t believe she had just changed in front of a _human_.

There was no stopping the blonde wolf as she sprinted through the forest. She had picked up Roy’s scent, which was mixed with Hughes’ and followed it to him. The smell of wolfs bane lingered, causing Riza to wince. However she ignored it and pushed forward.

“Goddammit,” Rebecca muttered as she closed the door behind her. Hughes’ stood in the same place, watching Riza run off into the forest. Rebecca took one look at the shocked expression on his face and sighed loudly. She did not want, nor have the time, to deal with the aftermath of Riza’s actions right now. There was someone who was possibly dying right now and she didn’t have the time to explain werewolves were real.

“I didn’t expect her to change so openly,” Hughes said unexpectedly. Rebecca froze, turning to face him slowly. Those were not the words she expected to hear from him. Rebecca gripped the bag she had picked up tightly, shifting to a stance where she could run if need be. She didn’t know Hughes. She didn’t trust him. The fact that he wasn’t surprised about a woman turning into a werewolf led her to believe the worst. Had he intentionally hurt Roy in order to get to them?

“What did you say?” she asked quietly.

Hughes turned to meet her gaze and finally noticed her stance. Realising how his words must have sounded, he raised his hands in surrender.

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” he reassured her nervously.

“Tell me what I am thinking.” Rebecca spoke slowly, not taking her eyes off him. She slowly took a few steps back from him.

Hughes was silent for a few moments, as if debating with himself what to say next. Sighing heavily, he opened his mouth. Two fangs shot out from his canines.

Rebecca dropped the defensive stance in disbelief. “You’re a _vampire_?”

Hughes nodded. “Nobody knows and I rather keep it that way if you wouldn’t mind.”

Rebecca nodded. “Same goes for us.”

“Of course.”

“We can talk about all this later. Do you mind?” Rebecca asked, holding up the bag she was holding. It held a vaccine and the pills which would help Roy.

“Of course.”

Rebecca turned and changed instantly. Breaking into a run she followed behind Hughes as he led her through the forest.

Although she had initially not trusted him, the fact that he had shared his secret regarding his identity meant he trusted her enough. So she would offer him the same courtesy. Having a vampire as an ally would be a big help. Having any ally at this moment in time would help them. Rebecca had made a snap decision and she hoped it would turn out for the best.

The brunette would have to deal with her disbelief regarding Hughes at a later date. For now, she had work to do. 

* * *

 

Riza had never moved so fast through the forest before. Underneath the worry and anxiety which had taken up residence in her chest, she felt a slight thrill as she moved. These feelings pushed her forward towards Roy. She was coming up on Hughes’ house. She could hear a woman and a small child up ahead. The child was clearly upset, sniffing quietly. The woman was speaking softly to her, telling her not to worry. A weak, male voice also sounded, telling the girl he would be all right.

Riza changed before breaking the tree line and didn’t break her run until she hit the front door. Pausing for a moment, she pulled herself together. If they answered the door right now they would see a crazed woman standing on the door step. Taking a deep breath and composing herself, she knocked and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

A shorter woman opened the door with a worried look on her face. Her hair was short, coming down to her chin, and was brown in colour. A small child hid behind her mother’s legs, peaking at the stranger in the doorway. She clutched onto the woman’s trouser leg, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Her blonde hair bounced from side to side as her head moved.

“Can I help you?” the woman asked kindly.

“I’m here to help Roy,” Riza explained. “Hughes came to us for help.”

“Oh, of course. Please, come in. He is in the living room, just through there.”

Riza nodded and forced herself to walk at a normal pace in an effort not to act to strangely. Her eyes found his prone form as he lay on a collection of cushions in front of the fire.

Her stomach lurched as she saw the colour of his face. He was deathly pale, except from around his nose and eyes which were bright red. His skin was wet with sweat. Riza noticed his chest hitched erratically as he tried to draw in breath. Every now and then, he grimaced in pain.

“Can you help him?” the woman asked quietly.

Riza swallowed. _I sure hope so_. “I can. You might want to move into the other room,” Riza warned her, looking pointedly at the young girl. Riza smiled softly to reassure her, but the child simply continued to stare at the man on the floor.

Roy’s eyes blearily opened at the sound of Riza’s voice.

“Okay. Thank you.”

Riza crouched at Roy’s side. She could smell the poison in him. Upon closer inspection the skin around his eyes and nose were an angry red colour, the veins under his skin very prominent. Riza’s stomach twister as she watched the veins pulse underneath the skin.

“Hey,” he whispered, his voice raspy.

Riza sighed. “We _just_ warned you about being careful,” she admonished softly. Riza checked his ears and found the same redness, although it wasn’t as intense. However there was no fluid around the ears, which was a good sign.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Roy coughed violently and retched. Riza grabbed an empty basket which had been placed next to him, holding it up to his face in case he vomited.

Instead of losing his lunch, Roy shook his head feebly. “I’ll be all right,” he gagged. Riza watched him carefully, determining if he really would be all right. She didn’t exactly want him to vomit all over her. “I’m never normally this much trouble, honestly,” he joked with a weak smile.

Riza smiled. Despite the intense pain she knew Roy would be experiencing, he was still joking. This man was more like the young boy she knew from her childhood. He had always tried to make her smile or laugh, even if he wasn’t feeling one hundred percent himself.

Continuing her survey of the rest of his body, Riza searched for any other injuries he may have sustained. Thankfully, there was nothing. He had only experienced the incense. The first time was always the worst. Riza had grown slightly used to it, in a way that it wasn’t as intense as it had been the first time, but it was still incredibly uncomfortable and painful to experience.

Straining her hearing, Riza listened out for Rebecca’s approach. Her friend should have been right behind her. There were two sets of footsteps approaching at the same pace. One was human feet, which Riza thought was incredibly strange, and the other was Rebecca’s wolf. They wouldn’t arrive for another few minutes though.

With a sigh, Riza impatiently sat back on her heels and waited for her friend.

“Aren’t you going to help?” Roy asked, but his tone held amusement. He grinned, before grimacing. “You said you would help me in any way you could.” Another round of coughing racked his body, causing it to jerk violently. Riza placed a cushion under his head and moved the vomit basket closer, just in case.

“I know we did,” Riza began, lowering Roy’s head back down to the cushion slowly. “But I thought maybe putting the fear of God in you would be a better idea.” Riza heard Rebecca change. They were just at the treeline. Roy’s coughing stopped abruptly. His gaze met hers, alarmed.

“What?”

Riza shrugged. “Think of it as payback for that time you were particularly unpleasant towards us.”

“ _What?!_ ” Roy exclaimed as the coughing overtook him.

She smiled, putting the poor man out of his misery. “Relax. I’m just messing with you. Rebecca has the kit to help you. She has just arrived with Hughes. I need to wait for her because she knows how to help. I don’t.”

As if on cue, the two entered the room. Rebecca got to work instantly, opening her bag and pulling out the syringe and various other instruments.

“They are through there,” Riza motioned to what she assumed was the kitchen. “The girl is quite upset.” Hughes nodded in thanks and left to attend to his family.

“Can you help him?” Riza asked, trying, and failing, to hide her anxiety. All joking aside, she truly feared for Roy. She had never experienced this happening to another person before. She had no idea how to help.

Rebecca nodded. “I’ll talk you through it.”

“Excuse me?”

Rebecca pulled fluid out of a small clear bottle and into the syringe. Once it was full, she cleared any air bubbles and handed it to Riza.

“Roy?” Rebecca asked, drawing his failing attention to her. “We are going to inject you with a vaccine, but we are going to put you under first, okay? Don’t worry, we have this covered.”

His face twisted in pain, eyes squeezed tightly shut, but he nodded. “Do it,” he whispered, voice strained.

Rebecca covered his mouth and nose with a mask. Roy gasped in pain at the contact on his swollen areas, eyes flying open.

“Sorry,” Rebecca murmured. “Just relax.”

A few seconds later, Roy was unconscious.

“What else do you have in that bag?” Riza asked in disbelief.

“Find his jugular and press the needle against it.” Rebecca ignored her. She was all business now. “Insert it slowly but firmly and apply the vaccine.”

Wasting no time, Riza did as her friend asked. She was nervous, she hadn’t expected to be actually doing this. Rebecca had been the one who was training to be a doctor. Surely she would have been better to do it? Forcing down her anxiety, Riza willed herself to calm down.

Now was not the time.

“It’s done,” Riza announced as she extracted the needle from his neck. The vein pulsed as the vaccine began to work its magic.

“Good. Now take this.” Riza swapped the needle syringe for a thicker one made completely of plastic. Riza recognised the instrument. She had seen mothers use them to feed their young children medicine when they were ill. “Place it in his mouth and empty the syringe.”

“What will these do?” Riza asked. She figured she may as well learn on the job.

“The first on will enter the bloodstream and clear the poison from his sinuses, ears and nose. This second one clears the throat and enters the stomach to provide a second dose of the vaccine in case it has been ingested.”

“Is this all we need to do?” Riza pulled away from Roy’s mouth and watched for any changes in his expression, but there were none.

“At the moment, yes. Once he wakes up we will give him the tablets you took. He will need a steady amount over the course of a few days in order to combat the poison.”

“How long until it takes affect?”

“I couple of minutes. Because it enters the blood stream immediately it can get to work quickly. You can apply it to any vein, but the largest vein nearest the point of insertion or ingestion works the best.”

“How is he doing?” Hughes asked quietly as he entered the room.

Now Riza’s worry had dissipated slightly, she remembered she had changed into a werewolf right in front of him. Her face fell as she realised the careless mistake she had made in her haste.

“It’s okay, he knows,” Rebecca announced suddenly, surprising Riza. Turning to look at her friend, Rebecca nodded. “We can trust him.”

When Riza looked back towards Hughes he flashed her a smile. Two fangs popped out over his lips.

 _Huh_ , Riza thought. That was not what she had expected to see. However, it would explain why she heard his approach along with Rebecca’s. A human wouldn’t be able to keep up with a werewolf on the run.

Hughes placed to fingers over his lips, retreating his fangs. Riza caught the message.

“He’ll keep our secret if we keep his,” Rebecca added quietly. Riza nodded towards the vampire in understanding.

“We’ll take Roy back to our place,” Rebecca explained. “I think it would be best for you if we did.” Rebecca motioned with her head towards the door Hughes had entered through.

“Thank you. That would be very helpful.”

Looking back to Roy, Riza noticed the red colour around his nose and eyes had dulled slightly. The grimace had left his face and his features had relaxed. The breathing was still erratic though.

“We’ll move him now and let you guys settle in for the night. Feel free to visit whenever you want,” Riza offered.

“We will need to tell his family,” Rebecca reminded them.

“I’ll do it,” Hughes offered. “I’ll tell them he will be staying with us for a few days.”

Riza nodded. “That would be a good idea.”

“It will take Roy about a week to recover. If you are available, Hughes, I would like to discuss recent developments further.”

“Of course. I’ll visit tomorrow.”

The pair bid their new friend goodbye. Riza carried Roy back to their house while Rebecca changed into a wolf to ensure there were no Hunters nearby and they could move safely.

After reaching the house – the walk took longer than Riza anticipated – the pair were exhausted. It was past midnight and having spent an hour or so running on adrenaline, all they wanted to do was sleep. Riza gave up her bedroom and placed Roy on her bed. The redness had cleared almost completely, but Roy was still drenched in sweat. However, overall, he was on the mend. His breathing was more even and his pulse was regular.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! I hope 2018 is good to you and I wish you all the very best!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Roy woke slowly. His body ached and every time he took a breath the air scratched his entire airway. He coughed feebly, not having the energy to do it properly. His eyes ached. He opened them slowly, testing the pain they held. They were extremely dry and the movement caused a shooting pain to go into his skull. The room he was in was pitch black, for which he was grateful. Any light would have been too much for his poor eyes to handle.

Testing his other limbs slowly, Roy didn’t feel any pain anywhere else. Pain only registered in his face an airway. He had opted to breathe in through his mouth rather than his nose. There was a constant feeling of needing to sneeze which left him extremely uncomfortable.

His eyelids drooped painfully. He let the fatigue overtake him, reasoning that if he was asleep, he wouldn’t feel any discomfort or pain.

Roy awoke again and instantly noticed his pain had eased. His eyelids were still heavy but he could move them without experiencing intense pain. Breathing was easier but his throat was extremely dry. He needed a glass of water.

As his senses returned to him he overheard Riza and Rebecca having a conversation in the other room. Confused as to where he was, Roy looked around the room and noticed he was not in his own bed, like he had thought. Rebecca’s next words drew him back to the conversation.

“Do you think he recognises you?” she asked. He heard a quiet _thud_ and a sizzle. The smell reached him slowly. Something was being fried and it smelled delicious. Roy’s stomach growled loudly.

“No way,” Riza answered. “We haven’t seen each other in over a decade.”

“You still look the same as you did when you were a kid,” Rebecca assured her.

“But you have seen me regularly. You wouldn’t have noticed any changes.”

Roy heard Rebecca make a _pfft_ sound in disagreement. “That makes no difference. I can assure you that if you looked back on a picture of yourself from your childhood you would look identical.”

“Anyway, if Roy did recognise me he would have done so by now.”

_Wait, what? Me?_

“Are you all right with that?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

There was a silence that followed. Roy’s curiosity spiked. _What were they talking about? Why would I recognise Riza…?_

His own train of thought trailed off slowly.

“Look, I don’t know what to tell you Becca. I don’t think he ever will. The man we met is too self-absorbed to remember someone like me.”

Roy was about to react indignantly to her comment, but he stopped himself. That was probably the best way to describe his behaviour in the past few months. “I was just some kid who kept to themselves while their Father taught him,” Riza continued. “The bastard did more for other’s people’s kids than for his own.”

_No way…_

Roy slowly began to piece things together. The way Riza had paused when they had first spoke. Roy had thought the look she gave him was odd, but dismissed it as a reaction to his behaviour. Roy hadn’t missed the way she seemed to be overly concerned about him. Nobody would be that concerned over a stranger. It would make sense if they had known each other previously. _But where from…?_

_Ten years ago he had still been at school. The daughter of someone who taught him?_

Realisation hit him in an instant.

Riza was Berthold Hawkeye’s daughter. He recognised her face, finally.

Roy couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t heard that name in years. He hadn’t thought about that family in years either. Everything before his parent’s passing was a blur. That one event took priority in his mind, pushing every other memory away.

Thinking back, he did remember a small girl when he visited the Hawkeye household to receive extra science and maths lessons. She had short blonde hair and was very quiet, keeping to herself most of the time. Roy had tried to make friends with her, but she had never really taken to him. He supposed she was simply very shy. Given more time the pair might have become friends.

He remembered thinking how it was a shame the girl was left to look after herself while her Father taught him all evening. She must have been bored. Roy knew he would have been.

_It was a large, empty house. A draft blew in from somewhere unknown and Roy shivered. Berthold had led him and his parents through to his study where he would be teaching Roy. A flash of blonde caught his eye and he stopped following the adults in front of him. A girl, probably a couple of years younger than him, stood at the end of the hallway, her face half hidden by the wall. She watched him carefully, unsure._

_Roy smiled at her. “Hi, my name is Roy. What’s your name?”_

_The girl was silent. Roy looked ahead where his parents were getting a tour of the study by the girl’s father. He left them and approached the girl._

_She shrunk back._

_“Don’t be afraid.”_

_The girl huffed. “I’m not afraid,” she replied indignantly._

_“What’s your name then?”_

_“Father said I shouldn’t talk to strangers,” she whispered._

_As if on cue his parents called him over to them. Riza noticed the boy looked loath to go, but he obediently turned and walked towards them. He turned around and offered her another smile and waved._

_“It was nice to meet you.” The girl’s mouth opened in surprise and she blushed. Roy thought she looked very pretty._

He hadn’t gotten to know Riza as well as he had wished. Berthold always kept him busy with his studies. What he did know was she was someone he wanted to befriend. She always had a sad look, as if something was haunting her, and Roy had been determined to put a smile on her face. He just wished he had gotten the chance.

Pulling himself out of bed, he staggered over to the doorway. Pulling it open, the two women turned at the sound.

“You’re Berthold Hawkeye’s daughter?” he asked, his voice raspy. The pair jumped, too focussed on their conversation to hear his approach. Rebecca moved from her spot in front of the hob and poured him a glass of water.

“Thanks,” he replied, accepting the water. The coolness of it soothed his sore throat. It still hurt like hell to swallow, but Roy had been so parched he was beyond caring.

Looking at Riza now Roy wondered how he could have possibly missed the connection. Sure, she had grown up and her appearance had changed slightly, but the woman in front of him was the same as the girl he had met when he was younger.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Riza frowned. “It’s not exactly something I could drop into conversation. “Hi, I knew you ten years ago. Have you been up to much?” You didn’t exactly give us the chance either.” Riza left her spot by the breakfast bar to take the glass of water from him. She refilled it while Rebecca resumed cooking and offered him a small white tablet wordlessly.

“What’s this?” Roy asked.

“It will help with the pain,” she replied simply.

“I remember now,” Roy stated. He was lost in his memories as he thought back to his childhood. Berthold had been a strict tutor, but he had helped him pass in his failing subjects so he was grateful. “Berthold helped me a lot. He was a good man.”

Riza snorted derisively.

“What?” Roy asked, frowning.

“If you say so.”

“What do you mean?”

The pair shared a look, infuriating him.

“I never get a straight answer from you two,” he stated in frustration. Although it was difficult to talk, he made the frustration clear.

“It’s up to you, Riz,” Rebecca shrugged.

“What is? What are you not telling me?” Roy didn’t like how often he was being kept out of things recently.

“He’s the reason we are werewolves,” Riza answered simply. Her voice was almost casual, but the look in her eyes told him that Berthold better never cross her path again. Not if he wanted to live.

“What… What do you mean? How?” Roy stuttered.

Riza sighed, motioning him to come join her at the breakfast bar. He took a seat eagerly, desperate to find about his new form.

“He injected the three of us with a serum to cause us to change. He used his students as experiments. Used his own _daughter_ –” Riza cut herself off, unable to continue the sentence. Swallowing hard, the blonde took a moment to compose herself. _Fuck. This was going to be a difficult conversation._

Roy sat in stunned silence.

“He did it over time, placing it in our meals.” Roy noticed her tone had changed. It was mechanical. Riza had completely removed herself from the conversation. She was stating facts. Facts, which even Roy had a hard time facing. He couldn’t imagine how Riza would have felt when she first found out. “That what Rebecca and I have determined. I have no idea why, I can’t bear to face the bastard to find out.” Roy’s stomach twisted in disgust.

He had trusted that man. His _parents_ had trusted him. His gaze flicked to Rebecca who had continued her cooking. Her shoulders were tense and head was dipped as Riza spoke.

He felt used. He felt violated. Most of all, Roy felt angry.

Riza laughed, unamused, drawing Roy’s attention back to her. “I’m pathetic. I didn’t even realise it was happening. He did it right under my _fucking_ nose, and I was too stupid to realise. I should have. I should have known something was wrong and stopped him.”

The hate in her words was clear as day, but they also held regret. _Surely she didn’t really believe that? There was no way she could have known…_

Riza’s gaze stayed on her clenched hands. She didn’t want to see the look of disgust on Roy’s face, or the pity in Rebecca’s.

“I know this isn’t enough,” Riza began again, filling the silence. Her voice was soft now. If Roy’s brain hadn’t been so slow in trying to process her words he would have noticed the unshed tears in the blonde woman’s eyes. “But I am truly sorry.” Her breath hitched. “I am partly responsible for turning your life upside down. You almost died yesterday because of me.” Riza paused, swallowing hard. Taking a deep breath, she continued. “You have no idea how sorry I am. I understand if you want to walk away and leave this life behind. If I were you, I would run away screaming. No one wants to associate themselves with a monster.”

Roy’s brain kicked itself back into gear briefly before stuttering again. Riza’s detrimental words were the cause. Finally, he met her gaze and his chest clenched at the sorrow he saw there. It made him want to find Berthold and rip out his throat. She didn’t deserve this. She had nothing to do with this mess. Riza was victim. Berthold should be the one apologising to him. Not Riza.

His anger began to build as he fully comprehended what Berthold had done. More intense than ever before. It was as if the wolf within him was angry as well. All he could think about was how the man he had trusted had betrayed him. Betrayal blended with the anger, making him want to go and find Berthold himself.

He could feel negative emotions building, including aggression. He needed to get out before he lashed out and regretted it

“Roy?” A voice called to him through the fog of anger. “Roy!” The shout jolted him out of the haze. Barely. Looking up, Riza and Rebecca were standing defensively before him. Riza was no longer sitting next to him, but had placed the breakfast bar between them. Both looked alarmed.

“Roy,” Riza’s voice was low. “I need you to calm down.”

The command soothed the violent wolf within him. Anger slowly dissipated and he found himself thinking more clearly. Satisfied, Riza moved to his side while Rebecca left the room.

“What happened?” he asked, almost afraid. Now the haze of anger had disappeared, Roy felt fearful. For a moment he had lost control. Looking back, it was terrifying.

Rize gently lifted his hand from the counter top. She picked at his palm gently. Confused, he looked down. The sight of blood shocked him.

“You lost control for a moment. The wolf almost took over.” Her voice was gentle as she worked removing the glass from his skin. Rebecca handed him a bandage and couple of wipes.

“What happens then?” Riza heard the fear in his voice.

“You would have changed inside the house. We wouldn’t have been able to reach you and get you to calm down. I don’t want to know or think about what could happen if you had gotten out the house.”

That scared him. Roy would happily admit that. Suddenly, the excitement he had felt when he first found out about this new power seemed incredibly naïve and foolish. This was not something that could be played with.

“I’ll need to stick with you two then.” He had made his decision. Rebecca and Riza were the only two who could possibly help him if he lost control again. He would need them to put a stop to his actions if he got too out of hand again.

Riza’s hands paused in their work.

“So you will be sticking with us then?” Rebecca asked as she dished up their dinner. The smell returned to Roy, making his stomach rumble loudly.

Roy nodded. “I clearly need to learn how to control this. It would be stupid of me to think I could manage this by myself.” He paused, considering his next words. “I’ll need you two to stop me if I get too out of hand again. If that happens again, and I intend to hurt someone, you two will need to put an end to it. By any means necessary.” The last part he stressed, looking at each of them in the eye.

They nodded. “Hopefully it doesn’t come to that, but we promise.”

Relief flooded him. At least he wasn’t alone in this. He knew he would be able to count on them to do the job if need be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait! Hope you enjoy :)

“You need to clear your mind,” Rebecca stressed, getting frustrated. _No wonder_ , Riza thought. They been trying for about an hour to teach Roy how to change, but he couldn’t do it.

“I am,” he replied through gritted teeth.

“Well, obviously you’re not trying hard enough,” the brunette snapped.

“Becca, you are really trying my patience,” Roy warned her. He had turned to face her fully now, fists clenched by his side.

“Good, because the feeling is mutual.”

Roy glared at her.

“Oh for the love of…” Riza stood from her spot on the snowy ground. “Take a break Becca, before you two rip each other’s throats out.”

The brunette huffed. “Gladly.” She stalked off back into the house. The fresh snow crunched loudly underneath her boots as she stomped away.

“The way I thought about it was imagine the wolf inside you as a fluid being,” Riza explained before Roy could retaliate with a smart comment. “Clear your head and focus on it.” Riza paused, waiting for Roy to do so. Nodding, he closed his eyes and relaxed, focussing on the wolf within him. He felt a stir in his chest. It was an odd sensation, but not uncomfortable. Roy likened it to the same sensation felt when someone had butterflies in their stomach. In the short time he had known he was a werewolf he had learned to accept it easily. He had no choice. There was no way to get rid of it.

“Let it take control and cover you completely. Find the energy within you and succumb to it.”

Roy imagined his wolf form as a ball of black fluid, matching the colour of his wolf’s fur. He envisioned it within his chest, covering his heart and then his whole body. There was a surge within him and Roy jumped, startled. He lost concentration and opened his eyes in wonder.

Riza chuckled at his reaction. “That was it.”

“Wow.”

“It’s cool, right? Now, do the same again but don’t hesitate. Let it take control.”

Roy nodded in determination, closing his eyes again. Taking a deep breath, he refocussed. This time, Roy didn’t fight it. He let the wolf take control.

Roy felt his body start to change in an instant. There was no pain, which he hadn’t expected. His body fell forward involuntarily and there was a loud _crack_. His eyes flew open at the sound, thinking it was his bones snapping. But again, there was no pain. Relief washed away the brief moment of panic. He watched in fascination as his arms elongated in front of him, along with his fingers. Sharp claws sprouted from the end of them, gripping into the snow and ground beneath him. An odd sensation over took his mouth. It began to tingle before he felt it stretch forward. A nose appeared before his eyes, along with a snout. Sharp teeth sprouted from his gums. There was a slight pain as they pushed through, but it was over in an instant.

Finally, the changes stopped and Roy stood before Riza as a tall, black wolf. She grinned up at him, pleased with her work.

“Oh, so now he does it!” Rebecca shouted from inside the house. It was followed by muttering, but Riza could barely make it out.

“What can I say?” Riza called back, teasing her friend. “I have a gift.”

Roy barely paid attention to their banter. He was too busy testing out his new body. The oddest thing was having a tail. It stretched out behind him as if it was another limb. He shook it slightly, testing the movement. Testing his paws, he dug his claws into the ground then retraced them. They sunk easily into the snow, slicing it like butter. There was a sudden cramp in his jaw and Roy opened his large mouth to stretch it off. Relief was instant after the movement. He shook his head, finally satisfied.

“It is odd the first time, but you will get used to it pretty quickly,” Riza told him.

Roy opened his mouth to reply, but all that left it was a growl. He shut it in surprise, not expecting the sound.

Riza laughed at the expression on his face. It was a mix between wonder and bewildered.

“This will make it easier.” Roy watched as Riza changed into her wolf form, fascinated at the changes in the body as she did so. He wasn’t sure he would ever get used to this. It was too unreal.

The wolf before him was beautiful. The golden fur glistened in the low winter sun. It glowed before him, catching him in a trance. Golden eyes pierced his and Roy wondered what she had meant.

“ _Can you hear me?_ ” she asked.

Roy jolted in surprise. Riza hadn’t moved her mouth, but he had heard her voice. Had it been in his head?

“ _Yes, it’s in your head_ ,” Riza replied with an amused tone.

“ _You can hear me too?_ ” Riza dipped her head as a nod. Roy laughed. “ _This is crazy._ ”

“ _After everything you have experienced in the past few weeks, is it really that crazy?_ ”

Roy pondered her statement. “ _No, I suppose not._ ”

“ _I don’t know why we can communicate telepathically._ ” Riza’s head tilted like a dog’s would if it was trying to figure something out. “ _Probably because we are a cross between two different species?_ ” she hypothesised. “ _We can growl as if wolves would, but human can talk to each other. My guess is to compensate for no longer being able to do so._ ”

Roy was silent as he thought. He had to admit, he was extremely surprised with both Riza and Rebecca’s capabilities. They were both so new to this, but had already discussed theories and drawn up their own conclusions regarding their condition. Whenever they had discussed anything, Roy felt helpless because he didn’t have anything to contribute. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact werewolves were real, never mind the fact he was one. Roy was nowhere near being able to draw up his own conclusions yet.

“ _It would make sense,_ ” Roy replied. He trusted their judgement. At this point he had to. Until he could learn more and adapt he would be lost. He felt like a new born, unable to take care of himself. It frustrated the hell out of him.

“So you finally did it,” a cheery voice announced. Roy froze in place, recognising the voice in an instant.

_Hughes._

Panic flitted through him. Both woman had stressed that he should keep their secret safe. They couldn’t fully trust anyone because it would cause panic if a normal human discovered them. If a Hunter discovered them, they could possibly end up dead.

The fact that Hughes had discovered them… That couldn’t possibly end well.

Roy’s gaze snapped to Riza’s. She changed back into her human form in an instant and greeted their visitor with a smile.

“He did. It took a while, but we are making progress.”

Roy had already began to turn to face his old friend. He was terrified to do so. What would he see on his face? Wonder? Terror? Disgust?

Hughes gave him a once over, examining his wolf form. Roy shifted uncomfortably. Shifting his gaze to Riza for some help, she remained neutral.

Hughes grinned. “Awesome. Glad to hear it.”

_Okay… I am confused._

“It turns out he only listens to Riza though. I wonder why _that_ is?” Rebecca grumbled, shooting him an accusatory glance.

“Hmm…” Riza pondered aloud, bringing her hand to rest on her chin. “Could it be because within the first five minutes you were ready to tear his head off in frustration?”

“I was not,” Rebecca muttered to herself.

Roy, annoyed he couldn’t reply himself, bristled at Rebecca’s comment and had begun to shift in frustration.

“Use the same method you used to turn into a wolf,” Riza commanded. “Except, reverse the forms. Obviously,” she grinned.

The black wolf stopped moving and did as Riza directed. Within a few moments Roy was back as a human. He staggered on his feet once the change had completed, losing his balance. Hughes grabbed his arm and steadied him.

“Thanks. Wait, no, you aren’t the least bit concerned?” Roy asked his friend.

“I have been filled in on the situation.”

Roy looked between the three of them.

“And you are okay with all this?”

“I used to love this shit growing up,” Hughes reminded him. “This is awesome.”

 _That is true_. As a kid Hughes had been big into fantasy novels and games where supernatural beings existed.

“I just came by to see how you were doing? The last time I saw you, you were dying on my living room floor.”

“I’m… All right. All things considered. I’m handling it.”

“Make sure you are aware of your surroundings next time, okay?” Roy didn’t miss his hidden meaning and he felt his cheeks go slightly red in embarrassment.

_“The one saving grace of yesterday,” Riza announced as she stood to clear away the glass he had shattered. “Was that the Hunters didn’t find you.”_

_“What do you mean?” Roy asked, confused. “I was poisoned, wasn’t I? I smelled wolfs bane before I passed out. I knew it was that because my face felt it was burning.”_

_“Well…” Riza trailed off, stepping around Rebecca as she handed him a plate. “Yes you were poisoned. But it wasn’t by them.”_

_“Who was it then?”_

_“You walked through a patch of the flower,” Riza announced._

_Roy blinked in surprise._

_“It is in the forest?”_

_“Of course, it is a wild flower. Didn’t you say you were warned to stay away from it?” Rebecca questioned._

_“Yes, but not while I was here! Why didn’t you tell me it was out there?” Roy exclaimed._

_“It isn’t harmful to us unless it is being burned or we are hit by something covered in the powder. When you stepped on the flowers it kicked up the pollen.”_

_“But still!” he exclaimed in a futile attempt to argue with them. “You had to have known it was out there! Why didn’t you get rid of it or something?”_

_“Do I_ look _like a gardener of the forest?” Riza asked. “Are we supposed to comb the place and weed all the harmful plants? That would take years!”_

_Rebecca snickered._

_“So I just walked right on through it huh?” Throwing his arms up helplessly they both dropped to his side, limp. “I am a walking calamity.”_

_“Well, I wasn’t going to say anything…” Rebecca started with a grin. Riza knew she was going to love winding him up._

_Roy glared at her._

_“You should have at least told me,” he muttered to himself, stabbing his noodles with more force than necessary._

_Rebecca stared at him while Riza wasn’t going to dignify his mutterings with an answer. Suddenly, she turned to the blonde. “He’s like a child,” she stated simply._

_Riza choked, almost dropping her food down her. Rebecca cackled away as Roy’s glare intensified._

“I will,” he huffed, not liking being reminded of that particular past event. “Anyway, this doesn’t bother you in the slightest?”

Hughes shrugged. “I will admit it is a bit weird to see you like this. I mean, you might actually be able to take care of yourself now,” he grinned as he teased his old friend.

Roy scowled. “I could do that already.”

Hughes laughed in response. “If you say so man. Do you have a minute? I wanted to chat with you about something.”

“Yeah, of course.” Hughes turned and led the way, while Roy followed.

Riza watched as they walked away. “You’ve got to stop winding him up, Bec,” she told her friend as she turned to return to the house.

“But he bites so easily and it is really funny.”

Riza sighed. It was like she was dealing with children.

“It is funny how easy it is, but it is giving me a headache and I really can’t be bothered trying to keep you two from attacking each other.” Feeling said headache coming on, Riza massaged her temples.

Rebecca opened her mouth to retort, but noticed how irritated her friend was. I mean, Roy hadn’t been her favourite person when they first met, but she had to admit she had warmed up to him slightly. He wasn’t in any way obnoxious or rude as he had been during their first meeting. He seemed like a really decent guy. But it was _just so easy_.

“Okay, I’ll dial it down.”

Rebecca stopped walking when Riza did, turning to the blonde expectantly.

“What did you say?”

“I said okay. I won’t do it anymore.”

“I didn’t expect it to be so easy,” Riza muttered.

“I can see it is taking its toll on you. It isn’t worth it.”

“If I had known that I would have asked earlier!” Riza smiled. “Thank you. We need to help him adjust first and get him prepared for life as a wolf. Until we get through that, please hold off.”

“Scouts honour.”

Riza grinned and shook her head as Rebecca saluted.

For the first time around Hughes, Roy felt apprehensive. He didn’t know what Hughes wanted to discuss with him. After the discovery of Roy’s new identity, he wasn’t sure what to think. Roy kept his guard up.

“So you’re really a werewolf huh?” Hughes asked with a chuckle.

“I guess I am.”

“That is some crazy shit.”

“Tell me about it. I can still barely believe it myself.”

“How are you holding up?” Hughes stopped walking and perched on a nearby boulder. Crossing one leg on top of the other, he made himself comfortable. His hands joined together and rested on his lap.

“I’m okay. I’m just trying to get used to it all.” Roy leaned back against the tree across from him. One foot rested against it while the other remained on the ground. Crossing his arms, he chose his next words. “It has been a difficult concept to grasp.”

Hughes nodded. “I can imagine.”

“Like, I can feel the wolf within me. It stirs every now and then. Especially if I get angry.” Roy thought back to a few days ago when he had crushed that glass in the cabin’s kitchen as if it was made of paper.

When Hughes didn’t reply, Roy looked up from the forest floor and met his piercing gaze.

“You seem a lot calmer than you did before,” Hughes commented.

Roy was surprised Hughes had even noticed. True, he had noticed he had better control over his anger and found himself not being rude to people while talking to them. In truth, it had only been Riza and Rebecca he had spoken to since he had gotten some form of control over his wolf form. Roy didn’t want to return to his home until he would be safe to do so. He didn’t want to put his Aunt at risk.

“I feel… different. Before…” Roy struggled to explain himself. Both Roy and Hughes had never discussed his recent behaviour, but Roy knew Hughes didn’t approve of it. Still, he had stuck with him despite how rude he had been to him. “I felt like I had no control over what I said. I didn’t want to be rude or aggressive, but it just happened. I know that sounds really pathetic and I’m not trying to make excuses,” Roy quickly added to reassure Hughes. The other man simply nodded and made a motion with his hands for Roy to continue. “I tried really hard not to, but I simply couldn’t. The only thing I could do was avoid people so I didn’t say something that I would regret.”

“Do you think that could be because of the wolf within you?”

Roy considered Hughes’ suggestion. “Possibly. When did it first start? I only noticed about three months ago.”

“It first started about…” Hughes trailed off as he thought back. “Five months ago. I remember because you went off on a rant with me about something so tiny and insignificant. You blew the whole thing way out of proportion and I thought it was really odd behaviour. I stuck around to observe your behaviour.”

“What did you find?” Roy asked fearfully. He knew he had been an idiot. Now was the time to face his past actions.

“You had begun to be unnecessarily rude to people. Often quite aggressive, but never physical, thankfully.” Roy shut his eyes, hanging his head in shame. “Do you think the sudden aggression and anger is a result of the wolf…” Hughes cocked his head to think of the correct word to use. ““Appearing” inside you?”

Roy nodded. “I think so. Now that the wolf is out and “free”, so to speak, I have an outlet and the pent up aggression and anger was freed with it.”

Hughes nodded, considering his words. “It would make sense. The wolf was angry and or frustrated at being contained within your body. Of course, you had no idea changing into one was even a possibility so you didn’t know how to deal with it. The change, from what I have gathered from the other two, puts your hormones out of whack. The extra testosterone can result in aggression.”

“It’s so stupid, huh?” Roy chuckled humourlessly, thinking back to all the people he must have alienated over that time. If only he had _known_. Then he might have been able to do something about it. He didn’t know what though. Hindsight is 20/20 after all.

“It is. Just a little bit,” Hughes smiled. “Well, it has all happened now. The question is, what are you going to do about it?”

“Start making apologies for one thing. Starting with you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys! Time for an introduction of an OC! We also learn a lot more about how werewolves work in this chapter. I really liked writing this one and I hope you all enjoy it :D  
> I'd also like to thank Isua for the continued support! I'm so glad you are enjoying my little fic :D

Roy felt exhausted. For the past three days he had been making the rounds apologising for his behaviour previous to his change. Most had been extremely surprised at the sudden change within him. One or two had brushed him off, not accepting the apology. That hurt him, but it was no less than he deserved. Clearly he had done too much damage. _You reap what you sow, Roy._

He truly didn’t think he accepted the forgiveness of the majority. He hadn’t set out aiming to get forgiveness, he simply wanted to make things right.

“I’m proud of you man,” Hughes congratulated him as he handed his old friend a tennis racket. “You’ve really changed.”

“Thanks Hughes, but I shouldn’t have done it in the first place.” Roy muttered the last part to himself, not expecting Hughes to reply.

However, Hughes sighed loudly. “You’re right,” he replied, frustration clear in his voice. “You were a shitty person.” Roy stopped walking, not expecting that response from Hughes. It wasn’t like him. “But what have you done about it?” he asked. “Hm? Have you realised you were a piece of shit and done nothing about it?”

“No,” Roy replied after a moment’s hesitation.

“No, you realised it wasn’t right and have set out to make it right. So,” Hughes tossed a tennis ball at him. Roy caught it effortlessly, despite how quick the other man’s throw was. He surprised himself. “Stop moping about and realise that you have done everything in your power to make it right. Sure, some people still won’t like you. But I bet they sure as hell appreciated the apology.”

Hughes was right. He had done everything he could to make it up to those he had wronged. He had hoped it would be enough, but only time would tell in regards to that.

“You’re right.”

“Damn right I am.”

Roy smiled at Hughes’ response. _That_ was more like him. “Thanks Hughes.”

The other man grinned. “Anytime. Are we going to start this game or what?” 

* * *

 

Riza trudged through the thick snowdrifts atop the mountain. It was a struggle to move, but the blonde didn’t suffer from any fatigue. She was way off the track at this point, but Riza could manage. The power from her wolf helped her big time. As a human she had always tried to keep herself fit, but this was on a whole other level.

She had been used to lifting heavy weights at her old gym, but now she would be able to lift five times that weight with no problem. Her cardio fitness was incredible. As a wolf she could run for a whole day if she pushed herself. It translated over to her human form, except at a reduced length of time. Running in her human form sapped her energy quicker, which was a pain. However, it was still a big improvement from being only human.

Reaching the summit of the mountain, Riza looked out onto the landscape in awe. The Rocky Mountains were incredibly beautiful, especially at this time of year. Snow-capped mountains stretched out for miles. The valleys below were also covered in a blanket of snow. Everything was muffled as the snow fell around her. Riza felt like the only person in the world at that moment.

Sitting on a rocky outcrop, Riza rested and ate a protein bar to replenish her energy stores. A sense of achievement flooded over her while looking down into the valleys below.

“Aren’t you cold?” someone asked from behind her.

Riza froze momentarily, before whipping around and into a crouch. In this weather no human would have been able to make it up here. The current weather wasn’t an issue, but Riza had picked out storms rolling over towards them in the distance. The snow was simply too deep to get up here safely. They would be exhausted before they reached halfway.

“Whoa, easy!” A man stood before her, his hands raised in defence. “Easy. I didn’t mean to startle you. I thought you would have heard me coming.”

The man had sandy blonde hair which was cut short. His eyes were bright blue and they held no threat within them. In fact, they were wide with surprise. He clearly hadn’t expected this reaction. He was handsome, Riza had to give him that. He was tall, about half a head taller than her. His most distinct feature was his high cheekbones. And he was muscular. Very much so. The man was built like a bodybuilder.

Riza narrowed her eyes. “Who are you?”

He lowered his hands and smiled. That caught her off guard. “The name is Sam. Nice to meet you.”

Riza studied his face carefully, trying to determine if he was a threat or not. His smile remained as he waited patiently. Riza straightened slowly, satisfied.

“I understand the need to be careful,” Sam stated as he approached her seat. “But truly, I mean no harm. I’m a friend.” He stopped in front of her and Riza made sure she was ready to run. He could say he was her long lost brother and Riza still wouldn’t trust him.

“Prove it,” Riza stated, leaving the edge of the plateau where she had previously sat. If she needed to fight, she would prefer to be on level ground and away from the edge of a cliff.

There was a _crack_ as he changed into a wolf before her. He grinned at her, his tongue lolling from his mouth. Dipping his head in a show of submission, Riza was satisfied he wouldn’t hurt her.

“I guess that does prove it,” Riza conceded. Sam changed back with a grin. He held out his hand for her to shake. Riza took it hesitantly, but returned the gesture nonetheless. “How did you know I’m a wolf?”

“I took a wild guess based on the fact you are up on top of this mountain wearing nothing but a pair of leggings and a t-shirt.”

Looking down at her clothes, she nodded. “Yeah, that was a good guess.” She glanced over at Sam, noticing he had at least tried to blend in. He wore a grey North Face fleece which was currently unzipped, showing his t-shirt underneath. His jacket was tied around his waist and he carried a large backpack with him. “Aren’t you hot?” Riza asked, echoing the opposite of Sam’s earlier question.

“Extremely.” He set his backpack on the ground and proceeded to remove his jacket and fleece. Riza noticed the sweat pouring off of him.

“Isn’t it uncomfortable to wear all that?”

Sam shrugged. “Not extremely so. If it means blending in then I just have to.”

Riza couldn’t help but stare as Sam removed his fleece. His muscles flexed underneath his t-shirt and it was fascinating to watch. His shoulders were so large it seemed the t-shirt would tear when he pulled his arm out the sleeve of his fleece.

“Are you travelling?” she asked, the first thing that popped into her mind. Riza blurted it out suddenly after realising she had been staring. She moved her gaze away and focussed on moving her backpack to the side so Sam could join her where she was sitting if he wanted to.

“Yeah. Not quite sure where I am going. Just wandering really.”

Riza’s gaze returned to him now he had stopped undressing. Sam sighed in relief as the cold air bit at his bare skin. Riza also noticed he had kicked his hiking boots off and stood barefoot in the snow. Raising an eyebrow in question, Riza looked at Sam. He simply shrugged.

“It cools me down quickly.”

“Fair enough.” Riza offered him a protein bar.

Surprised, Sam took it with a grin. “Thanks.”

Riza found herself warming to him quickly. His easy smile and grin was contagious. Riza felt inclined to return it herself. He was a strange one, but if he was a wolf then they could possibly be allies. She was always on the lookout for more of those.

Also, if Sam is travelling by himself she didn’t think he could afford to make enemies. Werewolves were strong, but one against even three or four other wolves, they wouldn’t stand a chance.

“Are you part of any pack?”

Sam shook his head while he ate. “I used to be, but I left.”

“Why?” Riza found herself asking. They had both moved away from the edge of the cliff and had sat down on a relatively dry piece of ground, taking shelter behind a boulder from the cold breeze which had picked up.

Sam screwed his face up. “It’s complicated. Well, not for me, but for them it was. I couldn’t be bothered putting up with it anymore.”

Riza nodded in understanding. It was a struggle for her to remain in the same house with her father. As soon as she could leave she did. She had been tired of being ignored and forgotten about. That was partly why she had latched onto Roy and Rebecca so easily. She didn’t want to be ignored anymore.

“That is really shitty. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks.”

“So where are you off to next?” Riza scrunched up the finished wrapper and shoved it in her small backpack. She took a drink of water to wash the dry snack down.

“I’m going to head west. I’ve always wanted to see LA. I figure now is as good a time as any.”

“I won’t keep you then.” Riza stood and offered him a hand to stand. “I wish you a safe journey.”

“Thanks. I didn’t catch your name,” he smiled.

Riza briefly considered giving him a fake name, but decided against it. These thoughts popped into her head more frequently nowadays, but Sam had trusted her by showing his true colours. The least she could do is show him the same courtesy.

“It’s Riza.”

Sam grinned. “Nice to meet you Riza.”

“Same to you Sam. If you are ever in the area, look us up. We are staying near the Central Hotel.” Sam continued to layer up again and donned his large backpack.

“I will do. Thank you.” Sam turned to leave and Riza felt a strong urge to make him stay. There could be so much she could learn from him. Starting with being a werewolf. She would kick herself later if she let this opportunity escape.

“Sam wait,” Riza called, collecting her own backpack from the ground. The blonde man turned expectantly. “I am heading this way too. I’ll walk you down the mountain.”

He grinned and fell into step with Riza as she caught up with him.

“I wanted to ask you a few things as well, if you wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course, ask away.”

“If it’s too personal, you don’t need to answer. How did you become a werewolf?”

“My parents were both werewolves. I was born into it.”

Riza was surprised. She didn’t know why, but she hadn’t expected people to be born with these powers. She could only imagine the trouble werewolf children would cause in a school setting. Riza also didn’t miss the way he referred to his parents in the past tense. She knew better than to ask, especially after seeing the haunted look that overtook his face.

“You look surprised,” Sam commented with a low laugh.

“I am, I hadn’t expected people to be born into it.”

“Why not? Although were a two species combined, we’re still human. Reproduction is still the same.”

“Huh, interesting.”

“You’re a new werewolf aren’t you?” Riza expected his look to hold pity, but instead she found amusement. This man was full of surprises.

“Six months.”

Sam whistled in response. “That is new. Is that why you want to ask me questions?”

Riza nodded. “Yes. My friends and I were dropped in it with no guidance or help available. We have determined the majority of things ourselves, but we still feel unsure. It is incredibly frustrating.”

“I hear you,” Sam nodded, sympathy in his voice. “I was lucky and had my parents. I can’t imagine being left to face this alone.”

“Tell me about it.”

Sam turned to look at Riza after catching her tone. “Sorry, I know that wasn’t helpful. If there is anything I can help with, let me know. I wouldn’t want to leave you guys struggling if I could help.”

“We’re managing fine,” Riza explained, irritated Sam seemed to think they were struggling. “Although some extra information would be appreciated.”

“Of course. What can I help with?”

“Can the change ever be forced upon us? Or is it always voluntary.”

“Someone can never force you to change, only you can do that. However, if you don’t change for a long time you become very restless, often becoming aggressive. The wolf needs to be freed from time to time. It keeps the mind healthy.”

“How often are we talking?”

“It is nothing to really worry about. Once a month should keep you going. However, everyone is different. It can vary, but not by much.”

Riza nodded, making a mental note to pass that on to Rebecca and Roy.

“One of my friends has recently changed. For a few months beforehand he became very aggressive and rude to those around him. Would that because the wolf within him “woke up”, so to speak.”

Sam considered her question for a moment. She asked merely out of curiosity. No doubt, Roy would like to know. “Yeah, it definitely could be. The lead up to the change, if someone was bitten, makes the person’s hormones go crazy. They get mixed up with the wolf and everything becomes muddled. Is your friend male?” Riza nodded. “Then yes, definitely. Increases in testosterone can increase aggressiveness in people. It can happen in woman as well, depending on how much testosterone they have within their body. Like I said, everyone is different. The change affects everyone differently.”

Riza contemplated Sam’s words, processing this information. This answered so many things for her. Riza felt relieved. It was nice to get some help for once.

“How does the pack structure work?” Riza asked, moving onto her next question. She had always wondered. Rebecca had told her that after she had changed for the first time she felt the need to stay near Riza. It was an unexplainable pull, but it was there. Riza had felt it too. They both instinctively knew they needed to stick together.

“Unless an alpha is chosen within the pack, the oldest werewolf will become the pack leader. The rest are all equals beneath them. The only way the pack can be broken is if a member is driven out or if someone willingly ends the connection.”

“Will that end telepathic communication?”

Sam nodded. “Yes, it ends everything. The ability to communicate while in wolf form, as well as breaking the ties that connect everyone. Have you noticed you are able to sense your friends as a wolf?”

Riza had noticed. When Riza and Rebecca had moved together as wolves she was distinctly aware of Rebecca’s position next to her. While human, it was more difficult, but it was still there. They could sense if something was wrong with the other.

“That disappears too,” Sam continued. “All ties are broken. You can still follow a scent of course, but the physical feeling drawing you towards one another is gone.”

“Interesting,” Riza commented.

“It is all very fascinating,” Sam agreed excitedly. “I grew up learning all about it and still to this day I am still learning. The pack hierarchy can get very complicated within families. It is all based on bloodlines and ties to each other. In smaller packs it is easier, but the one I left was huge. There were over one hundred of us…”

Sam continued to tell Riza about his pack, which she was fascinated to learn about. However, it also showed her how unprepared she really was for the real world. The three of them were relatively safe in their small bubble here in the forest, but if they were to venture out they would be grossly uninformed.

“If we were to venture out of the valley,” Riza proposed hypothetically. “Would we be accepted into another pack easily?”

Sam’s face strained or a moment. “Not within all packs. Some are very family orientated. They are tied by blood and wouldn’t welcome anyone openly unless they were the significant other of a pack member. Even then, it would be difficult to prove themselves. Other packs are very open and will accept and help everyone.” Sam paused for a moment, a frown overcoming his features. “There is a small minority who are very independent and will attack anyone who comes near their territory, regardless of reason.”

“That is not encouraging.”

Sam smiled in sympathy. “I agree. Then you get others like me who aren’t part of any pack. Some prefer the independence, others have been driven out from their packs. The latter are the most dangerous, so watch out for them.”

“Does that mean I have to watch out for you?” Riza joked.

“Oh absolutely,” Sam grinned, happy to have lifted the mood momentarily. “I have being helping you to fulfil my own selfish ways. It was all a distraction,” he winked.

Riza found herself laughing at his antics. Sam wasn’t serious, but he knew when the situation required it. Riza could appreciate that. He seemed a very happy-go-lucky guy. Ever since Riza had found out she was a werewolf her life had been nothing but worry and fear. Worry about how this would affect those around her, worry if her father had gotten to anyone else, and worry for Rebecca and Roy. She was scared for them all. The lack of information available to them fuelled these fears, leaving the future uncertain. Riza would admit, it was nice to be able to laugh freely like this. It had been a long time since that had happened.

Of course, Rebecca always knew how to cheer Riza up, but there was always an underlying fear. Both Rebecca and Roy were a reminder of her own failing to notice what her father was doing right under her nose. It was a large burden to bear.

However, after speaking with Sam, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Throughout their descent he filled her in on life as a werewolf. They were all things Riza and Rebecca had figured out themselves, but it was nice to have it confirmed. When they reached the bottom of the mountain, Riza felt lighter. An excitement had built within her as she thought about explaining all of this to Rebecca. There was also pride. She was proud of them both for being able to figure out a lot about their new condition themselves.

“This is where we part ways, Riza,” Sam announced as they re-joined one of the trails within the forest. The snow was thinner in the tress, the canopy above sheltering the ground from the brunt of it. As the pair had descended, the snowfall had gotten thicker. It was almost a blizzard by the time they reached the trees, so the conversation had been paused momentarily.

“It was good to talk with you Sam,” Riza told him truthfully. “Thank you for all your help. I owe you.”

“Don’t be silly,” he grinned. “It was the least I could do. If you ever need to call about anything else, here is my number.” Riza took the small card from his outstretched hand.

“You have a business card?” Riza asked, amusement clear in her voice. This man was full of surprises.

He chuckled. “It is from my old job. The number hasn’t changed and being a “lone wolf”,” he grinned at the term he coined for himself. “It can be difficult to keep in touch. This is the easiest way I’ve found.”

Riza laughed to herself, pocketing the card. “If you say so.”

“If you are ever in any trouble, just hit me up. I’d be happy to help.”

“Thank you Sam, truly.”

“I’ll see you around Riza.” Sam grinned one last time with a wave before he turned around and headed west.

Riza smiled after him. He had been so helpful and happy that Riza found herself missing his company already. Happiness was something they needed around them more often. Setting off east, Riza broke into a jog so she would make it home quickly. She couldn’t wait to tell Rebecca all she had found out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wasn't a huge fan with the direction I took this chapter (regarding Rebecca), but I left it for some time and the idea grew on me. We get a little more info out of Hughes in this chapter, which I thought was quite exciting to write :D I love the idea I put forward here, of course being inspired by other fics, such as Vacuous Heart of Blood (ugh man it is such a good one!)  
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Are you serious?” Rebecca asked Riza in disbelief, her mouth hanging open slightly.

“Yeah,” Riza nodded, noting her excitement.

“Damn, so we were right about everything then?”

Riza nodded. “We were. Sam was impressed we had been able to figure it all out in such a short time.”

Rebecca sighed dreamily. “He sounds like a dream.”

“I hope you are talking about me,” Roy announced his presence, grinning as he entered the room.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. “Definitely not.” She refocussed her attention on Riza, not letting her off with not inviting the attractive stranger back to their house.

“How come you didn’t invite him back?” she asked with a pout. “You always get all the fun.”

“Who is this?” Roy asked, opening the fridge and helping himself to an open packet of chicken breast slices.

“Excuse me, but what are you doing?” Rebecca asked, staring at him.

Roy looked between them both before shrugging. “I’m hungry.”

“You have your own house don’t you? Go and eat there and stop eating our food!”

“Hey!” Rebecca had lunged for the packet of chicken, almost knocking it out of Roy’s hands.

“Now, now children,” Riza scolded with a smile. These two were going to be the death of her, but at least it would be entertaining. She sat on the counter as the pair wrestled with each other for a few moments.

“Don’t you agree?” Rebecca asked Riza, gesturing towards the dark haired man in disbelief.

“I mean, I do. Eat your own damn food Roy.”

He frowned.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Rebecca began before Roy could respond. “Back to the attractive blonde, before we were _rudely_ interrupted.” Extra emphasis was put on the word “rudely” as Rebecca glared at Roy. “Why didn’t you invite him here?”

Riza grinned. “He was heading for LA. Seemed pretty determined about it. I couldn’t keep him from it.”

“He could have made a small detour,” Rebecca complained.

“If he did I don’t doubt you would have scared him away.”

Rebecca shrugged. “Probably. If I had, he wouldn’t have been worth the effort.”

Riza shook her head with a smile. “He also explained everything about packs, and warned which ones to be careful about.”

“Seriously,” Roy interrupted them again. “Who are you talking about?” Riza noted he looked extremely confused. It was cute, she wasn’t going to lie. His forehead was wrinkled in confusion, but it didn’t stop him from eating their food. He continued to munch away on the chicken as he looked between the two of them.

“He is a werewolf I met today on the mountain. Told me everything I wanted to know about being a wolf and confirmed what Rebecca and I thought was true about our condition.”

Roy paused eating, a frown gracing his features. Luckily, the two woman didn’t notice it as they continued to discuss whatever he had interrupted. He was barely listening as he felt a wave of jealousy creeping up on him.

“Who was this guy?” he asked abruptly, interrupting them a third time. Rebecca sighed heavily as Riza began to repeat herself.

“He was a lone wolf who was travelling to LA. I met him atop the mountain and we walked down together. He basically confirmed everything we thought was true about being a wolf. He gave me his number as well,” Riza added, turning to Rebecca. “Said if we needed anything we should give him a call.”

Jealousy surged through him, gripping his chest tightly. Before it could fester, Roy snapped out of it. _Wait… Jealousy?_ Why would he feel jealous about Riza talking to another guy? He had just met her. Well, not really, but as an adult. They barely knew each other. _What the hell_.

Roy watched the blonde as she spoke. There was a grin on her face and she was very excited about her meeting with this guy. The jealousy receded slightly as Roy saw how happy it had made Riza. She had been desperate for information for months and she had finally got the answers she had been seeking. Roy smiled at her, happy to finally see her truly happy.

Fiercely pushing the jealousy aside, Roy put Riza before him. For the first time in a long time, he put someone before himself. She was happy, and he wasn’t going to ruin it with his ridiculous feelings. There was no justification to them. Why would he feel jealous? Asking himself that question, Roy came to the conclusion he had no idea. _Damn hormones_.

“I might borrow that,” Rebecca joked, winking at Riza as she placed Sam’s card on the table.

Riza snatched it back, holding it close to her chest. “On second thoughts, I’ll keep it to myself. He might change his number if he speaks to you instead of me.”

Rebecca frowned. “I’m not that bad!” she exclaimed. Riza gave her a “look”. “Okay, maybe I am. But what’s the point in wasting time and beating around the bush. Better to ask the important questions in the beginning.”

“Roy,” Riza turned towards him unexpectedly. He had barely been paying attention, being lost in his own thoughts about his ridiculous feelings.

“Huh?”

“On your first date with a woman would you like to be asked if you were interested in getting married and having kids?”

“Um…” He really hadn’t been paying attention. _Shit._

“Look,” Rebecca interjected. “All I am saying is it is better to know that beforehand before wasting time dating for months and getting attached, only to discover you are both on two different pages.”

“I totally agree with you,” Riza replied. “However, you are not dating a woman. Men are like deer. Spook them and they run all too easily.”

“Pfft,” Rebecca replied. “That’s boys, not men. You’ve got to weed out the weak ones. What do you think Roy?”

He looked between the pair of them, still not paying attention. His earlier feelings had thrown him. He was confused, a common feeling for him nowadays, and he didn’t know how to act on it.

“Hey, are you okay?” Riza asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. She searched his gaze in concern.

Roy found himself staring at her eyes, noting the colour within them. The rich brown colour drew him in unexpectedly. He shook himself, both mentally and physically. Riza withdrew her hand with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry,” he replied sheepishly, realising that his action would have shook her hand off of him. “I’m not feeling too great. I’m going to head home. I’ll speak to you both tomorrow.”

As the door slammed the pair looked at each other.

“What’s up with him?” Riza asked.

Rebecca shrugged. “Maybe didn’t like the idea of you speaking with another dude. _Alone_.” Rebecca waggled her eyebrows in response, a suggestive look on her face.

Riza frowned. “Why would he be bothered by that?”

“Wouldn’t you be bothered if he was with another woman alone?”

Riza blinked, confused. “Not at all. He’s a grown man. He can do what he likes.”

Rebecca sighed at her clueless friend. The brunette had observed the way the pair spoke with each other. She didn’t know the extent of their friendship when they were young, but Riza had been fiercely protective of Roy before they had even met him. She also hadn’t missed the way Roy looked at her when he thought no one was looking. There was a longing in his eyes, as well as a sadness. When Hughes had shown up at their door announcing that Roy had been poisoned, Riza had shook in fear. It was clear as day on her face. There was a connection between them, and definitely some unresolved feelings. Rebecca knew that much.

“I don’t know,” Rebecca finally answered Riza’s initial question. “Maybe it was the chicken?”

“Are you insulting my cooking?” Riza asked, her tone deadly serious, but there was amusement on her face.

“Oh, I would _never_ do that, your Highness.”

Rebecca ducked as a pillow flew towards her head.

* * *

Roy hurried to return home, desperate to remove himself from that situation.

_What the hell was that all about?_

He opened his French doors and knocked the snow off his boots before entering. Kicking them off by the door, he shrugged out of his light, waterproof jacket. He wore it to simply keep his t-shirt dry as he had travelled through the snow.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he had gone to Rebecca and Riza’s house. He simply felt a need to be with them. There was a pull within him to visit. He wasn’t sure if it was the wolf or something deeper within him. Ever since he had remembered his changing he had felt the same need. He had spent most of his time with them so didn’t really notice it. However, he had recently returned home and the urge to see them was stronger while he was away from them.

Taking a seat on one of his couches he buried his head in his hands as he tried to make sense of everything that had happened. This seemed to be a more frequent occurrence, Roy had noticed. Every day there seemed to be something new to baffle him.

His stomach twisted in jealousy as he thought of Riza alone with another man. Roy scoffed in disgust, standing from his seat and beginning to pace. He had no right nor no reason to feel jealous. He barely knew her… He had liked her as a kid, sure, but those were childish feelings. Nothing more than a brief infatuation. Had these feelings followed him since he was a child?

_That is ridiculous._

He hadn’t recognised who Riza was until around a week ago.

Sure, she was an attractive woman. Rebecca was as well, but her personality was too boisterous for him. Plus, she teased him like an older sister would. She was infuriating. Riza however, was more subdued, but there was still a fierceness within her when there needed to be. Roy admired that. She would protect those she held dear at all costs, something Roy could relate to.

Giving himself a mental shake, Roy shook the notion from his mind. This was not the time to entertain such thoughts, as farfetched as they were. They had greater things to worry about than some silly crush from his childhood.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration before chuckling to himself. “Things never seem to be easy nowadays,” he muttered.

* * *

 

“Ah, Hughes. Come in,” Rebecca greeted. They had called him to discuss his vampirism and what there next course of action would be.

“Thank you.”

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“No thank you,” he smiled, taking a seat across from Riza. Rebecca joined her friend on the couch, looking at Hughes expectantly.

“I won’t waste your time,” he began, sitting forward in his chair. “You know I am a vampire and I would like that secret to remain as so.”

The pair nodded. “Of course.”

“My wife and daughter don’t know either.”

That was a surprise. Riza figured that was something you told your wife, but she was guessing Hughes had his reasons.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Rebecca began. Riza was about to scold her for asking why, but Hughes interrupted her before Riza could speak.

“You want to know why I have kept it from them?” he asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Well, yes.”

“A fair question. Would you want to know you were married to a vampire?”

“Hell yeah. That’s badass.”

Hughes raised an eyebrow at Rebecca’s response. “Are you sure? Think back to when you were human. Would it have scared you to know that both our species are real?”

“Not scared,” Rebecca reasoned. “It would be terrifying at first, like it was after I changed for the first time, but I have learned to love this form. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Riza smiled at Rebecca’s words. Despite all the hardship she had endured because of being a werewolf, she always saw the good in it. Rebecca had embraced this change fully, and had inspired Riza to do so as well.

“I think what Hughes means Becca,” Riza began to explain. “Is that when you really think about it, it would cause a panic if people knew we were real. We don’t parade the fact around because for one thing, people are trying to kill us, and for another, it is a terrifying prospect. Humans don’t typically fall asleep in a pit of tigers because they could kill them.”

“That’s a fair assessment. But still,” she added quietly to herself. “It would be badass.”

Riza shook her head in amusement. She motioned for Hughes to continue.

“I didn’t tell my wife because the knowledge could get her killed. Association with her could also do that, however I am capable of protecting them both. One day my daughter will be too.”

The two woman looked at him questioningly.

“She’s a vampire too.”

Riza was surprised. The little girl she had met hadn’t looked like, or even had the scent of, a vampire.

“Is she aware of her heritage?”

“No. She has no idea.”

“Was she born a vampire?” Riza asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Her talk with Sam had revealed that people could be born werewolves. It would be interesting if that could happen with vampires as well. Riza had considered them the undead, so the possibility had never crossed her mind.

“She was.”

“Interesting. I had no idea it was possible.”

“We may be considered the undead by the masses, but there is a lot of fantasy surrounding vampires. Truth and fiction often get blurred.”

Riza had learned that early on in her werewolf life. Things she had read in stories as a kid were often not true.

“Elicia will continue to grow and age until she chooses not to. Vampires have the ability to choose when they want to stop aging,” answering the two woman’s unasked question. “Well, those born as vampires can. Those who are changed are stuck at the same age for the rest of their life.”

“Have you stopped aging yet?”

Hughes shook his head. “I will continue to age along with my wife. We promised each other we would grow old together and I intend to do that.”

The realisation of his words hit Riza hard. That would mean he would have to watch his wife die. The thought terrified Riza. She didn’t think she would be able to do that, watch the one you love grow old, knowing they will die while you will continue to live on without them for the rest of your life.

Riza found a new respect for Hughes. She admired his commitment to his wife. She only hoped she could feel that way for someone one day.

“Surely if you changed your wife you wouldn’t have to though?” Rebecca asked.

Hughes nodded, but his face turned hard. “It would, obviously, but I won’t subject her to that for my own selfish reasons.”

“So you will let her die and not give her the option of a better life, a longer life, with you?” Rebecca asked, her voice holding a tinge of anger. Riza turned to her friend in surprise, but also in disapproval. That wasn’t up to her to decide.

Hughes’ gaze turned hard. “That isn’t up to you to decide, Rebecca.”

“Bullshit, you are just scared she will leave you once she finds out the truth.”

“Rebecca,” Riza hissed, shocked by her outburst.

“The truth always comes out Maes. You owe your wife that.”

“Rebecca.” Riza demanded her friend’s attention. The brunette’s gaze snapped towards her. There was a fire in her eyes which Riza could not ignore. While Riza didn’t agree with Hughes, it wasn’t up to them to decide. If he wanted to keep his secret, that was up to him. “Take a walk,” Riza told her, giving her a pointed look. “Clear your head then come back.”

Rebecca glared at her. The look was like a dagger in Riza’s heart, but the blonde knew she needed to remove Rebecca from this situation. They would discuss this later.

Rebecca stormed out of the room, the front door slamming hard behind her. Riza heard a loud _crack_ and the thunder of paws as she raced away.

“What was that all about?” Hughes asked, his face concerned.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Sorry if I riled her up, it wasn’t intentional.” Hughes’ face was wary as he spoke, trying to gauge Riza’s reaction.

“It would have been hard for Rebecca to hear. She lost her parents about a year ago. That’s why she was so upset about you not giving your wife the option of more time,” Riza explained. She watched as Hughes’ face turned to surprise, the sympathy.

“I understand where she is coming from, but I couldn’t hurt Gracia. The change from human to vampire can kill people. I couldn’t take that chance for a selfish reason.”

“I understand,” Riza told him, offering him a small smile. “But you don’t need to explain your reasons. We’re not here to judge. I must apologise for her.”

“No, it’s okay. Knowing her reasons, it is understandable. If I had known, I wouldn’t have approached the subject so brazenly.”

“I’ll have a talk with her.”

“It needs to stay a secret Riza,” Hughes urged. His face was earnest as he leaned further forward in his chair. “I can’t have Rebecca telling Gracia.” He hung his head. “It would kill me to see the terror in her eyes.”

Riza felt sympathy for the man. He clearly loved the woman dearly, and Riza understood. She had been terrified to see the horror in Roy’s eyes when he finally discovered the reasoning behind their change.

“She won’t tell anyone. _We_ won’t tell anyone. Not even Roy. That’s up to you whether you want to share it or not. I know Rebecca,” Riza added in an attempt to alleviate his fears. “She is angry just now but she wouldn’t go running to your wife and tell her. It isn’t who she is.”

“I had considered telling Roy,” Hughes admitted. “Especially now that he is one of us. However, I think he has enough on his plate right now.”

“We have noticed he has been acting strange recently,” Riza stated. “He showed up this afternoon and abruptly left,” Riza explained. “I tried to ask what was wrong, but he left in a hurry.”

“That is strange,” Hughes agreed. “Like I said, he has a lot to deal with right now. It may only be that.”

“What do you mean?”

Hughes stared at her for a moment, confused. “I mean turning into a werewolf. That’s a lot of strain to put on someone, both mentally and physically. Especially with Roy being who he is.”

“You said “with Roy being who he is”, what did you mean by that,” Riza questioned.

“He is… A big deal around here. This will prove his situation more difficult.”

“He has never mentioned anything like that to us before.”

“It is a big change for him. He’s likely not even thought about how this will affect him socially.”

“What, is he some kind of lord or something?” Riza joked.

“Not quite,” Hughes replied, watching Riza’s face drop. “But close. His parents were very important people and set up a life for him before they passed. After moving in with his Aunt he has continued to build upon that future. It put him in certain social circles and tied him to business deals that are too important for him to walk away from. Or so he used to think.”

“So this is a massive upset for him?” Riza asked Hughes, already knowing the answer. Riza knew this whole thing would cause an upheaval in Roy’s life, but she had no idea it would be this big. The excitement and happiness she felt after her meeting with Sam all came crashing down in an instant. Now she felt even guiltier he had been drawn into all of this.

“Yes and no,” Hughes stated. “The old Roy I knew was never too bothered about retaining his social status. There was the duty he felt to honour his parents of course, but he did little and was happy. However, before the change came upon him and his behaviour changed, he became more ambitious and serious, working his way up the social ladder. He made important business deals that they will expect him to follow through on.”

Riza sighed at the gravity of the situation. The guilt she held within her grew. Granted, she had no idea how Roy truly felt, but she couldn’t exactly waltz up to him and ask. However, she had possibly destroyed his future and that hurt her more than the others could know.

Hughes noticed the change in Riza’s demeanour. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much,” he quickly added. “Like I said, the old Roy was never too bothered about it.”

“But he has responsibilities now, correct?”

Hughes sighed in defeat. “He does, yes.”

_Well, shit._

He couldn’t stay with them. He had too much riding on him right here. That thought caused Riza’s stomach to squeeze tightly. Now that she had met Roy, _properly_ met him, she found herself not wanting him to leave them. The feelings from her childhood rose up at every possibility, almost making their way to the surface, but Riza pushed them back. Roy wouldn’t want to get involved with the person responsible for doing this to him. Not now that Riza knew how much of an impact it would have upon him.

“So he needs to focus on them.” Hughes sighed again, saying nothing. “I hadn’t realised. We won’t distract him any longer. Not if he has more important matters to attend to.”

“Just… Talk with him. Find out what he truly wants. It is something he should discuss with his pack.”

Riza nodded, already knowing how that conversation would go. Riza didn’t want to admit it, but the prospect of Roy leaving them hurt to think about. She didn’t want to lose her pack mate, and she didn’t want to lose him again. As a child, she had wanted to get to know the first person who had properly paid attention to her since her mother died. But she had never got the chance.

“Anyway,” Hughes announced, drawing Riza back to the present. “Shall we discuss the Hunters? Are you any further forward on their location and numbers?”

Riza nodded, grateful for the change in conversation. This situation was something that would need to be dealt with at a later date. That is if she wasn’t too afraid to face herself and her feelings.

“Uh, yeah.” Riza composed herself, refocussing her attention. “They are camping about ten miles south of here. There are ten of them in total. They don’t seem to be here for any kind of purpose, just searching the area.”

“That’s a relief.”

“Tell me about it,” Riza agreed. “They have no idea we are here.”

Thoughts from their previous conversation threatened to surface throughout the evening. Riza held them at bay, but the sadness still managed to seep through. The guilt returned and ate away at her.

While they had been helping and teaching Roy it had disappeared, leaving her feeling happy for once in her life. She had embraced it wholly, knowing it wouldn’t last too long. When Riza was alone, it was hard. Thoughts swirled around her head, both self-depreciating and guilt ridden.

 She would need to deal with this quickly. She couldn’t have it affecting her judgement.

_Things never seem to be easy nowadays._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this one lads. Sorry to end on a cliffhanger ;)

“So you are okay with it?” Rebecca asked accusingly. Hughes had left an hour ago and Rebecca had only now returned. “I can’t believe the bastard is deciding her future for her. He’s not even giving her a _chance_.”

“Look, Rebecca, Hughes gave his reasons and we are not here to judge him for it. It is none of our business and we shouldn’t interfere.”

Rebecca scoffed in her face, getting ready to storm into her room.

“Look, I get it,” Riza began. Her voice was soft, a change from the sharp tone she had previously used. It caught Rebecca’s attention. “It’s about your parents, isn’t it?” Rebecca’s shoulder’s tensed, but she said nothing. “I feel the same way about my mother. If I could bring her back, or could have prolonged her life, I would have. But the change is much worse for vampires than werewolves.”

“That’s no excuse,” Rebecca started.

“It _is_ ,” Riza stressed, standing to join Rebecca. “It has a chance of _killing_ them. Why would Hughes jeopardise her life just so he can spend more time with her.”

“You are seriously asking me that?” Rebecca snarled. She rounded on the blonde, her face furious.

“Rebecca, it may seem like an injustice, but we have no idea about vampire life and what the change entails. It may be a mercy to leave her a human.”

“Bullshit. She should know and get to decide for herself.”

“I agree,” Riza stressed again, trying to calm Rebecca down, but also get through to her. “However, it isn’t up to us to decide. We shouldn’t judge.”

“So that is how you feel, is it?” Rebecca asked. She was angry and Riza was doing nothing to calm her down. Everything she said seemed to anger the brunette further. “You don’t know what it is like to lose a loved one Riza, truly.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“You lost your mother when you were a child. You barely knew her. Your bastard father is still alive. Stop acting like you know how I feel about my parents. You don’t know a damn thing.”

Riza was too stunned and hurt to respond to Rebecca’s sharp words.

The door slammed loudly behind her again and Riza was alone in the small house.

With that slam, there was a sharp pain in her chest. Rebecca’s words had cut deep. Riza truly hadn’t expected her to say such things. They were supposed to be friends.

A small part of Riza knew it was partly the wolf talking. When they got angry it was harder to control than when they were human. On some occasions it was an irrational anger. Once Rebecca had become angry at the vacuum because the cable kept getting tangled up and she tossed the thing out the front door.

However, this didn’t soften the blow. Tears began to fall before she could stop them and Riza slumped onto the couch silently. The pain in her chest blossomed, causing her to cry harder. She hadn’t even noticed someone quietly entering through the front door.

* * *

 

Roy strode quickly through the snow. In the distance he had heard a door slam loudly, followed by a loud tell-tale _crack_. It could have only come from Riza’s house. He slowed slightly, thinking about the implication of the force behind it. Had something happened between the two of them? Would he even be wanted? Had something _bad_ happened?

Roy cautiously approached the house but heard no activity. He knocked lightly, but all he heard in response was the sound of someone crying. That pushed him into action. He knocked again, louder, while trying the door handle at the same time. It was still open.

“Hello?” he called out softly. There was no answer, only sobbing.

He crept into the room slowly, keeping a look out for anyone who may be lurking in the room. There were no other sounds, apart from Riza crying on the couch in front of the fire.

The sight of her broke his heart. This woman had always been so strong, even in the brief time he had known her as a child. She never complained, simply got on with it. In the short time he had known her as an adult she had seemed happy. Roy knew Rebecca was a strong factor within that. There was an underlying sense of guilt there, relating to the responsibility she felt over Rebecca and Roy, but she always smiled and looked on the bright side. Especially when it came to him. She had put him before herself in an effort to help him adjust to his new circumstances.

To see her so broken like this, it hurt to see. The poor woman hadn’t even heard him enter. That told him instantly something was up. Riza was always alert and ready for action.

“Riza?” he called softly. His voice wavered as he spoke. She was curled up in the foetal position, still sobbing loudly. Her back was to him, but she twitched at the sound of his voice.

Roy gently placed a hand on her back and began to move it in circles in an effort to calm her down.

Riza still hand turned around, but she had quietened down. He continued to soothe her as best as he could, talking to her softly about nothing in particular. When he broached the subject of their time together in childhood, she stiffened. Roy quickly moved away from the subject, telling her about his tennis match against Maes this afternoon.

“That man has some endurance,” he chuckled softly to himself. “He barely broke a sweat the whole game and –”

“Roy?” Riza whispered quietly. He quickly ended his rambling and shifted to look at her. He smiled softly down at her, despite feeling like flinching at the lost and sad look in her eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you here?”

Roy knew why he was here. The more he had mulled his earlier thoughts over he found himself not wanting to be apart from Riza. He didn’t know if it was some stupid wolf thing or not, but he was tired of fighting it. He had struggled to even rest for five minutes when he had been in his own home. In an attempt to burn of energy he had entered his home gym – it was really just a treadmill and a weights bench – and tried to run it off. An hour later, there had still been no relief to his restlessness.

 Plus, he felt stupid for leaving so suddenly earlier and wanted to apologise.

“I felt this pull to be with the two of you,” he answered. He did, he found himself wanting to be with his pack, however he declined to mention that, more importantly, he wanted to spend time with Riza. “Is that some pack thing?”

Riza gave him a small nod.

“Well, that explains a lot then,” he replied in relief. It didn’t explain the strong pull he felt towards the woman in front of him, but it did help. “What happened, Riza?” he asked softly. He felt her stiffen again underneath his hand and she curled in on herself slightly. “Come on, you can tell me.”

Riza took a couple of deep breaths. “Rebecca and I had an argument,” she began, her voice wavering. “She said some things and –” Roy felt a surge of anger towards the brunette. What could she had possibly have said to upset Riza so much? The sound of Riza beginning to cry again brought him back down to Earth again though.

“Come here,” he beckoned, opening up his arms to her. Riza was up in a shot and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. She clung on as her tears wet his t-shirt.

Roy continued to soothe her as he had done before, alternating between stroking her hair and rubbing her back. As he held her he realised a few things.

One, he found himself wanting to protect this woman at all costs. Two, he didn’t want to part from her again.

The second one hit him like a shot. It was entirely unexpected, but when the thought came into his head it was as if he already knew this was the case. He barely knew the woman who was clinging onto him, as if for dear life, but he knew he cared for her. He could feel it swell within him. The sight of her so upset like this hurt him and he found himself wanting to do everything within his power to stop it and prevent it from happening again.

Riza eventually quietened down and Roy felt her grip on him slacken. She had fallen asleep in her exhaustion. He laid her down on the couch gently, careful not to jostle her too much that it would wake her up.

Looking down at her now he noticed how beautiful she was. Some of her golden hair had come loose from its ponytail and was static against the material of the couch beneath her. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but Roy barely noticed. Roy had always thought she was pretty when he was a child, but now Riza was a woman he found her very attractive. She was a strong woman and he respected and admired that.

Lifting her gently, he carried her through to her bedroom. Once settled, Roy debated what to do with himself. He didn’t want to leave her alone in this state but it was already late. It was past midnight, Roy noticed in surprise. He had been there for over an hour. After the brief description he had gotten about the events leading up to Riza’s current state, he knew Rebecca wouldn’t be back anytime soon. She would need time to cool off.

Roy doubted the brunette had meant any of the words she said to Riza. He could tell the two were very close and the words exchanged were likely said in the heat of the moment. Roy knew all too well how the anger could overtake him easily nowadays and make him do or say things he hadn’t particularly meant. It didn’t excuse his behaviour, but he knew Rebecca would need some time to calm down.

He lay back on the couch he had just recently vacated and closed his eyes. Thoughts and new revelations swirled around his head and he made an attempt to try and decipher what these new feelings meant, but sleep overtook him before he had the chance.

* * *

 

Rebecca pushed herself to run faster and faster. She was already exhausted and had been running for over three hours. Whether she was running from her true feelings or the guilt she felt towards what she had said to Riza, she wasn’t sure. About an hour after she had set out she had eventually calmed down and was no longer angry. The feeling dissipated and left a bad aftertaste behind it.

She felt like a fool.

 _How_ could she have said those things to Riza? The woman had done everything for her, sacrificed everything to help her. Riza had left university to seek her out and warn her for crying out loud.

Rebecca felt her paw go from beneath her and she went tumbling down into the snow. She landed in a snowdrift with a yelp. The wind had been knocked from her lungs.

Struggling for breath, Rebecca tried to fight against the snow and get out, but it was to no avail. Instead, everything caught up with her in that moment and a surge of sadness and deep regret overtook her. Subconsciously, she changed back into her human form and tears filled her eyes. Rebecca’s chest ached with both exertion and pain.

She knew her words had hurt Riza, and that was something she had sworn she would never do. Her Father had done enough of that. Not physically, but emotionally. She hadn’t meant the words she had said. She had been so angry about Riza’s seemingly careless attitude towards Hughes’ situation with his wife. That had been based on her own past.

Her parents had both passed in a car accident while she had been in her second year at university. It had destroyed her and every day she had prayed they had gotten more time together. It had reached the point she wished she had never left for university, just so she could have gotten another year with them.

What had made her so angry was that Hughes was denying his wife the knowledge and the chance that she could get more time with him. In her anger, Rebecca had found it unfair because the opportunity was there, but he wasn’t taking it. She would have given anything to have that opportunity with her parents.

Now, Rebecca realised Riza had been right. They had no idea what happens when vampires change. If it had the possibility to kill the recipient, was it worth the process? If they were dying, then sure, the chance was worth it. However, Hughes’ wife was perfectly healthy as far as she was aware. Why would he risk his happiness just to satisfy his own desires?

Not only that, she had no idea what Hughes truly was. Rebecca had witnessed first-hand the fear one felt when revealing their true self to someone else. Riza had felt the same way in regards to Roy. Rebecca had watched Riza work herself up and become so worried about what he would think, based on the guilt she felt about not noticing what her father was up to. She had felt the same way in regards to her parents. How could she explain to them that she was now something from stories that were designed to frighten young children? One small grace was that they never found out what Rebecca had turned into. The brunette wasn’t sure what their reaction would have been.

Pulling herself out of the snow, Rebecca tried to calm herself down. The tears had fallen freely and unchecked. Gasps left her in a desperate attempt to get more air into her tired lungs. The sound that left her was awful due to her continued sobbing.

Pulling herself to her feet, Rebecca gathered her surroundings as she tried to compose herself. She had tumbled quite a distance down the slope. The thought of climbing back up the steep incline didn’t appeal to the brunette as the fatigue from her escape efforts caught up with her. With shaking legs, she pulled herself out of the snow drift and onto more stable ground.

She needed to get home. She needed to see Riza.

* * *

 

“Roy?” a confused and tired sounding voiced asked from behind him. Roy currently stood over the oven as he cooked eggs and bacon for their breakfast.

He turned and smiled at the woman across the room. Her hair was ruffled and a mess after sleeping with it in a ponytail and her eyes still looked puffy and slightly red. She looked tired, and there was still a hint of sadness that lingered within her. He could tell by the look on her face. Riza briefly met his gaze then averted it. It stung a little that she would try and hide her true feelings from him, especially after what they had shared last night, but Roy brushed it off. Riza was his main focus at the moment.

“Morning,” he replied cheerily. “Are you hungry? I was hoping to have it ready before you woke up.” He returned his attention to the frying pan as the bacon started to spit up and the hot oil hit his bare forearms.

“What… Why are you making breakfast?” Riza hadn’t moved further into the room, she remained leaning on the doorframe to her bedroom.

Roy shrugged. “I was hungry. I thought it was the least I could do after all the help you had given me these past few weeks.”

He neglected to mention the fact that he wanted to see the surprised look on Riza’s face when she awoke. So far it was not going according to plan.

“Okay. Thanks,” she added quietly after a brief pause.

“Don’t mention it,” he grinned. Turning off the hob, he dished up their food. He presented it to her with an exaggerated flourish. It drew a small smile from her, and Roy took that as a victory.

The pair ate in silence. Riza felt ashamed for her behaviour last night. She hadn’t intended anyone seeing her so vulnerable like that, least of all Roy, but it seemed she didn’t have a choice. He didn’t need someone who was so vulnerable, he needed someone who was a steady presence and could help him with his transition. She needed to be there for him.

Roy on the other hand didn’t want to try and push Riza or possibly upset her further by bringing up the previous night. He could tell she was ashamed by it, but she shouldn’t be. So instead, he remained quiet and would let her make the first move towards conversation. If nothing happened, then he would be a comforting presence for her and nothing more. Roy wanted her to know he was there for her, no matter what. She was part of his pack now and he wouldn’t turn her back on her.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Riza announced quietly as she stood from the breakfast bar. She had turned and walked away before Roy could finish his mouthful and reply.

Sighing softly, he lifted their empty plates and begin to clean them in the sink. He wanted to know what she was truly thinking and if she was going to be all right. It worried him to see her so small and withdrawn. It was a stark change from the woman he had met a few weeks ago. In fact, she held a strong resemblance to the young girl he had met as a child.

Riza returned to the living room looking refreshed and more like her old self. The redness was gone from her eyes, but they were still slightly puffy looking. She held herself higher now, looking less withdrawn than she had half an hour ago. She took a seat on the armchair across from Roy, who had sat on the couch in front of the fire. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them loosely and sat staring at the coffee table.

“How are you doing?” Roy asked softly after a couple of moments of silence.

“I’m okay,” she mumbled, lying.

Roy sighed. “Look, I can’t help you if you aren’t truthful with me.” That caught her attention and Riza raised her head slowly, turning to look at him. She looked irritated. _Uh oh_. But Roy didn’t back down. “How are you? _Really?_ ”

Riza continued to stare at him, her gaze unwavering, and Roy stared right back. She sighed heavily, before lowering her chin to her knees again.

“Pretty shitty.”

 _Well, it was the truth at least_. “Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked hopefully.

“No.” Her reply was blunt and she didn’t meet his gaze again.

Struggling to find something to say, they pair ended up sitting in silence again. Then an idea struck him.

“Look, six months ago I lost my parents,” he began. The feelings were still raw within him, but he thought that if he shared something personal with Riza, she would return in kind. It was a long shot, one he wasn’t entirely comfortable with. He hadn’t opened up to anyone about the loss of his parents. Not even Hughes. His aunt knew, because she had also lost a sibling. “I didn’t properly mourn them, because it was around the time the wolf woke up within me and turned me into an asshole. Instead, I turned everyone away and focussed on my work. I kept it bottled up inside and it was the most damaging thing I have ever done.” Riza’s head had lifted for a second time and there was sympathy in her eyes this time.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Thanks. I wanted more than anything to speak to someone about it, but I couldn’t get the words out. Even to this day I struggle to form the words describing how I truly feel about it. I was angry, and I still am. More so than anyone could ever know. They were…” Roy trailed off as his throat closed with the rising emotions within him. “They were murdered,” he eventually said. His voice cracked but he clenched his fists, fighting the rising anger and sorrow. “The bastard left them for dead in Central Park.”

Riza visibly shuddered at the mention of the famous park within New York, but Roy hadn’t noticed. That was where she had experienced her first change six months ago… Riza froze as things started to process in her mind. _Six months ago. Central Park._ Her blood ran cold. _Shit._

Roy took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he composed himself. “I never fully found out what had happened to them. I know I need to, but the thought of it… I was too much of a coward to do it.”

Roy jumped as the front door banged open. His gaze snapped up and found Riza was no longer in her chair. Jumping to his feet, he was on high alert. He ran to the door, expecting to face some kind of threat, but there was nothing. Instead, Riza was on her hands and knees in the snow, vomiting up her breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I felt it flowed better with the story to end it where I did!  
> Enjoy the angst :P

_Oh my God. Oh my God, no. Please say this isn’t true._

Riza’s breakfast continued its journey out of her stomach and onto the snow below. The acid burned her nose and throat, but it was nothing compared to the wild panic flitting through her in that moment.

She was currently experiencing a cocktail of emotion. Dread, fear, remorse, sadness… Her head was spinning as Roy’s words circled around her head.

_“Look, six months ago I lost my parents”. “The bastard left them for dead in Central Park”._

It couldn’t be a coincidence. It _couldn’t_.

Riza’s first change had occurred when she was at university in New York. She had changed in Central Park. Over the past few months she had pieced that night together again in an effort to try and remember. The one memory that frightened her the most was the blood she had been covered in when she awoke. At the time she had been too scared to venture back into the park to find out the truth. Right now, she almost wished she had, just to confirm or deny the thoughts racing through her head.

“Riza?” Roy shouted, alarmed as he shook her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“When did they die?” she whispered, fearful of the answer.

Roy stopped shaking her.

“What?” His voice was quiet, but held a hint of disbelief within it. As if he couldn’t quite believe she was asking him that question outright.

“What day did they die?” Riza hissed, fear overtaking her. She could feel the panic rising within her.

“The 20th of June.”

Riza could have sworn her heart stopped. Time slowed around her. Her vision narrowed and it felt like she was about to pass out. She suddenly gasped for air, apparently forgetting to breathe after Roy’s revelation.

That was the day she had first changed.

Her mind raced back to that night and it played through her mind in a blur. She pictured herself killing someone as a wolf and felt her stomach lurch. Riza vomited again, but this time it was just acid that came up. Panic welled within her and she could feel herself on the edge of a panic attack. Tears fells down her cheeks and she was wheezing as she tried to take a breath.

“Riza?” Roy asked once she had stopped emptying her stomach. The fear was evident in his voice. She knew he was coming to the same conclusion she had, based on her actions.

“I did it,” she cried. “I killed them.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the words reached Roy as clear as day.

_No, there is no way…_

“I woke up from the change covered in blood,” Riza whispered in fear. “It must have been me.”

Roy tuned her out after that. His body and mind felt numb. There was no way Riza could have killed his parents. She couldn’t have.

_Not Riza._

Yet… Roy looked at the fresh vomit in the snow and felt his own stomach lurch.

With a jolt, he realised he was now on his knees in the snow. His hands fell forward, sinking into the cold ground. He was desperately still trying to process this information, but his mind was stuck in one place.

_Not Riza._

He wasn’t sure what he felt in that moment. Everything was numb, but muddled with emotion at the same time. Anger was beginning to become prominent. It seemed to be his main emotion nowadays anyway. He was furious that the person before him had taken his parents away from him.

He felt betrayed. He had put his trust in Riza, but she had already betrayed him before they had reunited again.

Roy was so lost in his mind that he didn’t even realise Riza was having a full blown panic attack in front of him. The blonde staggered to her feet, desperately trying to get a breath.

“I need to get out of here,” she panted fearfully. She felt the forest closing in on her, preventing her ability to breath. The fight or flight response within her kicked in and she began to run. She needed to get away from Roy in that moment. There was the possibility she could kill him, but there was also the reminder that she had taken his loved ones away from him.

A murderer didn’t deserve to have a pack. She didn’t deserve to have those people looking out for her. And in turn, they wouldn’t want someone like that on their side.

So, Riza cut her ties with her pack.

When Sam had explained how it worked, she couldn’t quite believe it was so simple. It seemed like someone would be able to do it by accident.

_“You have to really mean it though, to be able to do it,” Sam explained. “It can’t be done on purpose. A significant event has to have happened, or a strong emotion must drive the need to do it.”_

So Riza left that life behind her. She wasn’t sure where she would go, but she knew she didn’t belong anywhere. Not anymore.

And not with Roy.

* * *

 Roy wasn’t sure how long he had sat in the snow alone. His tears had long since dried, the wetness leaving behind a bite on his cheeks in the cold air. However, the cold didn’t affect him. On the one hand, he was a werewolf. On the other, he was still numb from Riza’s confession.

_Not Riza._

“I need to get out of here,” he heard her whisper.

He wanted her to stay. He wanted her to explain everything. More than anything, Roy wanted it not to be true. Roy still wasn’t able to react to her news. The emotions lay within him, but he had no way of getting them out. He was sure that if he moved, he would explode.

“Get. Away,” he choked out. Unknown to Roy, Riza had already left him. One part of him wanted her to get out of his sight. The other wanted her to get away before he could hurt her. The rage was building within him and the last time that happened he almost lost control. He was afraid that this time, nothing would hold him back.

“Roy?” There was a quiet voice calling to him, but he barely heard it. It didn’t break through the raging torrent of emotion within him. “Roy?” The voice was louder this time. Roy sprang up in defence as a hand landed on his shoulder. Baring his teeth, he looked upon a surprised Rebecca.

“Hey, calm down,” she warned, holding up her hands in surrender. “Why are you sitting out here in the snow? And where is Riza?”

The mention of _her_ name unleashed the emotions within him. Roy felt himself spiralling out of control and watched as Rebecca’s eyes widened in surprise, not expecting this turn of events.

“Roy, you need to calm down,” Rebecca told him in a low, controlled voice. “Right now.”

But he could do anything but. The pain, anger, and remorse he felt erupted within him. He changed there and then into his wolf form. It was an unexpected change, one he didn’t will himself, and it _hurt_. He felt every bone moving as his body changed. His claws and fangs felt like knives as they erupted from his body. A piercing howl filled the air as soon as it was complete. Rebecca covered her ears in response, yelling at him to shut up, to no avail.

Roy’s world was red as he looked around. He wanted to attack something. He wanted to get out the emotions raging within him. There was a new energy within him, which, subconsciously, scared him.

“Roy!” Rebecca yelled, her hands held out in front of her, reaching towards him. “You need to chill out man. What is going on? Where is Riza?”

His head snapped around, his fangs bared. One thought ran through his wolfish mind. _This woman is with_ her _._

Launching himself at Rebecca, he snapped at her. However, she was gone before he could reach her. There was a _crack_ behind him and the black wolf whipped around. He crouched as he faced off against the brown wolf.

“ _Roy! Stop this!_ ” Rebecca yelled at him in his mind, but he was too far gone. The words were jumbled and didn’t make any sense. He pounced again, but was too slow for her. However, he was undeterred. The onslaught continued, his movements fuelled by his rage, but clumsy.

“ _Roy, talk to me. What is going on?_ ” Rebecca was desperate to get through to him, realising this wasn’t really Roy she was talking to. The beast within had taken control due to him losing control of his emotions. But if that was the case, _what had happened?_ Rebecca was almost fearful to find out.

As Roy begun to tire, his adrenaline and fury only taking him so far, Rebecca made her move. She dodged as he leapt at her again, but quickly whipped around as he landed, butting her body against his. The black wolf lost its balance and Rebecca knocked him again, pushing him to the ground. The move was unexpected, and Rebecca took full advantage of the element of surprise. She pinned him underneath him, laying her body down atop his. She made sure she was out of reach of his snapping jaws.

Snarls filled the air as he continued to struggle to get up. Rebecca was the larger wolf however, and also heavier. She made sure he was going nowhere until she could get through to him.

“ _Roy. Talk. To. Me._ ” Rebecca ensured to punctuate each word. “ _What is going on?_ ”

“ _Get off me_ ,” he snarled. In her head, his voice sounded different. It didn’t sound entirely human. There was an animalistic quality to it.

“ _Not until you calm down._ ”

His snarls rose in volume until he let out a howl of frustration. The sound was cut short however as Rebecca slammed her paw on top of his muzzle.

“ _Shut up,_ ” she hissed. “ _Do you want the Hunters to fund us?_ ”

“ _Yes!_ ” Roy finally yelled. “ _Then they can kill_ her _like she deserves!_ ”

Rebecca was astounded at the statement. So much so, that Roy finally threw her off his back.

She just _knew_ he was talking about Riza. But, how could that be possible?

“ _Roy, I’m not going to fight you anymore,_ ” Rebecca began. “ _Just tell me what happened and I’ll let you go_.”

“ _She killed my parents!_ ” he roared.

Silence ensued within the clearing.

Rebecca watched as Roy’s body sagged, the fight leaving him. She changed back, holding her hands up again as a sign of surrender.

A few moments later, Roy changed as well. He crumpled to the floor, holding his head in his hands.

Tears threatened to overwhelm him, but they never fell.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. The woman he had begun to care for had murdered his parents. This didn’t happen in real life. This was some crazy film plot.

A sadness washed over him at the loss of what could have been between them. The betrayal and pain still remained, however Roy couldn’t deny the fact he felt a sadness within him, regarding Riza. Without realising it, he had optimistically thought about somewhat of a future for them. He had thought the three of them could set up a permanent residence here. And maybe one day, he would ask her out on a date.

But that had all turned to ash now.

“Where is Riza now?” Rebecca asked quietly, drawing him back out of his thoughts.

“I don’t know,” Roy replied bitterly. “She left like the coward she is.” The last comment left him unintentionally. Unfortunately, he knew that feeling all too well. He flinched at the harshness behind it.

Rebecca frowned, not liking the way he was speaking out her friend. This had to be a big misunderstanding. There was no way Riza could have killed someone. Even in her wolf form. Granted, during the first change they have no real control, but Riza still wouldn’t have.

_I need to find her._

Rebecca didn’t want to leave Roy alone while he was in this condition. She was torn. Her loyalties lay with her friend, however Roy was still part of her pack. She couldn’t leave him like this.

Whipping out her phone she called Hughes and gave him a brief description of the events that had surpassed.

“I’ll be there right away,” he replied, his voice grim.

* * *

Rebecca changed into a wolf as she left the two men. As she began her search, she reached out to Riza, only to find the connection wasn’t there.

Rebecca stuttered to a stop.

_No way._

That couldn’t be. There was no way Riza would have broken the connection between them.

_Oh Riza, what have you done?_

A new sense of urgency overtook Rebecca as she thundered through the forest. She had to find Riza and _fast._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, again. Sorry! I aim for 3000-4000 words per chapter, but this one wasn't working well as a long one, so I've split it up. So that does mean an extra chapter overall! ;)  
> Enjoy!

Riza stumbled through the forest, not quite knowing where she was going. Her only thought was _get out._ Her mind was reeling and she still failed to process it properly. Every time she stopped moving her stomach lurched.

“Hey! Hey!” Someone called to her. It sounded far away, like she was hearing it underwater.

Hands grasped her shoulders tightly, pulling her upright. Blinking furiously to bring the world into focus, her vision swam and Sam appeared before her. She wrenched herself away roughly, afraid for him to be near her. All Riza knew now was that she didn’t deserve comfort. She forfeited that luxury six months ago.

Sam said nothing regarding her behaviour, he simply raised his hands in front of him in an effort to placate her. “Riza, are you okay?” he asked. The concern was clear as day on his face. He waited for her answer, but when none came, his concern only grew. “Riza, talk to me,” he urged.

She stuttered, unable to form a sentence. She tried, she _really_ did, but nothing formed. Her mind swam with everything that had happened, forcing her focus in five different places at once.

“Come here.” Sam slowly and gingerly reach for Riza’s arm. When Riza didn’t show any hostility, he lightly grasped it, pulling her forwards a few steps to a nearby boulder which stuck out the ground. Sitting her atop it, Sam crouched so he was eye level. “Are you hurt?”

Riza shook her head. “No,” she replied, voice hoarse. Not physically anyway.

“That’s good. Did the Hunters get to you?”

That managed to penetrate through the fog in her mind. _Hunters? Why would the Hunters get me?_

“I saw them nearby,” Sam explained. He ran a hand worriedly through his hair as he looked to his right. “They’re making a move towards your location.”

“What?” Riza whispered. If her blood could freeze within her veins, it would have right there and then.

“They received reports there were wolves in the area. My guess is these guys are the reinforcements.”

Every emotion within Riza disappeared in an instant, leaving her numb. Slowly, dread started to seep into her, followed by panic.

If the Hunters were there, they might have found Rebecca and Roy by now. Riza might have been completely lost within her fear when she left Roy sitting in the snow, but she saw how he was losing control. With no one to reign him in, calm him down, he would have let the beast take over.

Riza knew how ugly that could get.

Fear and worry flooded through her as she thought of her friends.

“I’ve slowed them down. Through the night I slashed their tyres but something tells me they won’t let that stop them. The group will be on the move soon.”

“Wait,” Riza stopped him, bringing her hands to her head as it throbbed in pain. Trying to get a grip on the situation, she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Hunters are here?”

Sam nodded. Then he paused, eyeing her critically. “Now that you’ve come back to me,” he paused briefly, smiling. “What’s wrong? Why are you running all the way out here?”

Riza felt her face fall. Sam noticed, a small frown overtaking his features. She paled, felling bile rise in her throat. Instead of giving in to it, she fought it down. _Get a grip Riza. They need you right now._

“I… killed someone.” Riza had to choke the words out, the realisation of saying it out loud sending panic flitting through her again.

“Hey, easy,” Sam soothed, placing two hands on her shoulders. The pressure grounded her, letting her breathe again. “It’s okay.” He could obviously see her distress.

“It’s not okay!” she cried, jumping to her feet. “I have _killed_ someone, Sam. That is not something that I am okay with!”

“How did you do it?” he asked quietly.

“During my first change, I killed two people. I woke up covered in blood in Central Park. Today I found out it was an old friend’s parents.”

Silence descended on the pair. Riza, fearfully, looked up to meet Sam’s eyes. Riza’s were filled with unshed tears, expecting disgust to be in Sam’s. However, there was nothing. No judgement. No fear.

“You could be wrong,” Sam began. “You have no idea what happens in your first change –”

“That is no excuse.”

“You had no control Riza. It wasn’t really you. No one is there to confirm your story.”

“I know I did.” Sam blinked, leaning back slightly at the force of her words. Riza was so sure she had, but Sam knew she couldn’t have. She was too good. Sam had come across a whole manner of different werewolves. There were those who you knew were killers just by looking at them. They were the top of the food chain and they were proud of it. Others, were reserved, neglecting their heritage completely and lived normal lives, apart from their werewolf self. Sam had no idea how they managed to soothe the beast within. If someone didn’t change within a couple of days the wolf grew restless, and boy, did it let you know that was the case.

Then, there were others who filled in the gaps in between those two extremes. They embraced their wolf form, however knew the significance of keeping a low profile when necessary.

From the brief encounter he had shared with Riza, he could tell she was the latter. Whatever killing she had done, if any at all, wasn’t intentional. While discussing being a werewolf with her, Sam could tell she was simply trying to find her place in this new world and keep a low profile. The attempt at simply understanding was clear as day when they had spoken while descending that mountain. Riza and her small pack were not stupid. They knew the risk of revealing their true selves.

“Okay,” Sam replied slowly. “But we have more pressing matters to attend to.” Lightly grasping her shoulder, he pulled her quickly behind a large pine trunk. Riza was about to ask what he was doing when she heard voices, and, more importantly, smelled the incense. “They’re here.” Sam’s voice was grim as he spoke.

“How long until we get there boss?” a gruff voice asked. It sounded irritated.

“Should be there tomorrow morning,” came a curt reply.

“We need to move.” Riza nodded and quietly crept away, following Sam.

The thought of returning to see Roy made Riza want to flee in an instant. She didn’t want to see the hate, the fear, the disgust in his eyes. Riza had taken away one of the most important things to him. He didn’t need to see her face ever again.

“I can’t,” Riza whispered, freezing in place. “I can’t go back.” Fear had gripped her yet again, cementing her in place.

“Riza, look, if we don’t move they will spot us.”

“Good.” Her simple, childlike reply made Sam’s blood run cold.

“If they spot us, they _will_ kill us when they find out.”

Riza gaze rose with a finality in it. It scared Sam to death.

“Then that’s what I deserve.”

 _Crack_.

* * *

Rebecca had searched fruitlessly for two hours, but with nothing to go on and no way to track Riza, she couldn’t find her. She was beyond frustrated. She just hoped Riza hadn’t done anything rash. That thought worried Rebecca the most. Riza wasn’t a rash person, but nothing this traumatic had happened to her. Rebecca had no way of knowing how her friend would act.

An incredibly familiar smell drew Rebecca up short, and she grinded to a halt in an instant. _Hunters_. Wrinkling her wolf nose at the awfulness of it, she backed up slowly, trying not to make any noise. In her searching, Rebecca had looped back around towards the Christmas Resort. To have the Hunters this close to her house… This wouldn’t end well.

“ _God damn it,_ ” she growled to herself. Rebecca was torn. She needed to warn Maes and Roy. If they were this close and the Hunters already knew their identities, they would be ambushed. On the other hand, Riza was out there in the forest and probably unstable at the moment. Roy had filled the brunette in on what had transpired while Rebecca was away.

What made Rebecca feel even worse was that if she hadn’t left in anger and said the things she had said, Riza might still be with them and she wouldn’t have run off.

 _Crack_.

The noise caused Rebecca’s ear to perk up in an instant. The tell-tale sound meant only one thing.

“ _Shit._ ” Rebecca turned in the direction of the changing werewolf and ran. She had made her decision. The only other werewolves in these parts were her, Riza and Roy. The latter was with Maes in his home. The other, had just changed nearby. Rebecca was sure of it. Making her way towards the noise, another sounded. _Two werewolves?_ _Could Roy have…? No._ Roy was with Hughes, she was sure of it. He was in no state to be changing, or really properly functioning, at this point. So who was this other werewolf?

Rebecca had just reached the edge of the forest when she saw a dark shape flash by about fifty metres from her current spot. It was headed back towards the Resort. Rebecca altered her course, following it.

* * *

 Sam hissed her name in anger. He couldn’t believe she had actually changed. While it seemed suicidal, Riza’s intention was completely different.

Roy didn’t need to see the face of the person who had murdered his parents. Riza knew Rebecca had only said those horrible things in the heat of the moment. It didn’t make it hurt any less, but Rebecca herself was hurt and angry. It didn’t excuse them, but deep down, they both knew it wasn’t true.

They were good people. They didn’t deserve to die.

So, Riza had made her decision.

She watched as Sam’s eyes widened at the sudden ruckus. Shouts went up in the group of Hunters who, at this point, were about one hundred metres away. The sound of the change was loud. There was no way they had missed it.

Sam changed as well, eliciting another _crack_.

“They’re here!” someone yelled. There was the sound of movement as guns were readied.

“Find them! They can’t get away.” After someone growled that order, the group dispersed, with three or four sets of footsteps heading their way.

“ _Get to Rebecca and Roy. Warn them._ ”

“ _And what exactly are you going to do, Riza?_ ” Sam’s growl was accusatory. He wasn’t happy with her decision, but Riza was beyond caring now.

“ _I’ll draw them off, cause a distraction. Just get to them and tell them to leave._ ”

“ _Don’t you dare get yourself killed, Riza. I am warning you._ ”

The tone Sam used sounded like a parent warning their child. The thought would have made Riza smile, if the situation she was already in wasn’t so dire. It couldn’t possibly get any worse.

“ _I won’t. I promise._ ”

“ _I will hold you to that._ Believe _me, I will._ ”

Riza nodded. Sam turned tail and sprinted back towards her home. Her _former_ home. Shaking the thought from her head, she focussed on the task she had set herself. If the one good thing she could do today was save her friends, then she would do it. Riza had already ruined Roy’s life. She didn’t need to get him killed as well.

Riza caused as much noise as possible, throwing in an odd bark every now and then as she moved through the forest. She stayed just far enough ahead that they couldn’t see her. As she reached the edge of the forest, it opened up into the valley below. Riza took off running away from her home.

* * *

 Roy had sat numbly on Maes’ guest bed for the last half hour. Both Hughes and Gracia had attempted to talk to him, but he offered nothing. He simply had nothing to give. He saw Hughes’ worried looks. He was sorry to have done that to his friend, but he didn’t have the energy to pretend otherwise.

It felt as though everything had been taken from him.

His pack, his friends, his parents, again. His new life, that he was beginning to adjust to and actually enjoy somewhat, had been ripped from underneath his feet. He was at square one and totally alone.

He knew Rebecca would stick with… _her._ It made sense. They had been together through everything. Rebecca wasn’t the type to abandon people. She would try and help her friend and bring about peace between them, but Roy wasn’t sure that was what he wanted. He could barely speak her name without feeling the need to vomit, never mind see her face.

In truth, Roy didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted to be left on this bed, alone. He wanted answers, but no one could give them to him. _She_ wouldn’t remember what happened. His parents couldn’t tell him what had happened…

Roy paused in his thoughts. There was one person who could help him.

Roy jumped from his seat on the bed. The quick action made the blood rush to his head, but he shook it off. He strode quickly over to the window in the room. He opened it softly, it creaking softly. He froze, waiting to hear if Gracia or Maes heard it. They continued talking in hushed tones downstairs, oblivious to the man who was “escaping” from their two story home.

Hopping lightly out of the window, Roy landed in a crouch in the snow. He listened for any activity within the house, hearing nothing out of the ordinary. He strode towards the Hotel.

His Aunt would help him.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I love this chapter! It has ALL the angst and suspense :D I hope you enjoy it! If you do, let me know what you think!

“Who killed my parents?”

The question caused Christmas to freeze. She dropped the glass she had been cleaning behind the bar. The sound of it shattering pierced Roy’s ears, but he barely flinched.

“Excuse me?” came her gruff reply.

“You heard me.”

“I heard you, boy, I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. What kind of question is that to ask?” Christmas was irritated at the abruptness of his question, but Roy didn’t care. He wanted, no, he needed, answers.

“I’m not playing games, Christmas.”

Her hands lowered to her hips, eyes narrowing dangerously. “So now you suddenly care?”

That question threw him. Her tone caused a flare of anger within him, but he reined it in. He was not in the mood for arguing. He just wanted answers.

To be perfectly fair, his Aunt had every right to call him out on it. Once his wolf had awoken within him, it had seemed like he hadn’t cared at all that his parents had died. Roy hadn’t liked it, but he told himself at the time that he was just dealing with it his way. It hadn’t been healthy.

Roy sighed, the weight of the day finally overtaking him. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. His whole body visibly sagged in defeat. Saying nothing, Christmas simply continued to study him. “Here, let me.” Rounding the corner of the bar, he began sweeping up the glass around his Aunt’s feet.

“You okay?” Roy shook his head, raising from his crouch. His Aunt took the dustpan and brush from him and gently, but firmly, guided him back around the bar. He sat him down on a bar stool and she joined him.

“Do you want to tell me what is going on?”

Roy sighed. He didn’t know where to begin.

“Your parents were…” She cleared her throat, clearly not prepared to have this conversation. “They were killed. In Central Park. The police were baffled at the cause of death.” Christmas paused and Roy wasn’t sure if she was going to go on. He wanted to tell her to stop, that it was okay, she didn’t have to tell him, but that wasn’t the kind of person his Aunt was. She wasn’t a sappy person. She was abrupt and straight to it. She told the truth even if she knew the person she was talking to didn’t want to hear it, or she didn’t want to say it.

“There was nothing to indicate the murder. No stab wound, no gunshot wound, nothing. It appeared as though they dropped dead.”

Roy swallowed, the information slowly sinking in. _Wait…_

“They did an autopsy to determine why they died. People could drop down dead, but not two people simultaneously. There were tiny puncture marks around their necks, as if they had been injected with something. Whatever was in those needles killed them instantly.”

Her fist clenched on the bar, her voice turning sharp.

“They never found the bastard that did it. I swear to God, if they ever do I will go out there and kill them myself for taking my big brother away from me.”

“Thank you,” Roy stuttered. “For telling me.”

The small stutter in his voice was a stark contrast to the way his mind was whirring in that moment. In such a short time, he had been led to believe Riza had killed his parents, murdered them when she had first turned into a wolf. Now, after speaking with his Aunt, it wasn’t as Riza had first thought. If his parents seemingly dropped dead, then there was no way Riza had anything to do with it. She had spoken of waking up covered in blood.

“Was there…” Roy cleared his throat, his brain trying to keep up with the revelations currently happening. “Was there any blood?”

Christmas shook her head. “No.”

That simple answer threw everything he thought was true on its head. Gripping the edge of the bar tightly he braced himself. The wood creaked under his hands, and the noise shook him from his trance-like state.

Riza didn’t kill his parents.

Noticing the tenseness within him, Christmas mistook it for anger and pain, rather than relief. “Look,” she smiled sadly. “You had every right to know. I didn’t think you would ever ask. Although I didn’t particularly want to go through it again, I’m glad you seem to have finally come to your senses.” She shot him a knowing look, referring to his out of character behaviour these past few months. “However, I completely understand and share the anger you feel. Promise me you won’t go out and do anything stupid?”

Roy’s gaze snapped up at that, confused by the question. His Aunt regarded him with a stern look, as if warning him about what would come his way should he try and track down their killer by himself.

“I promise,” he whispered, not quite believing the words himself. How could he go on living knowing that their murderer was out there, possibly still at large?

“I mean it Roy boy,” she warned. “Leave it to the police.”

Christmas stood and returned behind her bar. Before she did though, she clapped him hard on the back in a show of affection. “Here.” She poured him a whisky. “You look as if you need it.” Roy nodded. _You have no idea_.

He thanked his Aunt and bid her farewell.

“Where are you going?” she asked sceptically.

“I need to clear my head. This has been… A lot to take in.”

Christmas was silent, then made an _uh-hu_ noise quietly to herself, as if she didn’t quite believe him. “Just remember what I said.”

Roy nodded. Turning on his heel, he quickly exited the hotel and into the woods.

The wooden walls of his Aunt’s bar had been closing in on him as they had discussed his parents. Now, out in the forest, Ry felt like he could breathe.

Bending over, he rested his hands on his knees.

 _So,_ Roy summarised in his head. _If there were no injuries on them that meant Riza couldn’t have killed his parents. She had said she had woken up covered in blood._ The relief that flew through him was so great, he felt his body shake in response. She didn’t kill them.

_Riza didn’t kill his parents._

That one sentence alone filled him with joy. A small sound of both relief and disbelief left him as he repeated the same phrase over and over again.

_Riza didn’t kill his parents._

The anger and hatred he had felt towards her had dissipated in an instant. Roy had even wondered if it had truly been there. He couldn’t quite believe it, the relief was so great. For a few hours it had felt like his world was a train wreck and he couldn’t do anything about it except sit and stare, horrified. Now, he was able to breathe and get into action.

He started towards Rebecca and Riza’s house. He needed Rebecca to help him find Riza. Although he knew the truth, Riza still thought she had killed two people. The dread that had set in at that thought almost stopped him short. She had run away assuming she was a murderer. She was out there alone, thinking she had killed two people when she hadn’t. Thoughts like that could lead to rash and wrong decisions.

That kicked Roy’s brain into gear. He needed to move fast. At the moment, finding Riza was his number one priority.

* * *

 

“ _Riza?_ ” Rebecca called out in her mind. The wolf moving through the trees was still just a dark shape. The sky was darkening as the sun set and the forest with it. The wolf slowed to a stop, but didn’t answer her. Rebecca cautiously approached them, circling around to their front.

As Rebecca approached, she almost sighed in relief as hints of golden fur became visible. However it was short lived as Rebecca realised it wasn’t Riza.

“ _Who are you?_ ” she asked, her tone cautious as she continued to approach the strange werewolf. Rebecca had heard two _cracks_ before. This was one werewolf, so where was the other? Were they the reason the Hunters were so close to the Resort?

One thing was for sure. Rebecca would remain on her guard.

The wolf slowly turned to face her, face neutral.

“ _My name is Sam. Are you Rebecca?_ ” The name Sam was familiar, however Rebecca couldn’t put her finger on it. Saying nothing, she waited for the wolf to speak again.

Sighing loudly, he shifted impatiently. “ _Look, I’m for a Rebecca and a Hughes. Riza has asked me to warn you that Hunters are on their way to your location. This is important,_ ” he urged.

Rebecca paused her movements. _Riza._

Rebecca dipped her head, nodding. “ _I am Rebecca. Where is Riza?_ ”

Sam’s gaze shifted, not looking at her.

“ _Look, this is important as well,_ ” Rebecca hissed, the hours of frustration building within her. “ _Where is she? If the Hunters are out there, we need to find her._ ”

“ _She volunteered to lead them away. Well, didn’t give me much choice,_ ” Sam added bitterly.

Rebecca blinked, her muzzle dropping open in surprise. Fear spiked through her. There was no telling what Riza’s state of mind was like at the moment. The fact she had voluntarily decided to lead Hunters away from their location didn’t bode well. Riza always took things hard and this revelation that she may have possibly killed Roy’s parents… Rebecca shuddered at the possible punishment Riza would think up for herself for something this severe.

“ _Where is she now?_ ”

“ _She headed down the valley to the north._ ”

Rebecca nodded. “ _Hughes’ home is about a mile away. Keep heading in this direction. He is a vampire, so you will be able to sniff him out. He wants that secret kept hidden though, do you understand?_ ”

“ _What a minute, where are you going? You’re not seriously thinking of going after Riza?_ ” The disbelief in Sam’s voice irritated her. Of course she wouldn’t leave her out there to face Hunters alone.

“ _No matter what she thinks she has done, I won’t leave her._ ”

“ _The Hunters are coming though. We need to form up and get out of here._ ”

Before Rebecca could respond, she head Hughes’ shout her name. Sam tensed beside her.

“ _Easy. That’s Hughes._ ”

Rebecca changed back into her human form and jogged towards him. He looked distressed, which wasn’t good.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Have you seen Roy?”

“No, I thought he was with you?” Hughes ran his hand through his hair agitatedly. “You _lost_ him?”

Hughes’ shot her a warning look. The pair weren’t exactly on the best of terms considering their last meeting, but Rebecca wasn’t going to let him get off easy with leaving the most defenceless member of her pack out in the forest, alone, especially at this particular moment in time.

“He is a grown man, not an object,” Hughes snapped in response. Rebecca was about to fire back, but the retort died on her lips as she watched Hughes’ face fall. It looked as if he had aged ten years since she had last saw him. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I didn’t lose him,” he replied, his voice calm. “He left my house and I don’t know where he went.”

“Where could he have gone?” Sam asked, changing back himself. When Hughes’ looked at him questioningly, he smiled and offered his hand. “The name is Sam. I’m… an acquaintance of Riza’s.”

Hughes shook it. “Maes Hughes. Nice to meet you Sam.” He really did seem pleased to see Sam. Rebecca supposed that the more people available, the better. It would help with the search.

“We need to go and help Riza,” Rebecca stated firmly. “With the Hunters closing in we can’t leave her out there alone. Especially not after that she has just been through.”

“I agree, however, they are on their way,” Sam reiterated. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

“Roy can’t be left out here alone. I don’t like leaving Riza out there any more than you do,” Hughes began. “However, if what Sam saying is correct and they are on their way here, we won’t have a lot of time to manoeuvre around them without being spotted.”

Rebecca geared up for an angry retort, but Sam quickly added to Hughes’ train of thought. “Look, Riza is more than capable of taking care of herself. Even I know that and I barely know her. She won’t get herself killed.”

“But you don’t know her like I do,” Rebecca reminded him. It sounded harsh, which hadn’t been intentional, but now was not the time to worry about such minor things. “She takes things very hard. She is convinced she has _killed_ _two people_. That is something she would _not_ take lightly. She may have said she wouldn’t get herself killed, but she knows she deserves punishment for her crimes. What that punishment is though… I think we can all come to the same conclusion.”

Sam and Hughes’ faces were grim as Rebecca spoke. They both knew she was telling the truth.

Several voices carried over to them on the wind. Both werewolves shifted to the sound, remaining on the defensive.

“Boss, we’re almost a mile out from the first building.”

“Good. We keep going.”

There were several moans of displeasure. The three of them shared a look before slowly and quietly backing towards Hughes’ house.

“I guess this answers the debate for us,” Hughes whispered. However, there was no joy in his voice. He was simply resigned to his fate.

Rebecca’s chest tightened at the thought of Riza being left out alone. She wanted nothing more than to run now and find her. She knew Riza would do the same for her. It seemed like a poor excuse to be leaving her out there.

Sam picked up on what Rebecca was thinking. “You haven’t failed her. They would spot you in no time, especially if you changed now, and they would run you down. There are about twenty of them heading this way.”

“I could still do it,” Rebecca replied, her voice hopeful s she weighted her options.

“Can you fight night vision goggles?” Both Hughes and Rebecca looked at him. They had turned and picked up the pace to a light jog. Sam shook his head. “There is no chance.”

For what felt like the hundredth time in the past couple of hours, Rebecca let out a frustrated sound.

_I am so sorry Riza. I have failed you._

A reminder of the horrible words she had spoken to her closest friend the last time they saw each other washed over her, filling her with such an intense sadness. Rebecca wasn’t sure if those were the last words she would ever say to the blonde. Her heart wrenched at the thought and she prayed that was not the case.

The trio were silent as they ran. The only sound was Rebecca wiping the tears from her face.

_Boy, it is just one thing after another today._

* * *

When Riza had first started to lead to Hunters away, she had been confident they would never catch her. Now, the emotional distress she had been through was taking its toll on her. She could feel herself slowing as she ran, panting as she led the Hunters away from her friends.

On the upside, she only had about thirty minutes of daylight left. She only need to keep them distracted for another half hour. When it was dark, they wouldn’t be able to keep up with her and she would continue her tracks in the same direction. Once a trail had been set, she would change back and head back to Hughes’ house. She only prayed Sam had reached them already and passed on the message to leave.

However, with an upside, there is also a downside. Riza had quickly discovered this. The Hunters had apparently been getting creative. Instead of guns, the four following her had crossbows. This meant the bolts could be covered in wolfs bane. It was much more effective than bullets.

Bullets themselves rarely killed werewolves .They healed too quickly to die from blood loss and their skin was much tougher than a human’s. If shot, the wound would close up within a matter of minutes, sealing the bullet inside. When Riza had first heard of this, she didn’t like the idea of walking about with a bullet in her.

_“When you change back to a human where does it go?” she asked Rebecca, who looked equally as disgusted as Riza. Riza poured over the book in front of her, hoping to find an answer, but there was none._

_“Let’s just hope we never have to find out,” Rebecca replied with a shudder._

Riza lost her footing briefly, but staggered back to standing. She pushed forward shaking the memories from her head.

_Focus._

The smell of wolfs bane had been a constant for her over the past two hours. It continually sapped her energy and made her feel terrible. In all honesty, the thought of pressing forward was becoming less and less appealing. Riza simply wanted to return home now and rid herself of this tedious chase.

Something whipped by her head, to her right, and Riza instinctively ducked. Lowering herself into a crouch, Riza turned and backed up, scanning the way she had come for the enemy.

The trees were dense here, but she could still make out four figures still heading her way. The group has slowed to a walk, but had still remained on her tail. Riza was frustrated, because she should have lost them by now. Her energy was leaving her quickly thanks to the constant assault from the wolfs bane. She didn’t have much time left.

“I think I got it!” A woman shouted excitedly.

“You didn’t hit it you fool. You hit a tree.”

“How can you be so sure?” she asked indignantly.

“Because the damn thing just turned and is looking this way. If you had, it would be on the floor.”

Riza’s heart dropped when she realised what the odd shapes covering their heads were. Night vision goggles.

“And now,” the last person to speak continued, irritated. “You have just announced our presence.” The man growled angrily, but broke into a run towards her.

The woman muttered to herself, Riza was finding it harder and harder to make out what they were saying. Her sinuses burned due to the wolfs bane while her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate.

“It’s struggling! Get it!”

A few more bolts were let off and flew around her. That was enough to get her moving again. In Riza’s first few steps she stumbled around the trees, bumping into two or three. Riza could barely see, her eyes streamed as the smell of the foul plant grew closer to her.

“Take aim guys!”

Four crossbows clicked and loaded very closely behind her. Panic began to set in as she blindly tried to make her way through the ever darkening trees.

She had told Sam she deserved to lose her life because she had taken two. However, in the moment, Riza was terrified. She didn’t want to die. She wanted to be at home with Rebecca, laughing over something they were watching on the television. She wanted to see Roy one last time. Riza wanted to tell him how sorry she was and that it wasn’t intentional. In that brief moment, she found herself thinking of how life would have been different if they had kept in touch.

As the pair had spent more time together, Riza found herself wanting to see him every day. She knew that as members of the same pack, this was normal. Packs generally felt the instinct to stay together. However, this was different from what she shared with Becca. It was a pull deep within, which made her want to see him smile towards her and laugh with her. She wanted those arms to envelope her and tell her everything would be okay.

“Fire!”

_If that was ever to happen, Riza, then you need to live first._

_Survive!_

* * *

 

As Roy wandered, oblivious to all that was happening only just two miles away from him, he was completely lost in thought. He was only shaken from his daydream at the sound of a woman shouting.

Roy jumped, not expecting the loud sound. He was about to crouch defensively and curse himself for being so careless, when he recognised the voice.

“Gracia?” Roy called back, spotting the woman frantically running through the darkened forest.

“Oh Roy!” she exclaimed in relief. Tears wet her cheeks. The distress was clear as day on her face.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What’s happened?” His brain had kicked into overdrive as he thought up all the possible scenarios that could have occurred. The thought of Gracia finding Riza dead in the forest, killed by Hunters, shook his core.

“It’s Elicia, she’s gone,” Gracia let out in a rush. “Maes told us to head to the Resort, that he was taking us out for the night. I knew something was off, because it was almost Elicia’s bed time and we had already had our dinner. I wanted to ask, but I could tell he was getting increasingly agitated.” Gracia’s voice was increasing in pitch as she spoke. She was on the verge of hysterical. Roy tried to soothe her, but to no avail. “I told Elicia to go on ahead, I was only going back in the house for a scarf because it was colder than I expected, but when I came back out she was gone.”

Gracia was crying now, clutching at him desperately.

“Easy Gracia, easy. Don’t worry, we will find her. I promise.” Roy pulled her in close to his chest as he scanned the forest. He sniffed the air, trying to pick up some kind of scent, but there was nothing. One scene that did catch his attention though, was the faint smell of wolfs bane. Roy’s eyes widened in response, but before he could react, he remembered that Elicia was out there by herself.

“Look, we need to move Gracia.” Roy’s voice was low as he continued to sniff the air and search the forest. The smell of the toxic incense was wafting slowly closer to him. They needed to get out of here.

Gracia looked up at him, spotting his tense stance and searching eyes.

“Why?” she asked, wiping her tears away. “What is wrong, Roy? What are you and Maes so worried about?”

Forcing himself to calm down, he turned towards his friend. He hoped his smile was reassuring, but he doubted it. “I’m just worried about Elicia. She couldn’t have gotten too far though. Let’s head back towards the house. She is probably there just now.”

Gracia nodded, but clutched her scarf tightly. Biting her lip, she hurried back the way she came, leaving Roy behind her.

 _Boy, it is just one thing after another today._ Roy wasn’t sure if he could handle any more emotional distress today.

Before turning to catch up with Gracia, Roy turned towards the direction of the wolfs bane. He could see nothing though the trees, hear no one approaching, however that didn’t mean they weren’t nearby. Backing away slowly, he turned and focussed on finding his goddaughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kagetsuri for your comment! That was the motivation that got me through writing this chapter. I'm glad you are so invested in this xD I must be doing something right if that is the case! But don't worry, there is even more angst on the way ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is so much fun to write :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! The saga continues xD

Rebecca was still having a hard time with the thought of leaving Riza to her fate. The trio had retreated back towards the resort so they were on more familiar ground. They did, however, ensure they were isolated enough that no one would discover their confrontation with the Hunters.

Rebecca slowed her run as Hughes did. They were at the edge of the treeline now. There was a gradual slope in front of them, which led into the valley where the resort was situated. The trees were particularly dense behind them.

“It will work to our advantage,” Hughes explained, as if reading her last thought. “The trees are packed together so there is less chance for them to get a decent shot on us.”

“Makes sense,” Sam nodded, looking back the way they had just ran.

Rebecca realised Sam must have questioned the reason for being here. She had barely been paying attention.

“Plus, if we need to make a quick getaway, we have some sort of cover.”

Sam nodded. Then snorted in disbelief. “Two werewolves and vampire about to face off against fifty Hunters. What could go wrong?” Hughes shot him a wary look, uneasy about his identity being discovered, and Sam took notice.

“How did you guess that?” Hughes asked, not even trying to hide it.

“I could smell you a mile off.” He smiled warmly. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

Hughes still looked wary. “I would _really_ appreciate it if you did keep it to yourself.”

“Scouts honour.” He even held up three fingers.

Rebecca snorted in response, and couldn’t help but smile. The smell of the incense wafted over to them, and Rebecca’s smile dropped. The direness of the situation still remained, regardless of how many light hearted jokes could be made. Her gut wrenched at the thought of Riza being out there alone, facing off against them.

Roy on the other hand, was still nowhere to be found. Rebecca froze.

“What is it?” Hughes asked, instantly alert.

“We have been looking for Roy while we ran, but I can just reach out to him and find him.”

Hughes’ brow furrowed, the realisation dawned on him.

“That would certainly help,” Sam offered.

“I have been so caught up in what’s happening, I didn’t even think.” The brunette shut her eyes and concentrated. She reached out to him, assessing how far away he was. “He is nearby. Walking this way. He appears to be distressed. I’m not sure why.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Sam commented. Rebecca thought it was a smart comment regarding what she had said, however she noticed the shift in his stance. He was facing the trees, where Rebecca also heard it. The sound of footsteps marched towards them. The sound of clicking reached them as weapons were readied. Voices could be heard, but the trio couldn’t see them yet through the trees. Although the intermittent snow brightened up the area somewhat, the coverage from the trees was too thick. The forest was dark in front of them, where their fate was marching towards them.

“I’ll deal with Roy,” Hughes stated. “You two get ready. I’ll be back in two.”

The two nodded. Sam and Rebecca shared a look before changing into their wolf form.

* * *

Riza dropped to her belly just in time. However, a bolt grazed the top of her head, cutting deep. Despite being on the ground, she was large enough that the bolt still hit her. It was aimed at her heart, and had she not lowered her body, it would have pierced her flesh.

Her flight response kicked and Riza ran fast than she ever had before. The thought of those counting on her, those who were dear to her, pushed her forward. The Hunters pursuing her had been too surprised to move, so Riza gained a lot of ground quickly.

Riza could feel the poison covering the bolt seep into her. Her muscles tensed in response to the pain that followed. It stung like nothing else she had felt before. Stuttering to a stop she wiped her head with her paw, trying to rid the poison from the wound. Of course, her efforts were in vain. Her blood stained paw hit the ground shakily. Riza was panicking. She had heard stories of how the poison is designed to incapacitate its targets quickly. The trembling in her legs didn’t distil her fears.

As Riza frantically searched the forest for anything that would help, her eyes fell on a patch of now. Bounding over to it she pressed her forehead to it desperately, hoping the cold would stop the spread of the poison, or at least help clot the blood. Numbness overtook her head, bringing on brain freeze-like symptoms. Her head throbbed as the cold spread though. It felt as though a chill had overtaken her body, however she thought that must be the poison.

Whining, she pulled away. Unsure of whether it had worked or not, Riza took off again back towards the Resort. There was no time to stand around panicking about whether she was going to die or not. The best she could do was get to Rebecca. She would know what to do.

Riza approached the Resort from the west, near Hughes house. As she ran, she spotted a small girl in the forest. Her back was to her, but Riza stopped short. Riza changed into her human form. However, before she could take a step, Riza fell to one knee as a wave of pain washed over her. She grit her teeth, fighting against it.

“Is someone there?” a small voice called out. The girl must have spotted her. She wasn’t sure how, the sun had set and under the cover of the trees, the forest was almost pitch black.

Forcing her eyes open, Riza rose from the ground. Her eyes finding the girl again, she realised it was Hughes daughter.

“Elicia, what are you doing all the way out here?” she asked, plastering a smile on her face. She wasn’t sure if the girl would recognise her, so she approached slowly.

“Mama told me we were going to the Resort, but there was a funny smell so I walked away from it. It hurt my throat.” Her nose wrinkled at the memory.

Riza’s heart sank. She remembered that this little girl was a vampire. No wonder she could see Riza. She would be able to smell the incense too. It wasn’t as effective, however it was still poison when injected. She had no idea what was going on, but was equally at risk as they were. She only hoped Hughes knew what he was doing.

“Let’s get you back to Mama shall we? She will be worried about you.”

Elicia nodded. She reached out for Riza’s hand expectantly. Riza grasped it hesitantly.

“You have the funny smell on you too,” Elicia commented, wrinkling her nose again.

“Ahh… Yes.” Riza was lost about what she should and shouldn’t say around the girl. Hughes had been adamant Elicia would not know about her heritage until she was older.

“Your name is Riza, isn’t it?” Elicia turned to face her, her eyes searching her face.

Riza nodded.

“And that funny smell is coming from the cuts on your face, isn’t it?”

The blonde rose a hand to her forehead and, sure enough, when she pulled them away hey were bloody. She hadn’t even realised. As if on cue, her forehead and cheek began to sting. Riza winced in response, but kept quiet. She didn’t want to frighten Elicia.

“You also smell funny.”

Riza furrowed her brow. “Excuse me?”

“Daddy smells different from Mama. You smell different from both Mama and Daddy. I have noticed some people smell the same as each other, but you three all smell different. You’re all different species, aren’t you?”

Riza stopped walking. She stared down at the girl, surprised she had even managed to figure it out. Vampires must develop faster than human children, because she was very observant for a five year old. Looking into her eyes Riza could tell Elicia knew she was right, she was just waiting for someone to confirm it for her.

However, it wasn’t Riza’s place to discuss this with her. Her father should be doing that.

Elicia sighed loudly. “If Daddy has told you not to say anything, I understand.”

“Why don’t you ask him the next time you see him?”

“Whenever I broach the subject, he changes it quickly. I’m not stupid, I know he doesn’t want to talk about it.” Again, Riza was surprised by her. Elicia’s language surpassed that of a human five year old. It was as if she had dropped an act she had been playing. “It is just so frustrating when I need answers about what I am and he won’t give them to me. It is as if he is ashamed of me.”

Riza felt sympathy for the girl. The blonde had been exactly the same. Both her and Rebecca had desperately tried to find out what they were, what they could and couldn’t do, but there was no one to give them answers.

“He isn’t ashamed, Elicia.” Riza bent to pick the girl up. She didn’t know where this maternal instinct had come from, but she knew Elicia needed some comfort. God knows Riza had needed after she had changed. “Your Dad loves you so much. He is scared. There was things out here right now that want to kill you. The bad smell is from a group called the Hunters who do just that. They hunt down anything that isn’t human.”

Elicia’s eyes widened. “I hadn’t realised it was that bad. I had heard them talking while I was out in the forest, but they never mentioned killing anyone.”

Riza nodded. She felt slightly guilty she was having the conversation with the young girl. Hughes should be the one telling her this. However, at this particular moment in time, she needed to be aware of the danger around her.

“So yes, your Daddy is scared. There is no shame there, believe me. However, your Mama doesn’t know what you or Daddy are, and he wants to keep it that way. That’s up to him to tell her, okay?”

Elicia nodded. “Okay.”

Incense wafted over to her, burning Riza’s nostrils. Her forehead and cheek burned, as if the smell in the air was seeping into the gashes. The Hunters were close.

“We need to go,” Riza explained, picking up her walking pace and breaking into a run.

“Yes please,” Elicia replied, covering her nose and mouth with her hand. “Thank you, Riza. For at least telling me something.”

Riza smiled at her. “Just don’t tell your Dad. He might kill me.”

* * *

 “We can’t find her Roy,” Gracia cried, desperation getting the best of her. If she wasn’t careful, she would start hyperventilating soon.

“Don’t worry Gracia, we _will_ find her. We haven’t checked the other side of the house. Let’s head in that direction, just up this slope.”

Gracia nodded and gripped his hand tightly, as if he was a lifeline.

 Just as they were about to crest the hill, air rushed out of his lungs as something solid hit Roy’s stomach. A woman’s voice cried out from beside him and he felt a sharp dig at his ribs. Roy gasped, trying to fill his lungs with air. He had been winded by whatever had hit him but he would need to be at one hundred percent in order to protect Gracia. There was no way he would let the bastards get to her too. She had nothing to do with this.

As they had searched, the smell of the incense had gotten stronger and Roy was fearful they had found Elicia. His fear had gotten the best of him. Roy was unaware of what had hit him and knocked him over. He hadn’t even heard it coming.

Shifting his weight, he circled an arm quickly around Gracia’s small form, bringing her around to his front. When they impacted the ground – Roy had some time because whatever had knocked him over had sent him flying – Roy hit first, taking the brunt of the impact. The wind was knocked out of him again for the second time in a matter of seconds.

Skidding to a stop, Roy gasped. He desperately tried to fill his lungs again with air.

Sitting up, he coughed and spluttered as he checked on Gracia.

“Are you all right?” he asked, rolling over and placing her gently on the grass. The snow had thawed enough here that patches of grass were more frequent.

 He rose into a crouch, turning back around to face whatever had hit him. To his surprise, it was Maes Hughes who stood atop the slope they had just tumbled down. He couldn’t see the Hunters, but he knew Hughes was facing them alone. There was no sign of anyone else. If one of the Hunters had hit him he would have noticed. He would be dead, or close to it. Surely Hughes couldn’t have done it… Right?

“Yes.” Her reply was shaky as she returned to a sitting position. “I think so. What was that?” The bewilderment was clear in her voice.

“I don’t know,” Roy answered her honestly. Looking back up the slope, Hughes was gone. “Stay behind me until I get a handle on what that was.”

“We still need to find Elicia,” Gracia gasped, raising to her feet shakily. She staggered away.

“Gracia,” he hissed, desperate for her to stop. He didn’t know what was happening or what was out there in.

“I’ve got her,” a familiar voice called from through the trees. Roy felt himself freeze as he recognised it.

Sure enough, the blonde emerged from the trees carrying a rather upset looking Elicia.

The younger girl began to cry in relief as she spotted her mother. The pair reunited happily, but Roy’s gaze didn’t linger to see it.

A spark of guilt shot through him as he thought of his behaviour towards Riza the last time they met. Now that he knew the truth, he was truly sorry. But he couldn’t formulate the words. The surprise at her appearance had stumped him.

“We came to hunt a few wolves,” someone sneered. “But I suppose you will do, scum.” That drew his attention back to Hughes atop the slope. Roy’s wolf stirred as his anger spiked. Hughes had nothing to do with any of this. Suddenly, a voice echoed in his head.

_Once you accept this life fully it will change. It might end up being safer to stay away from the ones you love. You can guarantee that if you are found out by the Hunters they will show no mercy to those who associate with you._

Roy felt his stomach drop as he remembered Riza’s warning. It seemed like an eternity ago he had first discovered his powers. Because this small family was associated with him, they were in danger. He would have to do everything within his power to ensure they were safe. He felt a surge of protectiveness for them. _Damn right._

“Get them out of here,” Riza told him quietly as the mother and daughter were preoccupied. He turned, the guilt and regret surging within him again. It hurt even more when she didn’t even look at him. Her gaze remained atop the slope. “Take them to the hotel. They haven’t seen your faces, thanks to Hughes. Hide there.”

“W – Wait. What are you going to do?” he stuttered, his voice failing him.

“We will distract them while you run.” Her words we simple, but there was a fear to them. He could tell by her body language that she was afraid to be near him. Riza still didn’t look at him and she stayed out of reaching distance.

 _No wonder_ , Roy thought to himself. He had completely lost control the last time Riza had been in his presence.

“They can kill you, Riza,” Roy reminded her, his voice low. Protectiveness surged through him again.

“I am well aware of that,” she snapped, finally turning to look at him. Her eyes were hard, but fear lingered within, as well as acceptance. Roy also realised for the first time that her face was bloody. There was a deep cut across her forehead and cheek. It bled steadily, dripping onto her clothes. Roy’s stomach twisted at the state of her. She was pale and swayed slightly on her feet. _Had they gotten to her already?_

“After what I’ve done…” Riza continued, her voice failing her.

“Riza,” Roy began. She needed to know the truth. “You don’t –” he tried to explain to her, but Riza cut him short.

“There isn’t time to chat. Get them to safety. Now.”

Before Roy could reply, there was a _crack_ and Riza bounded up the slope in two leaps. She disappeared out of view as Gracia and Elicia turned around.

Forgetting himself, Roy moved to race after her.

He wouldn’t let herself get killed for something she didn’t do.

“What was that?” he heard Elicia ask fearfully from behind them. That frightened voice snapped him back to the present. He had always promised Hughes that if he was unable to, Roy would step up and protect his family. Today, he needed to do just that.

 _Damnit!_ He cursed at the poor timing of it all.

Roy was torn, but he decided to do what he promised. In reality, those above the slope could take care of themselves. Gracia and Elicia were innocent and defenceless.

 It was hard to turn his back on Riza. Incredibly so. But he had faith that she wouldn’t intentionally get herself killed. He could only pray that Rebecca and Hughes would be wary enough to keep an eye on her and protect her if need be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha! Enjoy ALL the angst! ;P

Rebecca’s gaze snapped back once more at the sound of someone changing. Her heart rose into her throat at the sight of Riza alive. Her head lifted and ears perked up.

“ _Riza!_ ” Rebecca cried, hoping the other woman would hear her. Riza had broken her bonds with the pack, but wolves could still communicate with each other when in close proximity with each other. It hurt to know Riza had broken away from the pack, but after everything Rebecca had said and the revelation she may have killed Roy’s parents, it was no wonder. Rebecca was surprised she had even came back to them. Her relief was unbelievable.

“ _I leave you guys for two minutes and this is what happens?_ ” Rebecca smiled at her comment as she approached her side. Nodding at Sam, Riza thanked him for coming. Rebecca noticed a there was a sadness in her voice. However, she was acting somewhat like her old self.

The Hunters on the other hand, readied their weapons as the familiar _crack_ reached them. They trained their crossbows on the small group in return. The wolves could smell the fear coming off of them. No doubt they were here because someone in their family had been a Hunter before them. They had no real idea about fighting werewolves and vampires. For most, this was their first time seeing one.

The wolves tensed in response to the raised weapons. Riza scanned the row of Hunters before them. They were about fifty strong, and they were getting restless. Roy needed to get out of here with Gracia and Elicia before the fighting started. Preferably, there wouldn’t be any fighting. However the Hunters were never in such a giving mood. If they found out you existed, they hunted you until you were dead. _Luckily,_ Riza thought, _they haven’t seen Roy or Gracia._ As Riza once told Roy, to even be associated with them would get them killed.

Hughes, however, remained calm.

“Easy, we don’t want anyone to get hurt,” Hughes soothed, raising his hands in front of him as a show of peace.

The man in the centre sneered. He was older than the rest of them, with long grey hair that fell past his shoulders. His beard was also grey, grown down to his chest.

“No one could get hurt? You do realise they could kill you at any moment? They are _beasts_.” He spat on the ground in front of him. Riza lowered her head and growled, fangs bared. The way he spoke about the werewolves made her hackles rise. He spoke as if they were nothing more than dirt under his boot.

“I don’t think so,” Hughes replied, shaking his head. “My friends wouldn’t hurt anyone. However,” he continued, his voice turning hard. “If they were provoked, they will fight for their lives and for those they care about. “I can assure you of that.”

“Then you leave us no choice.”

Riza braced for an attack, however none came. Their “leader” turned to one of his men and spoke in a hushed tone. Little did they know, their opposition could hear every word.

“We go with plan one. Is this definitely every beast you saw?”

“Yeah,” the man nodded. “Three wolves. Never seen that guy before though.”

“If he’s with them then he’s against us.”

The younger man looked at Hughes nervously, obviously uncomfortable with the thought of killing a human. _Boy, you have no idea._

“Look, they haven’t harmed anyone here,” Hughes stated, trying to negotiate their freedom with the Hunters. “And they are not going to, I can _assure_ you.”

“It doesn’t mean they won’t!” the leader snapped back, rounding on Hughes. He stalked forward, away from his Hunters into the middle of the clearing. The men and woman behind him, surprised by his boldness, fumbled with their weapons, getting ready to shoot if need be. “I can’t take that risk.” The hatred in his voice was clear as day. He harboured strong feelings towards werewolves. _I wonder if he has had a run in with our species before, that’s why he hates us so much._

“One of my men said he saw two of the beasts fighting each other. It was ferocious. If they can turn on each other so easily, what’s to say they won’t turn on humans?”

Hughes, confused, turned to face Riza and Rebecca. The question was clear as day on his face. Rebecca hated to admit it, but she nodded. It was subtle, one the Hunters probably wouldn’t even notice. Not that they would look at the wolves anyway. The majority were too terrified.

“ _Who did you fight with?_ ” Riza asked Rebecca fearfully, although she already knew the answer. Perhaps she didn’t want to believe that her actions could cause two of her pack members to turn on each other.

Rebecca shot her a look. If it were possible, if she was in her human form, Riza would have paled.

“ _Oh God. Are you okay?_ ”

“ _Look, Riza, don’t worry about that for now. We are both fine. We have bigger problems right now._ ”

Rebecca was right, but anxiety, fear, and shame gripped Riza at the same time. Two of her friends had fought together because of her. _She_ had caused that. _God, Riza. You are useless. Both as a werewolf and as a friend._

Rebecca huffed to her right in frustration. “ _Riza,_ ” she called to her sternly before the blonde could spiral into a pit of self-destructive thoughts. “ _Leave it. I mean it. I dealt with it._ ”

Rebecca knew this wasn’t over, she could see Riza’s mind turning as she worried and tried to process the information. Rebecca wasn’t happy with how she handled the Roy situation, but it had happened. It was in the past, best leave it there. Especially right now.

“While that may have happened,” Hughes continued, drawing their attention back to the matter at hand. “I can assure you it was a personal matter. They pose no harm to anyone here.” Hughes gestured to the three of the wolves, his expression obviously frustrated. “They have been here for years and have you ever heard of any trouble?”

The Hunter’s leader paused for a moment, looking between the three. In turn, Riza’s eyes scanned the line of Hunters. _They all look so young_ , she thought to herself. It was a shame, really. Fear and uncertainty rolled off them in waves. No doubt this was not what they signed on for.

One boy in particular – boy being the appropriate way to describe him, he couldn’t be older than fifteen – was shaking. He could barely hold his crossbow up, never mind aim it if he needed to.

“Well, no,” the Leader answered. Doubt had crept into his mind, thanks to Hughes lie. If it saved their lives then Riza was all for it. “But –”

He was cut off by the sound of a crossbow firing. The Hunters jumped in response, not expecting the sudden attack.

Hughes dropped into a crouch, ducking any potential bolt. The wolves dropped in unison as well, except for one, who staggered backwards and fell to the ground.

* * *

 “What _was_ that, Roy?” Gracia whispered, fear evident in her voice. “I keep telling myself that I slipped, but there was too much force. Something knocked me over.”

Roy could tell the woman was scared. Her eyes were fearful as they walked, scanning the forest. Her grip on Elicia tightened and she held the girl protectively to her chest.

In truth, he didn’t know what had knocked Gracia off her feet. He had seen Maes disappear over the top of the hill. If he had seen the incident, surely he would have rushed to Gracia’s side? Hughes was one to make a fuss over everything, even if Elicia had a tiny scrape on her knee. It _couldn’t_ have been Hughes that pushed her. First of all, he wouldn’t do that to his wife. Second of all, that was some force she hit Roy with. He would have to be incredibly strong to do so.

_Wait…_

“Mama?” Elicia asked, her voice tired and small.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Where is Daddy?”

“He said he will meet us at the resort, okay? You don’t need to worry about him. He will be right behind us.”

Elicia nodded, seemingly satisfied with her mother’s answer. As her head returned to Gracia’s shoulder, the woman kissed the top of her daughter’s head.

Over the years, as Elicia had grown up, Roy had often wondered what it would be like to have a child. He had always hoped to have one someday, but it was looking less likely nowadays. Would his condition be passed onto the child? Would the child survive if he was with a human? Would the _mother_ survive if she were human?

The first thought that popped into his head was Riza. While he had decided he wanted a future with her in it, children were out of the question right now. _Steady Roy, you’re not even together._ His next thought was would she even want to be with him? Not only after everything that had happened, but in general?

Anxiety bubbled within him as he thought about Riza. She still thought she killed his parents, when she didn’t. Roy had no reason to doubt his Aunt. She wouldn’t lie about something like this.

There was no way of knowing what was going through her head right now. It couldn’t be anything good.

He needed to tell her the truth. Sooner, rather than later.

“I really don’t know what it was,” Roy replied, answering Gracia’s initial question. He lowered his voice as they passed a couple of tourists. The Resort was bustling with activity tonight. “But something isn’t right here, and I don’t like it.” Leaving out the part about Hunters was probably best. Gracia gave no indication she knew werewolves existed, even though Hughes did. He didn’t want to scare her. “Once we get you two inside, I’ll head out and look for Hughes.”

Gracia’s eyes widened in worry, but she nodded in agreement. “Okay. Please do. I don’t like the thought of him being out by himself with all this strange stuff going on.”

Roy nodded, agreeing with Gracia.

Roy ushered the duo to the bar where his Aunt spent most of her time. She greeted them warmly, although spied Roy’s odd look.

“The Hughes family will be staying with us tonight,” Roy explained to her. “Maes is treating them for the weekend.”

“Oh, how lovely,” Christmas replied. “Are you two hungry? I can bring some food through here.” At the mention of food, Elicia perked up.

Roy motioned with his Aunt to join him at the side of the bar.

“That would be lovely, thank you Chris.”

“Not a problem. I will mention to the staff right away.” Christmas snapped her fingers twice and, in an instant, a young girl was beside Gracia, ready to take her order.

“What’s going on Roy boy?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I don’t know,” he replied, truthfully. “Something… Weird has happened tonight. It just doesn’t sit right with me. Hughes told those two he would meet them here. Has he arrived?” Christmas shook her head. Roy’s shoulders sagged. “I was afraid of that. I’m going out to look for him. Can you… Keep them busy?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you. I won’t be long.” Christmas made a noise as if she didn’t believe him, but waved her nephew off anyway. In truth, Roy didn’t believe his statement himself. He jogged through the bar and out the door. Once he hit the trees, he changed into a wolf.

The Hunters had found them. He had heard them speaking just before Riza left them. That could only mean bad news. If those two were out fighting them, he couldn’t stand by and let them do it alone. His pack needed him.

It took five minutes to reach the bottom of the slope where he had landed with Gracia. As he did, he heard something fire one shot. He ducked instinctively, dropping onto his belly. His heart almost jumped into his throat. There was a burst of commotion, both growls and shouts, along with the sound of weapons being readied. He sprinted up the slope, pushing his legs to carry him as fast as he could.

When he crested the hill, he froze.

* * *

 Riza staggered as something hit her right leg. Intense pain flared throughout it, causing her to collapse to the ground. Panting, she looked around at her leg. The sight of a crossbow bolt sticking out of her rump was sickening. One saving grace, however, was there was no burning sensation in her leg. The bolt was bare of wolfs bane.

Everyone seemed frozen in shock. Both Sam and Rebecca were shouting at her in her mind, asking if she was okay. They didn’t dare move, afraid if they did someone else would fire.

“ _I’m all right… There is no poison on it._ ”

“ _I’ll kill them all,_ ” Rebecca replied, furious.

Despite the ferocity of her reply, a small part of Riza couldn’t help but be pleased by Rebecca’s response. After what was said between them, she was still fiercely protective of Riza. That cemented the fact that Rebecca hadn’t really meant what she had said. _One less thing to worry about._

Riza turned her head back towards the Hunters, who were all looking towards one in particular. It was the same young boy Riza had picked out earlier. His hands were raised in front of him, as if he was still holding a crossbow, however the weapon had fallen to the floor. He looked like he was either about to vomit or pass out.

She could tell straight away he didn’t mean to fire it.

Movement burst around her. Hughes was yelling at the Hunter’s leader, who was yelling right back. Both Sam and Rebecca had burst into action. They sprinted at the Hunters, growling and snarling, who turned and ran in fear. Only a handful remained. They were older people, probably those who had hunted werewolves before.

“ _Riza!_ ”

As she was rising shakily to her feet, Roy’s voice reached her. Her heart leapt in response to the tone of his voice. He sounded worried about her. There was fear in voice.

Then reality came crashing back down and Riza remembered what she had done to Roy. It was enough that it almost stopped her breathing. She staggered, partly from the poison which was already in her system and partly from the gravity of her actions.

“ _Riza, are you okay?_ ” Roy whined as he shifted in front of her. He wanted to help, but he didn’t know _how_. He dipped his muzzle to under her chin, lifting is as it drooped.

“ _I’m all right,_ ” she panted in response. Lifting her eyes to the carnage in front of her, her vision zeroed in on a Hunter who was aiming right for Roy. Before she could think, she butted him with her own body. Yelping in surprise, he fell to the side, out of the way of the crossbow bolt. Riza ducked, however she was still too tall. Like her previous injuries on her head, the bolt skimmed behind her ear, breaking the skin.

Roy looked on in shock as Riza literally took a bullet for him. He watched her cringe in pain as it passed over her head.

“ _No…_ ”

Riza was the first to recover. She sprang to her feet and barrelled towards the Hunter who had just shot her. Clearly, they didn’t expect Riza’s reaction. As the massive wolf sprinted towards her, her face fell and she turned and ran.

Roy sprang to his feet as well. Looking around he could tell that by just chasing the Hunters they would turn tail and run. The other wolves weren’t fighting, simply driving them back into the trees. Roy wasn’t sure if it would work, but he was determined to help. Pushing his worry for Riza aside for the moment, he joined in.

“You brought this on yourself,” Hughes snarled, catching Roy’s attention after a few moments. The black wolf hadn’t even noticed he was here. After cresting that hill, his attention had been entirely focussed on Riza.

Hughes moved so quickly it was hard for Roy to follow him. He was sure that if he didn’t have his wolf’s eyes, he would miss Hughes’ movements. In a swift move he kicked the back of the older man’s leg, causing him to crash to the ground. In an instant, he was on his back while Hughes placed his hand on the older man’s chest. He struggled beneath Hughes, but couldn’t move.

_Impossibly quick movements._

_Incredible strength._

_No way…_

_Hughes was a_ vampire?!

Roy was stood, transfixed by the exchange.

He had known Hughes his whole life. _Now_ he was finding out he was a vampire?

_There is no way…_

But there it was, right in front of him. The evidence was clear as day.

“Leave us be, and don’t ever come back,” Hughes hissed. He was ferocious and frightening. Two qualities he had never seen from Hughes before.

Lifting the older man off the ground, he raised him off his feet before tossing him towards the trees, where his other Hunters had ran off to. The man didn’t travel far, but he landed hard on the ground. The fear was evident on his face as he turned to face Hughes. Red eyes bore into his human ones. Scrambling off the ground, he ran through the trees, away from them.

However, Roy couldn’t take his eyes off his old friend. _How_ could Hughes not tell him what was going on?

Hughes turned and his eyes met Roy’s. Time felt still as the pair regarded each other. Hughes was the first to turn away, casting his eyes to something happening behind Roy.

 Anger spiked within him. Roy felt betrayed. Hughes had found out his secret, yet didn’t feel inclined to share his with Roy? The lack of trust stung.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one! ;)  
> EDIT: so thesilentwatcher on tumblr has made fanart of the scene at the end of this chapter and I must have died and gone to heaven because o h m y g o d it is perfection <3 just discovering the fact someone has made fanart of MY work has made my day. i am blown away

“Riza, hang in there okay? Don’t change back into a human. We need to get that thing out of you first.”

A whine was the only response to Rebecca’s orders.

Drawing Roy back to the present, he turned and saw Riza lying on her side, panting heavily. Blood seeped from behind her ear and her forehead. Rebecca had also suffered a number of injuries. Blood ran down her right arm from a cut on her shoulder. Her eyes were bright red, an effect of the incense. Roy couldn’t possibly tell the extent of her injuries.

All he could do is stare as the scene unfolded around him. The discovery of Hughes’ true self had left him reeling. He had known that man his whole life and only now was finding out he was a vampire.

Questions swirled around his head. _How old was Hughes, truly? Was Gracia the same? Elicia? Why did he keep this to himself, especially after I changed?_

“Roy?” the man in question asked quietly. His face was apprehensive, as if he wasn’t sure how Roy would act towards him now.

In truth, Roy didn’t know himself.

“Are you all right? Are you hurt?”

The black wolf continued to stare at the vampire in front of him, trying to process and make sense of what he had just witnessed.

“Hughes!” His attention snapped to Rebecca, registering the urgency in her voice. “I need you over here.”

Roy followed his friend as he jogged over to the two woman. Riza was panting heavily, lying on her side. Whines continued to escape her as she lay there, her face contorted in pain.

“I know, Riz. I know it hurts,” Rebecca offered softly. “We will get it out of you but you _need_ to stay still, all right?”

Riza’s nod was short and sharp.

“I’ll hold her down while you pull it out,” Rebecca ordered to Hughes. The latter looked alarmed. “You are the strongest out of any of us. Just make sure it is quick.”

Hughes nodded and swallowed, looking down at the bit of wood sticking out of Riza’s leg.

As Hughes touched it, Riza let out a howl. It was so full of pain and anguish… Roy had never heard anything like it.

“Shhh Riza. Shhh, it’s all right. It will be over soon. We need you to stay as still as possible.”

Hughes gripped it tighter this time, ignoring Riza’s weak struggle or anguished howls.

“On three,” Rebecca ordered, having to raise her voice over Riza. “One, two, three!”

Riza’s final howl was more like a banshee shriek. She thrashed against Rebecca who was currently holding her down. Her struggle may have been weak before, but now it was full of energy, desperate to get away from those who were causing her pain.

Rebecca continued to try and soothe Riza by stroking her fur.

Then the woods went eerily quiet as Riza passed out.

The sight finally kicked Roy’s brain into gear.

How _dare_ they do this to Riza.

He took a step forward, but was stopped by Rebecca as she commanded his attention.

“Go to our house with Hughes and get my medical bag. It has everything in it I need to treat Riza. She is too weak for us to move her.”

Roy looked down at Riza’s exhausted frame. Her golden fur was matted with blood. Where the bolt had punctured her leg, Hughes was currently putting pressure on the wound, but it was spilling through his fingers. The offending crossbow bolt lay on the grass, tossed to the side. Roy took one look at it and felt sick.

The end was twisted and barbed. It was likely that when they went in, they were designed to not be able to come out.

The world suddenly turned very red for Roy.

“Roy!” Rebecca shouted. “Are you listening?” He snapped his gaze back to her, baring his teeth. A low growl escaped him, threatening her to back off. He would hunt down the bastards that did this to her if it was the last thing he would do.

 “Go to the house. Now.” Roy’s anger dissipated slightly at the look in Rebecca’s eye. It was a “do this or I will kill you” kind of look. “Riza needs our help. We can deal with this later.”

“She’s right. We need to act fast,” Sam interjected. “She is losing a lot of blood. That bolt was designed to stay in the body and not come out again. With an injury like that, she won’t be able to regenerate fast enough.”

“Let’s go.” Hughes nodded to Roy. The pair regarded each other for a moment. It still hurt that Hughes hadn’t told Roy about himself. However, there were bigger things to worry about right now.

Riza needed him. He wouldn’t let her down.

Roy nodded. Turning towards Riza and Rebecca’s house, he ran side by side by side with Hughes.

* * *

 “How is she?” Roy asked a tired-looking Rebecca. In truth, they were all exhausted. So much had happened overnight that there hadn’t been a lot of time to process it. The five of them were currently in Rebecca and Riza’s house. Riza was in her bedroom, asleep. She hadn’t regained consciousness since after the fight. Rebecca had worked on her through the night. The other three hadn’t bothered her as she did so. Instead, they waited around the living room, anxiously awaiting any news.

Rebecca and the other wolf, who Roy had learned was called Sam, left the skirmish relatively unharmed. Rebecca had one deep cut on her shoulder which had easily been bandaged up. She had also suffered the effects of the incense, but was fine now. The only clue was a trace of redness around her eyes. Sam was unharmed, along with Hughes and himself.

“She is all right now. I’ve managed to get most of the poison out of her system. Now the body just needs to fight the rest of it off.”

Roy thought back to when he had suffered from the poisoning and shuddered. That would not be pleasant.

“The wound on her leg is not healing as it should be,” Rebecca frowned.

Sam nodded. “A bolt like that is made to kill. We removed it so it did more damage.”

“Are you saying we shouldn’t have?” Rebecca asked. There was no anger in her voice, simply fear.

Sam shook his head. “It was definitely the right thing to do, don’t worry. If it had stayed in it would have killed her. Think of removing it as a blessing in disguise. Also…” Sam began, but stopped himself uncertainly.

“Also?” Hughes prompted him.

Roy watched as he debated with himself internally before continuing. “If the person is going through a great deal of stress, or has suffered something traumatic recently, then wounds can take longer to heal.”

The room fell silent. Everyone knew what Sam was talking about. The fact Riza still believed she had killed two people made Roy feel sick, but there was nothing to be done about it.

“How do you know so much about this?” Hughes asked curious, breaking the silence. Roy hadn’t brought up Hughes’ newly discovered vampirism in the couple of hours they waited. It was a discussion for another time and, in all honesty, Roy wasn’t sure where to begin.

“I grew up in a large pack in Maine. We have observed and learned from the Hunters since they first became a threat.”

Hughes opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut off by a bout of violent coughing from the other room. Rebecca turned on her heel and left them, rushing to check up on Riza.

The sound vomiting and crying reached Roy’s ears and it made his heart ache. He wanted nothing more than to take her pain away, but instead all he could do is sit there helplessly.

“I’ll be staying at the resort if you need to find me,” Sam offered, taking it as his cue to leave. He held out a small white card with a phone number on it. “I’ll be back in a day or two, I have a few things to wrap up. Call me if you have any questions.”

Roy took the card from their new acquaintance and offered him his hand to shake. “Thank you. For coming back to help us.” Hughes piped up in agreement.

Sam smiled. “Don’t mention it man.”

He silently slipped out the door.

Hughes was uneasy. He wanted to leave as well. He needed to see his family, to ensure they were truly all right. The last he saw his wife he knocked her over so the Hunters wouldn’t see her. The memory shook him to his core. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was hurt his wife, but it was for her own safety. Roy had reassured him they had made it there safely, but with everything that had happened, his anxiety had remained.

The reason for his unease was his old friend sitting across from him. He studied Roy as he stared into space, lost in thought. The way Roy had looked at him in that field after he realised his true identity… Hughes was worried for his old friend. There had been a lot to deal with over the past few weeks. Was he handling it? No doubt this newest revelation was another stress to put on his mind.

His whole life he had wanted to tell Roy what he really was. However, Hughes had sworn an oath to keep it a secret. His family had been small and had lived apart from vampire society. They didn’t agree with how vampires treated humans and his parents had moved away from it all before he was born. The family had lived in peace for seventeen years before the old vampires had finally discovered his parents. They were killed for so-called treason.

The only reason Hughes was alive today was because they thought his parents had only had one child. Hughes’ brother died that day as well, leaving Maes alone.

The picture of his parents and brother lying, decapitated, on their living room floor was something that would haunt him for the rest of his long life.

He couldn’t expose Gracia to that.

“You okay?”

Roy’s question brought Hughes back from his past. He blinked, clearing his vision. Roy was regarding him with a concerned expression. There was no hate or distrust there, like Hughes had expected. The hurt in his eyes made Hughes feel bad enough.

“Yeah,” Hughes replied, clearing his throat. The memory still had a grip on him and it was always hard to shake.

“Look,” Roy began, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. “Go and see your family. There is only going to be more waiting around.”

Hughes nodded, perhaps jumping up from his seat a little too quickly. He paused before leaving, turning back towards his friend. “I’m sorry I kept it from you,” Hughes began. “I had my reasons, but I promise, I will tell you everything.”

Roy nodded. A small smile ghosted over his face. “Don’t worry about it man.”

Hughes nodded and exited the house, hurrying back to his family.

Left alone, Roy lay his head back against the armchair, his gaze finding the ceiling. He closed his tired eyes, finding respite in doing to. There had been too much worrying and thinking tonight. He wanted nothing more than to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 “Roy?” a quiet voice called to him. Groggily, he opened his eyes. They were heavy and protested against the action. Roy fought it, raising himself into a sitting position. His neck was stiff from being extended so far back as he slept, leaving a sharp pain every time he moved his head.

“Yeah?”

“Could you sit with Riza and keep an eye on her? I would but… I started running on fumes about an hour ago.”

He nodded, raising himself out of the chair. “How long was I asleep for?”

“About two hours. Just keep an eye on her. Help her if she starts vomiting.”

Roy swallowed worriedly at that last part.

Nodding, he entered Riza’s small room.

It was dim, but there was a warm glow from the bedside lamp. The sun had begun to rise outside, brightening up the room slightly.

Finally, Roy’s gaze rested on Riza’s form. His chest hurt as he studied her, feeling even more helpless from before. Her skin was drenched in sweat, her hair plastered to her forehead. Her skin was worryingly pale, apart from the angry redness around her eyes. Riza’s breath were short and sharp, as if struggling to breath. Every so often a limb twitched and her face grimaced in pain, even in sleep.

Roy felt his knees go weak at the sight of her.

He silently pulled up a dining room chair Rebecca had placed in the room and grasped her hand tightly. The hand itself was freezing, a stark contrast to the high body heat werewolves normally possessed.

Roy knew Riza’s condition was bad, but didn’t realise how much so. He had been such a fool as well. Instead of asking her what had happened with his parents, he had jumped to conclusions and simply assumed it was her. If he hadn’t lost it like he did, she wouldn’t have ran away. Perhaps, if he had been more level headed, it would have saved her some of her injuries. If he had been paying more attention to the fight, Riza definitely would have been saved of one injury.

Roy brushed the hair back from her forehead. A large gash lay across it, the skin puckered and red. Another, the one which was the result of his lack attention, lay just below her hairline. It looked worse than the other. Either way, both made Roy feel sick. The fact this woman had put herself in danger to save him… It made him uneasy, but also grateful there was someone watching his back. Another emotion lay simmering under the surface, but he decided to let it slide for the moment. He didn’t deserve to feel that way. not after all the pain and grief he had caused her.

“Please be okay Riza,” he whispered.

Her hand twitched in what Roy thought was a response. Hope filled him, only to be crushed by the sight of her face contorting in pain. Shifting in his seat, he stroked her hair in an effort to soothe her. He whispered to her, about nothing in particular and about how thankful he was she had found him.

After what felt like an age, Riza’s face relaxed and she remained asleep.

Sighing, he picked up a damp rag from the bowl on her bedside table and spent the rest of the morning tending to her wounds.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that angst was worth it. Time for some well deserved fluff! Well... ;)  
> I hope you enjoy this one! Writing these two together is one of my favourite things xD

“That’s fine, but you’re gonna be the one that tells him, not me,” Rebecca replied to an unknown statement. “I’ve already tried. I know when I’m fighting a losing battle.”

Riza cracked her eyes open slowly. It seemed as if they were stuck together. A sharp pain travelled into her head as she did so. Cringing, she closed her eyes. The brightness in the room did nothing to help her either.

“I’ve already tried,” Hughes offered. “And I agree with Rebecca.”

“But… It’s not healthy though, to be cooped up in there, watching over her. He needs out.” There was a pause. Riza heard fabric shuffle. She had no idea who they were talking about, but from the tone of Rebecca’s voice, she could almost imagine her shrugging. “Hasn’t seen daylight in three days,” Sam muttered to himself.

“As I said, be my guest.”

There was a huff, but no further argument.

Riza tried opening her eyes again. The ceiling was blurry for a few minutes, but Riza could hold her eyes open for an extended period of time, which was good. Slowly, memories from their face off with the Hunters returned to her and she remembered her injuries.

As if on cue, a dull ache made itself known in her right leg. There was a slight burning sensation, but nothing she couldn’t handle at the moment.

As she listened to the conversation in the other room, she was disappointed when she didn’t hear Roy’s voice. Despite herself, she had hoped he would be there.

She thought about the three people in the other room. Rebecca had obviously treated her wounds and for the poison. Sam was still around, but why? And Hughes… She couldn’t figure out why he was still here either. _Why are they helping me? Why are they here for me? I’m a monster._ Tears pricked her eyes.

 _Enough crying Riza,_ she scolded herself. _Deal with the here and now. That… topic is for another time._

Testing her limbs, Riza found no other pain except from her right leg. Trying to sit up was an extreme effort which left her breathless, but she managed. Sagging against the pillows stacked around her, she would have jumped as she spotted another presence in room, had her body not been so sluggish.

Roy sat in a dining chair, his feet propped up on the stool which normally resided in the living room.

Riza remained still, heart pounding, unsure if he was awake or not. Fear filled her as she thought about his parents, causing her stomach to stir unsettlingly. She didn’t want to vomit again. She had done enough of that for a lifetime.

Studying him further, Riza determined he was asleep. Although, he did not look comfortable. He was slumped, arms folded across his chest. His ankles were crossed and his head had lolled forward in his sleep. Riza also noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the tiredness which seemed set in his face, even in sleep.

She had already caused him so much pain. It was clear on his face. _But… Why was he still here?_

As quietly as she could, the blonde threw the duvet cover off her. Swinging the left leg over the edge of the bed was easy. The right one however, that was a different story. Riza had to physically lift and move it over the edge.

The coolness on her feet from the laminate flooring was welcoming. She sighed softly, relishing in the relief. She had been too hot in that bed. Sweat made her t-shirt stick to her back and her hair was matted to her forehead. Irritably, she shifted it out of her eyes.

Finally, Riza came to rest, sitting on the edge of her bed. Panting, she took stock of her life.

She was lucky to be alive.

The poison in her wound would have almost killed her for sure. Riza knew enough of it had entered her system. If that bolt that had hit her leg was laced with the poison she wouldn’t be sitting here right now.

Suddenly, a chill came over her. She shivered, looking around the room for the source. The door was firmly closed, along with the window. The curtains were drawn, but light still made it through the thin fabric. Looking directly at it stung her eyes, causing a shooting pain in her head. Her body continued to sweat as her shivering intensified.

“A fever, great,” she muttered. As quickly as her body would cooperate, Riza lifted her right leg back into the bed and under the duvet cover. Letting her head fall back onto the pillows, Riza felt exhausted.

However, her head was stopped short by something solid.

“Motherfu –” Riza cursed loudly, raising her hand to her now pounding head.

Roy jumped in surprise at the loud noise. He was disorientated after his sleep. He glanced around the room, his eyes landing on Riza who was clutching her head, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

“Riza? Riza!” His shock was replaced with elation. _She was awake!_ “Are you okay?”

“No!” she groaned loudly. She rolled onto her side, only to hiss in pain as pressure was put on her wound. “For the love of – Can I not move without being in pain?!”

Despite his worry and fear for Riza’s health, Roy felt amusement bubbling inside him. Relieved amusement, more than anything.

“What the hell did I hit?” she asked, craning her neck to glare at the offending headboard. The numerous pillows which had been placed around her had shifted as she sat up, slumping down further in the bed.

“Ah, that would be the headboard.”

“Fuck me,” she groaned. “Is it made of stone?”

Continuing to glare at the piece of wood, her eyes switched to the now open bedroom door. However, she only saw a dark shape in the doorway. The light from outside the room pierced her sensitive eyes. She squeezed them shut, groaning again.

“Sorry, Riz,” Rebecca apologised, however there was a smile on her face. “You’re awake,” she added softly, her eyes filling with tears.

Riza opened her eyes at the crack in her friend’s voice, the pain receding slightly.

Before she could react, Rebecca threw her arms around the blonde.

Riza was too shocked to move. This was not the behaviour she expected.

“I am _so_ glad you are all right. Don’t ever scare me like that again, okay?” Rebecca sniffled.

“I’m – I’m sorry?” Riza replied, bewildered.

“We thought you were gone, Riz,” Rebecca answered, wiping her eyes.

Riza looked behind her friend, only to find the room empty apart from the two woman.

Rebecca turned to her with a knowing smile. “He hasn’t left your side for the past three days.” Returning her gaze to Rebecca, Riza’s gaze was surprised. “How are you feeling?” Rebecca continued, getting down to business. She checked Riza’s eyes and ears. As she ordered Riza to open her mouth, and reaching for it, Riza stopped her.

“Rebecca, what is going on?”

The brunette stopped her actions. “I need to do a check-up. You’ve been out of it for three days. The only time you were conscious was to throw up.”

Riza’s stomach trembled at the memory.

“You received quite a dose of poison during the fight. We’ve been monitoring you as your body fought it off. I managed to get most of it out with the vaccine, however I didn’t have enough to finish the job.” As she ended her final sentence, Rebecca’s voice was full of sorrow. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for you.”

Riza watched as the brunette’s eyes began to shimmer with tears.

“And I am so, _so_ sorry for everything I said to you. I was angry and because of it I turned into an idiot. I didn’t mean those things _at all_ a – and I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

Riza felt her own tears coming forth as Rebecca’s head hung in shame.

“Come here,” Riza commanded, circling her arms around her friend.

The pair clung to each other. A quiet laugh left Rebecca.

“What are we like?” she asked, smiling.

Riza returned it, but it disappeared quickly. “Everything is such a mess,” she whispered, miserably. Although Rebecca had explained herself, it didn’t excuse the fact she had killed Roy’s parents.

“About that,” Rebecca began sceptically. Instead of explaining herself, she rose from her feet and left the room. Riza opened her mouth to protest, a frown gracing her features, before the light from outside decided to blind her again. She cringed, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

Blinking them open, she saw Roy standing against the door. His expression was blank as he stared at her. Riza felt her breath catch in her throat. Anxiety bubbled underneath the surface, threatening to spill over.

“Look,” Riza began. “I am so, _so_ sorry for everything I put you through.” Tears spilled down her cheeks. Roy’s face remained blank, which somehow made this harder. Anger would have been justified, hell, even tears, but nothing? It was terrifying. “If I had known I wouldn’t have even come looking for you. I would have _never_ wanted to put you through that.” Roy took a step forward. Riza flinched, causing him to pause. She continued to babble, even faster than before as her anxiety boiled over. “I completely understand if you hate me or even want some sort of revenge. I am ready to accept punishment for my actions. I will leave and never come back. Hell, I don’t even deserve to live after what I have done –”

“Riza.” Roy’s voice was sharp as he cut her off. He continued to approach the bed, even kneeling at Riza’s side.

“How could I continue to go on?” she asked, her voice desperate. Roy was watching her now, intently. Fear gripped her as a brief thought crossed her mind that he would kill her there and then. “I have taken two lives. Whatever you want to do, just do it.” She closed her eyes, bracing against a blow.

However, none came.

Riza cracked one eye open, the action painful. Instead of fury, she saw sadness and grief on Roy’s face.

“Do you really think I want to kill you?” he asked sadly.

“I deserve it. An eye for an eye and all that –”

“Stop!” he shouted suddenly. Riza got such a fright she jumped. The action caused pain to flare up in her leg. She bit her lip against the hiss of pain that threatened to escape her. “Riza, stop. Please,” Roy pleaded.

The pair simply stared at each other. Roy’s face was full of pain and sadness. Riza’s tear stained face was slightly confused.

“I don’t want to kill you Riza. I never have.” He reached for her hand and grasped it tightly. “The fact that you even think that, that you think you deserve to die… It kills me.”

It felt as if her heart stopped.

“Riza… You didn’t kill my parents.”

Roy didn’t think it was possible, but even more colour drained from Riza’s face.

“But I did. I woke up covered in blood –”

“You didn’t,” Roy reassured her softly, but firmly, ending her desperate babbling. “I asked my aunt. There were no… wounds when the police found them. There was… blood on the scene. But it wasn’t there’s.” It was still difficult for him to talk about, but Riza _needed_ to know the truth. She had believed she had done so for far too long. “And I am so sorry for jumping to conclusions.” Roy felt his voice crack as he spoke, but he continued. “I should have kept a level head and asked you about it but instead I –”

Riza cut him off as she began to cry. Raising a hand to her mouth, she tried to stifle the sobs, however, it was in vain.

Roy left his crouched position and joined her in her bed. He pulled her close to him, careful not to jostle her sore leg too much. He held her as she cried softly, cradling her head and trying to soothe her.

It felt as if the crushing weight on her chest had finally lifted, leaving elation and hope in its weight. Fear and worry left her as she sobbed. She listened to Roy whispering to her, feeling her insides warm as he held her close.

* * *

 “Should we go?” Sam whispered. He looked between the other two, unsure. He didn’t feel comfortable listening in on such a private conversation.

Rebecca nodded. She picked up her small rucksack and ushered the other two out of the house. She too didn’t want to listen in on Roy and Riza.

She had been worried about Roy these past three days. He had barely ate, barely slept. If Rebecca had known how bad he was going to get she would never have asked him to watch over Riza that first night. It was creepy, at first, the way he watched over her and stared as she slept. However, Rebecca had quickly realised it was because Roy loved Riza. It was as simple as that. She knew he felt guilty for everything that had befallen Riza. It was ridiculous, but there was no telling him that. Rebecca had tried, but it fell on deaf ears.

Roy was in deep. From the way he looked at Riza as she suffered in her sleep, it was clear as day. It was as if her suffering was his own. He had wanted to help, desperately so, but could do nothing. Rebecca knew the feeling. It had been destressing watching Riza recover from the poison. The brunette had never seen a reaction that bad before. Sure, she didn’t have much experience, but from the look on Sam’s face, she knew he hadn’t either. Her suspicions were confirmed soon after.

_“She must have had some dose of it,” Sam muttered grimly, cringing at the sound of violent vomiting coming from the other room. “I have never seen someone react so badly before.”_

_“You have seen this before?” Rebecca asked, somewhat put out that he hadn’t offered to help Riza._

_Sam nodded. “And before you ask, I can’t do anything more. You have done more than enough to help her Rebecca.”_

_Slightly disheartened, Rebecca turned her gaze back towards Riza’s bedroom door._

_“Will she remember any of it?”_

_Sam shook his head. “No. She is likely in a feverous state right now. Delirium is very common. It is likely when she wakes up – and I mean properly wakes up – Riza won’t remember it.”_

_“That’s one blessing I suppose,” Rebecca muttered. Sam hummed in agreement._

Roy had stuck with Riza throughout the whole ordeal. It was likely Riza wouldn’t even remember, but Rebecca would. He had earned a new respect in her eyes. He wasn’t one to let a man suffer alone. He had also pointed out that Rebecca was still suffering the effects of her wounds herself, and should rest. Rebecca had disagreed with Roy, however there was no dissuading the man.

He had refused to leave Riza’s side. Even while she was puking her guts out.

Rebecca sighed. If that wasn’t true love, she didn’t know what was.

* * *

 

“You were with me the whole time, weren’t you?” Riza asked quietly. Her tears had ended some time ago, but the pair didn’t want to separate. Riza continued to cling to Roy, one hand fisted in his t-shirt. Roy’s arm was around her shoulder, holding her close to his side. Moving his free hand, he gripped hers tightly, their fingers entwined.

Roy was surprised. Sam had been sure Riza wouldn’t remember much of her time while she was conscious the past few days.

“I don’t remember a lot,” she added, thinking back. “But I remember you talking to me. It was a big help. It was something to hold on to.”

Swallowing, he answered her question truthfully. “I didn’t want to leave your side.”

Riza’s stomach fluttered at the unexpected reply. “Why?”

Roy was silent for a while. Riza was sure he either didn’t want to reply, or simply didn’t have one.

“I… felt guilty about what you went through. If I hadn’t lost control I wouldn’t have scared you away. I could have saved you from a lot of your injuries. I mean, you even took a _bullet_ for me for Christ’s sake.”

Riza remained silent as he spoke. Involuntarily, her grip on his shirt tightened.

“I would do it again, you know,” she whispered. Roy’s hand on her shoulder tightened its grip in response.

“That’s what scares me.”

Silence reigned as they lay together, reliving the past few days and contemplating their actions.

“Thank you, for everything you have done.”

“I would do it again, you know,” Roy replied, repeating Riza’s earlier statement.

Riza smiled, finally content for what felt like the longest time. She shifted as carefully as she could, creeping closer to Roy’s warm body. She let her heavy eyes close as they drooped for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Get some sleep, Riza,” Roy murmured, kissing the top of her head. As she drifted off quicker than she would have liked, Riza smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait! It wasn't intentional, things got a little crazy for me for a while there. But I am back :D

“You’ll need to take it easy the next couple of days,” Sam explained to Riza. She had finally been able to venture out of her bed, however the fever still remained and her leg throbbed in pain.

Currently, she was sitting on the couch wrapped in two blankets wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a hoodie. No matter how many layers she added, the shivering would just _not_ stop.

“Here,” Roy offered, holding her a hat and a pair of gloves. “Try these.”

Eagerly, Riza shoved the woolly hat over her head and donned the thick winter gloves. At this point, she would try anything.

“Don’t change into a wolf until next week,” Sam urged, continuing his instructions. “If you do it will confuse your body and it will take longer to fight off the fever and the last of the poison.”

“Don’t change. Got it,” Riza replied as her teeth chattered. She shut her eyes, snuggling down further into her layers. Her breath warmed up her cold nose and she relished in the feeling. The added hat and gloves were already helping to raise her body heat.

Turning to Rebecca and Roy, Sam spoke in a low voice. “Keep an eye on that fever. They are worse than human fevers. Delirium is likely to set in. Riza will begin to see and hear things that aren’t there.”

“Is there anything we can give her to help?” Rebecca asked. She frowned as she watched her old friend. Riza shivered violently, despite being next to the roaring fire.

Sam shook his head. “Nothing will be strong enough. Because we have such a high body temperature normally, the intense fluctuation plays on the mind. The results can be dangerous, if unchecked,” he warned.

“How dangerous?” Roy asked. If Riza was to become a danger to herself, he wanted to know.

Sam sighed. After a moment, he finally answered. “I watched a man throw himself of a cliff once.” Silence reigned on the trio as both Roy and Rebecca absorbed this information. “He thought he was jumping into a swimming pool. The fever was at its highest. He was trying to cool down.”

“Jesus.”

“That’s right. So believe me when I say, you need to keep an eye on her.”

Heart pounding, Roy turned to look at Riza who remained shivering under her layers. Her eyes were closed and her face looked strained.  No matter what they had tried, they couldn’t warm her up. Sweat prickled over her brow and her hair was permanently stuck to her forehead.

“Look, I’m not trying to scare you. I just… I know how bad it can get.” Roy didn’t miss how he cast his eyes downwards. There was a flash of pain that crossed his face.

“This happened to you?” he asked. They way Sam looked at him, he regretted asking.

“Yeah. Happened to my partner.”

_Shit. You just had to put your foot in it, didn’t you?_

“Look man, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

Sam waved his hand in dismissal. “How were you to know? I couldn’t save the man I loved.” Sam’s gaze met Roy dead on. “Don’t make the same mistake as me.” Rebecca and Roy watched in surprise as he picked up his bag. As he straightened, he was back to his usual, bright self.

Roy was also slightly unnerved. Why had Sam mentioned it in that way? Did he really love Riza? He cared for her a great deal. He didn’t want to see her hurt or suffer any longer. As he watched her struggle against the cold and sweat he wanted to ease her suffering –.

_Oh my god._

His face froze, eyes widening.

“And with that revelation,” Rebecca began as she watched Roy carefully a grin on her face. “We thank you so much for your help Sam. Truly. If you ever need a roof over your head or help, let us know,” the brunette added sincerely.

“I was happy to,” he grinned at Roy. It looked like he had been hit by the Realisation Train. “Just give me a call if you need me. Keep me posted on where you are too. If you happen to move on I can point you out to some people who would help you on your travels.”

“Thanks.”

Rebecca nudged Roy in the ribs gently. He had been silent and wide eyed throughout their conversation. Snapping out of his daze, he thanked Sam.

“Take care of her,” the blonde haired man winked.

“I… I will.” Instead of the bewildered look which had graced his features as he offered his thanks to the blonde werewolf, there was determination.

“Hey Riza,” Sam spoke quietly, lowering himself to her eye level. Riza opened her eyes, the lids heavy. She smiled at the blonde man, glad to see him.

“Hey Sam. Got any leads on how to heat up a cold werewolf?”

Sam chuckled. “I’m afraid not. You just have to ride it out I’m afraid.”

“Well isn’t that swell,” she chattered sarcastically.

“Take it easy, okay? And remember, the dreams aren’t real.” Gone was the easy smile on his face. Instead, he looked at her seriously. Riza’s foggy mind couldn’t make out what he meant by that. “Remember who is real and who is here for you. Promise me?”

“Uh, yeah. I will.”

Sam smiled. “Call me if you need anything. I’m heading back west.”

“You will be missed. Don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t. Now, get some rest.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” Riza muttered, snuggling down further into her blankets.

Sam left them with a grin, a wave, and a promise to return soon.

“I’m going to miss that guy,” Rebecca sighed longingly.

“Me too,” Riza stuttered. “He has been a big help.”

Rebecca rolled her eyes. “Not what I was meaning, but okay.”

“I don’t think he is interested, Becca.”

“I know… But still. He was so… perfect.” Rebecca trailed off and entered into a daze.

“Okay,” Roy murmured quietly to himself, leaving the brunette to indulge in her fantasy.

Snapping out of it, Rebecca burst into action. “I’m going into town for supplies. We need more food, especially with the growing numbers in our household.” She shot Roy a playful look. “And, no offense you two, but I need out of here. I’ve got a serious case of cabin fever.”

“How do you think I feel?” Riza muttered. “At least you can go. I am stuck.”

“A couple more days and you will be back on your feet,” Roy offered.

“Not fast enough,” she replied haughtily.

Roy smiled, not taking the tone she used to heart. She was frustrated. He would be too. Hell, he felt stuck and helpless after his run in with the wolfs bane and that was nowhere near as bad as what Riza had experienced.

“I know the feeling.”

Riza paused, but then shot him an apologetic look.

“I’ll only be a couple of hours,” Rebecca announced, returning to the main room. “Behave now you two,” she grinned. Before anyone could retort, she was out the door.

Riza sighed heavily as another shiver overtook her. The constant attempt at getting warm had left her exhausted. She closed her eyes in defeat, accepting she would never feel warmth again.

They blinked open again however, as she felt the couch dip beside her. Another layer was added to her outstretched right leg, taking away the chill she felt in her foot. Roy had retrieved her duvet from her bed and draped it across her. Slowly, she felt herself relaxing.

“Is that better?” he asked softly with a smile.

“Oh my god, yes.” Riza basked in the heat the thick duvet provided. Closing her eyes, she buried her nose into it, hoping to warm up her face as well. “This is my life now. I live in this cocoon.”

Roy chuckled. He wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes. He had asked Sam about channelling his body heat. He had mentioned it briefly before while explaining what happened to a werewolf’s body as it recovered from the poison. Apparently they could channel their heat and focus it on one part of their body. It promoted regeneration and healing. Sam had been more than willing to teach Roy. Now, he channelled heat to his arm around Riza, focussing on the limb and transferring the energy.

“How did you do that?” she asked quietly. When Roy opened his eyes again, her brown ones were looking into his.

“Sam taught me. I wanted to help, and it seems this is the only way I can.”

Riza was silent as she studied him. In truth, she wasn’t sure what to think about Roy Mustang. She was touched he was willing to help her so readily. However she couldn’t shake the feeling there was an underlying motive there. Nothing hostile, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Riza had guessed it was simply guilt that kept him here beside her. She swallowed, her heart constricting in her chest. She didn’t want him to be here because he was guilty. She wanted him to be here for an entirely different reason.

However, she surmised, she knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Riza tore her eyes away from his before he could see the sadness there. Her body had responded to his as he had wrapped his arm around her. Involuntarily, Riza had shifted closer to him, desperate to get next to the warmth. She felt like a fool.

Feigning pain in her leg, she hissed and sat up, retreating away from Roy and the warmth he had provided.

“Are you okay?” he asked, worry laced in his voice.

“Yeah, fine,” she replied through clenched teeth. “Just a bit of cramp.” Instead of returning to his side, she – regrettably – turned towards her right and leaned against the arm of the chair. Her eyes closed of their own accord, exhausted. She welcomed the wave of tiredness that washed over her. Knowing she was a coward, Riza let it overtake her and drifted into sleep.

“Riza?” Roy asked quietly as she shut her eyes. All of a sudden, she had pulled away from him, as if she had been bitten. Roy couldn’t understand it. True, her leg was still bothering her, but the move was so sudden, it didn’t feel genuine. Had he said something wrong?

“Riza?” he tried again, louder this time. Slightly panicked, he hopped up from his seat and moved around to her face. _Oh my god, please still be breathing._

He placed a hand at her nose. Sighing relief, he pulled away as he felt breath. Light snoring followed soon afterwards.

_Relax, she just fell asleep._

Roy began to rise from his crouch, but something stopped him. He remained in place simply watching her. For the life of him, Roy couldn’t understand how he had missed how beautiful this woman was. Even pale as a ghost and drenched in sweat, Roy didn’t want to look at anything else. He gently wiped away the sweat running down her forehead.

Roy eventually returned to his seat beside Riza. Heeding Sam’s warning, he would keep an eye on her. If he was going to do that, he would sleep at the same time as her. His schedule was still out of whack after being awake for almost thirty six hours.

So, he closed his eyes and drifted off as he listened to Riza’s light snoring.

* * *

 

Riza looked around her, confused by her surroundings. Grey concrete stretched before her, both on the floor on the walls. There were no distinguishable features in this room at all. If there were no gravity, she wouldn’t be able to tell which way was up.

In the distance, someone whispered her name. She recognised the voice, but could not put her finger on it. Her feet carried her towards the sound, drawn to it. The room never changed, however. The plain concrete remained, blackness stretching out before her. Oblivion was before her, and Riza felt terrified, however the voice continued to call her.

The longer she walked, the louder the voice became, and the more desperate. Recognition came to her slowly as she began to run.

_Roy._

He was desperately calling to her, as if in pain.

Riza was sprinting now, but the room never changed. She tried to call out to him, but her voice was stuck in her throat. She couldn’t talk, count even scream.

There was the sound of metal hitting flesh and Roy’s voice died in his throat, leaving someone gargling in its place.

Panic fuelled Riza. Her heartbeat was erratic, both from exertion and panic.

_No…_

“Roy!” she finally managed to croak out quietly.

As if she had summoned him, the darkness ended and he lay in the middle of the room.

Lying in a pool of his own blood.

Wild eyes met Riza’s, begging for her to help him.

“Roy!” she screamed, falling to her knees. Pain flared in her right leg and she landed just out of Roy’s reach. Tears fell down her face as she watched him struggle, holding a bloodied hand to his neck. Blood poured out of it freely and leaked onto the grey floor.

“No, no, no,” she cried, trying to drag herself to his side.

After an eternity, she finally reached him, grasping his hand tightly.

“Please don’t die Roy,” she cried, begging him to hold on. “I need you.”

“Riza,” he whispered, his grip on life failing. His grip slackened on her hand, causing Riza to cling on tighter.

“No, Roy! Roy!”

“Riza,” he whispered, eyes rolling back in his head.

Then he was still.

Very still.

“No, no, no,” Riza whispered in horror, bringing a bloody hand to her face. The smell of the blood hit her, making her vomit.

“ _This is all your fault,_ ” someone hissed behind her. Whipping round, Riza found nobody there. “ _First his parents, and now him. You are working your way through the family._ ”

“No! I didn’t!” Riza cried, placing her hands over her ears. “Shut up!” she screamed.

“ _Riza_ ,” the voice taunted. Riza could hear the grin its voice. “ _Riza_ …”

“Shut up!” she screamed.

Something whipped her over onto her back. Riza struggled through her tears, trying to tear away from the invisible pressure holding her down. A bloody sword appeared above her, hovering in mid-air. Riza eyes widened in terror. She was stuck. She couldn’t move and that this was going to fall any moment.

As the sword fell, she closed her eyes and thought of Roy. Pain exploded in her stomach. She coughed and spluttered his name as the life left her.

“ _I’m coming._ ”

* * *

 

“Riza!” Roy called to her desperately. It was as if she was possessed. He had tried to rouse her a number of times, but he couldn’t do it. Roy had awoke to the sound of someone banging about the house. Opening his eyes, he saw Riza was out her seat and had left the house. In an instant, he had sprang after her. She was a few feet out of the house, limping heavily into the snowy forest.

Her eyes were open, but unseeing. Like a blind man, she ran through the forest as fast as her injured leg could carry her.

“Riza, wake up!” he called, walking backwards in front of her. He tried numerous times, but nothing was getting through. Her stare was vacant as she shouted his name and screamed.

Roy was terrified.

This was the delirium Sam had spoken about. It was frightening how he couldn’t rouse her from her dream-like state. She was calling to him, and he was answering, but there was no response. From her cries, Roy could tell she was living in a nightmare.

All of a sudden, she dropped to the floor.

“Riza! Are you all right?” Roy dropped and caught her before she hit the ground. However, her injured leg was already twisted below her body. _That will hurt when she wakes up. Shit! I need to snap her out of this!_

As Roy tried to calm her down, Riza dragged her body across the forest floor.

A wail escaped her. It was so loud, Roy had to cover his ears.

“Shut up!” she yelled over and over again, covering her ears. “Shut up!”

“Riza, snap out of it!” Roy shouted back, firmly. She twitched in response, as if recognising his voice. “You need to snap out of this,” he repeated in the same tone. Gently, he rolled her onto her back, cradling her head on his thighs. Roy stroked her hair as she struggled against his gentle restraint. He lowered his forehead to hers, willing her to wake up. He wasn’t a praying man, but he was in that moment. He prayed to every god he knew that Riza would wake up from this nightmare.

Riza gasped, life returning to her eyes. She coughed violently, her head lifting off his thighs. Relief flooded him. He shifted around to her front. He cupped her cheek gently, the other hand resting on her shoulder.

“Riza, snap out of it,” he tried a final time, his voice desperate with fear.

The blonde froze at the sound of his voice, wild eyes lifting to meet his.

A disbelieving smile appeared on her face for a brief moment. “You’re alive,” she whispered desperately. The relief was clear as day in her voice. “You’re alive!” Throwing her arms around his neck, Riza cried into his t-shirt.

“Hey, shhh. I’m alive, don’t worry.” Roy rested his head on her shoulder, his hands circling around her back. Steadying them both, he shifted on his knees for better balance. Riza was holding on tight enough, however Roy couldn’t help but pull her closer to him. Burying his face in her neck, he closed his eyes, thanking all the gods he had briefly prayed too.

She had returned to him.

“It was just a nightmare,” he reassured her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I hope you enjoy this one! ;) All the fluff!

Roy held Riza protectively against his body as he carried her home. It was a short walk, she hadn’t manage to travel very far, but the fact she had even gotten this far worried him.

 _I shouldn’t have fallen asleep. I should have been_ watching _her._

Cursing himself no end on the walk home, Roy felt like an idiot. He had let her down. The promise he had made to himself about protecting her felt meaningless. If he couldn’t protect her from herself when she was in this state, how was he going to protect her against anyone else?

Riza had exhausted herself into sleep. The pair had sat in the snow until her crying finally began to subside. Riza had pulled away first. She lifted her gaze to his, studying him. Bottom lip quivering, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his.

“You’re alive,” she whispered in relief a final time.

She hadn’t said another word and had passed out shortly afterwards.

Back at the house he found it still empty, which he was pleased about. He _really_ didn’t want to explain what had happened to Rebecca. Another time, he might, but not right now.

Placing Riza in her bed, he made to leave her and retrieve her duvet cover, however a hand grasped his t-shirt.

Riza was looking up at him, eyes shimmering with tears. They were wide with fear.

“Please don’t leave me.”

Roy lowered himself into a crouch beside her head. He removed her sweat drenched hair from her forehead and kissed it.

“Never. I need to get your duvet. I’ll be right back.”

Riza nodded, but took a few moments to let go of Roy’s t-shirt. Quickly gathering what he needed, Roy returned to her room. He had purposefully left her bedroom door open so she could hear him moving about. Her hearing and eye sight weren’t great at the moment. They had been dulled by the poison, so Roy made a point of making a lot of noise as he moved around the small house. He quickly changed out of his jeans into a pair of shorts.

Riza was anxious as she waited for him. Her heart rate increased the longer he stayed away. The dream – or vision, whatever it was – had shook her. It was a struggle to shake it off. Despite it being a fever driven dream, there was truth in it. She hadn’t even realised that the thought of Roy dying was one of the worst things she could imagine. This only proved it.

Suddenly, Sam’s warning became very clear.

_“Take it easy, okay? And remember, the dreams aren’t real.”_

_“Remember who is real and who is here for you. Promise me?”_

He smiled as he re-entered the room. Riza relaxed at the sight of him. She felt like a child in that moment, grateful at the sight of a parent after a nightmare, but didn’t care. Everything was all over the place, her emotions, her head, her regular bodily functions… Riza indulged herself this once. Especially after what she had just witnessed.

Riza expected him to return to his uncomfortable chair, which was the last thing she wanted. Instead, Roy surprised her and climbed into bed with her. In a normal situation, she would have been unsure about what to do, and how to act. But right now, she moved to his side in an instant. Laying her head on his chest, Riza circled an arm around his stomach.

“I know this is probably inappropriate,” she mumbled, yawning loudly. “But right now, I really don’t care. Sorry.”

Roy stared down at the top of her head, unsure of how to answer. He didn’t think it was inappropriate. He wanted, no, felt the need, to hold her. After that episode, Roy didn’t want to let her go ever again. He knew that was childish, but like Riza, right now, he didn’t care.

Fear has a funny way to revealing things to people.

“Riza, I don’t care either,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He swallowed, nervous at his next words. “I love you. I don’t want to let you go again.”

There was no reply from the blonde, as she was already fast asleep.

A part of Roy was disappointed she didn’t hear his words. Another part – a larger, cowardly part – was relieved.

* * *

“Hey you two. I’m back,” Rebecca called, entering the house. Bags weighed her down as she walked, but the weight was no problem for the werewolf. Placing them on the counter, she called out again, but received no response.

_That’s odd._

Cracking the door open to Riza’s bedroom, Rebecca smiled at what she saw. The pair were asleep. Roy’s arm was wrapped protectively around Riza’s shoulder. The blonde lay across his chest, hand splayed out on top of it. Roy’s hand rested atop hers. For the first time these past few days, they were at peace. To Rebecca, that was all that mattered.

Her grin didn’t drop as she closed the door. Whipping out her phone, she sent a simple text.

_It happened._

A reply came almost immediately.

_I knew it._

The brunette smiled at Sam’s reply. Laughing to herself, Rebecca made herself busy by putting her groceries away.

* * *

 Incessant tapping was the only sound that filled the room. Impatient, Rebecca’s leg bounced as she waited. Boredom had set in hours ago as she waited for Roy and Riza to wake up. They had slept for over sixteen hours and Rebecca was going crazy by herself.

She was in no way trapped in the small house, but she longed for someone to talk to. For anyone to talk to.

The thought of waking them herself had crossed her mind, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. The pair were exhausted. Riza was still recovering from the effects of the poison, her body still fighting it. Roy had maybe slept a grand total of two hours over three days as Riza had recovered. Rebecca could understand the guilt, she could understand the responsibility residing on his shoulders, but the devotion he showed had been frustrating.

Rebecca, Sam, and Hughes had not discussed Roy’s behaviour much, but it was clear they were all on the same page. As Roy distantly answered their questions, his eyes never straying far from Riza’s feverous form, they each shared a look.

They had been worried about him. The behaviour wasn’t healthy.

Jumping from her chair, she pulled on her jacket. It wasn’t necessary, however she needed to blend in and act as if she was human. She set off towards the resort, intending to spend her Friday night in a more interesting way, rather than stare at the same four walls, waiting. It would be a way for her to blow off steam. She needed to relax and this was the best way she knew how.

The hotel was bustling with activity when she arrived. The winter market was packed as people wandered viewing the different trinkets that were on sale. The smell was incredible. Crepes, waffles, burgers, and hot dogs were all made on site. Rebecca took a deep breath, savouring the smell.

The bar and restaurant was full. People chatted and laughed with one another, relaxing after a hard week’s work or making the most of their holiday. Rebecca approached the bar and ordered a beer. The bartender smiled at her, leaving to see to her order.

Rebecca nursed her cold beer as she watched the room before her.

Everyone seemed so carefree. Over the last six months, Rebecca’s life had been a whirlwind of activity, worry, and uncertainty. She hadn’t had time to think about the life she had left behind. Now, finally still, Rebecca watched people laughing, dancing, and drinking the night away. In a way, she felt envious. They had nothing to worry about. Not really. Nothing compared to what her pack had gone through these past few days.

For a small moment, Rebecca wished she could have that life back. Where her biggest worry was passing her exams and getting a good job. She didn’t have to constantly watch her back. She didn’t have to worry about someone trying to kill her simply based on what she was. There was no pain and suffering.

“Penny for your thoughts?” a voice asked beside her.

Rebecca turned to the stranger. An unlit cigarette was perched on his lips. Another rested behind his ear, almost covered by his mop of blonde hair. He pocketed his lighter, placing his own beer on the bar.

Rebecca snorted. “If I gave you a penny for my thoughts you’d be a millionaire.” She took a swig of her beer, turning back to face the crowd. The man was extremely handsome. His confident smirk almost made her smile, but she covered it with her bottle. He wasn’t bad to look at, but that wasn’t why she had come tonight.

“All the more reason to stay then.” Rebecca glanced at him, finally allowing herself to smile.

_However… A bit of fun would be nice._

“It’s nothing important,” Rebecca replied to his initial question. “Just the usual.”

“Oh? And what is the usual?” He removed the cigarette in between his lips. He motioned to the bartender for another two beers.

“Oh you know. Family worries.”

“Ah.”

It wasn’t a lie. Riza had become her family pretty early on, when they realised they were both in this mess together. Roy had joined their family shortly afterwards. After the fight with the Hunters, Rebecca had felt the bonds between them strengthen again. The pack connection was back. Even now, she felt drawn to the pair.

“Want to talk about it?”

Rebecca was surprised. She certainly hadn’t expected that from a stranger in a bar. She eyed the man before her. His question was sincere. His eyes watched her, open, not hiding anything.

Rebecca smiled. “I wouldn’t want to bore you.” She swivelled in the bar stool, turning to face him fully.

The man smirked again, laughing to himself. “Fair enough. If you don’t want to talk about it, I won’t push it. None of my business, after all. The name is Jean. Jean Havoc.”

“Rebecca Catalina.” She knocked her beer bottle against his, the two clinking together.

“Nice to meet you Rebecca.”

“Likewise.”

“Now, what are you doing out here in a bar all by yourself? You’re too pretty for that.”

Rebecca raised her eyebrows at Jean, snorting in amusement. She couldn’t help it.

“I’m sorry. That… Was that your attempt at a pick up line?”

Jean smiled and shrugged. At least he was a good sport about it. “It was. Very poor, I must admit. However, it is useful for finding out what a woman is like.”

“Oh? And how is that?”

“Well,” Jean began, leaning against the bar, as if he was seriously going to explain to her his dating technique. “The easy, desperate ones usually go for that crap.” _Oh god, he_ is _going to explain his dating technique._ Hand gestures and all.

“Do you usually explain how you pick up chicks to woman? And do you usually get this kind of response as you explain your piss poor game?”

He grimaced. “No. The smart ones usually laugh in my face and walk away.”

“Oh well. I guess I’m here to shake things up.”

The pair regarded each other for a moment. Jean smiled at her. A proper smile this time, not a confident, cocky smirk. Rebecca returned it, taking a final swig from her beer.

He was certainly goofy, but Rebecca found herself liking that about him.

* * *

“Hey,” a soft voice greeted Riza as she stirred from her sleep. Senses returning, the first thing Riza registered was the warm body underneath her cheek. Her hand was splayed across Roy’s chest while his rested on top. She smiled at the sight, suddenly feeling very light and elated.

“Hey,” she replied, entwining her hand with his. Riza watched as they moved and thought about how right it looked, her hand in his.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m still a little foggy but I do feel more human. Well, you get what I mean.”

Riza heard the chuckle underneath her. Her stomach fluttered, loving the sound. Roy’s arm tightened around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his body.

“I’m glad.” Silence reigned as Riza began to trace the veins on Roy’s hand. The soft touches caused them to raise from his skin further. “You scared me for a moment there,” Roy whispered.

The smile on Riza’s face fell, hand freezing, and anxiety settled in her stomach as she thought back to her vivid dream.

“I scared myself,” she admitted.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Riza shook her head.

“I have a pretty good idea, given your reaction when you came to. If you ever do, I’ll be here.” Riza nodded, tears filling her eyes. Her breath hitched as they began to fall silently.

Roy said nothing. He simply held her, grasping her hand again. Riza clung to him, like he was a life raft.

“Just remember what is real, okay?”

As her tears fell, Riza tried to think about her short time here, rather than the vision of Roy dying in front of her.

It was incredible how much her life had changed over the past couple of weeks. It hardly seemed to be real. Her relationship with Roy had blossomed faster than she would ever have thought. So much had happened so quickly that it seemed too good to be true.

Vaguely, Riza recalled a conversation she had with Sam regarding werewolves and relationships.

_“There can be pack members who share a deeper bond with each other, compared to everyone else. It happens with families, but also with soul mates.”_

_Riza shot him a look that said ‘seriosly?’, causing him to chuckle._

_“I didn’t believe in soul mates myself when I was younger. However, I experienced it first-hand.” His voice took on a wistful tone. Suddenly he was a million miles away. “I met mine when I was in my early twenties. This man arrived at our camp, battered and bruised after a run in with a group of Hunters. The Elders wanted him gone, afraid he had dragged them to us, but a few others, along with myself, argued. It was a time of uncertainty,” Sam explained. “Hunters had recently become more ambitious and had started seeking us out. My pack was one that held close family ties and looked disapprovingly on outsiders. He wasn’t welcome, but I refused to let him die. I wouldn’t have it on my conscious._

_“So, I helped him. Nursed him back to health. We grew close.” Sam smiled at the memory. Clearly, those were happier times for the blonde werewolf. Then, the smile faded. “Too close, according to my parents.”_

_“I’m sorry to hear that Sam,” Riza offered. Riza could tell where this was going and she didn’t like it._

_“I was expected to find a wife and produce an heir in order to further the family line and strengthen the pack. I knew pretty early on that wasn’t going to happen. Plus, when I looked at Andrew, I knew.”_

_Riza watched as his expression turned to one of anguish._

_“He died. Two years ago.”_

_“Sam.” Riza stopped walking, placing a hand on his arm. “I’m so sorry. We don’t need to talk about it.”_

_Sam smiled, wiped away his tears and shook his head. “I want to. I want people to know how amazing he was. After all the chaos had died down and he had begun to heal, I took one look at him and it hit me like a truck. He was The One. My soul mate.”_

_Riza offered him a smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She couldn’t imagine what he had gone through._

_“With werewolves and vampires it happens quite often. Yeah, you can fall in love with someone, get married, have kids, but whenever you meet them, you_ know _. It can certainly be a curse,” he chuckled humourlessly to himself._

_Riza nodded. Sam had found his soul mate, but Andrew had been taken from him too soon. The heartache must be unbearable._

_Riza was sure she hadn’t met hers yet. It put her in fear of when she finally did. Knowing what she knew now, she didn’t want to have to go through what Sam had._

_It scared her._

Realisation hit her like a truck.

Roy was her soulmate.

Everything between them had happened as if accelerated. That was what Sam had described. Then there was the inexplicable protectiveness Riza had felt towards him when they had first arrived. She chalked it up to guilt, but suddenly, from this perspective, it was for an entirely different reason.

Riza had been drawn to him from the start. After his first change, there had always been a strong urge to be with Roy. Riza felt the same way towards Rebecca, however it wasn’t as intense. Completely unaware of the way packs and werewolf relationships worked, Riza surmised it was because he was a new pack member. At the start, he was defenceless. Both Riza and Rebecca needed to look out for him.

 _Holy shit_.

“I don’t know how long we were asleep for,” Roy murmured. After her realisation, Riza was suddenly very aware of their positions. It finally sunk in. Thankfully, her face was out of view of Roy’s. If it hadn’t been, he would see the blush which had blossomed over her face. Instinctively, she wanted to move away. It was childish, but Riza had never really been close to anyone before. Everyone she had ever cared about had either left her or pushed her away. It was natural for her to want to create space…

Everyone was gone, except Rebecca and Roy.

“I don’t hear Rebecca,” Riza commented, clearing her throat. _Get a grip Riza!_ Her voice wavered as she spoke. She cursed herself.

“Finally, some peace,” Roy chuckled, apparently very amused by his comment. “I would offer to go and look her out, but I don’t really want to move.”

Riza froze, heart thudding in her chest. Something came into her mind as Roy said those words. A faint memory from not too long ago.

_“Riza, I don’t care either. I love you. I don’t want to let you go again.”_

Riza swallowed. Before chickening out, she spoke. “Did you mean what you said?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Mean what?”

“What you said. Before I fell asleep?”

Roy was silent. “I said a lot of things,” he offered both vaguely and cautiously.

Taking a deep breath, Riza plucked up the courage. “Did you mean it when you said you loved me?” The words left her mouth in a blur. _Screw hiding,_ Riza thought to herself. _It is about time I took control over my life._

Roy was silent for a very long time. However, Riza heard his heart rate increase and his sharp intake of breath.

“Yes.”

That one word, although slightly fearful, rang in Riza mind like a church bell. Roy’s grip on her tightened.

One half of her couldn’t believe it. Refused to believe it. How could this extremely handsome and attractive man fall for her? Another half, felt elated.

She couldn’t explain it, it had all happened so fast. But Riza sure as hell wasn’t going to complain, especially when the feeling was mutual.

“I love you too.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're up at chapter 22 already! :O When did that happen?!  
> I have neglected to say this in previous author's notes, but thank you so, so much to everyone who has read, commented, and gave kudos on chapters. I read every single comment and honestly, every interaction with this story from you guys makes me unbelievably happy.  
> I haven't replied to comments because I didn't want to clog up the comments section. I will however, be replying to comments at the end of chapters from now on (I just need to remember now xD). As a general reply, I am happy to provide Royai angst and fluff xD It is my favourite thing to write, so expect a lot more ;)
> 
> Anyway, thank you all, hope you enjoy this one!

“So…”

“Becca,” Riza warned for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The brunette had begun to grate on her nerves a couple of hours ago. “I’m not sure what is going to happen now, okay? Let’s just leave it at that.”

“Fine,” Rebecca replied, accompanied by a long suffering sigh, kicking snow up in the air in frustration. She wasn’t satisfied, but Riza really didn’t want to get into her new relationship with Roy. In truth, Riza didn’t know what was happening herself. The past few days she had been passed out as she recovered from the effects of the poison. The pair hadn’t had a lot of time to chat. Riza didn’t want to let on too much to her friend. She felt bad for doing so, however Riza didn’t want to raise hopes for no reason.

The snow had not relented and continued to fall as the duo walked through the forest. Rebecca had a light fleece as she walked in an attempt to blend in. Riza, however, still struggled with fluctuations in her body temperature after that fever so she had opted for a thick fleece, a hat, and a scarf. Her condition had improved vastly over the past few days. She still felt exhausted after simple movements, but Sam had assured her that would only last another couple of days. Riza still continued to limp when she walked, but there was no surge of pain when putting weight on her leg. It was more of an annoyance now. The wounds on her head had healed nicely and were nothing more than a pink scar.

Cabin fever had begun to set in and Rebecca suggested the pair get out of the house for a while. Riza was extremely grateful.

Disappointment had filled her when Roy mentioned he would have to leave that morning. Riza felt childish as she thought of asking him to stay. Fighting the urge to do so, she encouraged him to get out for a while. After all, he had spent a week with them, not leaving Riza’s side. It would be selfish for her to ask him to stay longer. After all, he had a life before her. He couldn’t abruptly leave that all behind.

“Speaking of relationships…” Riza ventured. A change in conversation was definitely preferable at that moment.

“Yeah?” A confused look overtook Rebecca’s face.

“Who is your mystery guy?”

Rebecca looked away quickly, but Riza caught the light blush over her cheeks. The blonde grinned. _I was right!_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep.”

“Well, who has been calling you at two in the morning? From the sounds of your conversation, it isn’t someone who is simply a friend.”

Rebecca turned her head back towards her friend. Riza watched, amused, as Rebecca looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Two can play at this game, Becca,” Riza winked.

Rebecca sighed in defeat. A smile crept over her face. “His name is Jean. We met at the resort a couple of days ago.”

“And?” Riza prompted, grinning. She was relieved to have the focus on her relationships shifted. Plus, she was happy for Rebecca. She deserved some happiness in her life. They both did.

“It is early days, but I really like him.”

The honesty and excitement in her voice surprised Riza. Rebecca’s eyes had lit up and her smile was bright.

“I’m really happy for you Becca,” Riza replied. However, Rebecca’s smile faltered for a moment, causing Riza to question it.

“It is nothing major, it is just… It seems too good to be true, you know? We _really_ hit it off and I feel this urge to be close to him at all times. I mean, I just met the guy. Everything is moving so fast and I’m not sure what to make of it.”

Riza grinned as she recognised Rebecca’s current situation.

“What?” Confusion was clear on Rebecca’s face.

“He’s your soul mate.”

Rebecca stopped walking, mouth hanging open. She laughed in disbelief, but it was nervous. “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” Riza replied. Rebecca laughed again. “I’m being serious Rebecca. Sam told me about it and, from what you have described, it fits the description perfectly.”

The laughter died on her lips as Rebecca regarded Riza for a moment.

“But… I don’t believe in soul mates,” Rebecca stated, one last nervous laugh leaving her.

“It doesn’t matter if you don’t, sweetie, because it believes in you.”

“Wait, stop. How can this happen?”

“Sam told me that between vampires and werewolves certain relationships can be stronger than others. It happens between family members, but also with “The One”.”

“The One?” Rebecca asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow at Riza’s finger quotations.

Riza raised her hands in defence. “His words, not mine. Anyway, it happens quite often, which is why they coined the term soul mate to go with it. It was easier to explain and understand. You can fall in love with anyone, get married, have kids, but whenever you meet The One, you know. It hits you pretty soon after meeting them.”

Rebecca’s face paled as Riza finished her explanation.

“Has it happened to you?” Riza asked perhaps too eagerly.

Rebecca opened her mouth then closed it a few times before answering. “I thought it was indigestion,” she whispered.

Riza snorted so loudly, it hurt. It wasn’t what she expected to here, but it was a very Rebecca response. “That sounds about right,” she laughed.

“It’s not funny, Riza,” Rebecca admonished. She glared at her friend, continuing her walk through the forest. It was frantic. Riza knew that if she was in a confined space, Rebecca would be pacing instead. “It can’t be true. It’s just too crazy.”

Riza sighed. “I know the feeling.”

Rebecca stopped for a second time.

“What?” The brunette turned slowly. Riza couldn’t pinpoint her expression. It ranged somewhere between fearful, surprised, and hopeful.

Riza took a deep breath, steeling herself for the upcoming conversation. She knew she would tell Rebecca everything. She always would. However, she hadn’t mentally prepared herself for it.

She knew she loved Roy. She had said those words to him herself. However, revealing it to someone else? It was an entirely different story. It was frightening, opening herself up so much to someone else, even now. Even to Rebecca. But Riza knew it was time. For once, she didn’t let the fear and anxiety overtake her.

“It happened to me too. With Roy.”

Rebecca didn’t know what to say.

She knew they were in deep, but _soul mates_?

“Well…” Rebecca started, trailing off. “It would explain a lot,” was her final reply. Rebecca dropped onto a nearby boulder, resting her elbows on her knees. “Soul mates, huh?” Her laugh was void of amusement. “Wow.”

Riza joined her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she hugged her friend. “I know. We’re in deep. The question is now though, what are you going to do about it?”

Dropping her hands from her face, Rebecca raised up. She took a deep breath, letting it out in a rush. Then she smiled.

* * *

Roy ran a hand over his face in frustration. His plan to return home for fresh clothes and return to Riza had backfired immensely.

Instead, upon arriving home, he found Solf J Kimblee in his living room.

He smiled at Roy, causing the latter’s stomach to churn in distaste.

“Ah, the prodigal son returns,” he greeted, a grin on his face.

_Shit._

“Hello Solf,” he greeted smoothly, pretending the man’s appearance hadn’t surprised him. In all honesty, he had completely forgotten about the deals he had proposed to Kimblee. Roy had never liked the man, but before he changed he, for some unknown reason, thought it would be a good idea to go into business with the man.

“I was going to send out a search party. Your Aunt has told me you have been really busy these last couple of weeks.”

“I have, yes.”

“You’ve been doing a lot of travelling?” Kimblee ventured. He placed the cup he was currently drinking out of on the table next to him. Roy felt his eyes narrow slightly. His tone was conversational, but Roy knew he was probing for information. The man had always been waiting for Roy to slip up. Kimblee thought himself better than everyone else. Looking at him now, Roy truly didn’t know why he thought this was a good idea. _I guess being an asshole attracts others of a similar personality._

“Yes, actually.” It wasn’t a lie.

Kimblee hummed in acknowledgement. “Anywhere in particular?”

Roy sighed, fed up with his little game. “Look, are we going to make idle chit chat all day, or did you come here for a reason?”

Kimblee smiled to himself. In his own time, he raised from the arm chair and closed the distance between himself and Roy. Smiling at the younger man, he clapped him on the shoulder with a little more force than necessary. Roy felt the wolf within him bristle at the contact.

“Just making sure my friend is all right, that is all,” he grinned. He turned and made his way to the door. “Oh, before I forget, I trust our deal is still on? You have had more than enough time to think about it.”

 _Bingo._ That was the real reason he was here. Kimblee was not a man who liked to be kept waiting.

“Actually,” Roy began, taking a seat in the armchair opposite the one Kimble just vacated. “The reason my response has been so late is because I have had a lot to think about. I needed to travel, to clear my head and think things through clearly.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Roy saw Kimblee pause. “Oh? And what have been your findings?” His tone had underlying harshness to it, which Roy did not miss. He knew he wasn’t going to like Roy’s answer.

“I would like to call the deal off.”

Silence reigned on the room. Roy waited with bated breath for Kimblee’s reply. The other man seemed frozen in time, however, Roy could see the cog’s turning in his head, the set of his jaw, the way his hand twitched. _He did not like that answer._

“Is that so?”

Really _didn’t like it._

“Yes. Aspects of my life have changed in recent weeks, causing me to rethink my future. I have had to revaluate the way I run my business and use the money my parents left behind. I don’t want to get involved, or rush into, anything I am unsure about.”

Again, silence followed Roy’s statement.

“If that is your decision, I am sorry we couldn’t come to an arrangement.”

Despite his polite and civil reply, Kimblee’s voice made Roy’s skin crawl. He spoke as if this was something he would deeply regret.

 _I’d like to see him try and come at me._ The wolf within stirred, responding to the veiled threat in Kimblee’s words.

With an unsettling grin, Kimblee turned to face Roy, approaching him. Roy stood in response as Kimblee outstretched his hand.

Roy took it, offering his former potential business partner a smile. “I do apologise, Solf. But you understand. Circumstances change.”

“I do. I hope that if we meet again in the future, it will be under better _circumstances_.”

Without another word, Kimblee turned on his heel and left the house. His two henchman outside the door followed behind him wordlessly.

All that was left in his wake was an all too familiar, yet foul smell which caused Roy’s stomach to lurch.

_Why does Kimblee stink of wolfs bane?_

“I never liked that man,” his Aunt sniffed in disapproval as she entered the room. “I do not know what you saw in him.”

Roy wasn’t paying attention to his Aunt’s words. Instead, his mind went into overdrive regarding this recent discovery. Was Kimblee a Hunter? Did he know about Roy’s true identity? Was that the reason for the thinly veiled threat before he left?

“You all right, Roy boy?”

Roy’s gaze snapped up to his Aunt’s. It was concerned.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“You have been out of it for weeks. Do you mind telling me what’s going on with you?”

That was the question he was dreading.

“It’s been nothing,” Roy replied, brushing it off. He couldn’t tell his Aunt the truth. He couldn’t drag her into this too.

“Don’t lie to me, Roy,” she warned. “You may be able to lie to that snake, but not to me.”

Roy couldn’t help but smile at Christmas’ description of Solf J Kimblee. She wasn’t wrong.

“I didn’t lie. I know I have been MIA for a few weeks, but I really did need to get out and clear my head for a bit. I’ve had a lot on my plate with this deal. I just wanted to make sure everything was right.” Roy paused, considering his next words. “I wanted to make sure I was making Mom and Dad proud.”

Christmas regarded him silently, before her face softened. She nodded, satisfied with his answer. It wasn’t a lie. Everything Roy had done after his parents died, every business deal he had made, was measured against what his parents would think. He made sure he was using the money left to him properly. That’s why he called it off with Kimblee. The man was too shady. Roy did have an interest in his proposal, but it was to find out what he had been up to. There had been numerous talks of black market deals between Kimblee and other buyers and Roy did not like the idea of that going on in his Aunt’s estate.

That also meant Kimblee was dangerous.

Roy’s heart sank.

True, he could take Kimblee in a fight. Certainly now. The man was definitely human. But if he was mixed in with the Hunters and found out Roy’s secret…

Kimblee was capable of a number of things, none of which would be good for Roy, or his pack.

* * *

“Hey,” Roy greeted Riza. She was currently chopping firewood outside the cabin. Roy’s chest tightened as he saw her.

Riza turned and smiled at him. She looked genuinely happy to see him. Roy was glad, however it made this conversation all the more difficult.

Riza’s smile faltered, then fell when she saw his face. “Is something wrong?”

Roy took a deep breath then nodded. Riza placed the axe against the chopping block then closed the distance between them.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, I just…” God, he hated lying to her. “I need to go out of town for a few days on business.”

Riza relaxed.

“Oh, is that all? From your expression I thought something had happened.” She laughed quietly to herself. The axe returned to her hands and she continued her work. “Is that what all your phone calls have been about?” Riza questioned, knowing she was right.

Over the course of her recovery she didn’t miss how Roy would often cancel a phone call when it rung. She had meant to ask him about it, but half the time she wasn’t functioning enough to do so when she was awake. Her spell in the woods had left her exhausted, both physically and mentally.

“Yeah,” Roy sighed. He didn’t seem particularly happy about it. “It was.”

“Okay, well it is about time you did something about it,” she grinned cheekily.

Silence followed her comment and Riza thought she had crossed a line.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Roy finally replied. He laughed, but there was no humour in it.

For a second time, Riza put down her axe. “Are you sure, you are all right?”

“Yeah, fine. This is just… Something I have to do.”

Riza wasn’t convinced. Roy wasn’t telling her the whole truth, and it bothered her. She thought that they had become close enough that they wouldn’t hide things from each other. Riza thought the feeling was mutual.

Apparently not.

“Okay,” Riza began. She forced the feelings of irritation down. Surely Roy had his reasons for his secrecy. “When do you go?”

“Today.”

“Oh.” Her disappointment was clear and Riza didn’t try to hide it.

“Look.” Roy rubbed his neck as he spoke, clearly uneasy. “I don’t want to go.” The last thing he wanted to do was to keep things from Riza.

But he needed to find out what was going on with Kimblee.

He couldn’t risk getting her involved. If Kimblee was going to be a threat then he needed to know about it. He needed to protect his pack.

If it was a misunderstanding, then no harm done. However, if Kimblee was a Hunter then he couldn’t drag Riza and Rebecca into this mess. He would kill them too.

“But it is something you need to do,” Riza repeated back to him. Roy heard her scoff quietly to herself. With a slight shake of her head, Riza turned away from him and picked up the pile of firewood, carrying it inside. Roy was left outside, alone with his thoughts. Closing his eyes briefly, he took a deep breath.

Before he could reply, Riza cut him off. “I thought we could discuss things with each other, Roy.” Her tone held a harshness within it, causing Roy to flinch at her words. _I hate this. But it is the right thing to do._

“We can, I just… I need you to trust me on this. Okay? I wouldn’t go without good reason. You know that, right?”

Roy didn’t think the blonde was going to answer. He watched her unceremoniously dump the firewood in the basket next to the fire place. She used more force than necessary to do so.

Riza sighed heavily. “I’m sorry,” she apologised. She turned slowly, offering him a sad smile. “I… I don’t know what came over me.” She dropped onto the armchair closest to her, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her emotions seemed completely out of whack nowadays and she couldn’t get a handle on it.

Roy joined her, electing to sit on the arm of the chair. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“It is all right. I know I’m not being fair by not telling you everything, but it is for a good reason. Trust me.”

“Okay,” Riza replied, listing her head and offering him a small smile. Her voice was determined. “I will. Just be careful?”

“Always. I won’t be long.”

He kissed the top of her head before standing to leave. However, when he began to move, a hand kept him in place. Roy turned expectantly to Riza, curious.

Instead of words, Riza placed a hand on the back of his neck, drawing him close. As she initiated the kiss, Roy responded in kind. He reached for her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

Pulling apart, the pair rested their foreheads against each other.

“I love you,” Riza whispered. Those three simple words made Roy smile. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

“I love you too, Riza Hawkeye.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter 23, here we go!
> 
> Things start to kick off (again) in this chapter. But who doesn't love a bit of drama/angst in fic ;)
> 
> There's a LOT of Havolina in this chapter, but never fear my fellow Royai lovers, those pair will be back in the next chapter with their own angst and drama.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Roy treaded carefully through the forest. Following Kimblee was no easy feat. The man had a busy life. From what he had seen, Roy was eternally grateful he had called off his deal with the man.

Shady deals was an understatement. The man was straight up corrupt. From money laundering, extortion, and selling questionable items on the black market, Kimblee had a large resume for awful deeds.

So far, though, there had been no contact with any Hunters. It was a relief to Roy, however there had to be a reason Kimblee had come into contact with wolfs bane. It was in the forest, he could have simply walked through it, but there would have been some indication on his crisp white suit. The stench hung around him and didn’t seem to disappear. It made tracking him easily, but also uncomfortable.

Roy was currently in the outskirts of Colorado Springs. Kimblee had travelled here alone, without his usual entourage. It was strange, to say the least. His two henchmen were like his shadows. However, for some reason, he had elected to travel alone tonight.

“You made it, finally,” a gruff voice greeted him as Kimblee entered the small house. Roy was positioned on the other side of the hedge which surrounded the property’s perimeter. An aeroplane rumbled overhead, causing Roy to strain to hear the two men. Peering through the foliage, he couldn’t see the man’s face, however, Kimblee stood out like a sore thumb in his white suit.

“Sorry. I had… Other business to attend to.”

“I couldn’t care less,” the stranger snapped. “I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“You have been waiting for years for this moment,” Kimblee replied smoothly. “What is another hour or two?”

“Do not test me, boy,” the man growled.

Kimblee waved him off. He sat down on an empty armchair, tightening his suit across his middle in an effort to combat the chill in the old house. “I have a proposition for you.”

“So do a lot of people.”

“This is something you will want to here.”

“Okay then, out with it. I haven’t got all day boy.”

Kimblee visibly bristled at the “boy” comment, however let it slide. Roy narrowed his eyes, trying to see the other man’s face. However the room was too dark to make anything out properly. The encroaching twilight didn’t help matters either.

“I have names and locations of werewolves for you.”

Roy’s stomach hit the floor.

Kimblee’s flair for dramatics only irritated the man. “Well?” was his irritated response.

“Roy Mustang. Lives on the Mustang Estate. His Aunt runs the Central Hotel.”

The stranger snorted. “We’ve already been there boy. Tell me something I don’t know.” Kimblee frowned. He didn’t like being one step behind. “Still, a name is nice. Makes them easier to track. A deal is a deal.”

The stranger produced a briefcase, presumably filled with money, and handed it to Kimblee.

“There is a lot more of where that came from if you get me more names. There’s four others.”

“Consider it done,” Kimblee grinned. _That will show Mustang for always looking down on me._

Roy’s blood ran cold.

Kimblee was going after his pack.

_No…_

Roy tore away from the property. He sprinted to the road, veering left and up-hill into the forest. As soon as he crested the hill he changed into a wolf. He needed to get back to the others. He needed to warn them.

* * *

“So when did you move here, Rebecca?” Jean Havoc asked her, taking a sip of his wine.

Rebecca considered his question, counting back the days to when they moved into their small home. “About two months ago. Although, it feels like we have been here a lot longer,” she smiled. He had no idea. “What about yourself?”

Jean swallowed his wine and smiled sheepishly. “I just arrived. The night we met was my first night here.”

Rebecca was surprised, but also slightly amazed. If Riza was right, and Jean really was her soul mate, then what were the chances they would meet immediately after he moved here? The thought brought a hint of sadness with it. Jean had no idea what Rebecca truly was, and would likely be terrified to learn the truth. If they had met a year ago, then everything would be fine. However, Rebecca couldn’t thrust him into the life she lived now. It wouldn’t be fair, and it would be much too dangerous for him.

“I am really glad we met, Rebecca.” His words and soft smile tugged at her heart.

Pushing down her feelings of sadness, Rebecca focussed on the here and now. If this small slice of happiness is all she would get with Jean, she would take it. If it all went south and the pack had to move on, she would find him. She knew that much.

 _Boy, am I in deep_.

“Me t –” Rebecca cut herself off, her eyes focussing on one individual across the room.

Jean looked at her questioningly. “Rebecca?” he asked after a moment. The brunette hadn’t moved, her hands poised above her food, but making no move to cut into the steak. Her gaze was over his shoulder. Following it, Jean looked over to the bar where one man sat, nursing a drink. Well, man was maybe not the correct word. He was young, probably still a teenager. He looked positively miserable.

Turning back to his date, Jean was unsure what to say. The sight of the boy had obviously shaken Rebecca. But, how?

“Do you know him?” Jean finally asked. The blonde had barely finished his sentence before he jumped in fright. Rebecca had slammed her cutlery down on the table, causing the whole thing to shake. The noise pierced his ears painfully and unexpectedly.

Rebecca shoved her chair back forcefully, knocking it over as she did so. “Whoa, are you all right? Rebecca?”

The brunette completely ignored him as she stormed over to the bar. Jean caught the eye of a nearby waiter, who looked as equally shocked as he did. Giving the man a helpless then apologetic look, Jean was out of his seat and followed his date.

At the noise of the commotion, the teenager looked up. Misery was replaced by shock, then fear, at the sight of an angry woman heading straight for him.

Rebecca grabbed his arm roughly, causing the glass to fall to the floor and shatter.

“Hey!” he protested as he was dragged out of his chair. There was no way for him to escape though. Not with Rebecca’s strength and her fury.

“Hey, Rebecca! What are you doing?” Jean asked, thoroughly confused and shocked. “Leave him alone!”

Ignoring Jean, Rebecca dragged the frightened teen out of the bar and into the courtyard. It was empty, thanks to the snow, so at least she wouldn’t cause too much of a scene.

Jean continuously tried to get through to the brunette, but he would have more success talking to a brick wall.

Rebecca only stopped when they were out of view of the hotel. She threw the young man roughly to the ground, causing him to yelp in surprise. He rolled over, fear evident on his face. He raised his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender.

“Please, stop!” he cried.

“Rebecca,” Jean panted, catching up to pair. _She can move at some speed, especially while dragging another human being._ “What the hell?” he exploded angrily.

Cold eyes focussed on the young man on the ground. She stared at him, eyes full of hatred.

“He tried to kill my friend,” she hissed, eyes narrowing at him.

The teen was confused by the statement.

“What are you talking about? He’s just a kid!”

“Are you calling me a liar?” Rebecca whipped round and Jean was taken back by the rage in her eyes. He instinctively took a step back.

“No, not at all, but…” Jean stuttered.

“He almost killed Riza.”

At the mention of her name, the teen’s face turned as white as the snow he lay on. His mouth hung open slightly while his hands dropped to his sides.

“I didn’t,” he whispered, mostly to himself. “I didn’t mean it…”

That only made Rebecca angrier. “Didn’t _mean_ it?” she yelled. Birds, frightened at the sudden noise, vacated the nearby trees. “You tried to kill her. You tried to kill _me_.”

Jean looked down at the teen. He was clearly terrified. His expression had progressed into one of horror. He also looked at no one in particular, just stared at Rebecca’s feet as she kept up her tirade.

He certainly didn’t look like he as capable of killing someone.

However, his confession was more than enough evidence Jean needed. Plus, the thought of someone trying to kill Rebecca didn’t sit well with him. It didn’t sit well with him _at all_.

“I didn’t do it!” he cried. Tears had formed in his eyes. “I didn’t hit the trigger. I was holding the crossbow and the person beside me fired it,” tears had begun to fall freely down his face. It was enough to get Rebecca to stop her pacing and listen to him. “My own brother fired it for me,” he whispered bitterly.

“What?”

“I wasn’t even supposed to be there, in that clearing. I had no idea you guys were even possible. My brother…” He paused, taking a deep breath. “My brother dragged me along, saying we were going hunting. He told me I needed to grow up and become a man.” His laugh was bitter and there was no humour in it. “I didn’t know _what_ we were hunting. If I had, _believe_ me, I would have never gone.”

Rebecca was conflicted. The way he spoke… Rebecca couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the boy. He seemed genuine. Looking down on him now, he looked like a lost boy who was forced to do something against his will. He wasn’t a Hunter. Not truly. Of course, this could all just be part of their long plan. Send someone vulnerable into the pack to get information and lure them into a trap.

“I am so sorry,” he said, finally meeting Rebecca’s gaze. The pain and sorrow he held in there almost caused the brunette to take a step back. _Definitely genuine_.

“Rebecca, what is going on?” Jean asked, his tone urgent. If this boy was a threat then they needed to go. It really didn’t look like he was, but he must have done something terrible to cause Rebecca to act the way she did.

“Is Riza all right?” the teen asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rebecca regarded the boy. He had moved up onto his knees. He had hung his head and his posture was slouched. Everything about his body language screamed defeat.

“She is. She is all right.”

His head lifted, relief plain on his face. It looked as if a large weight had been lifted from him.

“I came back,” he began, clearing his throat. “After everyone left. I wanted to make sure you were all okay. I saw that man pull the bolt out of Riza’s leg.” He shuddered at the memory. “Once we had regrouped, everyone congratulated me on my shot. I didn’t feel happy though, I only felt sick. My brother told me I was amazing in the clearing.”

Anger shot through Rebecca at the callous way the Hunters spoke about their lives. They were still people dammit. Even if they could turn into a wolf, they didn’t deserved to be discriminated against because of what some asshole had turned them into.

“That was when I left. I wanted no part in it. Hell, I didn’t even want a part in it in the beginning.”

“Rebecca,” Jean urged.

The brunette turned, almost forgetting he was even there. Then she paled slightly as she realised the situation they were in. This whole conversation was on track to completely reveal her secret. This was not good.

Jean looked at her expectantly for an explanation, but there was also concern on his face. Rebecca was touched that he was worried about her wellbeing, however it was nothing compared to the fear coursing through her.  Jean couldn’t know what she was. At least, not yet. She didn’t want him to run away screaming.

_Damn, now I understand how Maes feels._

“Look, it was is just a misunderstanding,” Rebecca began her poor excuse for an explanation. It was better than the truth though, right? “Something happened last week. We were all out hunting and… uh,” Rebecca turned to the teen as she gestured, realising she didn’t know his name.

“Kain. Kain Fuery,” he offered.

“Kain here shot towards us unknowingly. It hit my friend, Riza, in the leg. It was touch and go for a while, but she is fine now. It’s no big deal.”

“He basically said the group he was with wanted you dead, that’s _is_ a big deal. Especially to me,” Jean added, almost as an afterthought.

Rebecca froze at his words, not expecting them. Then, a smell hit her nostrils. It was so strong she fell to her knees, bringing her hands up to her nose.

“Rebecca?” Jean shouted in alarm. Kain looked on in fear, his gaze snapping towards the movement between the trees. Three Hunters emerged, each with a sick smile on their face. They each had a crossbow which was locked and ready to fire.

“Well done, Kain. You did well getting them out here.”

Jean’s gaze snapped to Kain’s. However, his anger simmered as he saw the look of horror return to the young man’s face.

“No… No, I didn’t bring them out here on purpose! I swear,” he urged, frantically turning to both Jean and Rebecca. “I had nothing to do with this, I promise!”

“Quiet boy!” one barked, raising his crossbow. Anger spiked in Jean as they were pointed straight to the pair. He moved in front of Rebecca, remaining in a crouch. If they wanted to get to her, they would have to get through him first.

“Don’t think we won’t shoot you. If you are associated with _that_ then you deserve to die too.”

Their warning did nothing and Jean remained where he was.

The tallest man stalked forward. Jean shifted to become defensive, however before he could react, he was backhanded across the face. He fell to his side, his head ringing.

“Jean!” Rebecca gasped. The sound of it tore at his chest. She was worried about him and the pain she was currently going through rang clear in her voice.

He tried to sit up, but a foot was placed in his side, crushing him down into the cold snow. He grunted in pain, weakly trying to break free from his restraint. His vision blurred from the strike, his hearing fading in and out.

Rough hands grabbed at Rebecca, but she had no strength to shake them off. The incense was too strong. It burned at her airways, making breathing difficult. She tried not to breathe in too much, but it was no use. The poison had already entered her system. _If_ she could somehow get out of this mess, it would be a race against time to get the help she needed.

After being lifted off the ground the other two began to drag her through the forest on her knees.

“Stop it!” Kain cried. “Leave them alone!” Rebecca admired him for trying to break her free from the Hunter’s grasp, but it would be no use. The wolf within bristled as they easily shoved the younger man down to the ground with a laugh.

She just wanted Jean to be okay. He didn’t deserve to be dragged into this. He didn’t deserve to die because of her.

Her head swung in his direction. The sight of him pinned under one of the Hunter’s boot, while the man grinned happily, enraged the wolf within her. As if feeling her gaze, Jean looked up. His vision was blurry, but he could make out Rebecca’s face. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, a tear running down her cheek.

Those two words made his stomach sink.

Rebecca heaved herself off her knees and onto her feet. With the last of her strength, she jerked her arms forward and out of the Hunter’s grasp. At least Rebecca had the element of surprise here. They staggered forward, whipping around in anger. Crossbows were raised in response, however they dropped to the ground soon after, as a loud _crack_ filled the forest. Hands were raised to ears at the sound and the Hunters cursed as the loud sound.

Jean looked on in amazement as Rebecca changed before his eyes. Where she was last standing now stood a huge brown wolf. The man above him staggered, releasing Jean from his hold. He leapt to his feet, punching the man in the nose before he could recover. The man cursed loudly, falling to his knees.

Rebecca lowered her head and growled dangerously at her two attempted kidnappers. She leaped towards one while he stared at her, shocked. Her paws hit his chest and he hit the forest floor with an _ooph_. The air rushed out of his lungs and he was left gasping. Rebecca felt a few ribs break underneath her paws.

The other Hunter raised his crossbow to shoot her, however before he could, Kain barged into him from behind, knowing the weapon from his hands. The Hunter turned on him, furious. Before Kain could receive the blow from his outstretched hand, Rebecca grabbed his trouser leg, pulling the man away from Kain. The Hunter yelped in surprise then began to cry out in fear.

“No, stop! Please!”

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Rebecca dragged him away from the other two. Jean watched on with no sympathy as the man was dragged away screaming.

“What is she doing?” Kain asked fearfully. The screaming ended in an instant. The forest was silent, aside from the ragged breathing of the man in the snow before them.

A soft _thump_ reached them, kicking Jean in to action. He raced towards where Rebecca had disappeared to, Kain hot on his heels.

The man was unconscious, and breathing, however there was no blood. Rebecca lay in the snow a few feet away unconscious herself.

“Rebecca?” Jean called, dropping to his knees beside her. Gently, he rolled her onto her back. The sight of her face was sickening. Her eyes and nose were surrounded by angry, red skin. They were swollen to the point where Jean doubted her eyes would even be able to open properly.

“Oh my god,” Kain whispered from beside Havoc. His face paled at the sight of the woman. She looked as if she was on her deathbed. They needed to help her, and fast.

“Come on,” Jean urged Kain as he lifted Rebecca and rose to his feet. He cradled her against his chest as he began to jog through the trees. They needed to get her to Riza.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I am so sorry for the long wait!! I completely forgot on Sunday because I was too busy writing the next few chapters (insert monkey covering eyes emoji)  
> Micsthe D: I'm glad you are enjoying this, it genuinely makes me so happy xD It is also a great movivator! Thank you!  
> Hope y'all enjoy this one!

“Did you have a good night?” a cheery voice greeted Jean as he entered the small cabin. Riza was already smiling as he entered the room, however it fell in an instant. She was currently sitting in an armchair, reading a book. Her left leg was tucked under her right as it remained outstretched, resting on a stool.

“Rebecca?” she whispered, shooting out of the chair. She crossed the distance in couple of stride, however, she froze at the sight of Kain behind Jean.

“She needs help,” Jean urged. “We have sorted everything out. You can trust him.”

Riza beckoned Jean over to the couch, all the while keeping her eye on the boy who had shot her in the clearing. He looked terrified at the moment. As soon as he saw Riza, his anxious face disappeared, replaced by fear.

Pushing the worrying thoughts to the back of her mind, she focussed on her friend.

Riza watched and Jean laid her down gently, stroking her hair as he pulled away. The worry was clear on his face.

“Go through there,” Riza pointed towards Rebecca’s bedroom door. “There is a black briefcase on her vanity. Bring it through here.”

Jean moved as soon as Riza started speaking. He retrieved the brief case and handed it to her.

Riza got to work preparing the vaccine, however she couldn’t stop her hands from shaking. This was the second time she had been in this position and she hated it.

Placing the needle against Rebecca’s neck and pushed it. Rebecca twitched, her face grimacing in pain.

“Easy, Becca,” Riza soothed. She took the second syringe and placed it in her mouth, pushing the liquid through. “She will take some time to recover. Probably a couple of days.”

“I don’t think we have a couple of days,” Jean replied grimly. “Those men will come back for her. We put them out of commission, but it won’t be long until somebody finds them.”

Riza paled.

“There are more nearby,” Kain offered nervously. “I didn’t realise how close you guys were, otherwise I would have warned you.”

Riza regarded him quietly as he spoke and Kain visibly shrunk under her gaze.

“We need to move. If they know where you lie they will come here.”

Riza sat back on her heels, rubbing her face. She truly didn’t know what to do. She wanted to put a stop to the Hunters once and for all. On the other hand, she couldn’t do it alone. She needed her pack. One was out of town and the other was unconscious on their couch. Hughes couldn’t be dragged into this because it wasn’t truly his fight. He had been living here for years in peace. All of a sudden, Rebecca and Riza show up and he is in danger.

_All I have ever done is create a mess of other people’s lives._

“Okay,” Riza replied, taking action. “You are right. We need to go. Does anyone have a car?”

Leaving here was the last thing she wanted to do, especially without Roy, but Jean was right. The Hunters are too close, it wasn’t safe for them here anymore. That had always been the plan, to move if things got too risky. However, circumstances had changed and Riza thought she had something of a future here.

Roy was out of town on business anyway. He was safe for now. When _they_ were safe, when Rebecca was well enough, she would give him a call and fill him in on the situation. For all she knew they were being tracked right now. Phones were off limits as they moved.

“I do. I’ll be back.”

Jean was out the door before anyone could reply.

Kain began to shift nervously from foot to foot as the pair were left alone.

Electing to ignore the man who shot her, whether it was accidental or not, Riza began to gather their belongings. Riza didn’t have a lot of personal things. When she left home, all she took with her were clothes.

Rebecca had loads of things. Midway through collecting everything from her room, Kain entered. Wordlessly, he picked up a nearby bag and helped Riza. She was surprised, and thanked him. Perhaps Jean was right. They had worked it all out.

Ten minutes later, the blonde returned with a pickup truck.

_That was quick…_

“Here, I’ll help you.” Jean took the bag from Kain and loaded into the bed of the truck. Riza tossed her own bag in, followed by carefully placing one of Rebecca’s in.

The pack up didn’t take long. To err on the side of caution, the pair had agreed to keep most of their things in cases so they were ready to move if need be.

Half an hour later, Riza was ready to go.

“I’m sorry to drag you into all of this,” Riza told Jean. “But I really appreciate the help you have shown us. Both of you.”

Kain was surprised at her thanks. He had been walking on eggshells around her the whole time. Riza could understand why, but she really didn’t have time to sort everything out between them right now.

“I’m coming with you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m coming with you,” Jean repeated, determined.

“Me too,” Kain chimed in.

“What? Why?”

“It’s my truck?” Jean offered with a small smile. When Riza narrowed her eyes, Jean shrugged. “Because three hands are better than one? Look, if you end up needing to fend these guys off, you can’t drive at the same time. Besides, someone needs to make sure Rebecca is okay.”

“I want to make it up to you guys,” Kain stuttered, offering his own explanation. “I did something horrible, and I am really sorry about that. The least I can do is help you out fighting the Hunters.”

Riza stiffened at the name, but Jean showed no reaction towards the word.

Besides the fear that had set in half an hour ago, Riza was touched they showed so much concern for her and Rebecca.

“All right then. Let’s go.”

* * *

Roy’s spirits lifted as he began to recognise the forest around him. It made him push himself harder as he ran. He had been running nonstop since leaving Colorado Springs. Exhaustion had set in about an hour ago but Roy didn’t dare stop. His pack was in too much danger.

Roy arrived at Riza and Rebecca’s house. He changed into his human form, leaning heavily against a nearby tree trunk. He had spent most of his energy while running. The thought of seeing Riza again made him smile. He pushed off the tree and began to walk towards the house. The closer he got, the more he felt something was off.

Cautiously, he approached the house. There was no noise from inside, but it was around five o’clock in the morning.

The door was locked when Roy tried to open it. He fished his key out of his backpack. The door creaked as it opened. The sound was deafening in the silence.

“Riza?” he called quietly. Entering the living room, Roy found it was considerably emptier than it was the last time he was here. Dread pooled in his stomach. He knocked lightly on Riza’s bedroom door, only for it to open slowly.

The room was empty.

No longer caring about being quiet, Roy opened Rebecca’s bedroom door.

Empty.

Everything was gone. Personal belongings, clothes, everything.

Roy was stumped. Why would they just up and leave? What had happened?

The dread that had begun to set in intensified, making him feel ill.

_Had Kimblee gotten to them already?_

Roy whipped out his phone. He phoned Riza, his hands sweating.

“ _The number you have called cannot be reached. Please try again later._ ”

Roy stared at his phone screen after pulling it away from his ear.

Refusing to accept it, Roy tried again. The same automated tone repeated the message back to him.

_What is going on?_

* * *

While Jean drove, Riza sat in the back of the truck with Rebecca, cradling the brunette’s head on her lap. The redness around her eyes had died down, leaving Rebecca with a pinkish glow.

Kain sat in the passenger seat and had been quiet the whole ride. Jean had tried to chat to him, but the young man offered little in return. Riza knew he felt nervous in her presence. She did almost feel bad for the guy, but he did shoot her. Riza still wasn’t happy about that. As soon as they reached Boulder she would get the story out of Jean.

Looking out the truck window, Riza watched as the scenery rushed by.

Her heart clenched as she thought of Roy. Leaving him behind was the hardest thing she had ever done. In a way, she was lucky. Helping Rebecca and packing up the house had been a distraction. She hadn’t really thought about the fact she had left him behind. It was only temporary though. He wasn’t due to be back until the end of the week. By that time, they would be in a secure location and Riza would fill him in on everything that had happened.

“How long until we get there?” Riza asked, shifting in her seat. She wouldn’t dwell on that thought right now. Helping Rebecca and getting somewhere safe was their main priority.

“About half an hour,” Jean replied. “How is she?” he added in a more subdued voice. Worry laced his voice and Riza saw him look back at them in the rear view mirror.

“She’s all right.”

“What is wrong with her? She just… dropped. I don’t know what happened.”

“Ah, she had an allergic reaction. She has had it before,” Riza replied vaguely.

Jean frowned. He wasn’t satisfied with that answer, but let it slide.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Forest suddenly turned into suburbs and Riza found herself missing the greenery almost immediately. She felt the most at home in the forest, the wolf longed to be running through the trees.

Jean pulled up to a hotel, cutting the engine.

“I’ll get two rooms. Is that okay with everyone?”

Kain and Riza nodded.

“I’m really sorry for what I did, Riza,” Kain said quietly, continuing to stare out the window. He rung his hands nervously in his lap. “I didn’t fire the shot. My brother let the bolt loose. He said it was the only way I could become a man.” He snorted to himself, shaking his head. “If I had known what was truly going on…”

“Its okay, Kain.” He caught her gaze in the rear view mirror. He was surprised. “I knew as soon as I looked at you after it happened you didn’t mean it.”

“I’m not trying to make excuses or anything. I’m am still responsible. I still held the damn crossbow.” Riza was surprised at the bitterness in his voice.

Jean returned to the car, holding up two sets of keys with a tight smile.

“Let’s go guys.”

Jean carried Rebecca into the ground floor room. He had managed to get a room right next to the truck. The other room was right next door. The two were isolated from the rest of the rooms, which Riza was grateful for. Hotel rooms didn’t have the thickest walls and she would rather be safe than sorry. It also meant that not many people would be able to see Jean carrying an unconscious woman into a hotel room.

Riza and Kain carried in the bags. Jean lay Rebecca carefully down on the nearest bed.

Now that they had finally stopped moving, Riza realised how anxious she felt. She sat on her own bed, finding herself staring at Rebecca. There wasn’t much they could do for her now. They just needed to wait for her to wake up.

“I’ll let you two get settled,” Jean told her, breaking her out of her reverie.

“Uh, yes. Okay. Thank you.” He smiled sympathetically at her before turning to the door. Kain had returned to the car. “Jean,” she called. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Don’t mention it,” he smiled.

“What will you do now? I’ve dragged you all the way out here. I wouldn’t blame the two of you if you want to leave.”

Jean chuckled. “It’s all right. Any friend of Rebecca is a friend of mine.”

“You really like her, huh?”

Jean nodded, without hesitation. “Yes. So you will be stuck with me for now,” he winked. “Until I know she is all right and she is safe, I’ll be here to help.”

“Thanks,” Riza smiled. Rebecca was a lucky woman. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. “Could I ask you a favour?”

“Of course.”

“I need to make a phone call. Would you mind looking after her for a bit?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Luckily, the hotel had a payphone outside. She put change into the machine and turned on her phone to get Roy’s number. The screen lit up with a notification of six missed calls. All from Roy.

Swallowing, Riza dialled his number and silently prayed he was all right.

“Hello?” he answered. Riza sighed happily, extremely grateful to hear his voice. Although, he sounded tired and irritated.

“Hey,” Riza replied quietly. The line went silent and Riza felt anxiety flutter in her stomach. “Roy?”

“Yeah, I’m here. Where the hell are you?” Riza blanched at the gruffness of his voice. What was wrong with him?

“Listen, something came up. Something serious –”

“Something so serious you didn’t feel inclined to tell me about?” he snapped.

“What are you talking about?” Riza asked. Irritation rose in her. Why was he acting like that?

“Well, I’m currently standing in your empty house trying to figure out what the fuck happened to you.”

Riza froze. He was there. He was in there home. By this point, the Hunters probably knew where they lived.

“Roy,” Riza warned, clutching the phone tightly. “You need to get out of there. _Now_.”

“Riza, _what is going on_?”

“It’s the Hunters. You need to leave –”

“Riza!” Jean called her, his voice desperate. She spun round to see him frantically beckoning her over to him.

“Riza, where are you?”

“I…”

“Riza!”

“Alps Boulder Canyon Inn.”

Giving up, Jean whipped back around, sprinting back to their room.

Closing her eyes, she slammed the phone down and ran to her room. A tear escaped down her cheek as she ran. Wiping it away, she ran to Rebecca and gave her the help she needed.

* * *

“Hey, man. How are you? I thought you didn’t get back until the end of the week.” As soon as Maes saw Roy’s face, his smile dropped. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you know where Riza and Rebecca are?”

“No. Why?” Maes watched as his old friend paced in his living room. Roy ran a hand through his dark hair, something which he had already done many times. It stood out in almost every direction.

“They are gone.”

“Gone?” Maes echoed. “What do you mean, gone?”

“As in _gone_ ,” Roy snapped. Closing his eyes briefly, Roy took as deep breath as his emotions got the better of him. “The house is empty. They took everything with them.”

Maes frowned. “Well, I am sure they have good reason. Have you tried calling her?” Roy shot him a look. “I’m just trying to help man.”

“Sorry,” Roy sighed. “I know. Why would they just up and leave. Why wouldn’t she tell me?”

“Maybe Riza didn’t feel it was safe to do so? She wouldn’t abandon you Roy. Not unless you had been a Grade A asshole.”

Roy sighed, sitting down heavily on the couch. He placed his head in his hands, willing away the pain that had begun to form in his head. He had spent an hour or so searching the house for any clues to their disappearance, but found nothing. He even turned into a wolf and tried to search for them that way, but there were too many scents to pick up in the area. He couldn’t find a definitive trail of Riza or Rebecca.

“I just… What if something _has_ happened?”

“Don’t be so pessimistic. No news isn’t necessarily bad news.”

“Yeah, well it isn’t good news either,” Roy muttered.

Maes didn’t let the comment go to heart. He sighed and joined his friend.

“If you want, I will come with you back to the house to find out what happened. Maybe a fresh set of eyes will help?”

“Thanks Maes.”

* * *

Riza entered her hotel room to find Rebecca having a seizure. Kain, who looked terrified once again, was holding onto one arm.

“Let go of her,” Riza barked, rushing to her friend’s side. Kain let go as if he had just been burned and back away from the bed. “Get a pillow between her head and the headboard.” Jean sprang into action and did as she asked.

Riza retrieved the briefcase and applied another dose of the vaccine to Rebecca’s system. Once she was finished, she placed the other pillows around Rebecca’s body. It would mean that if a limb was to fly away from her body, it would hit something soft.

“Okay, everyone back away from the bed. We need to wait until she stops seizing.”

“Shouldn’t we get her head?” Kain asked.

Riza shook her head. “No, because if she jerks during her seizure and you are holding that head still you could snap her neck.” Kain paled. “We just need to make sure she is comfortable and well protected.”

A few minutes later, Riza timed the seizure, Rebecca finally stilled. Riza cautiously grasped her hand and felt her pulse. Checking for breathing, and once satisfied, Riza sat on the bed next to her friend.

“It’s over. She’s okay.”

Jean bit his lip in worry. As if debating with himself, he strode over to the bed and stopped, looking down on Rebecca’s form. Watching him closely, Riza knew her soul mate theory was right on the mark. They had only known each other a short time, but they were both hooked. It didn’t take an expert to decipher that from the look of worry on Jean’s face.

* * *

Roy let Maes search the house without him. He had already spent enough time there and the thought of going back into the empty house was not appealing in the slightest. It was just a reminder that not only had he been left behind by his pack, but Riza had left him.

That thought alone sent a sharp pain through his chest. His heart clenched in response, causing him to take a deep breath. Pressure built behind his eyes, but Roy fought the urge to let the tears fall.

Looking away from the doorway, Roy scanned the forest around him. In the short time he had spent in this house, his favourite part about it was the view of the forest. Whenever he looked out the wolf within stirred, longing to run free with his pack.

Something caught his eye briefly. Leaning to his left, looking around the corner of the house, he noticed a set of tire tracks. Approaching the imprinted grass, Roy looked for a trail. It led into the forest, towards the nearest road which was about a mile away. The house itself didn’t have a drive way or any parking space. In truth, Roy didn’t even know Riza or Rebecca had a car.

“Maes,” Roy called, entering the house hesitantly. The sight of it so bare caused his stomach to churn. “I found something.”

“Good, because there is nothing here,” he replied, shaking his head. “I don’t get it. One thing I do know is that they left in a hurry.”

“How so?”

“The fridge is still full. If this had been planned, wouldn’t everything have been cleared out?”

Roy hadn’t thought of that.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, filling the too silent house.

The number was unknown, but Roy answered without hesitation.

“Hello?”

There was a quiet sigh on the other end of the phone before the caller replied.

“Hey.” Recognising the voice, Roy felt relief wash through him. Riza was alive. However, anger and irritation began to fester as Roy thought about how he had been left behind. It hurt that Riza hadn’t told him they were leaving. “Roy?” she asked again, worry clear in her voice.

“Yeah, I’m here. Where the hell are you?” His reply came out gruffer than intended, but he was pissed off.

“Listen, something came up. Something serious –”

“Something so serious you didn’t feel inclined to tell me about?” he snapped, his anger spiking.

“What are you talking about?” Riza asked. Roy could hear her own irritation.

 “Well, I’m currently standing in your empty house trying to figure out what the fuck happened to you.”

The line went quiet. Roy waited for Riza’s reply, growing more irritable by the second.

“Roy, you need to get out of there. _Now_.” The warning was clear in her voice. Panic also laced her tone. It caused him to pause.

“Riza, _what is going on_?”

“It’s the Hunters. You need to leave –”

There was a distant shout which cut her off.

“Riza, where are you?” Roy’s voice was calm now as he tried to get information from her. His momentary bout of anger would accomplish nothing. Stupid comments would get him nowhere and it appeared time was off the essence.

“I…”

Another shout went up, distracting Riza from their conversation.

“Alps Boulder Canyon Inn.”

Roy pulled his phone away from his ear in surprise as the line went dead.

“It’s a hotel just outside Boulder, about an hour or two from here,” Maes offered.

Roy nodded and left the house.

“You’re going? Now?”

Roy nodded. “Keep your family safe. Riza mentioned the Hunters. Something isn’t right here and I’m going to find out what.”

 _Crack_.

“Stay safe yourself, Roy,” Maes muttered before turning in the direction of his own home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh it is all kicking off now! ;)  
> Hope you enjoy this one!

Riza busied herself with removing more things from the bed of the truck. Jean had taken over the duty of watching over Rebecca. Not that the man needed much persuading. Riza had quickly grown restless and uneasy as she waited for her friend to wake up. It didn’t help her conversation with Roy had been cut short. She only hoped he was either away from their house or on his way here. The blonde desperately hoped for the latter, but she could understand if he wasn’t.

From Roy’s point of view, they had essentially abandoned him. Riza didn’t feel the need to fill him on the details of their departure at the time because he was supposed to be away and wouldn’t arrive home until the end of the week. She didn’t want him to worry. The fact he didn’t share his business with her still stung a little, but she was sure he had his reasons.

Now, Riza felt even worse not telling Roy what was going on. He had arrived back sooner than expected and was currently without his pack in dangerous territory.

She should have at least of told Maes.

_Hindsight is a wonderful thing._

Slamming down the compartment lid with excessive force, Riza took a deep breath and sighed, as if willing her frustration and worry to leave her in that breath.

Tears threatened to overwhelm her as images of Roy lying murdered by the Hunters filled her mind.

If he was killed, it would be her fault.

Making up her mind, she pushed off the side of the truck. Determination filled her as she turned to stride back to the hotel room. She would tell Jean and Kain she was going back for Roy.

Riza paused in her stride, faltering, as she spotted a familiar mop of black hair walking across the parking lot towards her.

Roy’s expression held nothing but relief and he smiled when Riza finally noticed his presence.

Dropping the bag she had been carrying, Riza’s feet carried her over to him.

_He was okay._

Riza threw her arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest. Tears of joy spilled down her cheeks. She breathed in his scent, relishing in the comfort of it. Just him being here, holding her tightly against him, soothed her frayed nerves, banished her worries.

Roy shifted and Riza lifted her head, looking up at the man who loved her.

Roy lowered his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you,” Riza whispered after they broke apart.

Roy shushed her quietly. “It’s all right. You are safe. That is all that matters to me.”

His words sent a thrill through her. Riza never expected to ever meet someone who cared for her as much as Roy did. Nobody would want to be associated with a monster. Yet, Roy had accepted her, faults and all. Of course, it helped he was in the same predicament. Nevertheless, the pair had moved beyond the beast that stirred within them both and had begun to care for each other, despite that.

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Riza continued, feeling a strong urge to get these words out.

“I have come to accept the fact that I care enough about you, Riza, that I will always worry,” Roy smiled, kissing her forehead. “What exactly should I be worrying about?” he asked.

“I’ll explain everything, I promise. But let’s get inside.”

Roy froze as he entered the room Rebecca occupied. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, zeroing in on Kain Fuery. The young man flinched under his stare, fear over taking him once more.

After Riza got the whole story from everything that had transpired between them, Riza felt a new respect for the young man. He had saved Rebecca’s life, knocking over the Hunter who had been poised to kill her. Jean had also explained how he bravely fought against the Hunters, trying to help and protect the two of them.

Riza watched, as if in slow motion, as Roy strode away from her, grabbing Kain by the front of his shirt, and slamming him against the wall of the hotel room.

“Roy!” _Shit_. She had forgotten to warn Roy.

Kain struggled under his grip, but there was no way he would be able to get free. Not from Roy’s death grip.

“ _You_ ,” Roy hissed, increasing the pressure against his throat.

“Wait!” Kain gasped, clawing at the older man’s hands.

Riza sprang over to them, pulling Roy off him.

“Roy, stop it! He means us no harm.”

“No harm?” Roy asked incredulously. “He tried to kill you, Riza. He almost did.” Kain squeaked as the pressure increased once more. “I will _never_ forgive him for that.”

“He also saved Rebecca’s life. He told us everything. We can trust him! Let him go.”

“Please,” Kain whimpered, tears rolling down his cheek.

Riza felt sorry for him. He didn’t deserve this. Yes, he was in that clearing on the wrong side, but from what Riza had gathered, he had no idea what was going on. He was simply guilty by association. However, he had redeemed himself somewhat in Riza’s eyes.

“Roy!” Riza barked, her tone harsh. The man in question whipped around to face her, his expression hard. His eyes were filled so much hate and anger. “Let him go,” she commanded, her tone softer. Her gaze flicked worriedly between him and Kain, who was turning a worrying shade of red.

“ _Trust_ me,” she urged, getting desperate. If she didn’t act quickly, Kain would pass out.

Another moment passed. The tension was so thick in the room it was uncomfortable. Jean watched the scene unfold before him worriedly. However, he hadn’t moved from Rebecca’s side. This wasn’t his fight.

Finally, Roy dropped Kain who crumpled to the floor, gasping for air.

Riza rushed to his aid, straightening him up so Kain could get air into his lungs.

“Come on,” Riza murmured, half pulling Kain out of the hotel room. Roy watched the pair, thoroughly confused.

Why was Riza trying to help the man who tried to kill her? She had said Kain could be trusted.

Riza towed Kain across to their other room. The young man was still gasping for air. Riza was worried he might vomit, but it didn’t seem likely at the moment. Sitting him down on the bed, she got a good look at his face. There was slight bruising already forming around his neck. Kain’s face had begun to return to a normal colour.

“I’m sorry Riza,” he muttered miserably.

Riza felt for him. She really did. Since that day in the clearing it seemed Kain had tried to do nothing but redeem himself for his actions, but the world kept tearing him back down.

“It’s all right Kain, you don’t need to apologise anymore. _I’m_ the one who should be saying sorry. I never spoke to Roy before he entered the room. I should have and you suffered the consequences for that oversight.”

“I just wish I had never let my brother force me to come along.” Head in his hands, Kain leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “I wish I hadn’t even been there in that clearing.”

Riza was silent as Kain spoke, observing him. The poor man was distraught. The interaction with Roy didn’t help matters.

“Well, you were,” Riza told him. “And you have begun to redeem yourself. Jean told me what happened when the Hunters tried to drag Rebecca away and had Jean pinned. You saved their lives. You very likely saved my life, along with Roy’s, because you warned us the Hunters were nearby.” Riza patted his shoulder, offering Kain some comfort. “I am not mad at you for what you did. I knew just by looking at you in that clearing you were terrified and didn’t want to be there.”

“I’ve just… I’ve screwed up so badly.”

“But you recognise that and have tried to make right your wrongs.”

“It doesn’t make it right!” he cried, springing up from his seat. “I should have been stronger. I should have fought my brother. I should have had some goddamn backbone for once in my life.”

“So use that now. Work on those things for the future so, when you need to, you can stand up to your brother. I don’t think he will be very happy you have clearly aligned yourself with us. _You_ will need to tell him what he is doing is wrong. _You_ will need to help him.”

Kain paused in his pacing, considering Riza’s words. The blonde just hoped she had done enough to get through to him.

“Look, take a few minutes to think things over. Think about what you want from your future now. Everything has changed.” Kain sighed at her final statement. No doubt he wanted nothing to change. “I know it is hard, _believe_ me, but what are you going to do about it now?”

“Okay,” Kain answered, offering Riza a small smile. “I will.”

“Again, I’m really sorry about Roy.”

Kain waved her apology off, sitting on the edge of the bed in defeat.

Riza closed the door quietly behind her, giving him some privacy.

* * *

“Roy, what the hell was that?” Riza hissed, dragging the other man out the hotel room.

“What is he doing here? He tried to _kill_ you.”

“I am well aware of that fact,” she snapped back.

“Then what the hell is he _doing_ here?”

“Because he can be trusted.”

Roy snorted derisively. “I highly doubt that. He tried to kill you, Riza. Almost succeeded that that!”

“Would you shut up for once in your life and listen to me?” Riza cried, tired of Roy repeating the same thing. She was well aware of what Kain had done. But he still didn’t deserve to die.

Roy did quieten, surprised by her outburst.

“I know what Kain did, but killing him isn’t the answer. It just breeds more hate. He saved Jean and Rebecca’s life already, and has filled me in on details of the Hunters and their next plans. He has helped us. Also,” Riza added, looking across to the room the young man currently occupied. “If you spoke to him you would easily be able to tell he doesn’t want anything to do with the Hunters.”

Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, grimacing in pain. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” He caught the disbelieving look on Riza’s face. “Truly, I don’t. As soon as I saw his face, this rage filled me. I don’t –” Roy sighed deeply. “The months leading up to my change I couldn’t keep a lid on my emotions, especially the negative ones. A couple of minutes ago, that’s what it was like all over again. All I saw was the man who tried to kill you standing in front of me.”

“If Kain truly was a threat, I wouldn’t have brought him along with me. I appreciate you are looking out for me, but I can fight my own battles Roy.”

“I know. It was never a question of that.”

His apology was sincere and Riza felt her own anger at his action simmering. She knew all too well how it felt to not be able to control your emotions properly.

“You can’t go around trying to kill everyone who has wronged me.”

“It wasn’t my intention.”

“It sure as hell looked like it was. Poor Kain is probably traumatised.”

Silence reigned and Roy instantly felt bad about his outburst. The boy, Kain, was just a kid.

“I’ll talk to him,” Roy offered.

“Please don’t,” Riza replied sternly, beginning to walk away from the hotel. “At least, not right now. I don’t need the kid having a heart attack at the age of nineteen. Give him some time. He’s a good kid. He saved Rebecca and Jean’s life when the Hunters tried to kidnap Rebecca and kill them both.”

Roy’s gaze snapped up from the floor. “They did _what_?”

Riza nodded. “Jean, the blonde man in the other room, is Rebecca’s soul mate.”

Confusion crossed Roy’s face. “Soul mate?”

“It’s a concept between vampires and werewolves. Everyone has someone out there who is “The One”.” Riza utilised her air quotes again, feeling the sensation of déjà vu. “You and I are soul mates, so are Jean and Rebecca.”

“Wait, what?” Roy stuttered. Riza had stated that fact so casually. This was a major deal. Soul mates? Roy wasn’t sure. However, he knew he had never cared for someone as much as he did Riza. Looking back now, his childhood crush made a lot more sense.

“You heard me,” she stated, a smile playing across her lips. She pulled Roy by the hand so he would sit on the bench next to her. They had taken a walk down the street of the hotel to get some privacy. Riza was aware she didn’t want to stray too far, however, it was nice to simply walk with Roy. She could almost pretend, walking down this quiet street, they led a normal life and weren’t being pursued by people trying to kill them.

“But… soul mates? That’s some heavy stuff.”

Riza shrugged. “It is.”

“I don’t mean that horribly,” Roy rushed to add, sensing a sadness in her tone. “I am more than happy to love you, Riza.” He paused. “I’m elated, actually. I just meant, it is a lot to take in. However, it does explain a few things.”

“That’s what I thought. I mean, people don’t generally go around telling others they are in love with them only a couple of weeks after meeting. Well, desperate ones do.”

Roy chuckled. “I’ve been there,” he muttered.

“Oh yeah?” Riza asked, amused. She fought down the sudden urge of jealousy the wolf within bristling. _For God’s sake woman, he is a grown man. Of course he has been with other women. Pack it in, wolf._ “And what did you do?”

“Turned tail and ran the other way.”

Riza laughed. Roy watched her as she did so, relishing in how beautiful she was. He felt bad leaving her out of his own plans, but seeing her today and talking to Riza made him realise she could handle anything he threw her way.

“I didn’t leave to of out of town on business.” Riza turned to look at him expectantly, a slightly concerned look on her face. “Before I changed, I proposed a deal to someone. A _very_ shady someone. I wanted to know what he was up to on my Aunt’s estate and this was the only way to do so.”

Riza vaguely recalled a conversation between her and Maes about Roy and his social status. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

“Anyway, he showed up in my home the day I left. There was wolfs bane on him.”

Riza paled, worry overtaking her expression. This confirmed Kain’s information about the Hunters. They were close and getting ready to make a move.

“I know. So, I followed him and he met up with someone, a Hunter. He gave them my name and offered to find more. The guy was older, my guess was he was maybe the guy who was in that clearing? He did say they had been to the hotel area before.”

“This is… Not good.”

“I know,” was Roy’s grim reply.

“Kain essentially told us the same thing.”

Panic flitted through Riza at the thought of the Hunters knowing Roy’s name. That meant his Aunt would be a target. Hunters weren’t generous. If someone was associated with a supernatural being, they would kill them too.

“Your Aunt is at risk,” Riza stated, plans already formulating in her mind. On the one hand, coming here was a good idea because it meant they could care for Rebecca without the worry of the Hunters knowing where they lived. On the other, it left Roy’s Aunt defenceless. It also meant that if they were looking for Maes, his family would be at risk.

She wouldn’t leave them to fight this themselves.

“I know.” Roy placed his head in his hands. His voice strained. “But I had to come here. I had to see you. After overhearing that conversation then returning to an empty home I…”

Riza took his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Now, Riza realised how bad the situation looked from Roy’s point of view. _No wonder he was angry with me on the phone_.

“I’m here, don’t worry. I won’t be beaten so easily. Especially by the Hunters,” she added with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

“But you almost were, though.”

Silence reigned, Riza at a loss for words. It was true, she couldn’t deny it. Sighing in frustration, Riza just wished there was a better way to combat the effects of the wolfs bane.

“I don’t want to almost lose you again. I can’t.”

Riza heart tugged at Roy’s words. She felt the same way. When Maes had approached her about Roy being poisoned, weeks ago, Riza knew this was the case. Even if he had been horrible to her, she didn’t want to lose him.

“Go back to your home. Pretend everything is normal,” Riza stated quietly, their conversation being much more subdued now. “If this guy gets an inkling that you are on to them then he will probably act.”

“And what about you guys?” Riza felt him tense at her words. His jaw clenched in response, clearly unhappy with her suggestion.

“I will wait until Rebecca is better, then we will come back. I, hell, _we_ won’t leave you to fight this by yourself. You are part of the pack,” Riza replied firmly. Then her expression simpered. “We won’t have anywhere to stay though.”

“You could stay with me,” Roy offered. “All of you, of course,” he added as Riza turned to meet his gaze. “Like you said, we are a pack. You can’t go back to the house if they know where you live.”

“That is a lot to ask of you, Roy, and of your Aunt –” Roy waved off her protests.

“The house is too big for the two of us anyway. It would be nice to have some company in there for a change.”

Riza kissed him soflty. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” he grinned.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am ahead a few chapters now so I wanted to get this next one out to you guys! I am too excited for what is coming next to wait until Sunday xD All the angst and pain because we love it so much ;)  
> As always, I hope you enjoy this one!

Leaving Riza behind at that hotel was one of the hardest things Roy has ever done. In the past few weeks, that list kept getting topped and it was tiring.

With danger so close by and imminent to his home, Roy was torn. He wanted to stay behind with his pack. He wanted to protect them, especially when one was out for the count.  On the other hand, there was a fear rooted deep within him, knowing that the Hunters would target his Aunt. He hadn’t even thought about her. Roy had been selfish, his focus solely on finding Riza again. He never even thought about how they would come for his family. Guilt flooded him as he ran through the forest as a wolf. His heart clenched and the feeling pushed him forward, running faster.

Christmas simply rose one eyebrow as he burst into the quiet bar, looking rather windswept and out of breath.

Relief flooded through him once Roy saw his Aunt was all right.

“What has gotten you so worked up?” she asked.

“Nothing,” her nephew replied with a casual shrug.

“Oh really?” she asked dryly. “Do you intend to almost knock every door off its hinges upon entering a room?”

Roy frowned, taking a seat at the bar across from Christmas. “I didn’t use that much force.”

Christmas shot him a very doubtful look, but said nothing more on the matter.

“I’ll have a couple of friends staying over for a few days, if that is okay?”

“Of course it is okay. You are a grown man, Roy. You don’t need to ask permission.”

“I know,” he replied. “I just wanted to be polite.”

“Thanks,” she replied. Her gruff voice would cause someone to think she wasn’t being sincere. However, Roy knew his Aunt. He knew she appreciated being asked. It was her house after all.

“Do you want to finally tell me what is going on with you, Roy boy?”

His head snapped up, possibly sharper than it should of. Worriedly, he met her gaze, before shifting it away. “I don’t know what you’re –”

“Cut the crap,” she interrupted, her voice low and sharp. “I bought your poor excuse before, after your meeting with that Kimblee, but there is more to this than that. You can tell me.”

Shifting his gaze around the near empty bar, Roy noticed there were only a few patrons present. None were close enough to overhear their conversation, but in light of recent events Roy didn’t want to risk explaining himself now.

“Not here,” Roy replied finally. He had made his decision.

After his parents passed, Christmas was the only person he could trust. Roy knew it was inevitable she would find out about his secret. However, he hadn’t expected it so soon. With everything that had happened, Roy hadn’t mentally prepared himself for this conversation. However, if she was in danger, Christmas deserved to know.

“Okay,” his Aunt replied, expression turning serious. She motioned to someone behind him, signalling them over to the bar. Without another word she turned and walked through to the room behind it. Roy followed her, gearing himself up to revealing his true self.

Roy wasn’t sure how Christmas would react to him being a werewolf. He hadn’t given it much thought. His aunt was an open minded person, perhaps it would translate across to the existence of mythical beings.

Once Roy entered, Christmas locked the door behind him. It was the main office of the resort, the one his Aunt worked from every day. She liked to spend time out in the bar because she found it a useful way of gathering information. She was a talented woman, someone who dealt in information as well as running a successful business. The resort was merely a front, her main dealings being in information.

“What’s up with you?”

Roy took a deep breath and begun his tale, much to the surprise of his Aunt. This certainly wasn’t what she had expected.

* * *

Rebecca groaned as she opened her eyes, the light piercing them painfully.

“Hey,” a male voice greeted her, voice filled with relief. For some reason, Rebecca couldn’t place who it belonged to. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool.

Blinking slowly, she tried to open her eyes again. Her vision swam for a moment before focussing in on the foreign ceiling above her. Movement caught her eye, so she turned, coming face to face with pleased Jean Havoc.

Memories flooded her mind and everything came crashing back to her at once.

The Hunters.

The attack.

Changing into a wolf in front of him.

Rebecca felt her pulse quicken anxiously.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly, a smile gracing his face. It made Rebecca’s heart flutter. The concern on his face was plain as day. Dark circles lined his eyes, as if he had lost sleep, and he looked worried and tired.

“I’m all right,” she replied nervously. Her throat was extremely dry and scratchy, causing her to cough after she spoke. Wordlessly, Jean handed her a glass of water.

“I’m glad. I got worried for a bit there,” he chuckled, mostly to himself, as if that was an understatement.

“Where are we?” she asked. Rebecca had a multitude of questions floating around her head at that moment, but to save her throat, she would pick the shortest ones.

“A hotel. Just outside Boulder.” In response to her confused frown, Jean continued. “Kain explained the Hunters would probably be onto you both now, so Riza decided it was time to leave the resort.”

“Where is she?” Rebeca asked, her voice betraying the worry she felt for her friend.

“She is all right, she is in the room next door. I will go and get her.”

“Jean?” Rebecca called out to him as he stood to leave her beside. “Thank you.” The blonde smiled.

“Don’t mention it.”

Rebeca turned her gaze back to the ceiling as she begun to process what she knew.

The Hunters had attempted an attack on her. The poison of the wolfs bane had taken effect and she had been out cold, that she was sure of. How much time had passed was still up in the air. Jean and Kain had both been present during the attack, the Hunters targeting Jean too because of his association with her. That didn’t sit well with Rebecca _at all_ , her stomach twisting in response to that thought. It made her slightly nauseous that they were trying to kill Jean now too, and it was all her fault.

Pushing down the wave of sadness and blinking away the tears, Rebecca moved onto the next point of business. If they were in Boulder, was everyone here? Her senses still felt off so she couldn’t quite distinguish the connection to her pack. Jean had said Riza was here, so that surely meant Roy was too?

The door to her hotel room opened quickly.

Rebecca met Riza’s worried gaze. Concern quickly turned to relief as she saw her friend was awake.

Without a word Riza strode over to the bed and hugged her friend.

Lifting her right arm, Rebecca circled it around Riza, holding her tight.

“I’m so glad you are okay,” Riza whispered.

“Now you know how it feels,” Rebecca joked, her voice thickening as the tears began to build.

Riza laughed in response, her own voice wavering. “I hope this isn’t payback.”

“Not at all,” Rebecca grinned.

“Good. Don’t do it again,” Riza admonished light-heartedly.

“So,” Rebecca ventured. “What’s happened?”

Riza’s happy expression wavered, turning to concern once more. Rebecca’s stomach twisted at the look.

“Kain informed us the Hunters had a good idea of our location. They were planning to launch an attack soon. So I decided it was time to leave. Like we always agreed.” The final statement didn’t hold the confident tone it had previously carried. It held a sadness to it, almost regret. “If they knew our location I didn’t want to care for you there and risk being caught. So Jean offered to drive us here. We’ve been here three days.”

Rebecca’s surprise was clear on her face at Riza’s final comment. She hadn’t expected that. Not after what he had witnessed when she had faced the Hunters. The fact he had stuck around gave Rebecca a sliver of hope.

“Who is we?” Rebecca asked.

“Jean, Kain, you, and I.”

No Roy.

“Roy had been tracking someone,” Riza explained, knowing Rebecca’s next question. “It was someone he had dealt with in the past, but had only met him one time since changing. There was a faint scent of wolfs bane on him, so Roy followed him to determine if he was a threat. Turns out he is.”

Rebecca felt the colour drain from her face. Her stomach dropped in dread.

“How so?” she whispered. _Please say he is okay._

“Turns out the man, Kimblee, had met with the Hunters and given the man Roy’s name. It was the same guy from the clearing. Kimblee was paid for his information and was offered more if they could find our names.”

_Shit._

“Exactly,” Riza nodded grimly, knowing exactly what Rebecca’s thought would be. “We’re in trouble.”

Rebecca took a deep breath. Thoughts whirled around her head as she processed the information, questions following soon after. They really were in trouble.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?”

The brunette pushed herself up into a sitting position, leaning back against the pillows behind her. Riza helped, shifting the pillows so she would be comfortable.

“We go back.”

Rebecca looked at the blonde sharply, noticing she didn’t meet her gaze.

“If this Kimblee guy gets our names, and Maes’ name, then they will try and kill them. They are not the smartest, but they will know at this point that Maes isn’t human. He will be targeted by them too. It is our fault they have all been dragged into this. I won’t leave them defenceless.”

Rebecca nodded. “Right answer.”

Riza was right, to an extent. It still irritated Rebecca somewhat that she blamed herself for her father’s actions. The man knew what he was doing. He betrayed the trust of his daughter and used her and her friends for his own research purposes. It wasn’t Riza’s fault.

With their appearance, they had gotten into contact with Maes Hughes and brought him into their conflict with the Hunters. However, if they hadn’t come to the resort, who knows what would have happened with Roy. The man could have run amok as a wolf, killing anyone. It was both a blessing and a curse they had arrived.

And Rebecca sure as hell wasn’t going to let down those who had already helped them so much.

“Where is Roy now?” Rebecca asked.

“He is with his Aunt. If the Hunters know his name then they will target her too. So far there had been no suspicious individuals coming into the resort. He has patrolled the forest the past three nights and found nothing.”

“That in itself can be concerning,” Rebecca commented.

Riza nodded in agreement. “That’s what I thought. They were present in the forest before, but now they are gone. There are faint traces of the wolfs bane, but nothing more. There is a trail, however he didn’t want to follow it too far and leave the resort defenceless.”

“It makes sense.”

“I think they have pulled their forces to regroup and will plan to attack soon, which is why we need to get back soon.”

Rebecca nodded. “Let’s go then. What are we waiting for?”

* * *

Roy wearily returned to his home just as the birds began to sing in the forest. It was still early, around three or four in the morning. He heard movement through the forest, followed by three whistles in quick succession. Nodding, Roy turned and entered the large house, knowing Maes was watching him acknowledge the signal the vampire had taken over the patrol of the forest.

This had been the fourth night he had patrolled the forest and it was beginning to take its toll. He only slept for a few hours at a time during the day, the gravity of the situation weighing too heavily upon him.

Maes encouraged him to sleep, but could never do so for longer than a couple of hours. The vampire took over as protection as Roy slept. The pair had yet to discuss Roy discovering Maes’ true identity, however, after the initial shock had worn off, the pair had returned to the dynamic they previously shared. Roy made a note to ask him as soon as their Hunter problem was dealt with.

The raven haired man simply looked forward to the day his pack returned.

Being apart from them was a struggle, and was partly the reason for his lack of sleep. Every minute of the last four days he had felt an incredible urge to return to Boulder, to be with his pack. They called to his inner wolf, urging him to leave the resort.

But he could never do that to his Aunt.

The woman accepted the news of Roy’s new identity surprisingly well. Christmas acted as if the fact that supernatural being exited wasn’t a big deal. It lead Roy to believe she was already in the know, or had her suspicions.

_“Does that explain why you were being a piece of shit for the last couple of months then?”_

_Roy frowned at her word use, but she wasn’t wrong._

_“Yes, it does. The wolf was there and wanted free. I just wasn’t aware of it. The whole thing plays with your hormones so an increase in testosterone led to an increase in aggression.”_

_Christmas snorted derisively. “That is putting it lightly.”_

_Roy’s jaw clenched, but he remained silent. He had accepted he had been at fault. But he still didn’t like that chapter in his life. He didn’t need Christmas to rub it in his face._

He also left out the part he had been turned into one by Riza’s father. Christmas didn’t question how this had happened. That was strange for her, but Roy surmised it was probably due to the shock of his revelation. He wasn’t looking forward to that conversation.

“You look like hell,” Christmas remarked from somewhere in the dark living room. The sudden noise startled Roy. Glancing around, he finally noticed the soft glow from a lamp in the far corner of the large room. It was angled behind him when he entered through the door, which was why he missed it. Roy was sure though, that even if it had been in front of him, he would have still missed the sight. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts.

“No wonder. I sure feel like it.”

“Get some sleep then.”

Roy snorted. “I wish I could. Tell that to my brain. Damn thing won’t let me get any peace.”

“Look,” Christmas began, shifting in the armchair to face him. She closed her book and rested it beside her. “You need to relax. You _need_ to sleep. Maes will take over this patrol you are doing. He will let you know if anything happens.”

Roy rubbed his tired face with his hands. He knew Maes would do an excellent job. His family was also on the line here too, and Roy knew him. He wouldn’t let anything happen to them.

However, the werewolf felt as though he should still be out there, tracking the Hunters down and finishing this once and for all. Logically, he was no match against them. Their numbers were much larger than the werewolves’. Roy knew he wouldn’t win against them alone. It didn’t mean he was happy about this. He needed action, not sitting around waiting for the Hunters to come to them.

“Go and get some sleep,” Christmas ordered, raising herself out of the chair. “I don’t want to hear from you for at least another eight hours, do you understand?”

Roy frowned. “I’m not a child –”

“ _Eight_ hours. Do you understand?” she asked again, her gaze hard.

The pair regarded each other for a moment. It appeared Christmas was not willing to back down. Not that Roy expected her to anyway.

Sighing, resigned to his fate, Roy nodded in acceptance.

“Fine.” Yawning, he wandered through to his rooms. Collapsing on the bed, he expected sleep to evade him, but it greeted him like an old friend.

* * *

An impatient Riza shifted in the back seat of Jean’s jeep as they returned to the Mustang resort. They had been delayed by another day due to Rebecca passing out again. Riza didn’t want to move her in case she experienced another seizure. _That_ wouldn’t be fun to deal with in the back seat of a car. However, she woke up the next morning feeling better than the previous day.

Riza thought it odd, however she didn’t know enough about werewolves and wolfs bane to make a judgement on what was a strange reaction and what wasn’t.

Another thing to add to her already long and frustrating list.

Riza glanced at Jean as he drove. She was surprised at how he had relatively kept his cool over the past few days. From what Kain had told her, Rebecca had transformed into a wolf and the man had barely batted an eye at it. The pair hadn’t discussed it or even broached the subject, and Riza wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up.

Plus, they had already had enough to deal with the past few days.

Jean was clearly worried about Rebecca. While the brunette was unconscious he had offered to keep a watch over her almost all day. He was clearly taken with her, which made Riza’s heart ache for her friend. Jean wouldn’t want a life like this, on the run from people trying to kill them. Riza knew Rebecca wouldn’t want to submit him to it either. Sooner or later, they would part ways. The more Riza thought about it, the more she realised she would miss him. Over the past few days she had gotten to know him and found him to be very easy to talk to.

Her relationship with Kain had improved also. The first night, Jean offered to stay with Rebecca overnight, however Riza politely declined. She didn’t tell the pair it was because she still felt uneasy around Kain.

Just before Roy left, the four of them had sat down and straightened everything out. Kain explained his side of the story, and Jean told them everything that had happened before Rebecca passed out. Both Riza and Roy had kept quiet about werewolves. Jean never asked, and didn’t even bring it up that Rebecca had changed. It was strange, but she only wanted to deal with one worry at a time.

After spending four days with someone in cramped quarters, she found herself beginning to trust the young man. He always offered to do something, Riza guessed in order to repay for his past sins. Apparently her speech had gotten through to him. She was pleased about that.

“Who put ants in your pants?” Rebecca asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Riza replied, feigning knowledge of her fidgeting.

“You have been wringing your hands together and shifting constantly since we started driving,” Rebecca stated. “It has caught my eye so many times and it is becoming incredibly irritating. Sit still.”

“I have not.”

“Riza, don’t start with me,” Rebecca replied. “What’s the matter, do you miss lover boy too much?”

Riza glared at the brunette, who simply grinned in response. Her friend knew Riza couldn’t fully explain why she was so nervous, not with Jean in earshot, and Rebecca was taking full opportunity of winding Riza up.

“Not at all,” she replied, her teeth gritted together.

Jean glanced back at the pair of them in the rear view mirror, amused at the exchange.

The arrived back at the resort late morning. Riza had received no word from Roy, the reason or her unease and worry during the car ride back. They were supposed to be meeting him at his home, but every time she tried his phone it rang out, only to be replaced by it going straight to voicemail.

“What’s the plan then?” Rebecca asked, scanning the front of the house. They were currently parked outside the hotel, which had a good view of Roy’s house. The place looked deserted. The snow covering the front porch was untouched, a sign no one had left the house all morning.

“I don’t know,” Riza replied, at a loss for once.

Riza wasn’t sure. She didn’t want to waltz up to the front door only to be met by a stranger. Roy had mentioned he lived with his Aunt, but was she aware they were coming?

“Well,” Rebecca begun, unbuckling her seatbelt. “I, for one, could use a strong drink after what I just went through. You coming, Jean?” She hopped out the jeep and strode into the hotel bar.

Jean caught Riza’s gaze, shooting her a helpless look. He wasn’t expecting that reply from the brunette.

“Just go,” Riza ushered with a smile. “Make sure she doesn’t overdo it.”

Jean nodded, hopping out after the brunette.

“I’m just… Gonna…” Kain trailed off, motioning towards the bar. After a pause, he walked off to catch up with Jean and Rebecca.

Finally, with some peace, Riza took a deep breath. Steeling herself, she approached the front door and knocked, before she could chicken out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dvltgr: Ahhh I am so glad! Don't worry, all will be well... Or will it? ;) Keep reading to find out! xD In all seriousness, I'm glad you are enjoying it!
> 
> Isua: Ahhh give your doggo an extra hug from me! For Roy's sake ;) I am glad you like how they are all growing! That's all I have hoped for. I only hope I can do them justice because that lot are my faves :'D


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! :D That was the general feeling while writing this chapter and reading it back xD These two dorks make me so happy its ridiculous xD  
> Hope you enjoy this one! ;)

A large woman opened the door without a welcome. She simply stared at Riza. The blonde felt herself almost squirm under her gaze, the feeling of being judged making her uncomfortable.

“Yes?”

Riza almost frowned at her gruff greeting, but stopped herself.

“I’m looking for Roy Mustang. I was wondering if you could help me.”

“Are you Riza?” she asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

Riza swallowed. “Yes.”

The woman nodded and ushered the blonde in the house.

“I thought I recognised you. You guys already cleared out the cabin?”

Cautiously, Riza entered the house, unsure of herself.

“Yeah, we did. Sorry, I should have come to you sooner, or at least called.”

“It is all right.” The woman’s statement left no room for argument, and Riza wasn’t about to start one.

While the outside of the house looked grand, the inside was modest in decoration. There was no expensive artwork on the walls, no ornaments taking up unnecessary room like Riza had expected. The décor was simple, just like her cabin had been. It was modern, but efficient.

“He is asleep right now. Poor kid has been running himself ragged trying to keep tabs on those Hunter types.” Riza stiffened at her words, and Christmas noticed. “He told me everything. About what he is, what you are, and who is trying to kill you.”

Riza still didn’t relax. Roy had _told_ her?

“He told me you would probably get upset about that,” she smirked, leading the way down a hallway to her left. Riza followed, knowing she would be expected to. “The name is Christmas. Nice to meet you Riza.”

“Likewise, ma’am,” Riza replied.

Christmas snorted. “No need for such formalities. Call me Christmas, or Chris, if you would prefer.”

Riza nodded.

“Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

She stopped outside a closed door, presenting a hand towards it. Riza looked at her, confused. Did she want her to open it? Christmas jerked her head, signalling her to move towards the door. Riza did so, and as she did, Christmas turned and left.

Riza frowned at her back, confused. The woman’s demeanour was a strange one. When Chritmas had first opened the door, Riza was beginning to feel herself shrink under her gaze. They were almost the same height, yet Riza felt small under it. She was intimidating, that was for sure. However, she had welcomed Riza into her home with no other questions asked.

Turning back towards the closed door, Riza opened it slowly, cautiously.

Upon entering, Riza found herself in another living area. Again, the decoration was modern and modest. Nothing too flashy or gaudy, as the outer appearance of the house may lead one to believe. The couches surrounding a fireplace were baby blue in colour. The carpet was navy, matching them nicely. A large smart TV was hung on the wall above the fireplace, leading Riza to believe it was either electric or simply there for decoration. A small dining table with room for four people sat in the corner. It looked like it hadn’t been used in a long time, because various letters, books, and items of clothing littered the surface.

A small kitchen sat on the wall opposite the television, complete with a large fridge, oven, and dishwasher. The French doors beside them lead onto a decked area, which had a brilliant view of the forest to the back of the house. Familiarity flooded Riza. After Roy’s first change, after dropping him off with Maes, the vampire had entered through those French doors.

The area was very open plan, save for a small hallway leading off the main room.

Riza entered it quietly, not wanting to startle Roy if he was here. One door was half open, revealing a bathroom beyond it. The other was closed, and Riza debated with herself whether or not she should open it. It was closed for a reason. He was probably asleep. But, if Christmas had known this, why did she let Riza loose in his private rooms?

Riza also reasoned they were past the point in their relationship already where it would be awkward for one of them to walk in on the other while they were asleep.

Entering quietly, she found Roy lying flat on his back, still wearing every day clothes, but he was sound asleep.

Riza smiled as he snored softly, the sound reaching her a moment after the opened the door. One hand rested on his stomach, the other by his side. Riza watched as his chest rose and fall with each breath, thankful he was still alive. She hadn’t heard from him because he had obviously returned home and passed out. Said phone was haphazardly hanging out of his trouser pocket, threatening to drop onto the navy carpet.

 She simply was thankful he was finally getting some rest.

Roy had kept her updated on his progress and Riza urged him to sleep more. She knew he wouldn’t listen. Not while his Aunt and Maes’ family were at risk. Riza had only wished she could be there to help him, to lighten the load. However, she had Rebecca depending on her help.

Riza spotted a blanket folded neatly at the end of the bed. An idea striking her, she creeped into the room and picked it up. Before placing the blanket over him, she retrieved his phone and placed it on charge. The charger was already plugged in and draped over his bedside table.

In doing so, she couldn’t resist checking his face. The blonde often found people showed their true selves while asleep. There was no way they could pretend or hide their feelings.

His expression was relaxed as he breathed deeply, however Riza frowned at the exhausted look which seemed to follow him even into sleep. Dark circles plagued under his eyes, giving them a bruised look.

Worry wound its way through her heart as she saw him in this state. He shouldn’t have been left for so long without back up. Riza felt guilty for doing so. She would need to think about her pack’s needs more evenly from now on.

Without lingering too long and feeling like a creep, Riza exited the room, closing the door softly behind her. She returned to the living area, deciding to wait there until he woke.

_Take as long as you like. I will probably be here a while._

Riza sent the simple text to Rebecca, who responded in an instant.

_Oh, don’t worry. I intend to._

Riza smiled at her use of the winking face emoji.

_Have one on me._

_Don’t have too much fun, if you know what I mean._

Riza rolled her eyes, chuckling at the use of yet another winking face emoji.

As Riza sat, she found a sense of calm overtaking her. Her pack was finally reunited. And tomorrow, they would be able to finally begin to plan what to do about their Hunter problem.

* * *

Consciousness returned to Roy slowly. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling more rested than he had been in days. Tiredness still clung to him as he awoke, but he fought through it to sit up and get his bearings. His muscles protested at the movement, the result of pushing himself too much these last few days.

A weight fell from his chest and into his lap. Looking down, he was confused at the sight of a blanket. _Christmas must have been serious with her threat. She must have come to check up on me_. Rolling his eyes, half irritated but half amused, Roy smiled and stretched. As he twisted to stretch his back, his phone on the bedside table caught his eye.

 _Shit_. He hadn’t checked in with Riza. Anxiety filled him as he spotted the time on the clock. It was late afternoon, much longer than he had planned on sleeping. He quickly sent her a quick text, apologising for not reporting in. He did the same for Maes, telling his old friend he would meet him at the hotel in half an hour.

_No need man. I’ll take over today._

Roy quietly sighed in relief at Maes’ reply. He felt burnt out and despite the fight he put up about taking over from Maes, he was secretly thrilled to have some more time to himself. After his shower he would phone Riza and ask her how things were going. Rebecca annoyed the hell out of him, but he was worried about her.

Quickly ridding himself of his old clothes, Roy entered the bathroom across the hall and had a quick shower. Once dressed, his stomach rumbled loudly. Roy was suddenly very aware of how hungry he was.

He stopped short when he realised he wasn’t alone in the room.

Riza looked up at the sound of him entering the room. She smiled at him, followed by a soft spoken greeting. “I got your text.”

Roy’s face lit up and Riza couldn’t help but feel her heart soar in response. He looked genuinely happy to see her.

“When did you get here?” he asked, closing the distance between them quickly. Riza stood and Roy gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly against him. In that moment, the pair were both loath to let go.

“A couple of hours ago. Your Aunt let me in.”

Roy took Riza face in his hands, cradling it gently. He looked into her eyes, revelling at the happiness and love he found there. It was all directed at him, something he would be eternally thankful for. Their relationship had only blossomed a short time ago, but they already felt like they had been through the ringer. There was only more to come, but Roy knew he would fight by her side until the end of time if he had to. He would savour small moments like this. If this was all they would get in the coming weeks, months, years, he would take it willingly.

He bent his head to kiss her, overwhelmed by the love he felt for Riza Hawkeye. The blonde responded in kind, clutching his upper arms tightly. As the kiss wore on, the intensity increased. Roy removed his hands from her face, sliding them down her sides. Riza shivered at the contact through her t-shirt. Roy smiled against her mouth, noting her reaction.

Breaking apart, Roy moved to kiss her cheek, moving onto her neck. Riza groaned in response, shivering again as his fingers brushed her stomach.

They had never shared such a physical moment before. Their near death experiences left little room for a physical relationship. Now, with a lull in the action, both were more than ready to take it to the next step. For all they knew, the Hunters could attack tomorrow. If this small bit of peace was all they could get, both would savour it.

“Roy,” Riza whispered breathlessly. Roy noted the desire in her eyes, the way her cheeks and neck were flushed red. He answered her question, her plead, wordlessly. Taking her hand in his, he led the way to his bedroom, all thoughts of food and conversation forgotten. Roy kicked the door closed behind him, before embracing Riza once more.

* * *

Riza stirred from her slumber, shifting underneath the sheets. Her leg was stopped in its movement by something warm and solid. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself in an unfamiliar room. Someone huffed in protest behind her, causing her to freeze. Memories from a few hours ago slowly trickled back into her mind, causing her to smile.

Something tickled the back of her neck, shifting the hair resting against it. An arm was wrapped around her waist, which tightened when she first moved after waking.

Knowing who the owner was, made her stomach flutter. Instead of moving again, Riza simply lay still and listened to Roy’s breathing.

Despite being trapped in her current position, Riza felt incredibly relaxed. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been so happy. In a few short months this man had worked his way into her heart and was the reason for that happiness. Yes, it had come with more downs than ups, but despite all they had gone through already, he had remained steadfast.

“Hey,” a sleepy voice greeted her. Riza smiled, rolling over to face him.

“Hey,” she replied quietly. The arm that was around her waist snaked around her back, pulling her body tightly against his. He kissed her forehead, causing the flutter in her stomach to return once more.

“You make me so happy, Riza.”

She smiled to herself.

“I mean it. I’ve known that since I was a kid.” Riza pulled away, looking up at him. She was surprised. “Ever since I first met you I wanted you to be happy. You seemed so lonely in that big house. The more I think about it, the more it all makes sense.” He grasped her hand, entwining their fingers and watching them move together. “Being soul mates, I mean.” He chuckled to himself quietly. “As a kid being tutored by your father,” Riza stiffened at the mention of him. “I wanted to spend time with you instead.” He looked up from their entwined hands, into her eyes. “I have always loved you.”

Riza moved to meet his lips, kissing him with such a passion he seemed taken back for a moment. She was so overwhelmed for her love for Roy, the only way she wanted to tell him was by showing him.

However, a sharp knock from the other room disrupted their moment.

“Hey, Roy!” they heard Rebecca yell. “Open up dude! It’s snowing out here!”

Roy sighed as they broke apart, whereas Riza simply smiled, amused. Of course it would be Rebecca who interrupted them. _Of course_.

“Hey, asshole! I can see that the light is on!”

“Do we have to?” he murmured, his kiss moving to her neck. Riza gasped quietly, thoroughly enjoying herself and wishing Rebecca would _go away._ However, there was no chance of that happening.

“She will only get louder.”

And with that Roy was out of bed in a flash, retrieving his clothes from the floor. Riza grinned at his reaction, regrettably removing herself from the warm sheets.

“That’s funny, Rebecca,” Roy announced, exiting the room. “I thought you didn’t feel the cold.” The brunette glared at his smug face from behind the glass. It was snowing, the flakes wistfully falling to the earth.

“It doesn’t mean I can’t get wet! Open up! Or I will rip the door off myself.”

Roy opened the door, only to have Rebecca barge past him in a hurry. She brushed the snow off her clothes as she headed right towards the fireplace.

“If you did that then you would be paying for the damage.”

Jean entered next, followed by Kain and then, finally, Maes. As soon as Roy saw his old friend, his stomach dropped in regret. The vampire patted his shoulder with a smile, the simple action reassuring Roy there was no need to worry.

“Sorry man, I passed out.”

“It’s all right. I’m just glad you are finally listening to me for once,” he grinned. “Nothing to report anyway.” Roy nodded.

“How do you get this thing on?” Rebecca asked, interrupting the two. She was crouched in front of his fireplace, studying it.

“Sure, just make yourself at home,” Roy muttered. He joined Rebecca and turned the electric fire on. The lights inside turned on, beginning to emit heat while also imitating flames on the screen.

“I heard that,” Rebecca replied.

“Good, you were supposed to. _Don’t_ sit on that couch with your wet clothes,” Roy added just as Rebecca began to sit. “Sit on a chair at the table.”

Rebecca huffed. “Fine.”

Rebecca turned at the movement out the corner of her eye. Riza entered the room, looking slightly more dishevelled than usual. The brunette narrowed her eyes, her gaze flicking towards Roy, who also looked like he was suffering from a case of bedhead. Riza watched as her friend’s gaze flicked between the two of them, before she broke into a massive, goofy grin.

“There it is,” Riza muttered to herself, asking a question before Rebecca could announce to the world she and Roy had slept together. “Anything new happening Maes?”

“Nothing as far as I can tell. There is no activity in the forest at all.” He also had a knowing look on his face, however he was more subtle about his joy than Rebecca. The brunette was as subtle as a brick. “That’s what concerns me.”

Riza nodded in agreement. “Me too. I think they have pulled their forces to regroup. Who knows how long ago that was? My guess it was after they found out Roy’s name.”

“It would make sense,” Roy added. His expression was grim. “Before we get started with a plan, would anyone like a drink?”

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought the drama was over... :O But, let's be real, we all read these fics for the angsty drama ;D  
> Enjoy!

“How do you do it man?” Roy asked Maes abruptly. The pair had been sitting in silence as they studied maps of the area, looking for good rendezvous points and possible areas of attack. Riza and Rebecca were out patrolling the forest, taking over from Roy and Maes. They had been away for hours already, but the pair could use a break anyway. Running through the forest, even as a human, was freeing and a great stress reliever.

Every time Roy thought of Riza, a warmth spread over him. His heart leapt in his chest, accompanied by butterflies in his stomach. He smiled to himself every time, which Maes caught once. Instead of saying anything, he simply chuckled in response and went back to work or his conversation.

 Jean was sleeping in one of the guest rooms, as was Kain. It was currently past midnight and only Maes and Roy were the ones awake enough to continue planning.

“Do what?”

“The whole vampire thing. Does it not hurt to be out in the sunlight?”

“It doesn’t hurt, but it does sap my energy quicker. If I spend too much time outside while it is sunny I can feel extremely fatigued. Why do you think I work night shift at the hotel? It isn’t just for the money.” He winked.

“That… Is actually a good idea. I never even thought about that.”

There was a lull in the conversation as Roy tried to think of a way to phrase his next question.

“You want to know what I do about food.” Maes raised his eyebrow, amused as he watched Roy’s mind work.

“Yes.”

“You don’t have anything to worry about. I don’t drink human blood. Blood in general is fine.”

“So, you drink animal blood?”

Maes nodded. “Human blood is essential for healing when things are critical. Thankfully I’ve never been in a situation I’ve needed it.” Roy suddenly recalled all the times he went to dinner at Maes’ house. He was about to ask about regular food, but Maes beat him to it. “Food sustains me just fine too. It gives my body the necessary nutrients.”

“Do Gracia and Elicia know?”

Maes was silent. Roy thought he wasn’t going to answer. “No.”

“Why not?” Roy ventured. Curiosity spurred him to ask the question.

Maes sighed. It appeared as though he had suddenly aged ten years. _Mental note: ask Hughes about his age._

“It is… difficult.”

“You don’t want her to run away screaming?”

Silence. “Yes.”

“Dude, Gracia love you so much. I’ve never seen anything like it. Plus, she has to put up with your personality. Nothing is going to scare away at this point.” Maes appreciated his attempt at lightening the situation, his mouth quirking upwards in a smile. “I really don’t think you have anything to worry about in that regard.”

“Thank you,” Maes replied softly. “But I don’t want to subject her to this world, you know?”

“You already have by marrying her. The Hunters were always going to go after you and your family if they found you. Have you thought about changing her?”

Maes shook his head furiously. “It’s not going to happen.” His tone was fierce.

“Hey, easy. I was just asking,” Roy reassured him. “Whatever you decide is up to you. I know you want to protect them.”

Maes placed his face in his hands briefly, before massaging his temples. “I did consider it once. But then I read up on the process. It can kill people. I was born a vampire. To change someone into one it takes incredible will. Not that I don’t think Gracia is strong enough,” he added quickly. “I don’t want to do that to her. Not many people survive the venom.”

“So, if you were born a vampire, does that mean Elicia is…?”

Maes nodded. “She is a vampire, yes.”

“Wow.”

“She knows she is different, but doesn’t know _how_ different. She has begun to bring it up, but so far it has been avoided.”

“Don’t you think you should tell her at least? She has a right to know.”

“I will, but she is too young right now. She shouldn’t have to worry about all this at her age.”

“She is more aware than you think,” Riza announced, entering the living room through the French doors. Rebecca followed suit, shrugging her jacket off.

Maes frowned. “What do you mean? Did you tell her?” The edge in his voice was clear as day. Riza raised her hands in front of her as a sign of peace.

“I found her wandering that day the Hunters attacked. She asked me some questions. I told her it wasn’t my place to tell her, so I didn’t. But she knows that her parents carry the different scents of their species. She told me I smelled different from you both.” Roy watched as Maes’ face fell. “She thought you were ashamed of her.” This time, Maes’ face crumpled and he buried it in his hands. It hurt to watch the news break his heart.

Roy knew how hard this would be for his old friend. He wanted nothing more than to protect his family. He thought that by keeping them uninformed about the world they were involved in, they would have nothing to worry about. However, as the days wore on, it was clear this was no longer going to be the case. Roy only hoped Maes could see that.

“I reassured her that there was no shame, don’t worry. I swear, I didn’t tell her anything she didn’t already know,” Riza reassured him. “But she is a lot more developed than you think. Certainly compared to a human five year old.”

“So what are you going to do?” Roy asked, watching his friend.

“I suppose there is only one thing to do now,” he smiled, sadly. “I just wanted to protect them.” His voice was thick as he spoke.

“And you have done a wonderful job. But you will help them more by telling them the truth. At the very least, tell Elicia,” Roy urged. “She deserves to know her heritage and she should be proud of it. Help her protect herself.”

Maes remained unmoving as he sat in thought.

Before Riza could reply, something distracted her. Turning her back against the group, she walked over to the French doors. Scanning the dark forest, she arrowed her eyes.

“What is it?” Rebecca asked.

Riza hushed her almost immediately. There was a distant sound which had caught her hearing. It sounded like… Footsteps. And lots of them. All running… Here.

Riza’s eyes widened as she caught the first whiff of wolfs bane.

“They’re here,” she whispered in horror.

What was more surprising was the sight of a blonde werewolf heading straight for the house.

At this point, Rebecca, Maes, and Roy had all joined her at the door, each on high alert after hearing Riza’s announcement. Without asking for clarification, they all knew who she was talking about.

The werewolf changed, leaving a purposeful Jean Havoc in its wake. He strode up to the house, his demeanour having completely changed since they last saw him. Gone was the goofy grin and happy expressions. His face was determined and calculated. The slight nervousness that had plagued him before had disappeared. His stride showed his urgency as he approached and opened the door to Roy’s living room.

It was as if he had dropped an act.

“What?” Rebecca squawked, momentarily forgetting the terror heading towards them.

“Guys, grab Kain, we need to go,” Jean announced urgently, turning back around to face the forest. The smell of wolfs bane was strong as it assaulted their senses. Riza saw Roy take a step back out of the corner of her eyes, rubbing his nose as he did so.

“What?” Rebecca repeated. She only had eyes for Jean.

“ _Now_ ,” he urged. Riza grabbed Rebecca’s arm and pulled her towards the room Kain was currently occupying. If the blonde had left her there, she was sure Rebecca wouldn’t have moved.

Action burst around them as the pair left the room. Maes was out the door in a flash, announcing he was getting his family. Roy ran back to his room and grabbed the bag he had packed for situation exactly.

“I’m going to get my Aunt,” he told Jean.

“We don’t have time for that.”

“If you think for one second I am leaving her here, you are sorely mistaken.”

“We need to go,” Jean urged once more, glancing back at the forest.

“And we will. With my Aunt.”

Without another words, he left the room and sprinted to Christmas’ side of the house.

* * *

“Kain, it is time to go,” Riza announced, shaking the young man.

“What?” he asked blearily. Sleep still had a tight hold on him. He was half asleep as Rebecca lifted him into a sitting position.

“They are here.” Rebecca gave him a pointed look, and Kain eventually picked up on her tone. His quiet protests were silenced as the information sunk in. He stilled, his expression paling. “That’s right. Time to go.”

He nodded and grabbed his bag from the foot of his bed. He clutched it to his chest, as if afraid it would disappear at any moment. Riza figured it was some kind of comfort. If that it was it took to ease Kain’s rising anxiety, she wouldn’t stop him. The poor man had been through so much in such a short time. Riza realised she never stopped to ask him how he was dealing with it all.

* * *

 “What is all the noise about Roy boy?” Christmas asked, raising an eyebrow as she puffed in her cigarette.

“We need to go.”

Christmas regarded him for a long moment. Frustration built as he received no answer from his Aunt.

Before he could utter a word, she simply nodded.

“All right. Lead the way.”

He was surprised how easily she was going along with this. Roy hadn’t let on the severity of his situation. He was simply glad Christmas trusted him enough to follow him when he asked.

* * *

 

 

The two groups met back in Roy’s living room. Jean had been the only one who remained, silently scanning the forest and determining how far away the Hunters were. The wolfs bane didn’t affect him like the others, but he could still smell it. From the sound of their cries and footsteps, Jean gauged about a mile or so. Their gait wasn’t quick, they weren’t running, which was good. They had slowed down. Jean wasn’t sure why, but he wasn’t going to complain about their change in pace. However, they only had ten or fifteen minutes before they arrived at the house.

He had felt bad keeping his secret from them. Especially from Rebecca. No doubt they found it incredibly odd he hadn’t batted an eye at her changing to a wolf in front of him. However, he felt it was best to keep quiet. He didn’t want to raise additional questions. However, he was under strict orders not to reveal his true identity unless the situation demanded hit.

This was definitely one of those situations.

One thing that did surprise him was the fact the four of them hadn’t smelled the werewolf scent on him. _They must be really new werewolves_.

Noise behind him signalled the return of Riza, Rebecca, and young Kain. The latter still looked half asleep, but he was up and walking. That was all they needed. Roy and Christmas followed shortly afterwards.

“Get to my jeep. We will drive to the location we agreed upon. It will cover our tracks and allow the humans to move quickly,” Jean announced. Each werewolf looked at him slightly surprised at the sudden change in command, but no one argued. They each understood the situation all too well. Jean avoided Rebecca’s almost accusatory gaze and ushered them out the house.

They all moved as one to the jeep, which was about two hundred metres away. No sooner than they had left the house, gun shots rang out.

Somebody shrieked in surprise, someone else calling out in surprise. In the distance, yelling and screams could be heard from the direction of the hotel.

“Get down!” Jean yelled, taking cover inside the house. He had barely made it out the door before the Hunters had fired. _Damn, how did they get here so fast? How did I miss them?!_

Peeking around the corner of the door frame, Jean looked towards the direction of the forest. Three Hunters stood aiming towards the group. They didn’t let up in their firing either.

Riza pulled Kain down, who was crying quietly and huddled into a ball. He had covered his ears at the noise of the gunfire, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. She covered his body with her arms, putting her body in front of his. _How did I miss them?_

They were currently behind a thick tree trunk. Wood splintered behind her head as the bullets struck the wood. To her right, Rebecca was behind another tree. To her left, Christmas and Roy were hiding behind a “Welcome to Central Hotel” sign. The latter met her gaze, panicked. She nodded to him, willing him to understand everything would be all right.

There was a pause in the firing and Jean took the opportunity to sprint out the house to the tree Rebecca was currently occupying. He lifted her in a swift movement, placing his body against the tree and in the line of fire if the bullets were to make their way through the wood. Rebecca squawked in surprise and was left surprised by his actions.

Riza took a deep breath before lowering herself down to Kain’s level.

“Kain? I need you to listen to me.” The younger man looked up at her expectantly. Tears continued to fall silently and Riza felt incredibly sorry for him. _He shouldn’t have to go through this. This isn’t his fight._ “I am going to cause a distraction.” Before he could protest, Riza held up her hand to stop him. “I will be all right. But what I need you to do is run over to where Roy and Christmas are as soon as I step out from behind the tree. They will keep you safe. Do you understand?” He nodded, wiping the tears from his face.

Both rose into a crouch at the same time. Riza took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. She could feel Roy’s eyes boring into hers, desperately asking her to turn around and face him. Asking her not to do anything stupid.

“Riza,” Rebecca hissed. She ignored her friend’s urgent call and moved into the line of fire.

“ _Riza_ ,” she heard both Roy and Rebecca hiss. They were both desperate, anxious, afraid.

But she had a plan.

“Stop!” she called. She raised her hands above her head in surrender.

“Riza!” Roy called desperately. The blonde heard movement behind her as he moved to stand, but someone stopped him.

“Leave her be, boy,” Christmas urged. Riza was thankful for that. She only hoped the older woman was able to follow through on her side of the bargain.

“But –”

“ _Leave her be_. Don’t draw attention to yourself if you want to live.”

“I surrender,” Riza announced. “Please, take me and leave my friends alone.”

Silence reigned from behind her. She could almost feel the disbelief.

The three Hunters glanced at one another, unsure. They began to confer with one another while Riza waited impatiently for their verdict. One way or another, this would buy the rest of her group time to get away. In the distance, the rest of their group continued to press forward. _Come on,_ Riza urged. _Hurry up_.

The woman in the centre nodded, lowering her weapon. She urged her forward with a wave of her hand, raising her weapon once more. Riza walked forward slowly. She could hear the protest behind her, urging her to come back, asking her what the hell she thought she was doing. Her heart clenched at the sound of it, but she blocked it out as she pressed forward. Now was not the time to be attached. If they were to succeed, she needed to remove herself personally from the situation. She was the alpha, and the main priority was getting them to safety.

She had almost reached the ground in front of the Hunters before someone fired again. Something hit Riza’s chest and she felt herself stumble backwards. Another hit in the chest sent her backwards, falling to the ground. Landing painfully on her elbow, Riza glanced up at the Hunters. Two were looking at the woman in the centre, disbelief in their eyes.

Someone screamed her name behind her and there was a burst of activity. However, she couldn’t make out the noise. It felt as if she was underwater.

“Mary, stop! She surrendered!” one Hunter yelled angrily.

“And what makes you think we take these things alive?” was Mary’s reply, raising her gun finally after unloading another two shots into Riza’s chest.

Blood rose from her stomach and lungs, leaking out of her mouth and onto her t-shirt. She coughed, gagging at the feeling. Pain flooded her whole being. She couldn’t hear anything properly. Her vision blurred completely, allowing her only brief periods of clarity. Her breath was ragged and choked as her body experienced the pain of the gunshots.

“You are a cold motherfucker, Mary.”

“Riza!” she heard Roy scream from behind her. She closed her eyes briefly, both against the pain and in an effort to block out his anguished yells. This wasn’t something she had wanted to do to him. Not again. They had had enough life and death situations for one lifetime. However, this was the only way Riza could ensure their safety. She hadn’t expected the events to take a turn like this, but facing it was worth it if it meant he would live. If it meant they could _all_ live. She felt herself slide onto her back, the strength leaving her body. It convulsed in pain, the bullets leaving a raging fire in their wake.

“Let’s _go_ Roy,” Jean urged, pulling him away from the scene he had just watch unfold. Jean knew this would have been insanely difficult for Riza. Hell, Jean didn’t think he could have done it if he tried.

“No,” he snarled, clawing at the other man’s arms.

“She’s already gone,” he tried again, his voice softer. Despite the fight Roy was putting up, Jean could feel his resolve cracking. “We can’t take her with us.”

“Like hell we can’t!”

As if sensing Roy was about to change into a wolf, Jean placed a rag over his mouth. Roy jerked in surprise, but the chloroform soon took effect. The dark haired man’s body went limp in his. Jean hauled him up to the parking lot, where Kain, Christmas, Gracia and Elicia were waiting anxiously. Maes followed close behind Jean, dragging a distraught and struggling Rebecca. She protested against the vampire’s tight grip, cursing him every name under the sun. As soon as she saw Roy, she stopped. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and looked at Jean.

“What did you do?” she hissed. Maes finally dropped her and the brunette rushed to his side. The vampire’s own expression was grim.

Jean placed him gently in the back of the truck bed. Rebecca hopped up into the truck bed as well, placing herself protectively between the unconscious Roy and Jean. She was crouched defensively, glaring at the blonde werewolf.

“What needed to be done,” Jean replied grimly. Rebecca met his gaze, the hurt clear as day in her eyes. She had trusted Jean. Not only had he kept his identity secret from her, he had some part in this whole tragedy and Rebecca wasn’t sure she trusted him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dvltgr: They absolutely would know right away. Not that Roy and Riza would be very good at hiding it in that situation I think ;) Glad you are still enjoying it!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyy, I know that was a cruel cliffhanger. But that's the angst we all love, isn't it ;D Never fear, the story continues...

“What will we do with the body?” a voice asked from above Riza. The pain which had previously enveloped her body had receded, leaving only a dull ache. It had only been a couple of hours since the shooting in front of Roy’s house. She had been carried back to a vehicle and tossed in the back seat. They had drove for approximately an hour. Riza tried to keep up with the turns, but in her current injured state it was difficult to maintain concentration. It took every ounce of effort already just to remain conscious.

She hadn’t expected to be shot. In truth, that was probably the best outcome of her actions. Whether it was sheer luck or not, the bullets had not been covered in wolfs bane. Riza had recalled reading a book with Rebecca that bullets very rarely killed werewolves due to their fast healing rate. Riza doubted the Hunters knew that sliver of information.

She thought of her pack and felt her heart rate increase. She fought to keep the panic down. She didn’t want to give herself away. Not yet.

 It couldn’t have been easy seeing that. She knew that. She felt incredible guilt towards putting both Roy and Rebecca through that tragedy, but she did what needed to be done. She knew if she surrendered at the very least it would cause a distraction. Best case scenario, they would leave her pack alone while they took her as a captive.

_“This is completely crazy, you know that right?” Jean exclaimed._

_“Of course I do,” Riza replied impatiently. “Will you help me or not?”_

_Jean rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. “I don’t want to do this to your friends. I don’t want to do this to Rebecca.”_

_“How the hell do you think I feel?” she exclaimed. “Look, you are the only one who can help me. Christmas will keep Roy quiet and try to keep him calm, but it won’t be enough. After his reaction with Kain in the hotel, he will be on the warpath if anything happens to me._

_“You need to be the one who gets him away from there. He won’t listen to reason. Not at that point.”_

_Jean studied Riza as she went quiet. She was determined in her resolve. She was sure this was the only way to ensure their safety. However, offering herself up the Hunters as bait was suicide._

_“If they take you alive they will try to carry out experiments on you. They will make sure your death will be slow and painful.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Are you prepared to die in front of your friends? They might not take you prisoner so eagerly.”_

_The question threw her, Jean could tell. Her determination wavered for a moment as she considered this possibility._

_“Yes. If it means saving them, then absolutely. Do whatever needs to be done.”_

_Jean discovered a new respect for Riza. If she was willing to go this far to protect the ones she loved… Well, Jean considered them very lucky._

She knew she couldn’t keep doing this too them. Yes, she was doing this to protect Roy and Rebecca, but she had been too reckless recently, risking her life unnecessarily, not telling her pack her plans.

 In truth, she had always been on her own. Her Father had abandoned her as a child, leaving her to raise herself. She wasn’t used to having other people relying on her, or even looking out for her. Nine months later, after her first change, she still found it difficult to both believe and get used to.

Before meeting Roy and finding out he was a werewolf too, there hadn’t been any life threatening situations both she and Rebecca had been involved in. So, now, when all hell had broken loose, it was difficult for her to adjust. She trusted them with her life. Why didn’t she trust them with her plan to protect them?

Riza pushed those thoughts aside for the moment and focussed on getting back to them alive. She decided to use her current opportunity to its fullest.

A couple of hours later she found herself lying on something cold and hard. At least, Riza thought it was a couple of hours, she couldn’t have been sure. The blonde had drifted in and out of consciousness at least twice.

Now, she had been left alone for an hour or so and couldn’t hear anyone nearby. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, fighting the groan that tried to escape her as she moved. The pain flared up again in her chest, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. After the crossbow bolt in her leg, this felt like nothing.

The room was empty. It wasn’t concrete she was sitting on, like she suspected, it was stone. She was in a cave-like room. A doorway lay to the north, bringing a breeze with it. _Good. That means there is an exit nearby_. Rising into a crouch, she sniffed the air. There was no sign of human activity. _Odd_.

The tables in the room held little to no information about her location or what they were all up to. Various books were stacked around the room. Taking a brief look at each of the titles, Riza found nothing of importance. It didn’t mean there was nothing useful in them though.

Riza made her way to the door, but froze at the sound of approaching footsteps. She whipped backwards, pushing herself against the cold stone wall. She winced at the contact, but remained silent.

“I don’t know why we have to check up on a dead woman,” someone grumbled.

“Can it,” came a barked reply. “The beasts can be crafty. We don’t know what they are capable of.”

“What can survive four shots to the chest though?”

The other Hunter didn’t have a chance to reply because Riza grabbed his crossbow and slammed it back against his face. He dropped like lead to the ground. The other was too caught off guard to react. Riza pulled his crossbow down and kicked his knee, sending him crashing to the floor with a cry. She then kicked him in the head. He was unconscious before he hit the ground with a sickening thud.

“I can.”

“Interesting.” Riza’s eyes widened in shock, turning around to face the third Hunter. Just as the smell of wolfs bane hit her, something struck her already tender chest. Riza’s face contorted in pain as the all too familiar feeling of poison rushed through her veins. The woman before her smirked as Riza fell to her knees.

Glancing down, she saw a crossbow bolt sticking out of her chest. It looked sickeningly familiar to the one Maes had pulled out of her leg. The woman’s face lit up with satisfaction as she watched realisation set in Riza’s face.

“I have never come across a werewolf personally,” she began, crouching down to meet Riza’s panicked and pain-stricken gaze. “But I would love to take a stab at what makes you lot tick.”

Riza didn’t miss the emphasis the bitch put on the word “stab”.

_“If they find you are alive they will try to carry out experiments on you. They will make sure your death will be slow and painful.”_

Jean’s words rang in her mind. Suddenly, the bravado she had put up in response to that warning evaded her. All confidence left her in that instant. She felt like a young girl again. Scared, unsure, alone.

“Time to get some rest. You will need your strength once I start with you.”

* * *

Roy felt a deep ache in his chest as he slowly surfaced from unconsciousness. Groggily, he opened his eyes to find himself under a pink, dawn sky. A cold wind brushed his face with a gentleness that didn’t seem appropriate for his current situation.

Without warning, he shot up. Rebecca, who had been sitting next to him, jumped in surprise. Roy caught one look at her face and felt the rage build within him. It was tear stained, defeated, and heartbroken.

Roy jumped up with purpose, his gaze looking for only one person. Once his eyes found Jean, he shot off the truck.

“Roy.” Rebecca tried calling him, but her voice was defeated. It was barely at her normal volume and held no substance or command.

Jean turned at the sound of his approach. His expression was blank and looked as if he expected the reaction.

Roy’s fist met Jean’s face with all the force he could muster. He flew through the air, hitting the ground hard. Roy watched him land, the cracking sound sending some kind of sick satisfaction through him. He was the reason Riza had been left in the clearing by herself. He was the reason she had… He couldn’t even think the word.

“Roy!” Christmas admonished with a frown.

“What did you _do_?” he growled.

Jean picked himself up off the grass, brushing snow off his trousers. “Look, Riza asked _me_ for help with this.

“She _what_?”

“I didn’t _do_ anything. That plan? That was all her.”

Roy ran his hand over his face, not believing what he was hearing. _She did what?_ Trust Riza to put herself in front of the danger to ensure the rest of their safety. But she didn’t need to do it. They had come up with a solid plan to escape. They were going to leave the resort and come up with a plan to take them down. Why would she risk it all, risk her _life_ so recklessly. It hurt that she had acted by herself. She didn’t even tell him what was happening. From the look on Rebecca’s face, she had been kept in the dark as well.

“She said it was her duty as the alpha to protect her pack. This was the only way she could make sure you guys escaped,” Jean further explained.

“Then why did you let her?” he asked, his anger rising again. “She didn’t need to go out there like that. We could have helped her!”

“No, you couldn’t. They already knew your name and where you lived. It was only a matter of time before they killed you.”

“Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can’t do?” Roy shoved Jean this time, hard.

“Knock it _off_ , Roy,” he warned. “Don’t test me. I only did as she asked.”

“So you’re someone who trades people’s lives for others?”

“No,” Jean replied vehemently.

“Well you should have done a better job at not getting her killed!”

His yell seemed to echo around the forest. There was no reply from Jean as Roy stared at him angrily. As the gravity of the situation and the emotions he had harboured towards Riza’s downfall overwhelmed him, he felt himself sag. His shoulders slumped and he felt himself falling. He crumpled to the floor, sitting down and bringing his knees up in front of him. Jean watched as he rested his head on his forearms, looking utterly defeated.

Jean felt overwhelming pity for the man. He had watched his soul mate “die” in front of him.

“Look –”

“Please,” Roy interrupted him, all anger heaving left his body. “Just… Leave us alone.”

Jean briefly glanced towards Rebecca. It killed him to see her hurting like this. He stepped towards the brunette, who flinched and backed away. “I can’t believe you would do something like this,” she whispered, tears shimmering. His outstretched hand fell back to his side. He couldn’t shake the feeling of loss that had overwhelmed him.

Their car journey was ridden in silence. The humans and Elicia sat in the truck, with Jean driving, while Roy, Rebecca, and Maes rode in the bed of the truck. No one had much to say and no one wanted to break the silence.

For Roy, he kept playing the same scene over and over in his head. Every time he heard those gunshots, it was like a blow to his own chest.

 _Roy watched helplessly as Riza approached the Hunters._ What is she doing?! _The woman in the centre urged her forward. Hope fluttered in his chest at the prospect of her coming out of this unharmed._

_As the first bullet was fired, Roy couldn’t process it. He heard the noise, but couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Another sounded, and Roy watched in horror as Riza’s body jerked with the impact._

No… No!

_She fell to the ground and Roy felt himself springing into action. Launching himself forward, Roy’s only thought was to get to her and tear the heads off the three Hunters in front of her._

_An arm stopped him, however. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched her fall to the ground, completely missing the interaction between the Hunters._

_Another two shots sounded and it felt like they had hit his own chest. The pain he felt in that moment was unbelievable. So much so, that he felt himself falling to the ground. He felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces in his chest. “Riza!” He screamed her name, willing her to turn around and face her. He wanted her to tell him everything would be okay. He wanted her to tell him she was going to be all right._

_But she never turned around._

_Roy heard the laboured breathing from her lungs, heard the blood rushing up her throat and out her mouth as she coughed. When she fell to the ground, it seemed as though all hope was lost. He felt tears fall down his face, but couldn’t feel the pressure behind his eyes. His whole body was numb. He couldn’t even feel the grass beneath his hands._

_He tried again, calling out to her once more. But again, no response._

_As she slid onto her back, her chest raising with each ragged breath, Roy felt as if he himself were slowly dying with Riza. All the light left his life as he watched her choking on the cold ground. There was no one to comfort her. No one to hold her hand and tell her everything would be all right._

_Most importantly, Roy wasn’t by her side. He had vowed to himself he would protect her, that he would do everything in his power to prevent another event like her last run in with the Hunters._

_And he had failed._

_“Please,” he pleaded. “Please, no. Riza…”_

“Roy,” Rebecca called, jolting him back to reality and out of his head. “You still with us?” _She sounds as bad as I feel._

“Yeah.” His reply was curt, but full of emotion. Rebecca knew this was tearing him up inside. Hell, it was doing the same to her. To think Riza was actually… Gone… Rebecca had to swallow the lump in her throat.

“Uh, what… What do we do now?” she asked.

Roy was lost. He didn’t know how to answer that question.

“We follow Jean,” Maes told them, his voice firm. When both werewolves looked at him like he was crazy, he elaborated. “Look, Riza clearly had a plan here. Let us put our trust in her, like she did with Jean.”

“How can we put our trust in her when she is dead?” Roy watched with twisted satisfaction as Maes’ face fell in reaction to his cold tone. Despite his emotionless tone, the words he spoke tore at his insides.

Silence reigned once more as the journey continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dvltgr: Sorry! I know it was cruel D: It hurt to write (just the way I like it xD) Ahhhh I'm so glad you are enjoying it, despite the cruel angst ;D


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the angst! I love it so. Don't worry though, we will be back to happier times soon...

Jean pulled off the highway into a wooded area. The road was so well hidden, Rebecca was sure she would miss it had she been driving herself. It took them onto a dirt road, through a thick wooded area. Instead of the wolf stirring within her like it normally did at the sight of the forest, it was silent. Without a doubt, Rebecca knew it could sense her current mental and emotional state and knew to remain quiet.

The brunette looked worriedly across to Roy. He had been sat in the same position the whole journey. Knees folded with his arms resting atop them. He looked at nothing in particular, simply stared at his forearms. After their brief conversation four hours ago, he had remained silent, unmoving.

Not that Rebecca blamed him. Holding a conversation was the last thing on her mind too.

As pressure built behind her eyes once more – Rebecca had lost count of the number of times this point – she turned her thoughts outwards. She scanned the forest. Confusion built within her as she began to spot cabins throughout the trees, about three miles off the highway. As they travelled further up the road the houses became more frequent, each built in a similar way.

After another mile, the truck finally stopped. They were in the centre of what looked like a small settlement. The buildings surrounding them were all wooden, giving the place a very rustic feel. It looked like something straight out of a history book.

A market had been set up in between the gaps in the buildings. People milled about as they perused the produce on offer. Rebecca studied them as they moved, watching as they laughed and joked with one another. It was as if they didn’t have a care in the world.

Rebecca envied them.

Looking ahead of the truck, there was a group of people waiting for them on the raised steps of a larger wooded building. Rebecca guessed this was the main building, judging by the scale of it compared to the others. One in particular, an older man complete with white hair and a matching moustache, watched them expectantly, a large grin on his face.

Jean hopped out of the cab and greeted him sombrely.

“Thank you, friend,” he replied, clapping him on the shoulder.

“We lost one,” Jean told him quietly. “To the Hunters.”

The older man’s eyes snapped to the truck, scanning it with narrowed eyes behind his glasses. As he looked at each of the occupant’s faces, his face fell. His smile retuned, but it didn’t meet his eyes this time. “Thank you.”

Jean nodded and turned back to the truck, motioning them to leave it.

Rebecca hopped over the gate effortlessly. She remained on alert as she approached their welcoming committee. Behind her, she heard Maes usher Gracia and Elicia out of the truck. The latter was currently sleeping. To be perfectly honest, Rebecca had even forgotten they were there.

“Welcome. I only wish it was under better circumstances.” Rebecca snorted quietly to herself. _That was an understatement_. The man frowned slightly at her, but continued nevertheless. “My name is Walter Grumman and this is my pack. Breda here will show you to your cabins. I… Will let you all get settled in before we go through a debrief.”

“Maes? What is happening?” Rebecca heard Gracia whisper. Her husband hushed her quietly, telling her he would explain everything once they were settled.

A portly man with ginger hair and beard stepped forward with a nod and motioned them to follow him.

Ten minutes later, Rebecca found herself alone inside a cabin. It was lovely. The decoration was cosy, giving it a warm feeling that should have transferred over to her, but there was nothing but cold, absolute and unforgiving.

Opposite the front door, stood a fireplace. It was already burning, filling the room with warmth. The fire cast long shadows up the walls, giving the room a soft glow. To the left, stood a television which was modest in size. There was a small open plan kitchen, but Rebecca breezed past it to sit on one of the couches. Behind her, on the right wall, there were two doorways. One, she guessed, led to a bathroom. The other door was ajar, showing a large double bed.

If it wasn’t for her current situation, she would have admired it more.

Suddenly, the silence closed in on her. It felt oppressive, suffocating her.

Instead of getting herself “comfortable”, as Grumman had suggested, she turned and left the cabin, hopping off the deck and heading straight across the gravel walkway to the cabin across from her. Knocking sharply three times, Rebecca waited impatiently for an answer.

Slowly, Roy opened the door. His expression remained the same as it had in the truck, blank and lost. Moving as if in slow motion, Roy stepped aside to let her enter.

“I’m sorry,” she apologised, although Rebecca wasn’t sure why. “I just didn’t want to be alone.”

“I understand.” His monotonous tone twisted her stomach.

“Look, Roy, you can’t give up. That’s not what Riza would have wanted.”

His blank expression broke, giving her a hard stare. “How would you know?” The volume was barely above a whisper, but the tone told Rebecca everything.

“Because I _know_ her. Look, she gave her life to protect us, to get us away from the danger. The least you could do for her is to continue living that life to the fullest.”

Roy’s stare turned to a glare. Rebecca watched his anger build, but before he could let it loose there was a sharp knock at the door.

Turning, Rebecca found Jean on the opposite side. “Time to go,” he told them, meeting Rebecca’s eyes sadly.

The sight of him made her angry. He had willingly helped Riza put herself in that situation. She was dead because of that.

_It wasn’t fair._

The feeling of loneliness enveloped her once more as they walked. Now, all she had left was Roy. Riza was gone. She felt Jean had betrayed her by withholding information about this damn plan that Riza had cooked up by herself.

But that was the biggest betrayal of all.

Rebecca thought they had been friends. They were almost like sisters, goddammit. But her old friend hadn’t deemed her worthy enough to help her. Instead, Riza had sought out help from a stranger. In the blonde’s defence, Rebecca reasoned, she wasn’t one who was used to looking out for or working with other people. Her isolated childhood took care of that. While they had been travelling, Riza had often wandered off without telling Rebecca, leaving the brunette to catch up. Riza had always seemed surprised Rebecca was still around, never mind following behind. Rebecca knew it had been difficult for her to adjust. She had always been on her own. For almost twenty years she had been fending for herself. It would have been a hard habit to break.

However, the brunette would be lying if she said that the whole situation didn’t sting.

She knew Roy felt the same way.

Glancing over to him, her stomach twisted at the blank, emotionless look on his face. He was with them physically, but mentally, he was a million miles away.

Roy had been so lost in his mind and his thoughts that when Grumman’s voice reached his ears, he found himself not in that generic cabin. Blinking, he looked around the room. Maes and Rebecca sat next to him in two plastic chairs. Grumman, and his entourage, sat across from them. The old man was talking, but the words didn’t reach Roy’s mind, only the sound. Instead of focussing on his words, Roy studied the old man, hard. There was something he was hiding, Roy could see it in his eyes. Despite his droning about family and trust, he wasn’t telling them the whole story.

Apparently they were welcome here and if they needed anything they shouldn’t hesitate to ask. The people here would protect them and help them in any way they needed.

 _Too little, too late, you bastard_.

“Where was this help when we were left to face the Hunters?” Roy barked, removing himself from his trance like state. Rebecca jumped at the volume of his voice, not expecting him to even utter a word. Maes shot him a warning glance, but Roy ignored it. Jean at least had the decency to look away from his piercing gaze. “One member of our pack is dead, no thanks to you.”

“Roy,” Maes warned, glancing over to Grumman. Instead of an unimpressed look, the old man studied Roy. He observed his body language and listened to his words as if Roy was a book he was trying to read.

“Could I have a moment alone with our guests, please?”

Chairs rumbled across the wooden floor as people rose from them. They filed out the room without a word. Maes and Rebecca watched them leave whereas Roy only had eyes for Grumman.

“I understand your frustration –”

Roy barked a humourless laugh, interrupting him. “No you don’t. Not even close.”

If Grumman was surprised by the venom in his voice, he didn’t show it.

“Fine. I tasked Jean Havoc to tail your pack and offer protection where necessary. That was after the first attack in that area. We had received word from out scouts that the Hunters had practically vanished over-night and we wanted to know why. They were tracked to a mountain range nearby, but we didn’t have the manpower to storm their castle, so to speak.”

“Where is this mountain range?”

Grumman regarded him with a scrutinizing gaze. No doubt he could guess what Roy was thinking.

“I will not tell you. I do not need you running off to get revenge for Riza’s death.”

 _Bingo_.

“If you don’t tell me I will simply find out myself.” Roy stood abruptly, the chair flying backwards with the force.

“Nobody gets in or out of this settlement without my go ahead.”

“So we are prisoners here?”

Grumman snorted. “Of course not. But it is not safe right now, especially for you three and your families. I want nothing more than to protect you.”

“Why?” Roy’s gaze narrowed. There was more to this than the old man was letting on. Roy could feel it and he wasn’t in the mood for cryptic messages and vague explanations. He wanted answers. He wanted revenge. He wanted someone who could be held accountable for Riza’s death.

“Because you are werewolves in need of help. There are over one hundred werewolves living here, alongside humans, vampires, and witches. They have all come here because they have been either targeted by the Hunters or they want to fight them. I will not have you ruin years of work with a reckless mission for revenge.

“And, also….” Grumman took a deep breath. “Riza Hawkeye is my granddaughter.” Stunned silence filled the room. _What? She didn’t have any family left._ “If she truly is gone then I want to honour her by protecting her pack.”

* * *

Something didn’t sit right with Grumman. He paced in his living room, running the conversation he had with their new guests that morning. Everything he had said was true. He wanted to protect them, even just for Riza’s sake.

The thought of her death sent a rush of sadness, regret, and guilt through him. He had been too late. Their pack didn’t have the numbers to face the Hunters head on the night before she was killed, so Grumman had brought them back home. _Stupid._ Jean had remained, and he had instructed the young man to protect them at all costs. What he didn’t anticipate was his granddaughter putting herself in the line of fire to save the people she loved. He found a deep respect for her due to that motive, but he would have preferred her to be alive and with them.

Once the Hunters had begun their march to the Mustang estate, it was too late. His team had arrived just after Jean had left with her pack. Riza was nowhere to be found, but from the smell of the wolfs bane and blood, it was clear what had happened.

Something stopped him pacing. _If Riza’s body had been taken, was she really dead?_

Grumman opened the front door and stepped out into the warm afternoon air. His house stood at the end of the main market square. In front of it, about ten metres away, stood a fountain surrounded by a gravel path. It was large in size, standing five metres high with water pouring from the top. Parked in front of his house, facing down the main road into his settlement, were three Jeeps. The truck Riza’s pack arrived in was parked in the garage, behind Grumman’s house.

Situated around the water feature was a general store, a pharmacy, and a communal kitchen and dining area. The hospital sat behind the main square. It was small but it had everything they needed. There weren’t many injuries that needed to be dealt with in the settlement. The majority of the residents were werewolves and their injuries heal themselves. Same with the vampires, but there were only a handful here. The witches could cast their own spells, but found it useful every now and then. The humans were the ones who used it most frequently.

“Havoc.” Grumman called to the blonde as he walked by the fountain. He looked up at the sound of his name, noticing Grumman watching him.

“Yeah?” he asked, climbing the stairs to his porch.

Grumman motioned him inside.

“How did Riza die?”

The question threw him. He hadn’t been expecting that. “She was shot. Four to the chest.”

“From a gun or crossbow?”

“Gun.”

“Were the bullets covered in wolfs bane?”

“I… I don’t know. I didn’t stop to smell her dead body.”

Grumman frowned at his sarcastic tone. “You and I have both watched countless of our people die at the hands of these monsters. You know when they die.”

Jean thought back. In the moment, he was so lost in the panic of the others that he didn’t stop to think. His only thought was to get Roy out of there. That is what Riza had asked him to do and by God he would. If she was going to face off with them then the least he could do was honour her wish.

“I don’t know. I was too focussed on getting the rest of them out of there. I didn’t stop to think.”

Grumman nodded, pondering his words. “Did Riza ask you to get them out of there?”

Jean nodded. “Yes. She was out on a patrol with Rebecca. Well, supposed to be. She sought me out after overhearing them talking. Recently, Roy had discovered that the hunters knew his name and where he lived. They were planning an attack. Riza discovered their scouts and heard their plan. She never told me what it was.”

“So she never reported this discovery to anyone but you?”

“Not that I’m aware of. She simply asked that, if all hell broke loose and something happened to her, I would get her pack out of there and get them to safety. Now, they all think I betrayed them.” His voice took on an incredible sadness. Grumman gave him a sympathetic smile. “They think I let Riza get killed.”

“I can understand why they would, but you know the truth, don’t you?” Jean nodded. “They won’t listen to reason right now. They will find someone to blame in their grief and, unfortunately, that person with be you. Only because it is easy.”

“I don’t think she is dead,” Jean stated.

“Neither do I. Something doesn’t add up. They are intent on killing us, but if someone offered themselves up to the Hunters, they would incapacitate them and take the individual prisoner. They are very primitive in their knowledge of us. If there was any chance of taking one of us alive to study, they would.” The thought was grim and they both knew it.

“I agree,” Jean nodded. “Should we tell them?”

Grumman sighed, closing his eyes briefly. “I don’t think so. Not out of malicious intent, but to stop getting people’s hopes us. We have both seen our fair share of what happens when they experiment on werewolves.”

Jean nodded, his eyes briefly glancing to the photo of Grumman and his daughter hanging on the wall. Yes, the old man knew very well what happened when the Hunters were through with their experiments.

“But we need to act quickly.” Jean returned his gaze to the older man’s upon hearing the urgency of his tone. “I will send out a small retrieval mission. I want you to head it. Get to that mountain range and find my granddaughter. Bring her home.”

Jean nodded. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

“I don’t know if I trust these people,” Rebecca muttered to the silent room. Roy offered no reply, but that was no surprise. He had been mute since their chat with Grumman.

“I don’t know either. But we do have each other. We need to stick together. Right Roy?” Maes’ question fell on deaf ears. There wasn’t even a twitch from the dark haired man.

“Roy,” Rebecca tried again to get through to him. Her voice was firm, filled with irritation and frustration. She stood from the bed and strode over to the chair he was occupying. Looking down at his broken frame, she could completely understand the hopelessness he felt, the sense of loss. But Riza had gave her life to protect his. To protect _theirs_. Rebecca wasn’t going to squander it. And she sure as hell wasn’t going to let Roy do it either. “Get up.”

He raised his head slowly. His gaze was uncaring, lost, devastated.

“No.”

“Get. Up.”

“ _No_.”

Instead of asking again, Rebecca hauled him to his feet by the front of his t-shirt. Instead of the fierce reaction she had predicted, Roy let her move him. He hung from her grasp, limp. But his gaze never wavered.

That was what scared her most of all.

“You will not squander this gift she has given us. You will _not_. I won’t let you.”

No reply.

“So get your act together. Yes, this is shitty. _Believe_ me.” Rebecca paused, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her. “You weren’t the only person to lose someone, all right? But do her memory a favour and _get a grip_.”

Rebecca watched as his blank stare wavered. She watched as tears filled his eyes, but they never fell.

“It’s so hard,” he whispered.

Rebecca felt her own tears surfacing. “I know,” she choked out. She let go of his t-shirt and felt her resolve crumble. She leaned forward, hugging him tightly. It was a spur of the moment hug, but one she so sorely needed. Jean had withheld the truth about his identity from her. He had hidden Riza’s true intentions from them, allowing her to get killed. She had known she loved him. But she didn’t know if she could trust him anymore.

Roy was the only person she had left.

One comfort, was the feeling of Roy putting his arms around her in return.

Roy placed his chin on top of Rebecca’s head. Maes watched as they clung to each other desperately. He didn’t know Riza well. Not like these two did. But he could feel the loss and pain rolling off of them in waves. Showing himself out, he gave the two werewolves a moment of privacy. He had the sudden urge to see Gracia and Elicia and tell them how much he loved them.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, happier times soon... [shifty eyes]. I will say I am loving writing my little story xD Thanks to everyone for checking it out and leaving comments. It pushes me forward, motivating me to finish this story :D I hope you enjoy this one! It's a good 'un!

Riza was jolted awake roughly. She coughed and spluttered, desperately trying to fill her lungs with oxygen. There was a huge pressure on her chest, restricting her movement. However, after pushing it aside, she managed to raise to a half slouch.

Her chest burned intensely, almost restricting her ability to breathe. She gasped as it burned, bringing her hand up to it. The crossbow bolt was gone, but it left a pain behind, one that radiated down into her bones.

She glanced around and found herself still in the cave-like room she had woken up in. A person, a human, lay to her left, looking terrified. The woman who had threatened her stood at the cave entrance, watching her movements closely.

“What the hell is this?” Riza gasped. She backed away from the woman, her back striking the stone wall. Her movements were slow and clumsy, as if her limbs were made of lead. Riza felt like she was moving through soup.

“Just a little test I was running. You guys sure are strong.” Her words were vague and cryptic, but Riza couldn’t spend time and brain power trying to figure it out because another wave of pain washed over her. It stole her breath away again, leaving her gasping and choking on the floor. Her veins seemed to burn under her skin.

“What is this,” she hissed, her vision greying.

“A new poison we have been working on. I wanted to test it out.” Riza felt rage build within her at the woman’s casual tone, as if they were discussing the weather. “It won’t kill you. I won’t let it. I have much more to do before you die, Riza Hawkeye.”

At the mention of her name, Riza matched her smug gaze with her own glare.

“Oh, we know all about you and your little pack, don’t worry. My guys are already out there hunting down the rest of the beasts.”

“Why?” Riza asked. “What have we ever done to you?”

The woman considered her question before shrugging. “Nothing to me personally. The money is simply good. It helps I enjoy the work too.”

 _This woman is a psycho_. The grin on her face certainly looked psychotic. Riza studied her eyes and saw a slightly crazed look within them. Her anger rose once more at the thought of her pack being hunted and killed simply for what they were.

“If you touch any of them, I will kill every last one of you,” she snarled.

“Ohhh, I am shaking in my boots.” The woman unfolded her arms and snapped her fingers. The person at her side – who was a lot closer than Riza remembered – clamped something around her wrist. A shackle. Before the other could be placed, Riza kicked them in the chest, sending them crashing against the cave wall. Her movements may have been slow, but she was pleased to find her reactions were still quick enough to defend herself if need be.

In a flash, the woman was at her side and clamped the other shackle on her free wrist. She nodded behind her and Riza was yanked off the floor. She was jerked backwards, her arms were stretched behind her, straining her shoulder joints to the point of intense pain. Her legs kicked out in a desperate attempt to both strike the woman and gain purchase on the ground once more. The woman was too fast. She grasped one leg and lifted it off the floor. With a strength she didn’t think the woman was capable of, Riza was pulled forward by the leg, increasing the pressure on her arms and shoulders.

She cried out in pain, biting her lip. If her eyes had been open she would have seen the pleased look on the woman’s face.

“Why are you helping them, vampire?” Riza panted. “They will kill you too.”

“Ha.” The woman’s cry was amused. She let go of Riza’s leg, dropping it roughly to the ground. It slammed down painfully. Riza winced once more before bringing her eyes up to meet the gaze of the vampire. She was very, very close now. Riza could smell the blood on her breath. The blonde’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “I’d like to see them try.”

There was a sharp pain in Riza’s side, causing her to flinch away from it. Unfortunately, it jolted her tightly restrained arms. This hurt a hell of a lot more than she would have liked to admit, even to a werewolf. If she wasn’t being held at such an awkward angle it would have been easy to deal with.

“What is that?” Riza gasped as the pain receded from her body. It seemed too good to be true.

“Something to help with the pain. You can’t die just yet. We have a lot of work to do.”

Unfortunately for Riza, a lot of work meant more experiments from the vampire. The blonde never saw anyone else apart from her, after she kicked that man into the wall. It happened for hours each day. Her only reprieve was a couple of hours at best. She was never let down from her restraints. Her arms had gone numb days ago.

Riza knew it was all in her sleep deprived, pain filled, and drug infused brain, but time seemed to pass sporadically. The light from the cave’s entrance was her only indication of time passing. With each day and each needle that was pressed her skin it was harder for her to maintain her grip on reality.

She was no further forward in what the vampire and the Hunters wanted from her. The things she was being injected with, she guessed, were varying strengths of wolfs bane poison. Each had a different effect. From day one her senses had been dulled. Her mind was constantly foggy and she found it harder to react to questions. She received beatings for that. Her burst lip had healed quickly, along with the bruises on her cheek, but the repeated strikes left a constant dull ache behind.

Her only solace was that with every poison injected into her blood stream, there was a vaccine. They needed her alive to continue their experiments.

Riza guessed it was day number seven when the vampire woman returned with her final vaccine. Riza’s body was on fire. Every movement, every breath, was agony. This was more intense than anything she had ever felt before. Either they were getting ready to kill her or they were nearing the end.

“Let her down,” the vampire commanded. Riza’s eyes were closed. It was too much of an effort at this point to keep them open. Someone walked behind her and loosened the chains that held her. Her battered arms refused to cooperate and Riza crashed painfully to the floor, banging her face on the unforgiving stone floor. The cold seeped into her bones. For once in her werewolf life, Riza felt the cold. An affect, no doubt, from the various cocktails of poison.

Riza couldn’t move. _This is it_. There was a prick in her right shoulder, but Riza barely felt it. All she knew in that moment was pain.

Riza didn’t know how much time had passed, but, slowly, the pain in her body simmered and disappeared. Her arms tingled as the blood returned to them. It was incredibly painful and the vaccine did nothing to help with that pain.

When she finally was able, the blonde opened her eyes to find a new face watching her intently. Their posture was relaxed, which meant they didn’t deem her a threat now. Hell, Riza wouldn’t even call herself a threat. She had the strength of a new born as she lay helplessly on the floor.

Grabbing her roughly under her arms, they hauled her to her feet. All thought of maintaining her strong front disappeared and Riza cried out in pain. Tears pooled in her eyes as she was moved against her will. She feebly tried to struggle out of their grasp, but to no avail. She could barely keep moving one foot in front of the other, never mind escape.

 _This is really it_.

A single tear fell down her cheek.

Well, if she was about to die, she would turn her thoughts away from the awful prospect. She thought of Roy and how much she had missed him. She knew the pack had gotten away from his house. She still felt his wolf deep within her soul, it was calling to her, so at least Riza knew he was still alive.

 _Thank you God_.

That was all she ever wanted.

 _He was safe_.

The cold air bit at Riza as they exited the cave. The wind whipped at her matted hair, throwing it in her face. She shivered against the sudden drop in temperature. Sluggishly, she glanced around and found they were in a mountain cave. Straight ahead, a black range rover with no license plates and blacked out windows waited for them. The engine was already running as they approached. Riza was tossed roughly into the back seat. The leather was a comfort she sorely needed. She may be about to die, but she would take some relief in this sudden pleasure.

Raising her head, Riza tried to look out the window as the car begun to move, but couldn’t see anything. Her arms ached, so did her chest from her old wounds. She wanted nothing more than to rest. For a while, Riza fought the waves of unconsciousness. However, as she felt herself succumbing, she thought of Roy. She wanted her last thought to be of the man she loved.

* * *

Once more, Riza was jolted awake, her rest short lived. Elation flowed through her for a moment at the thought of still being alive. Someone was grabbing her shoulders. Their touch was rough and Riza groaned as pain shot through her. Light flooded the dark car, blinding her. Blinking furiously, she desperately tried to clear her vision. If this was her death, she wanted to face it head on.

Instead, she was pushed into a seated position and something struck her back, throwing her from the vehile. Tumbling, Riza hit the cold, snow covered ground, hard. The car sped away, tires kicking up the snow and partially covering her.

 _So this is it, huh? The cowards couldn’t even kill her themselves_.

Riza tried to push herself up off the ground, but her poor arms couldn’t handle it. She could barely move. Panic filled her once more at the thought of dying. She didn’t want to die. She wanted to be back in her cabin in the warmth and listening to Roy and Rebecca tease each other up.

She heard something thundering towards her, like horses hooves. Confusion flooded her, but her brain wouldn’t cooperate enough for Riza to comprehend what it was. Turning her head was such a feat that she groaned in pain, closing her eyes against the pain.

Hands ghosted over her body as someone called her name. She was lifted off the ground and placed on something soft. Someone gripped her hand tightly. The pressure hurt, but Riza didn’t have the strength to complain.

“Roy?” she whispered, desperate from him to be there.

“You’ll see him soon, don’t worry. Just hang on.” Her brain couldn’t discern who the voice belonged to, but it held a tone of familiarity. She found a calm wash over her at the sound. She felt safe. Riza had forgotten what that felt like.

* * *

A distant shout drew Roy from his sleep. He didn’t know why. There was nothing remarkable about it. There was an urgency to it, but he was too far away to make out any words. After a week at this werewolf settlement he had gotten used to activity during the night. Unfortunately for him, due to recent events, he was unable to get rest of any kind. When asleep, nightmares of that night plagued him.

Another shout went up, followed by another. Someone called Grumman’s name. There was a few distant _cracks_ as werewolves changed. The thunder of paws led away from the settlement. Roy could just make out the sound of a car engine over the chaos.

Dragging himself out of bed, it was the _cracks_ that caught his attention. Since arriving here, not one of these people had changed into a werewolf so near the main part of the settlement. The man who had led them to their cabins on that first day, Heymans Breda, had explained it was to ensure no Hunters were drawn to their main base of operations.

Tiredly, he stepped out the door into the night air. If sleep wasn’t an option he may as well see what was happening. It was cold against his skin, but left no affect. The snow was sparse on the ground thanks to the thick foliage above them. Moonlight barely peeked through the pine trees. However, the majority that lived here had good enough eye sight that they didn’t need any light. Nevertheless, solar lights lined the pathways casting a soft, white glow.

Someone came running up to Grumman and the main building. A flash of blonde hair caught his eye.

“It is her!” the man carrying her called.

Jean was beside him, hope on his face. Roy watched as Grumman looked at the woman, tears filling his eyes. He was looking at her as if she was someone very precious to him.

“Get her inside,” he commanded. “Raise the red alert. I want a werewolf at every entrance. Form our emergency barrier. No one gets in or out of here!”

There was a chorus of “yes, sirs!” and a burst of action.

“They are not here, sir,” Jean explained, his tone urgent. “She was dropped off by a black range rover. Two of us came back and I sent the rest to follow him.”

Roy felt hope fill his chest.

_Was it… Riza?_

“Good idea. Breda!” The man was at his side in an instant. “Take ten wolves and follow Falman. Give them hell.”

Breda nodded and turned, running away. He barked people’s names as he did so, changing into a wolf. Ten people followed him obediently and disappeared into the trees.

Roy staggered forward and caught Jean’s gaze, grasping the railing which enclosed his front porch. He nodded to the black haired man, a relieved smile on his face.

Roy gasped and found himself sprinting forward. Everything was blocked out of his mind. His only focus was the woman currently being carried away from him. He almost fell over his own feet in his haste.

“Roy,” Grumman called, stepping in front of the frantic man and blocking the door to the small hospital. “It is Riza but you _can’t_ go in there right now.”

Roy looked at him incredulously. “Like hell I can’t!”

Grumman put a restraining hand on his chest. “You will not like what you see. There is no telling what condition she will be in. Especially mentally.”

Roy narrowed his eyes, staring at the old man. Something clicked within him. “You knew she was alive. You _knew_ they were doing this to her.” Grumman said nothing and that was the only answer Roy needed. “ _Get out of my way_.”

This time, Grumman didn’t stop him.

Bursting into the room Roy’s eyes found Riza’s form. Her eyes were closed. She was unconscious. Three people worked over her but Roy wasn’t sure what they were doing. He only had eyes for her.

His knees shook both in relief and panic. He almost fell to the floor. She was back but the woman he loved wasn’t out of the woods just yet. The door banged against the wall behind him as it flew open but Roy barely registered it.

“Oh my god,” Rebecca whispered, placing a hand over her mouth in shock. Her free hand had Roy’s forearm in a vice grip. Together, they watched as the people moved around Riza, bringing her back to them.

“Come on,” Grumman urged softly as he tried to usher them out the room. “They will be working on Riza for some time. Let us give them peace.”

Roy turned to face the old man. _He knew about this. That was what he had been hiding._ Without another word Roy brushed passed him to sit in a chair behind the door. He heard Grumman sigh as he crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. He wasn’t going anywhere. Not now.

“I didn’t know if she was alive,” Grumman began. “I had a hunch and I kept it to myself because I didn’t want to get your hopes up or risk you running off to seek out revenge.”

“What gave you the _right_?” Roy spat. He still refused to look at him. Roy was afraid that if he did, he might just rip the man’s head off. His anger towards Grumman was unparalleled in that moment. This was nothing like he had ever felt before.

“I had every right,” he stated. “If you had run off to them, what was to say those bastards wouldn’t have killed their prisoner under the threat of attack?”

Roy opened his mouth to interrupt, but Grumman’s question stumped him. _Was he right?_

“You should have still told us,” Rebecca replied. “We had a right to know. Who else knew?”

Grumman was silent for a moment. “Havoc.” Rebecca stiffened and Roy’s fists clenched. “Leave the poor boy be. It was under my orders. If anyone is to blame, blame me.”

“Well, you don’t have to twist my arm,” Roy muttered darkly.

“Look, these people have done countless terrible things to the people they have captured under my care. I couldn’t let it happen to anyone else. It was bad enough when I found out Riza was… Was possibly being held by them. I went through this once with my daughter. I didn’t want to lose my granddaughter to it as well.”

That piqued Roy’s interest.

“Your daughter?” Rebecca questioned. “Riza said her Mother died when she was a child.”

Grumman was silent, pain flashing over his face.

“They killed her. Dumped her body on my doorstep. Tortured her with different poisons to see what worked and what didn’t. Her Father left after that.” At the mention of her Father the two stiffened. “He left to protect his daughter and I don’t blame him.”

The pair shared a confused look. That didn’t sound like the man they knew.

“So believe me when I say,” Grumman continued. “I did everything in my power to get Riza back. I couldn’t have you two running off for revenge because I was afraid of what would happen to you two as well. I couldn’t watch it happen again.”

Silence reigned, both Roy and Rebecca too stunned to say anything in reply. Roy finally met Grumman’s gaze and saw the raw pain and regret he held in his eyes. This was the real Grumman. Open and honest. No secrets.

“Will… she die?” The end of Rebecca’s question trailed off quietly.

“Only time will tell. I don’t think so, but there is no telling what her mental state will be like. Some who come back alive aren’t themselves.”

“Shit.”

“Just… Stay strong. For her sake.”

He left them there in companionable silence. The pair waited and prayed for the outcome they wanted. It would be a long night, but Roy and Rebecca were steadfast. They weren’t going anywhere until Riza woke up.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh... Sorry... ;D UGH this was a chapter and a half to write and I was loving it the whole time xD  
> Hope you enjoy!

Noise was the first thing that returned to Riza. Machinery whirring and low voices spurred her into consciousness. The first thing she noticed was the dull ache in her arms. Her finger tips tingled with pins and needles, but just faintly. Her chest still held that ache from being shot. Breathing came easier to her to but not without a twinge of pain. Opening her eyes, the soft glow from the room was a blessing. Her eyes stung and she was sure her eyes wouldn’t have been able to deal with bright lights.

Trying to sit up was a feat. Her chest was stiff and the skin was tight as it had healed over the wounds. Resting on one elbow was out of the question. Her shoulders were still agony. The room was unfamiliar, but Riza knew there was no threat here. Her wolf was relaxed. When she had been held captive it had been angry at first, desperate to be free. However, after her first dosage from the vampire it went quiet. Riza had guessed it had been something to supress her abilities. She had tried to change, but the wolf had never come. It scared her. _Really_ scared her.

Despite the way these powers had come to her, the thought of them disappearing or being taken away frightened her. It was a part of her now. She couldn’t imagine life without her wolf.

“Hey.”

Looking up, Riza met Roy’s gaze. She gasped quietly, suddenly overwhelmed by everything that had happened to her. Tears begun to fall. Simply seeing him again brought forth all the emotions she had suppressed at the hands of the vampire and Hunters. It was the only way she could get through without cracking.

Roy bundled her in his arms while she cried. Riza clung to him tightly, afraid that if she did let go, she would be back in that cave, alone.

“I’m so sorry,” she cried quietly. That phrase became a mantra as she repeated it over and over.

Eventually, Roy replied. “It is all right. You’re safe now.”

In a way, his words made it worse. It wasn’t okay. Riza had put him through all this trouble and heartache for what? For her to be tortured as the Hunters gained more information about her species? She couldn’t keep doing this, not to him. Roy was too good. First, it had been her reckless actions during that clearing with the Hunters. Now this. She wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t stick around anymore.

That scared her most of all. Yet, it would be deserved.

“It is not all right Roy. You know it isn’t.”

He didn’t reply. The silence had a finality about it which was terrifying. Riza clung onto him harder.

As Roy held her, he was simply relieved she was alive. The sight of her lying in that bed, bruised and hurting. It killed him.

But it still stung that Riza hadn’t told her what she had planned. It hurt she had put herself in danger just to protect him. They had a plan. They were going to be safe. And Riza dismissed all of that.

After she called him out, he couldn’t deny that everything wasn’t all right. He couldn’t be kept in the dark by Riza anymore. Not about something like that. It was too much.

Rebecca burst in the door, tears streaming down her face. She looked between the pair, frozen in the doorway. Roy nodded and pulled away from the woman in the bed. He didn’t want to, but he would let the pair have some privacy.

Like Riza had said, things between them weren’t okay. He needed time to collect his thoughts.

A hand clamped on his own, stopping his retreat. Riza’s eyes were wide, slightly panicked, and begging for him to stay.

“I will be back soon,” he smiled, but it was as fake as they come. He gave her hand a squeeze and left the room.

Riza watched him retreat, slightly dumbfounded. Terror set in her heart at the thought of him leaving her. They definitely had some things to figure out, but she didn’t expect him to be so dismissive of her. Especially after what they had both juts gone through.

“Oh, Riza,” Rebecca cried, hugging her friend. Riza clung to her, her own tears falling. In that moment, everything she had been holding back rushed out. The physical torture, the terror throughout her ordeal and in that moment… It all came out.

Rebecca held her throughout, reassuring the blonde and trying to ease her pain. In the back of her mind she was irritated that Roy had left like that. The brunette didn’t doubt the pair had some things to work out. Hell, even Rebecca was pissed at Riza for essentially killing their plan. That matter was for another time. But she was alive. She had returned to them after being clearly tortured. Rebecca wasn’t sure for what, but she swore she would find those responsible. She needed their support, not their criticism.

“I’m so sorry Rebecca,” Riza told her. “I didn’t mean for all of this to happen.”

“Hey,” Rebecca shushed her, grasping her and tightly. “It is all right. I knew you didn’t do this on purpose. I would just have liked a little warning next time.” Rebecca fell silent and her sad tone caused the guilt to eat at Riza even more. It had meant to sound like a light hearted joke, but Rebecca couldn’t bring herself to make it so.

“I had to make it believable,” she whispered, steeling herself for Rebecca’s reaction. The brunette’s lips pressed into a thin line and she frowned.

“Make what believable?”

Riza took a deep breath as she prepared to tell her tale. “When we were out on our patrol, I followed the scent of the wolfs bane. It led me to their scouts.” Rebecca opened her mouth to interrupt her, but Riza quickly explained her reasoning. “I know we agreed not to, but I needed to know. I needed to know if the threat was coming to attack my pack.” Riza paused, clasping her hands together in her lap. She looked down at them, avoiding Rebecca’s disapproving gaze. “They were about ten miles out, all on foot. The scouts were discussing their next move. They were heading our way and would arrive in a couple of days, or so they said. However, things must have accelerated their pace because it was later that night they arrived.” Her tone was bitter at the memory.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I thought I had time!” she stated, frustrated. “I really did. This wasn’t out of spite or some kind of twisted need for drama. _Believe_ me, I have had enough of that for ten lifetimes. The reason I went to Jean was because I knew he could do what could be done.” Rebecca’s expression turned slightly pained at the mention of him. Riza noticed and made a note to ask her about it later. “It wasn’t a jab at you or Roy. It wasn’t because I didn’t trust you. You should know damn well that wasn’t the case. We’ve been through too much for me not to trust you with my life. You are both too emotionally attached to leave me behind. I knew if I asked Jean then he would definitely get you out of there.”

Shame filled Rebecca at Riza’s words. She was right. There should have been no question of her loyalty to their pack. However, in her grief, she had overlooked that fact. It appeared she had overlooked a lot. Riza was correct in assuming the pack would be too emotional. Anyone would have been if you watched your friend get shot like that. Jean was unattached to her. They had only spoken a handful of times. If someone could leave her behind and get her friends to safety, it would be him.

The shame mixed with guilt as she thought about the cold shoulder she had been giving Jean. He was only doing as Riza asked. What seemed like betrayal to her was in fact saving her life. Riza had caused a distraction to allow them to leave unscathed.

“I anticipated gunshots, I spied the weapons on them when I first discovered the scouts. There was no wolfs bane on them which told me they were trying to keep their identity hidden. However, the old trail led me straight to them.

“That was when I cooked up a plan to get captured and find out more information about these guys. Why were they after us specifically, aside from obvious reasons? The involvement of Kimblee, someone who’s only motivation was money and the reason for them pulling out of the area all of a sudden was all connected. I was sure of it.”

“You were going to let yourself get captured.” Rebecca phrased her words as a statement, rather than a question, as she reached that conclusion, but Riza answered her anyway.

“Yes. It was risky as hell and completely stupid, but. At the time, I felt like I had to do it.”

Rebecca huffed in disagreement. “See, that’s just it Riza. You didn’t _have_ to do anything. You could have told us. You could have clued us in instead of leaving us to believe you were dead. It almost killed Roy, do you know that?” A pained expression flitted across her face. “It looked as if he had lost the will to live. Do you know how frightening that is to watch?” Forgetting the fact Riza was explaining her side of the story, Rebecca continued with her tirade. She had been through too much in the past week to not get angry and irritated. She had been hurt too and Riza needed to know the consequences of her actions.

“Yes, I do.” Rebecca faltered, remembering Riza’s father. “And believe me when I say that it wasn’t intentional. But there is something bigger going on here. Bigger than all of us. I am sure of it. I couldn’t let it go unchecked if I wanted to keep us all alive.

“They have a vampire working with them.” Rebecca frowned in confusion. “I know, I am still just as confused why. Apparently the work is “fun” and the money is “good”.” The disgust was clear in Riza’s voice and on her face. Rebecca felt sympathy towards Riza. Being in the hands of a vampire who could very easily hurt their own kind and others was a terrifying thought.

“She injected me with varying strengths of wolfs bane poison.” Rebecca gasped quietly, horrified. “Some dulled my senses, either by a margin or completely. Others left me suffocating. They have the ability to paralyze us. That was tested on me too –” Riza was cut short as the door banged open. In the frame, stood Roy.

“Is this true?” His tone was dark, something that matched the expression on his face. It was like thunder. His chest heaved in anger. Riza could see it washing over him. With a start, she realised something. _He is struggling to keep control again. Oh god._ She was suddenly transported back into their small cabin in what felt like an age ago. _He can’t lose control. Not like this._

“Roy, listen –”

“Is. It. True?” His words held such a bite to them that Riza almost flinched at the ferocity. She couldn’t lie to him, but she couldn’t let him go on the rampage. The truth would push him over the edge.

Without waiting for an answer, he spun on his heel and stormed out the room.

 _Shit_.

“Shit.” Rebecca echoed Riza’s thoughts. “Roy!” she called, sprinting after him. Riza threw the thin sheet off her body and followed in pursuit. She was sluggish in her movement. Once she reached the door, she leaned on it heavily for a moment. Pushing off, she followed after him.

“Roy!” Rebecca called, grabbing his left arm and trying to spin the raging werewolf around. “Stop!” He forcefully shrugged her off, throwing her to the side. Riza watched as Rebecca landed a few feet away from him. The brunette wasn’t getting through to him.

Another audience watched on from behind Riza. She spied Jean out of the corner of her eye in the main reception of this small hospital and he tried to stop her. She ignored him, exiting into bright sunshine and cool air.

“Roy?” Riza called softly to him. She raised one hand up in front of her, an attempt at surrender. The other was held out behind her back, telling the others to stop. Glancing to Rebecca to confirm if she was all right. She nodded yes, but she looked pissed as hell. “I don’t blame you for wanting to go after them.”

Roy stopped walking.

“I wouldn’t blame you for hating me either. I did something horrible to you which is something I will feel eternally guilty for.”

He still hadn’t turned around, but at least she had his attention. That was something.

“But, _please_ ,” Riza begged, creeping closer to him. She placed an open palmed hand on his back slowly. “Don’t get yourself killed over me. I know I don’t deserve to ask this of you. I don’t deserve to ask something of you ever again. _Please_.” Her voice was thick as she fought back the tears. “I’m not worth it.”

Silence roared through the forest as their audience waited for his answer. They were on standby, ready to interfere and stop Roy if need be. But Riza only had eyes for him. She hung her head in the silence, praying he would listen to her. He couldn’t die. And, she was a hypocrite for thinking it, but he couldn’t get himself killed for her. That’s why she had sought out help from Jean. Because she knew Roy would do the exact same thing for her. He would put himself in harm’s way to protect her. It would crush Riza there and then if he continued walking away.

If she could protect Roy by taking a blow she would. She always knew she would. It was a double edged sword because he would do the same thing. If they weren’t careful, they would get each other killed.

Riza barely registered the change in his stance as she was so lost in her own grief. His body sagged under her hand, all thoughts of running off for revenge evaporating. She had meant what she had said to him. She didn’t deserve to ask him for anything. Not after what she had done. And she wasn’t worth it. Not anymore. Riza knew she had caused him more pain than happiness. That had never been her intention. It killed her to realise this and tears streamed down her face. If he wanted to walk away she would let him. He deserved someone who made him happy, not someone who put him through the ringer and brought pain into his life.

Perhaps they weren’t meant to be together.

Suddenly she was wrapped up in a pair of arms. Recognising his scent, Riza clung to him as she sobbed quietly. But, if this was to be their goodbye, she didn’t want him to feel guilty about it. She tried to stop, but the tears kept falling.

She forced herself to let go.

It was hard, but she squelched the overwhelming urge to remain there. Roy didn’t need her. He didn’t deserve the trouble. The man had been nothing but loving towards her and look where it got him. Riza knew he had finally realised it in that hospital room. That’s why he left so suddenly.

Riza didn’t blame him.

“It’s fine,” she whispered, her voice cracking. “I don’t blame you. Just… Go. Before I get you into another mess.” Her last sentence was barely above a whisper. She was so extremely tired. There was the sound of movement around her, but Riza heard none of it. Her world had come crashing down once and for all and it was all because of her doing. She tried to walk away, but her legs wouldn’t cooperate. So, instead, she turned away from him. After walking a couple of feet, she felt the fight leaving her. Lowering herself to the ground, she crossed her legs and rested her elbows on them. With her head in her hands, Riza Hawkeye closed her eyes. The tears continued, but there was no sound. She was a mess. In a more sound mental and emotional state, she would have been embarrassed. But now, she was numb.

Time had either slowed or stretched on, Riza wasn’t sure. But arms wrapped around her back and under her knees. She felt half asleep as she was carried. With no strength left to open her eyes, she simply remained drifting. Faintly, the sound of activity reached her, doors opening, people talking, and such. But all Riza could feel were the hands holding her up, guiding her on to something soft.

So lost in her mind, she simply remained still as the movement and noise continued around her.

Riza was beyond caring about anything. Everything was gone from her life now.

Her Father had abandoned her. Both Roy and Rebecca hated her for what she did to them. Maes no doubt felt the same way. He had to watch his old friend go through the hell she created. Another person she wouldn’t blame for hating her.

An amusing thought popped into her tired mind.

Perhaps she was cursed.

Riza Hawkeye was cursed with the ability to drive away anyone who had ever cared for her. She had clearly done something in her life which led to her not deserving it. Or perhaps she was a joke for the universe.

 _Well, you are up shit creek now_.

One tear escaped her as she drifted off into unconsciousness.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so that last chapter was really mean and I couldn't wait to post the next one :'D As a peace offering after chapter 32, have another one (happy times are coming soon I promise).  
> Onward with the plot!

“How is she?” Rebecca asked anxiously, entering his cabin.

“Still asleep,” replied Roy. Anxious himself, he returned to his pacing in front of the fire in his cabin. It felt so empty and cold. Very appropriate for how he was feeling.

After Riza had said those words to him, Roy had crumbled. He regained control once more. Hearing Riza talk about what the Hunters had done to her, well it sent him on the warpath. His world turned red and the wolf seemed as if it was battering itself against his chest, struggling to be free and deliver justice to the people who had hurt the woman he loved. If Riza hadn’t been there to talk him down he didn’t want to think about what situation he would be in right now. Probably dead. And that would be no help to anyone.

But, the way she had spoken about herself, the way she had given up… It both broke and terrified him. His heart shattered as she told him she wasn’t worth it. _Of course she was worth it. She was worth everything_. He told her that as she clung to him, but there was no response. In fact, she had almost leapt away from him as if she had been burned. He didn’t understand it.

_“It’s fine,” she whispered. “I don’t blame you. Just… Go. Before I get you into another mess.”_

It had felt like a knife had been wedged into his heart upon hearing those words. Roy had never experienced true pain and heartache until Riza uttered those words with such a finality it scared him.

Both he and Rebecca were lost. They didn’t know what to do. Riza was always a pillar of strength to them. She had gone through this alone and had sought the pair out to help them too. To see her so broken down… It wasn’t an easy thing to watch.

Grumman had taken her back to the hospital. He urged them to return to their cabins to get some rest and allow Riza to recover in peace.

_“I know you want to stay by her side, but it will let her heal,” he reminded them. He had just exited her small private room, closing the door quietly behind him. “I have seen werewolves return from Hunter captivity before. I have seen more than I would care to admit.” His expression turned dark and haunted. “Her mental state is very fragile. Even the slightest stress could break her. Today was almost as bad as it gets. Give her some space to let her heal. It is the best course of action. Believe me.”_

Another part of him was worried. Riza had told him to leave. Was that truly what she wanted?

“She didn’t mean it,” Rebecca began, her voice taking on a wistful tone. Turning to face her, Roy watched as she stared into the flames of the fire. “You know that, right?”

“If that’s what she truly wants –” Roy stopped, partly due to Rebecca cutting him off. The other part was due to the feeling of his throat closing. He didn’t want to even entertain the possibility.

Sighing heavily, Rebecca turned to face him with a “ _are you shitting me?_ ” look. “You _know_ she doesn’t want you to go. You don’t want to either. Therefore, you are both stuck together. Forever.”

“I made a promise to myself to prevent something like what happened in that clearing from happening again. How can I live with myself if I am so useless that I can’t protect her?” His tone was helpless and Rebecca felt for him.

“Well, for one thing, Riza Hawkeye does not need protecting,” Rebecca reasoned, before frowning. “Despite recent events. Even so, she has fought through and returned to us each time. That says something.”

“I can’t do this,” he whispered, running his hands through his hair. “I can’t stand by and let it happen.” Silence reigned for a moment. “But I also can’t be kept out of the loop like that.”

Rebecca nodded. “Neither can I. But look, we are only human. Well, you know what I mean,” she smirked, trying to lighten the mood slightly. The corners of Roy’s mouth quirked up slightly, but not enough to last. “We make mistakes and do what we think is the right thing. Don’t dwell on this too much. We both know Riza is the self-sacrificing type. Hell, she had given up everything just to find the two of us. We owe it to her to listen to her side of the story.”

Rebecca’s words resonated within Roy. He was right. He had jumped to conclusions before and look where that had got him.

“She is alive. We _all_ are. Just remember that.”

* * *

Riza awoke gradually, her senses slowly returning to her. Opening her eyes, she found the blurred vision which usually accompanied the action was gone. Once noticing this, Riza tested her hearing and smell, finding both seemed to have returned to normal. In the distance, there were low voices speaking. She smelled something cooking – it smelled like beef. Her mouth filled with saliva at the smell and her stomach rumbled loudly.

Glancing around, Riza found herself in a bare, white room. The first thought that popped into her head was that she was in a hospital. It was the only reasonable explanation given the barren, sterile room.

Thoughts and emotions threatened to overwhelm her as she sat up from the bed. It almost took her breath away, but she closed her eyes fiercely and forced them away. She had broken down already. She didn’t need to do it again. _Deal with the here and now. Then we can deal with… the incident, later._

Exiting the room she had slept in, Riza found herself in another unfamiliar room. It was empty. Chairs were lined on the wall opposite her, facing the door to her room and the door to another room. The walls were covered in leaflets. Peering up at them, curiosity getting the better of her, she perused the titles. _So, you want to quit human blood?_ Riza frowned. _What the hell?_ Another read; _what to expect when you are expecting_. A normal leaflet on pregnancy, except there was a picture of a woman holding a child with wolf ears and a tail.

“Don’t judge them by their titles too much,” an amused voice told her. An old man entered the room through a set of sliding door, bringing in a chilly breeze with him. Riza did notice that the cold didn’t affect her. The blonde had almost forgotten what that felt like.

“What are they?” she asked, turning to frown at another one. _Turning your annoying husband into a frog._

“They are information leaflets for different species. Because we need to be hidden from the humans our information leaflets are written up to look like a joke. They are actually coded with the information we need so that, to humans, they look like jokes.”

“We?”

“Us werewolves, the vampires, and the witches. Those are all the species that reside within this small settlement.”

Riza nodded. Another question popped into her head. “Where is this place exactly? And _what_ is it?” The blonde was suddenly very aware that she was alone with a stranger in an unfamiliar place. She was clearly outnumbered, judging by his statement concerning the species living here. Turning to face him completely, she took in his grin, the way it made the corner of his eyes crinkle behind the glasses. He was very unthreatening, but so were the Hunters until they unloaded four bullets into your chest.

As a precaution, she reached out to find Rebecca and Roy without thinking. When she did, memories flooded her mind. Her breath hitched and she felt the feeling of loss and loneliness almost overwhelm her.

“Easy,” the man soothed, rushing to her side. He grasped her upper arm, almost as if he was afraid she would fall over. It certainly felt like a possibility. Getting her breathing under control, she focussed on his voice. It held a tone of familiarity, as if he knew her personally. She was certain she had never met him before, however there was a hint in her mind that she knew him. It was so small, she couldn’t grasp a hold of it.

“Things will get easier with time,” he reassured her, guiding her slowly but firmly over to a chair. “You have to take it easy. Especially after your ordeal.”

Riza felt her face screw up in disgust at the reminder. “What did they do to me?” she whispered. Ever since she had escaped she felt derailed. She hadn’t been herself and it was frustrating, as well as frightening.

The question was rhetorical, but he answered, to Riza’s surprise.

“It will take time for things to return to normal. What you went through is designed to unhinge the mind, as well as assault the body. The Hunters are relentless in their mission to destroy us. They will do it by any means necessary.”

 _Great_ , Riza thought to herself. Her breathing slowed and the panic that had welled inside her had dissipated.

 “My name is Walter Grumman,” he introduced himself with a toothy grin. “I “lead” this small settlement.” He lowered his hands after doing his air quotes. “We are in the Rocky Mountain National Park. The largest supernatural being settlement in the state,” he announced proudly. “You are safe here, trust me.”

Riza felt like scoffing at the statement, but stopped herself. She had nothing left now. Perhaps an alliance here would benefit her.

“Come, I will explain everything on the way to dinner.”

Her stomach chose that exact moment to rumble loudly. Riza rolled her eyes while Walter chuckled. He stood and beckoned her forward and Riza followed hesitantly behind him.

Feeling more under control, she reached out to Roy and Rebecca again as they walked in silence. They were miles away, to her dismay.

 _They really have left me_. The revelation would have crushed her but Riza felt so numb it made no difference.

So, she was left alone with this strange old man. Her past experience with strangers hadn’t been so pleasant, but right now it was her only option.

“I can assure you, you are safe here,” he stated a second time. “Your pack arrived here about two weeks ago. Havoc brought them in.”

Relief flooded her chest. “They got out,” she whispered in a breath. She knew this already, of course, but she was glad that after the shooting they had escaped almost immediately.

Walter nodded, catching her comment to herself. “They did. The boy did well to bring them here, although it wasn’t easy on him. I have been protecting them. No Hunters have been spotted within fifty miles. Well, except when you were dropped off.” A frown overtook his features. Instead of pondering on it, the threat of panic looming over his words, Riza looked around her as they walked as a distraction. Wooden cabins were dotted throughout the forest, each of varying sizes. People wandered through the trees, chatting to each other. Others were gathered on the porches, enjoying their dinner. Riza’s mouth watered once more.

“They are werewolves,” Riza stated with a start, only just realising it. She had tried to get a whiff of what they were eating, only to discover the familiar scent of her species. It was the same one Jean had.

 _Oh…_ she thought to herself, feeling extremely dumb in that moment. _Of course he was a werewolf. Why didn’t I smell it straight away?_

Walter nodded. “We have over a hundred of our kind here. As I already mentioned, vampires, witches, and humans also reside here. Your friends, the vampires and the two humans are nearby. I believe they are enjoying their dinner at the moment.”

_Had Maes finally told them? What about Christmas? I didn’t think she would still be here._

“Your pack members are out on a patrol at the moment. We needed to familiarise them with the area. The first week was… difficult for them.” Guilt flooded Riza. “But, now you have returned, they have certainly perked up. Less like the undead.”

Instead of Walter’s joke amusing her, it only made the guilt eat at her even more. Riza winced.

Noticing, he sighed. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. You did what you thought was right. You did it to protect your pack. You have my respect for that.”

“But I didn’t think about the effect it would have on anyone else but myself. It was selfish.”

“True. But we all make mistakes. Instead of dwelling on it, learn from it. Anyway, that pair will be back soon.” His words made Riza’s heart leap with hope in her chest. _Back? They hadn’t left?_ The blonde forced her excitement down. What was done was done. They wouldn’t want to associate with her anymore. Not after what she did. Riza wasn’t sure if she wanted to face them again either. If she did, emotions would come flooding back that she needed to forget. She was on her own now. She needed to accept that.

Briefly the thought of breaking ties with the pack occurred to her. But, in her current state, it was too much. Even the thought made her breath hitch.

“Let us get some food in you first before you meet them again,” Grumman continued, oblivious to Riza’s pain. “I want to speak with you about something beforehand.”

Instead of her internal pain, she focussed on Walter’s cryptic statement. Curiosity piqued her interest. _What could he possibly have to speak to her about?_

As they walked along the thin path, lights lit their way. It was currently dusk. The sun was blocked from her view by the thick forest around her, but some rays of light still made their way through. The lights which lined the path were already on, signalling the beginning of the night. It couldn’t have been too late, it was still winter after all. Guessing by the sound and smell of cooking, Riza surmised it must have been around five or six o’clock.

The air around them was cold and Riza breathed in deeply, savouring the sensation. Her senses had been dulled considerably during her capture thanks to that bitch and her poison. The wolf stirred angrily within Riza at the thought of her. Shaking those thoughts from her head, Riza refocussed on what Walter was telling her.

“Do you recognise this place at all?”

Riza considered his question. The more she thought about it, the more she felt some kind of recognition. However, it was deep down and Riza couldn’t explain why.

“Not really,” she answered. “Should I?”

“I don’t know,” Walter replied, crestfallen. Riza frowned. _What was that supposed to mean?_

Walter climbed the steps to a cabin which was situated at the end of the path. It led into a large square where there was still a lot of activity. A fountain was situated to her right, which sparked something within her. She was sure she had seen it, or one like it, before. But Riza didn’t know where.

 The air was cold and it was the middle of winter, but you wouldn’t think it judging by the attire of those who sat outside eating their dinner. Some were dressed up in coats and scarves, but they still didn’t seem affected by the cold. _So they must either be human or a witch_. Riza didn’t know much about the latter, but in the small amount of reading she had discovered while researching her own kind, witches were basically humans who were able to tap into magical energy. Their physicality was the same in every way.

Her escort opened the door for her, ushering her inside. Jean stood at the sound of the door opening. He looked tense as Riza entered, wringing his hands together. He was back to the Jean she knew from before, before everything had gone to shit and Riza had been captured by the Hunters. He grinned at the sight of her, closing the distance and enveloping her in a bear hug.

“I am so glad you are okay,” he whispered in relief. Riza wrapped her own arms around the man, simply glad for some sense of familiarity. His behaviour was odd, she noted. She hadn’t known him long, or extremely well, but in this mess, Riza would take any sort of comfort.

“Thank you,” Riza replied. She pulled away from his embrace, squeezing his hand to show her appreciation. Walter led them through to a dining area where food had already been served.

“For what?”

“For getting everyone out.” At the pained expression on his face, Riza continued. “I know it couldn’t have been easy. I know I shouldn’t have asked you to do it, but you now understand why I did?”

“I do.” The nervous look returned and he didn’t elaborate much further. Riza knew there was more than he was letting on. However, she was distracted by the food in front of her.

Thirty minutes later, they had finished eating and Riza felt full and satisfied.

“So,” Walter began, looking slightly nervous. Riza watched him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. “You want to know what happened.”

Riza looked between Jean and Walter. The former had stopped eating a while ago, but continued pushing his leftovers around his plate. The latter’s expression changed drastically. Gone was the welcoming smile. In its place was a look which told her she may not like this upcoming conversation.

“Yes,” Riza replied slowly. “What is going on?”

“Nothing is going on,” Walter assured her with a sigh. “I have dreamed about this conversation for years and now you are here it is suddenly very hard to get out.”

Riza frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Just… Keep an open mind Riza. Please,” Jean urged her.

“What –”

“Do you remember when I asked you if you thought this place looked familiar?” Walter asked, interrupting her. Riza nodded. Anxiety pooled in her stomach. Her gut told her she wouldn’t like this conversation. “That is because you have been here before.”

“When?” Riza’s voice was hollow as she suddenly thought why Walter had asked her that question. Riza had probed her mind and her earlier thoughts about that fountain came to mind. She remembered seeing odd people wearing shorts and t-shirts outside in the middle of winter. She remembered trying it once and receiving a scolding from her mother.

Walter took a deep breath. “You grew up here, Riza. With your Mother and Father.”

As that bomb landed, Riza sat in stunned silence. Her head hurt as familiarity struck her. She tried to call forth the very vague memories, but there was something holding them back. It felt like she was grasping for something through a thick fog and it was just out of her reach.

“No,” Riza shook her head. “I grew up in Maine with my Father. My Mother died when I was a child…”

“You moved there with your Father after your Mother… Died.” Walter choked out the last word, the conversation suddenly becoming very difficult for him.

Riza looked to Jean for some kind of either help or confirmation that this was all crazy. She didn’t know why she needed it. But this didn’t seem real. However, he simply shot her a sad smile.

 _I do_ not _need this right now._

Looking back at Walter, Riza watched as he took a moment to compose himself. Instead, Jean took over leading the conversation.

“It is true. We grew up together.”

Riza stared at him in disbelief and shock. She studied him carefully and finally found a small spark within her mind as she did so.

_So do not need this._

“This… This is crazy. My Mother died when I was very young. My Father rose me by himself…” Even that was a lie. Riza had kept herself alive while her Father continued to grieve for her Mother.

“She died when you were ten,” Walter told her. The emotion was gone from his voice. “The Hunters captured her and tortured her for information. Much like what they did to you.” Walter’s expression was stricken as he stared at her. Tears had formed in his eyes. “They returned her in a body bag.”

Something stabbed Riza in her chest at this new information. “No… My mother died when I was three or four. That’s what Bertohld told me. That’s what I remember.”

“You… Found her body. So Berthold asked a witch to place a spell on your mind so you would forget it.”

Her head jerked up angrily at that detail.

“Now, before you turn your anger against him,” Walter urged. “Hear me out. They were after your family. Your Mother had done well to mix in with the human world. You lived in Denver for several years without being discovered. However, one night the three of you witnessed an attempted murder and your Mother changed without thinking. She saved the man’s life, but the Hunters saw. They fled here for sanctuary, and found it for several years. However, Amelia’s past caught up with her,” Walter finished sadly. “She was missing for a week and you found her in the forest. You were inconsolable. So, to protect you from yourself, Berthold asked a witch to cast a spell on your mind so you would forget. You forgot all about vampires, witches, and werewolves and he left in the middle of the night with no goodbye.

“I have been searching for you for years, but found nothing. I never thought he would have travelled across the country.”

 _This can’t be true_.

“So… If my Mother was a werewolf that means…”

_It can’t be._

Walter nodded. “You were born a werewolf.”

Riza was dumbfounded. _So, my whole life has been a lie_.

“I… Only changed for the first time towards the start of the year. Why?”

“My guess is the spell begun to wear off. The wolf within broke free from its clutches. They aren’t designed to last for a long time.”

“Fifteen years is a long time,” she muttered darkly. It wasn’t aimed at Walter, but he seemed to shoulder those harsh words as if they were.

“I am sorry, Riza.” The older man reached across the table and clasped her hand in his. “I am sorry I didn’t try to do more. I had no idea where he had taken you. I didn’t agree with his methods, but I understood them. Berthold only wanted to protect you.”

Riza barked out a laugh. “He never wanted to do such a thing.” He met his gaze with her own hard one. “You must have the wrong person. That bastard has never done anything for me. After my Mother passed I raised myself while he stayed locked away in his study. He might as well have been a ghost.”

Walter looked pained. Jean looked away uncomfortable. He wasn’t entirely sure why Grumman had asked him here. Probably for moral support. But it seemed he had been completely forgotten about by both of them. It hurt him to think his childhood friend had been left to survive all alone. She hadn’t deserved that.

“I can assure you, I don’t have the wrong person. I would know my own granddaughter.”

Riza froze.

“Y – You’re what?” she stuttered.

He smiled sadly. “You heard me.”

“I… Need some time,” Riza stuttered again, standing shakily. “This is too much.”

 _Coward_ , her mind whispered. _Always running away from things instead of facing them head on –_ Riza shut it up swiftly and all but fled the room.

Walter nodded. He didn’t try to stop her as she left.

 _There is no way_. She had been a werewolf her whole life? Her Mother had been a werewolf? So everything she thought about her Father had been somewhat of a lie. He hadn’t turned her into a werewolf. Then, how were Rebecca and Roy werewolves? Had their memories of this place been wiped too? Or was this some weird cosmic coincidence. _Well, if it is, it is fucked up_.

A hand was in front of her face before she knew it. Blinking and looking up, a man waved it in front of her face to get her attention.

“Sorry, you can’t come past here. It isn’t safe. Grumman’s orders.”

Glancing around, Riza saw a several men and woman before her, as if standing guard. A large wooden wall stood tall in front of her, blocking her path. She was out in the forest, away from the cabins, away from that damn fountain. Wilderness stretched out before her.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“No worries,” he smiled softly. However, he didn’t budge. He waited patiently for her to turn around and go back the way she came.

Riza nodded and apologised once more, before turning back around. She walked for a while, her head still spinning with this new revelation.

This was too much for her to deal with. Especially now. She knew her mental state was fragile. She could tell straight away after waking up. Normally the thought of her pack wouldn’t send her into a panic attack. And for Grumman to drop this bomb on her now? Of all times?

And, she had a Grandfather. Riza didn’t know what to do with this information. She had lost all hope of finding any family members. Her Father never mentioned any parents or brother or sisters. He never mentioned anything for that matter.

 _And,_ she was born a werewolf. She had been one her entire life, but hadn’t known it. So, how did that explain her “first” change, when she couldn’t remember anything? Had the wolf been dormant for too long?

Where did that leave her pack? They had concluded it was her Father that had turned them into werewolves. Was this still true? How had that happened? Riza knew Rebecca’s parents had been human. Or, had they simply hid it well?

The more she was left alone with her thoughts, the stronger Riza’s headache became. She hadn’t even begun to process all the information she had learned from her short conversation with Walter. She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

_Fuck me, what is going on?_

Just when Riza thought her life couldn’t become more of a mess, it does just that.

She sensed someone approaching and wearily opened her eyes. Jean stopped in front of her. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his shorts and he shot her a sad smile.

“Hey,” he greeted softly.

Riza said nothing in return. She was still reeling.

“I know this is hard to deal with,” Jean began, taking in the helpless look on her face. “It is a lot to go through in such a short time. But Grumman truly is sorry. I have watched him search for you relentlessly for the last fifteen years. It has been… Difficult to watch.” Jean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck nervously. “I am sorry too. We grew up together and I did nothing either. Of course, I was too young to fully understand what was going on –”

“Jean.” Riza cut off his babbling. She didn’t want to hear it. She was too overloaded on information as it was. Although, the action did spark familiarity in her mind.

“Right, sorry. Anyway, I have proof.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. It was old and slightly crumpled around the edges but the picture was clear. He offered it to her with a smile.

Grasping it as if it was made of porcelain, Riza peered down at it, almost afraid at what she would find. Her heart hammered in her chest as she studied it. Tears welled in her eyes and fell silently.

In the photograph, she was standing in the front with her arm around Jean. Both wearing goofy grins. Riza held a football against her hip. Her Mother and Father stood behind her, beaming with pride. Another man and woman were behind Jean. Those must have been his parents.

Jean handed her another one. Wordlessly, she took it. In the picture stood small wolves. Both were golden, except one was lighter than the other.

“Turn it over.”

Riza did as instructed.

 

_Jean Havoc and Riza Hawkeye. 1993._

 

Suddenly, memories trickled into Riza’s mind, like a leaking tap. It came to her slowly, as if waking from a sleep. She remembered her first change. Her _true_ first change. She had been five. It had traumatised her until Jean found her and told her everything was okay. He changed in front of her, yipping away and bumping her with his muzzle, encouraging her to play with him. She remembered that change though, unlike her time in Central Park. Fear still flooded her at the thought of that blood. In the chaos, she had forgotten all about what had truly happened that day. Roy’s parents were still dead and she had been so wrapped up in her own drama that she hadn’t even offered to help him find out what truly happened.

As the guilt ate at her and her memories of her childhood returned slowly, Riza felt herself being overwhelmed. Jean pulled her close in a hug, resting his chin on her head. The action felt like home, in some strange, nostalgic way.

Another memory of herself and Grumman walking through the forest. He was grinning and chatting to her, but she couldn’t remember what about. She just remembered feeling safe and loved.

“Why was Grumman searching for me for so long?” she asked.

“He was worried about you both. You left in the middle of the night.” Riza felt his breath hitch in his chest. This had affected him greatly too, she could sense it. Pulling away, she peered up at his face. She saw the sadness in his eyes.

“He had just lost his daughter and the thought of losing you too almost sent him over the edge.”

Another memory came to her. His fiftieth birthday. She had made her own card with the words _Happy Birthday Granddad_ written on it in her six year old scrawl. She handed it to him, proud as punch and kissed him on the cheek. He thanked her with a toothy grin, hugging her tightly.

 “I know this must all sound insane to you, but it is true. And now, you know it is.” His arms tightened around her. It felt like he was holding her upright and at this point, he probably was. “I have missed you Riza.”

 _Oh my god_ , Riza froze. Jean knew who she had been the whole time. So, for her to ask him to get her pack away from the Hunters while she was shot… Her guilt increased tenfold. It wouldn’t have been easy for him _at all._ He had finally found her after all these years, only to watch her get murdered.

 _Holy shit_.

That made her heart ache harder.

“I had no idea…” she whispered, referring to asking him to leave her to the Hunters. “I am so sorry.”

“Why would you have?” Jean countered. She could almost hear the smile in his voice. “You know, when I had arrived at the Mustang Estate, I had no idea you would be there,” he explained, holding her tightly and simply _being there_ for her. “I thought I was dreaming at first. It was too good to be true. I told Grumman right away of course, and he was desperate to bring you here. He didn’t tell me to, but I could guess as much.” He chuckled. Riza felt it rumble through his chest. “But we had a job to do. I was ordered to keep my identity hidden unless absolutely necessary and try and find out more about the Hunter activity.

“Now, I am just happy you are home.”

After Jean uttered that word Riza realised that this place felt more like home than her Father’s house had ever been. If he had ever been as happy as that old photo suggested, why did he ever leave? To protect her? Riza had a hard time believing that considering his behaviour as she had grown up. Surely they would have been safer here, surrounded by other supernatural beings.

 That question was for another day.

For now, she began to sift through all this new information and come to terms with who she was. Who she _really_ was.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had named any of the chapters, this one would probably be called The Aftermath. There is a LOT of talking and not a lot of action, but it is needed! Plus, we get some sweet, sweet Royai out of it.  
> Enjoy!

Roy felt almost dead on his feet as he walked back to his cabin with Rebecca. The pair were exhausted, both physically and mentally. That patrol had been draining. The people they had worked with were good guys, who made them both feel welcome and bantered back and forth to try and get their mind of things. And it worked. It irked him slightly that everyone seemed to know their business. Any hope of privacy was gone now.

As well as this, they pushed the pair hard. Ever since Riza had returned to them, the security had been increased around the settlement. No one was allowed to come and go without Grumman’s permission. The settlement, Roy had learned, was surprisingly large. Although the bulk of the cabins were situated near the centre, it extended ten miles to the north, two to the south, and five miles, give or take, to both the east and west. They had been led north through a valley and into a mountain range. However, no matter how interesting the conversation or how beautiful the scenery was, his thoughts were always elsewhere. He could tell Rebecca was in the same situation. She laughed and joked along, but it lacked her usual enthusiasm.

He had wanted nothing more than to speak to Riza, to get this mess straightened out, but another half of him didn’t want to. He felt too scared to in case he fucked everything up again. _Chicken_.

Grumman ordered them out on a patrol to give them all space from the current situation. Roy was grateful, because he needed time to think. So did Rebecca. He needed to get his thoughts and words in order so that when the time came, he would say the right thing.

As they walked, he felt his wolf stir inside him. Dragging his gaze up from the ground below, his gaze focussed ahead. In the distance, through the trees, he spotted Jean and Riza walked towards the main square. They were side by side and dep in conversation. His heart jumped in his chest painfully as he stopped walking.

They seemed closer, somehow. Riza was smiling softly as Jean spoke to her. Terror spiked within him at the thought of facing her again. No matter how much of a front he put up, no matter how confident he seemed, he would always be nervous when it came to Riza Hawkeye, regarding situations like the one he was currently in. It was simply because he didn’t want to screw it up.

She finally looked up and caught his gaze, as if sensing he was there. She stopped also, and the pair were left, locked in place by each other’s gaze. Jean stopped too, looking confused. Following her gaze, he spied the pair. Determination set in his face. Instead of freezing, he walked towards Rebecca.

“Can I talk to you?” he asked the brunette.

Rebecca paused for a moment, watching him carefully. She finally nodded in agreement and the pair walked away without another word.

That left both Roy and Riza in a staring contest. Roy psyched himself up and approached her cautiously. She looked skittish, as if any wrong movement would send her running. She simply watched him approach nervously, looking slightly terrified. It killed him to see her looking at him like that, but he pushed forward. He needed to fix this. It didn’t feel right, the pair of them tiptoeing around each other. No matter what happened between them, Roy knew he would forgive her. It may take time, but ultimately, he would.

“Hey,” he ventured, his voice soft. He watched as she seemed to struggle internally with something. Briefly, she closed her eyes. Upon opening them, Roy watched as she put on a mask and a front for him. She smiled, but it didn’t meet her eyes.

“Hey,” was her reply. However, the tone held an air of formality to it. As if she was purposefully putting distance between them. “I didn’t expect you to still be here.” Riza had meant it to sound like a casual conversation, but her voice cracked.

Roy’s face fell. “Riza, what are we doing?”

She didn’t have an answer for him.

“I hate this. You told me to go but that is the complete opposite of what I want. Look,” he grasped her hand gently. It gave her the opportunity to pull away if she wanted to. Riza remained in place, relishing in the action. She should pull away, push him away, to protect him. But it was too hard. Especially when he was looking at her like she was his whole world. “You made a call to protect us,” he continued. “I understand that. I appreciate it, however, Rebecca and I can both hold our own. We are a pack. We should work together, not by ourselves.”

Riza nodded, feeling the pressure build behind her eyes again. She blinked it away, having had enough crying for one day.

Roy moved, cupping her face in his hands. “I love you, Riza. I don’t want to lose you. Not to the Hunters, not to some well-intentioned, but misplaced, need to protect me. I get you are the alpha, but you said you wanted us to all be equal. So let’s do just that.”

Tears fell down her face despite her fight. He wiped them away with his thumbs, smiling at her again. His own tears filled his eyes, but didn’t fall. It made her heart lurch. God, she loved this man. He was still so loving and accepting of her, despite her monumental fuck ups.

“I love you too,” she whispered. “But… everything is such a mess. I don’t know what I am doing. I really don’t.” Although Riza was reaching the point of babbling, Roy could see the desperation in her voice, the fear, at not knowing what to do. She had grabbed his wrists now as if they were a life-saving aid which would keep her above the water that was her regret. “And it kills me to put you and Rebecca through what I did. I can’t keep doing that to you and you know it.”

Roy dropped his hands from his face and pulled her into an embrace. She continued to talk into his chest, letting everything out.

“I fell so _goddamn_ guilty for what I did,” she whispered. If he didn’t have werewolf hearing, Roy would have had to strain to hear her words as they were muffled in his t-shirt. “I didn’t want it to happen, but I panicked. And I know I would do it again if it meant keeping you guys safe.”

“It’s okay,” he soothed her, rubbing her back. He placed his cheek on the top of her head, as if willing her to understand that simple statement.

“It is not okay,” she replied, the level of her voice rising. “Stop saying it is because you _know_ it isn’t.”

“Riza, listen.” Roy pulled away, grasping her hands. “It can be whatever we want it to be. Yes, I wasn’t happy with your decision. I felt… betrayed by being kept uninformed.” Riza flinched. “But,” he added quickly. “You were only trying to protect us. I _get_ that. I really do. I would have probably done the same and not thought twice about it.”

Riza was silent once more as she searched his eyes, looking for a lie. But there was none to be found. Satisfied, she visibly sagged.

“Come here,” Roy ushered, opening his arms once more. He pulled her into his arms, closing his eyes briefly, simply enjoying the feeling of Riza being in them once more. The blonde buried her face in his chest as Roy rubbed her back soothingly.

“Everything is such a mess,” she repeated, whispering into his chest.

“It’s nothing we can’t figure out together,” he offered. He had sensed there was more bothering her, but didn’t press the issue. Grumman had said her mental state was fragile at the moment after her time in captivity. The reminder made him hold her tighter. Roy didn’t want to push Riza if she wasn’t ready to discuss anything.

Another thought popped into his head, addressing the words that had been tearing him apart since she uttered them. “And don’t ever think you are not worth it, Riza Hawkeye,” he whispered. “You are worth everything to me.”

Roy didn’t expect a reply from her, and that was okay. But Roy was determined those words be said. He needed her to know how much she meant. Especially to him. “Have you ate?” he asked, steering the conversation in a new direction. Riza stiffened in response to his question, but nodded against him.

“Okay. Come on, let’s go somewhere private to talk.” Riza stiffened, and Roy was quick to amend his statement. “If you don’t want to discuss anything that is fine. We can wait.”

Riza shook her head. “It isn’t that. I just… don’t know where to begin.”

“That’s okay.” He pulled away, taking her hand gingerly in his. He was thrilled to feel her grasp his tightly. “But let’s go somewhere other than the middle of the forest. Although, I don’t know why. It seems everyone and their mother knows who we are and what is going on with us.”

Riza smiled tiredly at his remark.

He led her to his cabin. As Riza entered and looked around the place, he lit the fire and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Silently, he asked Riza if she wanted one, who shook her head in the negative. Together, they both sat on one of the couches in front of the fire. Roy’s tired muscles welcomed the comfortable position as he downed the bottle. Their six hour patrol had left him parched.

Riza stared ahead as they sat. Roy watched her frown slightly. He could see the cogs turning in her head, trying to think of where to begin.

“If you need time, it is all right.”

Riza shook her head.

“Okay.” Roy was silent again, but there was nothing from her. “What is going on with you, Riza?” he asked, prompting her. In his hands, he twirled the lid of the bottle around the top. “I mean _really_?”

“I…” Riza began, but didn’t know how to continue. _Yeah, so I was tortured then brought back here only to find out I have been lied to my entire life and I have family I didn’t even know about?_ That’s a good start.

“Start from the top,” he urged softly.

Riza sighed. “Okay.” She took a deep breath. She would start right from the top, before this whole mess began. “When... When I was out on patrol, that night at your house. I spotted the Hunters early on. The three we saw.” Riza swallowed and forced down the bile that rose at the memory. “The reason I told Jean and not you was because I knew you wouldn’t agree to it.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t have,” he muttered without thinking, his twirling becoming more forced.

“ _But_ ,” Riza stressed. “I didn’t know that would happen. I didn’t expect them to shoot me like they did. I underestimated them. You will never know how truly sorry I am, subjecting you to watch that. I know it would have been hard as hell.”

“Hard?” Roy echoed, disbelief lacing his tone. “It was awful. I thought you were _dead_.” All thought of being reasonable and level headed leaving him at her understatement.

“I know.” Riza closed her eyes, composing herself and swallowing away the lump in her throat. Roy felt guilty after his outburst. This was supposed to be about her, not about him getting angry at her. “Like I said, I am sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me for that.”

“Why didn’t you trust me enough to tell me?” Roy’s tone was softer.

Riza didn’t miss how he breezed past her last statement. She knew this wasn’t going to be an easy road. She knew they wouldn’t be able to go back to the relationship they once had, “soul mates” or not. But hearing Roy confirm that he wouldn’t forgive her? _But you have no right to feel hurt_ , her brain reminded her. _After what you pulled I am surprised he is even talking to you at all_.

Little did she know, Roy already had forgiven her. He couldn’t help himself by asking that question instead, because it was the one that had been burned his mind for the last two weeks.

“It was never a case of trust,” Riza stressed. Déjà vu flitted through her as she remembered her similar conversation with Rebecca. “Don’t think that. Please. I knew he would get the job done. But, after what I know now, I am surprised he was able to.”

“What you know now?” Roy echoed.

“We’ll get to that in a minute. Also, don’t blame your aunt, but I asked her to keep you quiet while I negotiated with the Hunters.” Roy opened his mouth to protest. She could see the disapproval on his face. The bottle was now crushed in his grip, long forgotten. Riza held up a hand to stop him. “Don’t blame her. Or Jean. This was all me, okay? My plan was to draw their fire and distract them while you lot got out of the way. That’s what I told Jean and Christmas to do. Then, once you were safe, I would join you. I did not offer myself up to receive four gunshots to the chest. That is not my idea of fun.”

Her tone became irritated and Roy couldn’t blame her. Both he had Rebecca had felt hurt Riza had betrayed them, but didn’t stop to think how it had affected her. No one would willingly offer themselves up to the Hunters. Riza had her reasons. They had just been too blinded by their grief and pain to think about it.

“I didn’t think of that. I’m sorry.” He took her hand in his, simply marvelling at the fact she was still here with them. After that day Roy was sure she was gone forever. Everything had been ripped out from underneath him, leaving him reeling.

“It seems we both didn’t think about a lot.”

“I don’t… _blame_ anyone for what happened, Riza. I just so caught up in grief that I didn’t stop to think.” He chuckled to himself, but it was humourless. “So we are both at fault there.” He squeezed her hand tightly, offering her a smile. “What happened with the Hunters?”

Riza studied him, noting the clench in his jaw and the slight frown that graced his features.

“Are you sure –”

Roy nodded, cutting her off. “Tell me.”

“They injected me with different poisons to see their affect.” Roy free hand clenched into a fist. “Thirty minutes after each dose there was a vaccine that was administered. I was simply there for research.” The hand which held Riza hand also tried to curl into a fist, but Riza held it, flattening his palm. She stroked his palm, willing him to calm down. They didn’t need a repeat of the day outside the hospital. “The vampire who was testing me kept me weak and docile through the vaccine. It dulled my senses and instincts. The fight to escape left me because I was in too much pain and I was too weak.”

“Vampire?” Roy spoke through gritted teeth. His gaze was fixated straight ahead, but Riza knew there was a fire burning in those eyes.

“Yes. She was helping them. I don’t know why. Once they were done I was loaded into a car and driven somewhere. I remember being kicked out onto the grass and left in the snow to die.” Despite Riza’s soothing motions, Roy hand finally clenched into a fist, snatched from her grasp. “Roy,” she commanded softly. “Look at me.”

He finally did so. Riza noted the fire in his eyes, seeing the fury within. She could almost feel it herself. It rolled off of him in waves. She took his head in her hands, bringing it to her forehead. Resting it there, she stroked his cheeks.

“I know you are angry,” she murmured. “I am too. But we need to be smart about this. Grumman can help us.”

“He said…” Roy swallowed the lump in his throat. “He said he had seen a lot of his people come back here. They had been taken like you. Most didn’t make it.”

“But I _did_. Remember that.”

“I didn’t think you would.”

Riza pulled away, looking into his eyes. The fire had died down, leaving only embers.

“He said…” Roy began, but trailed off. It wasn’t his place to tell her the truth about her mother. He regretted opening his mouth as Riza looked at him expectantly. “He said they did the same to your mother.”

Riza didn’t reply. She returned to her previous position, facing forwards.

Roy cursed himself for screwing it up. Riza had retreated into herself, remaining silent. This was something she knew already, but the revelation was still knew. He could tell.

“They did.”

Her voice was hollow.

“Riza, I am sorry.” No reaction. “I didn’t mean to bring it up.”

“I accepted my mother’s death years ago,” Riza told him. “But the fact that years of my life were taken from me? That is the problem.”

“What?” Roy was thoroughly confused.

“The day my mother died, Berthold took me to a witch here. He asked them to remove my memories of this place so that I would forget about being a werewolf. I originally thought she died when I was three. It turns out I was actually ten.”

Roy frowned. He could understand Berthold’s need to protect his daughter, but there was a better way to go about it.

“I found her body apparently. In the woods. That’s why he had my memories removed.”

Roy could imagine a young Riza finding her mother in that state. It made him feel slightly sick.

“Do you have a memory of it?” Roy was almost fearful of the answer. The sight of Riza shaking her head didn’t distil his fear.

“I… am not looking forward to that one.”

Roy took her hand in his. “Well, when it does, tell me. We will work through it together.”

Riza’s gaze snapped up to his, almost daring to believe what he said was true.

“I mean it, Riza,” he stressed. “I understand why you did what you did. I forgive you,” he told her. The words shouldn’t have to have been said, but he knew Riza would need to hear them.

“Thank you,” she whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t though.” Roy sighed at her persistence.

“Let me worry about that,” he stated, but he smiled. “You know I always will.”

“I wouldn’t be so confident about that.”

“Why? You got any dead bodies hidden away that I don’t know about?”

Riza barked out a laugh. However, his joke didn’t have the same effect as Riza was reminded of her time in Central Park. _I need to get to the bottom of this_. It was something that continued to haunt her.

“No, I don’t.” Her tone was amused, but it was the opposite of how she was feeling inside. Fear had returned once more. She knew Roy hadn’t meant it that way. It was an attempt of lightening the mood, nothing more.

“So, Grumman is your Grandfather, huh?”

Riza nodded. “It appears so.”

“Well, that’s one good thing to take from this I suppose.”

Riza hadn’t stopped to think about it that way. She had found a member of her family when she had thought everyone was gone. Of course, Riza had made her own family with Rebecca, and then Roy, but it was nice to have a blood relative again. Especially someone who actually seemed to care for her, unlike her father.

“Also, Jean and I grew up together. I remember changing with him and playing as a wolf.” She chuckled at the memory of her pinning him as a wolf, a grin on her face as he whined beneath her paws.

“You knew him as a kid?” Riza nodded. “And he still managed to do what he did. Wow.”

Riza nodded again. “I agree. As if I didn’t feel bad enough about the whole thing already.”

Electing to ignore her comment, Roy steered the conversation in a different direction. “I respect him for that. I know I wouldn’t have been able to.”

Silence reigned once more as the pair thought about the gravity of that revelation. Roy was lost in thought for a while. By the time he returned to the present, he could hear Riza breathing deeply and evenly. Leaning forward, he saw her eyes were closed. She was asleep.

Smiling at her relaxed form, he eased her from his shoulder. Lifting her slowly, he carried her to his bedroom. Laying her gently on his bed, she stirred in her sleep and curled into herself. Roy smiled, simply amazed to watch her. Kicking off his shoes and changing into a pair of clean shorts, he climbed in beside her.

As he watched her sleep, he thought about everything they had gone through. It was a hell of a lot for a short period of time, but he was grateful for every minute he got to spend with Riza Hawkeye. 

* * *

Riza couldn’t count how many times she had felt truly lucky in her life. The feeling had come by so rarely, she wasn’t sure she even knew what it felt like anymore. Her childhood had been harsh and unforgiving. There was no place for luck and happiness as she struggled to stay alive. Well, from what she had remembered anyway. Before living with Berthold, it had been so full of colour, life, and love.

After her Mother passed, there was nothing but shades of grey. Once Roy had come along, the shades had begun to change slightly. It started off softly and gradually built. It took her a while to realise it. The day she found out he had left, her world turned back to that grey mess. It matched her mood perfectly.

Then, Rebecca entered her life in a burst of bright colour. It changed everything she once knew and painted it new. The older girl had returned colour to her life in the best way and she was extremely grateful.

Now, lying in that bed with Roy sleeping by her side, she found herself gradually seeing colour again. Roy had done that for her. Once she had been captured, the world had dulled once more. She had been enveloped in too much pain to even notice it. The day in front of the hospital, her world felt like it was turning to black and white as she told Roy to leave her. Her heart clenched as she remembered it. She had truly brought him so much trouble and he didn’t deserve that. He had brought colour into her life. He deserved all the happiness life could bring him, not someone who stole the colour away.

His love had returned the colour to her life. She would never forget that.

She rolled over to face him. His bangs fell over his eyes as he slept. One strand of hair was stuck on an eyelash and it twitched in irritation. Riza smiled, removing the offending piece of hair. His face relaxed once more as he continued to snore softly. Cupping his cheek, she kissed his forehead before extracting herself from his bed. Although Riza would have loved to have stay there and simply watch him sleep, she had been doing too much lying around this past week. She needed action.

Showering was a quick affair. Then came the dilemma that she didn’t have any clothes. She spotted a duffel bag in the corner of his bedroom and sifted through it. Riza threw on his clothes, a pair of boxers, shorts, and a sweatshirt. She left the room with one last lingering glance towards the man asleep. She admired his muscular frame, her stomach fluttering at the sight. He had rolled over onto his back, exposing his bare chest and muscular abs. Riza smiled, finally tearing her gaze away.

The smell of cooking dragged Roy from his slumber. Immediately, he reached out beside him but found empty sheets instead of a warm body. Frowning, he propped himself up on his elbow and blearily looked around the room. He had woken up disorientated and it took him a moment to regain his bearings. The sound of quiet humming reached him, causing the man to grin like a fool.

Standing over the oven was Riza, cooking their breakfast. His smile never wavered as he spotted her in his clothes. A thrill went through him at the sight. He approached from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. Riza jumped in surprise, the fat in the frying pan sizzling as she disturbed the bacon.

“Morning” Roy greeted.

“Morning,” came her reply, finally relaxing.

“I could get used to waking up to this sight.”

Riza smiled to herself, secretly thrilled. After their conversation last night it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. They weren’t one hundred percent okay, there was still an underlying feeling of betrayal from Roy, and understandably so. But, it was a start.

Riza also had a lot to deal with herself. The after effects of her experimentation with the vampire still lingered. She woke up in the night tangled in the bedsheet, a wild panic flying through her as she thought she was back in the cave, restrained. It hadn’t helped she was disorientated, the last thing she remembered was sitting on the couch with Roy. Once she spotted his sleeping form she calmed, telling herself she was okay. She was out of the cave.

The pair ate in a companionable silence. Riza listened to the sounds of activity around the settlement, hearing people talking and laughing as they went about their daily business. Birds sang in the trees around them, enjoying the crisp but bright morning. Sunlight streamed through the window in the living room, heating the carpet in front of the television.

Her thoughts then turned to her grandfather. She had so many questions to ask him about anything and everything. She wanted to know what her life was like in her short time living here. She had recalled some memories, but they were from over fifteen years ago. They were foggy at best and didn’t paint a brilliant picture of her childhood.

A knock on the door disturbed her. Roy frowned and stood, taking his slice of toast with him.

“Hey,” Maes greeted, grinning once he spotted Riza. She offered a small wave as she finished off her bacon roll. “I’m glad to see you in the land of the living, Riza.”

“I am glad to be here,” returning his smile.

“How are you?” he asked, stepping into the small house.

“I am all right,” she answered honestly. She was okay. Not good, but okay. After her spell last night she knew she was suffering from PTSD after her captivity. The wounds in her chest still ached from time to time, but they had healed nicely. Her other senses, which had been dulled immensely by the vampire, had returned to normal, so that was one positive.

“If you need someone to talk to about anything, just let me know.”

“Thank you Maes. I will.”

He then turned his attention to Roy. He clapped him on the back. “Breda was looking for you. Patrol time.”

Riza saw Roy’s face fall. He glanced towards Riza briefly, not liking the idea of leaving her. There was still a small part of him that thought if he turned around for just a moment, she would disappear.

“Go,” she ushered with a smile. “I’ll be waiting for you when you come back.”

Begrudgingly, Roy grabbed his last slice of toast off his plate and left to get changed. However, not before kissing Riza on the forehead.

Maes watched the exchange, beaming. He was so happy for the two of them. Having to watch Roy go through losing her was heart breaking. Not only that, the thought of losing Riza Hawkeye was one he didn’t like to entertain. He had grown to like her a lot. She was a good friend and looked out for her pack. He had a lot of time for her.

“What do you plan to do today?” Maes asked, occupying Roy’s recently vacated seat. He picked up his bacon roll and ate it happily.

“I don’t know. I would like to see Grumman at some point.”

Maes nodded.

“Did you eat my breakfast?” Roy asked frowning, his hand hovering in front of him as he reached towards his plate. Maes shrugged. His frown deepened but before he could retort, someone called him from outside.

“Roy! Let’s go!”

With a sigh, he kissed Riza’s cheek and bid them both farewell. He left the cabin in a rush. The sooner he left, the sooner he could return.

“How are Gracia and Elicia?” Riza asked, curious, as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. It had been left excited after Roy’s show of affection. She didn’t think she would ever be someone who enjoyed that kind of attention, but it was _nice_.

Maes paused in his eating.

“Do they know what this place is?” The vampire didn’t reply. He returned the roll to the plate in front of him.

“They do.”

Riza’s stomach clenched at his tone. They knew the truth now.

“Did… she take it well?”

Maes sighed. “At first, no.” Maes was silent once more. He removed his glasses and begun leaning the lenses. Something he did when he was tired, Riza noticed.

“At first?” she prompted.

“Gracia didn’t believe me. I had to show her.”

The look on his face made Riza’s heart clench. That couldn’t have been easy. Especially not for Maes. He only wanted to love and protect his family. By informing them, he had opened them both up to a whole new world where one of them was at the bottom of the food chain.

“And?”

“The fear was there. I saw it in her eyes, clear as day. That was the one thing that I didn’t want to see. Ever.” Maes returned his glasses to his face. “Then I told Elicia and it was as if she already knew.” He chuckled to himself. “It was as if she dropped an act. My little girl isn’t so little anymore.”

Riza nodded in understanding. She had witnessed it first hand when she had discovered the young vampire alone in the forest. She knew she was something different. She knew the different scents of the different species. Just no one had named them for her.

“When did you tell them?”

“Shortly after we arrived. Two weeks ago.”

“How are things now?”

Riza hadn’t expected him to smile, but seeing Maes do so gave her some hope.

“They are going well. Grumman spoke with Gracia about everything they do here. The fear only lasted a short time. After that, she became curious. Elicia opened up and told us she knew she was different. Gracia wasn’t entirely pleased that the truth had been kept from her, but she said she understood why I did what I did.”

“I’m glad it all worked out for you Maes. If anyone deserved it, it would be you.”

“Thanks Riza,” he smiled. “Just remember though,” he added after a moment’s consideration. Riza’s curiosity piqued. “We all do things we think is right for the ones we love.” Riza’s heart hammered in her chest. “If it doesn’t work out as planned it doesn’t make us bad people, okay? We’ve all got flaws and we can’t predict the future. Well,” he grinned. “Except maybe the witches.” Maes winked.

Riza smiled and felt a laugh bubbling in her chest.

“Promise me you will remember that?”

Riza nodded. “I promise.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself either. You know that boy is crazy about you. He is always going to forgive you, if he hasn’t already.”

Riza smiled to herself, finally feeling some peace after hearing Maes’ words. He was right. She nodded and voiced her agreement, causing Maes to relax in return.

“Are you going to take things further with Gracia?” Maes frowned and Riza held her hands up in surrender. “I am simply curious.”

Maes let out a puff of air. “I don’t know. She hasn’t expressed any interest in becoming a vampire. Perhaps she hasn’t properly thought the whole situation through. There is still so much she has yet to learn about us. But I don’t think I could do it to her.” Maes visibly shuddered at the thought. “I wouldn’t be strong enough to do that to her.”

“Well, whatever you decide, I will be behind you one hundred percent. I’ll help in any way I can.”

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just a little of Royai, but there is more on the way. Never fear ;D I will make it up to you guys after some of the angst h e a v y chapters we just had!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! An extra chapter this week :D I am ahead in my writing so I thought I would share the next one after reading all the lovely comments you guys have left! Enjoy!

The sound of paws thundering along the ground filled the quiet forest. The birds had all vacated the trees in a rush, spooked by the sound. Long hanging branches and shrubs bristled in annoyance as the wolf sprinting past disturbed them. Roy sniffed the air, searching for a new scent. He picked it up and growled, changing his course immediately. He veered off to the right, narrowly avoiding a tree trunk. He would have ran right into it, had the wolf not been so aware of its surroundings.

 _It’s so close_. The stench was becoming stronger. He pushed himself forward, his mouth watering at the thought of closing in on his target.

The trees suddenly stopped and the forest opened up into a large valley. The winter sun was low in the sky. It almost blinded him as he exited the dark forest. The snow on the ground reflected the light brilliantly, but Roy didn’t get a chance to admire the sight, kicking it up as he ran.

The valley floor dropped suddenly, revealing a small waterfall and a deep pool below. Expertly, he leaped from one side of the river to the other and hopped down the large boulders jutting out from the small cliff face. It felt like the ground shook beneath his feet as he landed on the snow covered grass.

 _Not far now_. Roy sprang into action, lengthening his stride. He could almost see the end. Just on the other side of the tree line. Spurred forward by the sight, Roy pushed himself. Someone stood in between two trees, their back to him. As soon as Roy was close enough, he pounced.

His black paws hit their back, knocking them to the ground. As Roy snapped towards their head, they were hoisted in the air. Roy continued to growl and snap as the wooden cut out of a human dangled above his head. Even on his hind legs he couldn’t reach it.

“Well done Mustang,” Breda greeted, hopping down from his spot. “That only took you ten minutes and thirty five seconds. Your fastest time to date.”

Roy snorted in response, shaking his muzzle. He changed back into a human.

“I wish you would use real meat. The wolf doesn’t like being toyed with,” he replied with a huff.

Breda grinned. “I was hoping that would spur you on.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have put up with his shit,” he muttered to himself, knowing full well Breda could hear him.

“You’ve got to learn to control it man. You are both occupying one body, but you need to find an even ground with your wolf. If you don’t, well, you know what could happen if you lose control.”

Roy sighed and nodded. Breda was right. It was something they had been working on for a couple of weeks but Roy couldn’t get the hang of it. It was like having a moody teenager stuck in his body. When they ran these drills, Roy had the fastest time because the wolf was following the scent of the meat. However, at the end, when there was no reward for his hard work, it threw a fit. Right now, it was snarling within him, wanting the meat he had searched for so desperately.

“Breda is right.” Grumman backed him up while announcing his presence. Following behind him was Jean and Falman. The latter, Roy had learned, was a werewolf also. He had been born and grew up in the settlement. The man was a marvel, with his photographic memory and his attention to detail. Roy couldn’t remember what he had ate for breakfast four days ago, but, if Falman had spoken to him that day, the werewolf could tell him right away simply from the smell of his breath. “You need to be at peace with the wolf if you want to be effective. These searching drills are good, but if you wish to truly be effective, you must become one.”

“No problem. Let me invite him round for a beer tonight and we will get right on that.”

Grumman frowned at his facetious remark. “I know you are frustrated Roy –”

“I never had problem with it until you lot mentioned it.”

“But acting like a child will solve nothing,” Grumman continued, electing to ignore his comment. “It is not something that happens overnight,” he added, his voice softer now. “But it will come.” The older man turned to Breda. “That is enough training for one day. I wish to speak to Roy about an important matter.”

“No problem. If you need a hand with anything,” Breda offered Roy. “Don’t hesitate to ask.”

Roy thanked him and left with Grumman and Havoc. Curiosity filled him in regards to what Grumman could possibly want to speak to him about. He hadn’t seen the man very often in the past couple of weeks. He spent most of his time with Riza. That was something he was grateful for, but he would have liked to have seen her more often as well.

He knew they were discussing her childhood and he was informing her about the running of the settlement. She was fascinated by it all, taking it all in. More often than not, she would return to their cabin at night after Roy had fallen asleep, worn out from his training and patrols that day. In the morning, she was up and out of the house before he was even awake. The only evidence of Riza occupying the same space as him was breakfast on the table with a small note apologising for leaving him so early.

They had barely spoken much and it was getting to Roy. He missed her. A few days after their Big Discussion was the start of her early rises and late nights. Roy had tried to wait up for her every time, but he was too exhausted. Breda had him on an intense training programme. Because he was still a new wolf, the ginger man had taken Roy under his wing and taught him about fighting and strategy as a wolf. He was taught about the Hunters, their strengths and weaknesses. They weren’t as clueless as Roy had been led to believe. There were some factions who were, but the group who had kidnapped Riza were not. They knew what they were doing and how to exploit the weaknesses of different species.

“I have something to discuss with you regarding Riza’s childhood.”

“Oh?”

Grumman nodded. “I want to know what it was like. Has she told you anything about it?”

“She has yes. I was there with Riza and her Father for a short time. He tutored me for school.”

“Really?” Grumman asked eagerly.

Roy nodded. “I believe she said, and I quote, “The bastard did more for other’s people’s kids than for his own”.” Grumman’s shoulders sagged and a defeated look crossed over his face. “From what I understand it wasn’t a happy childhood. She had to raise and fend for herself for all of it.”

“Has she said anything else?” His tone took on a hopeful lilt, but what Roy offered him in return squashed that hope of his granddaughter being happy and loved after she left.

“Yes, she thought her father had turned her into a werewolf through the use of some kind of serum. She thought he had done the same to myself and Rebecca.”

“Interesting.” Grumman had raised one hand to his chin as he thought, staring at the ground as he walked.

“Do you know anything about that?”

Grumman shook his head. “I do not. I can look into it if you like?”

“I would really appreciate it. I…” Roy was about to tell the old man that his parents weren’t werewolves, but he had no way of knowing for sure. He didn’t know about Rebecca, but he could certainly guess she was in the same boat as him.

“I will ask around and get back to it. Take the rest of the afternoon off. Spend time with Riza. She has been struggling with something recently, but she won’t open up to me.”

The mention of her name had Roy perking up immediately. Excitement flooded him at the thought of spending the afternoon with her, however it was followed by concern. _Was she okay?_

“Okay, thank you. I will.”

With a grin and a wave he was away, Havoc and Falman following close behind him.

Effortlessly, Roy changed into a wolf and made his way back to his cabin. He reached out to Riza, finding her there. There was a hint of sadness around her, which increased his concern.

Upon reaching the cabin, he found it in darkness. _That’s odd_. They didn’t need the lights on, their eyesight was good enough without it however the forest was dark. By the time Roy had made it back the sun had disappeared behind the trees.

“Riza?” he called softly, not wishing to startle her.

There was a gasp from the direction of the couch.

Foregoing turning a light on, Roy strode over to the couch in question to find her lying on it, clutching one of the pillows tightly. The look of terror on her face told him enough. Within a second, he had rounded the piece of furniture and was kneeling by her head. Clutching her hand in his, he met her gaze. Instead of seeing those soft brown eyes, they were wide and panicked, flitting backwards and forwards in fear.

“Riza?” he called again desperately, his own panic rising. _What is wrong with her?_ “Riza, it is me, Roy. Can you talk to me?”

No reply.

“Riza, please!”

Through her terror, Riza seemed to pick up on the desperation in his voice. As the blonde gradually returned to reality, she was aware of someone holding her hand in a crushing grip.

Roy jumped as she bolted upright, catching him off guard. Her breathing was heavy, as if she had just ran for her life. Her head swivelled, looking around the dark room.

“Riza?” he tried once more, panic still laced in his voice.

Her eyes found his. They locked onto his dark orbs, staring for only a moment, before she sagged in relief.

Roy scrambled to his feet, sitting next to her on the couch. He placed an arm around her shoulders and held her close. In return, Riza clutched his hand tightly in hers as she focussed to level her breathing.

“Are you okay?”

Roy’s voice sounded like music to her ears as she fought to shake off her dream. She let it wash over her, as if it was a water extinguishing the flames of her fears. She held onto that sound, anchoring herself to it. It helped.

Riza nodded, not trusting her voice.

“What was that?”

“Just a dream,” she finally replied.

“Were you…?” Riza dreaded his question, but knew it was coming. “Back there?”

Riza nodded. She noticed Roy’s hold on her increase. He was still furious with the Hunters and she knew he sought revenge. She didn’t blame him, Riza did too. However, the blonde didn’t want him to lose control to his anger like he had almost done before. Every time the group were mentioned his jaw clenched and so did his fists. There was a fury in his eyes that she had never seen before, nor did she ever want to see again.

“It was just a dream,” she replied, trying to convince herself. But it wasn’t “just a dream”. It was a memory which her tired, PTSD brain cooked up as some form of torture. This time, they had Roy too. Only he didn’t make it.

In the darkness, the pair held each other. Roy worried for his love, his mind going over and over how he would make the Hunters pay for what they did to Riza. The blonde in question committed his scent and his touch to memory, relishing in it as it calmed her frayed nerves. Whenever she had one of these spells, she always thought of him afterwards. She thought of how kind he was to her when they were kids. She thought about his easy grin and how it could make her stomach flutter with no effort at all. She thought of his hands running over her body as they made love, how he worshipped her, and how she returned the favour.

Replaying those memories brought her back. To put it simply, they made her happy. There had been so few moments throughout her life which did so, she was grateful for Roy Mustang bringing her that happiness.

“I’m okay,” she reassured him, finally raising her head with a tired smile.

“Does this happen often?”

Riza met his haze, seeing the worry and fear in them. He searched hers, as if looking for the truth in those brown orbs.

Riza nodded. “Yes. Almost every night.” Roy hung his head. There was no point lying to him. It would do nobody any good. “It is okay. It is getting easier.”

“How come you haven’t told me?”

This time, Riza hung her head in shame. It had been three weeks since she returned. Day to day life was getting easier to deal with. She wasn’t triggered as often by things while she was awake. For example, when there was the slightest pressure on her chest, like when Rebecca had pinned her with a grin while they were sparring one day, a wave of panic erupted in her. Another time was when the sleeve of her newly acquired hoodie got caught on one of the door handles, pulling her arm backwards. Poor Falman was privy to another panic attack as she was reminded of being restrained in that cave.

Riza also couldn’t deal with darkness. Riza had spent the majority of her time in that cave either unconscious or in darkness. After her initial discussion with the vampire the lights had been extinguished and she was left unable to see properly, especially once the poison dulled her senses. It was okay at night when Roy was there and he held her as he drifted off to sleep. As soon as she was sure he was asleep, she flipped the bedside light on. However, she had taken to spending time with her grandfather late into the night. He escorted her back to their cabin without a word, understanding her struggle with the dark forest surrounding them. As soon as she arrived, every light was turned on and she entered their bed, cuddling into to Roy. The man responded happily, burying his face in her hair. Riza herself barely felt like she slept, but simply being held by Roy and hearing his breathing was enough to keep her calm.

Because, if she fell asleep, then the dreams would come. And they were even worse.

She was up so early because she needed to turn all the light off again before he awoke and she spoke with the resident therapist every morning. It was on Walter’s insistence that she did so, but Riza found the witch incredibly helpful.

“I didn’t want to you to worry any more than you already are.”

Riza knew that answer wouldn’t please him. His jaw set and he frowned in disapproval.

“I have been getting help, don’t worry,” Riza added hastily. “Why do you think I leave so early in the morning?”

Roy opened his mouth, but suddenly everything made sense.

“I have been training with Grumman too. He knows my… condition well and thought it wise he dealt with me on a one on one basis, rather than risking another panic attack.”

“You have had one before?”

The mix of sadness and surprise in Roy’s voice pulled at Riza’s heart. _I should have told him about this_. “Yes. Even the little things would set me off.” Riza rose her gaze from her knees, staring into the dark room. It felt less threatening now than it did three weeks ago. “Anything that reminded me of being in that cave.”

“I swear Riza,” Roy announced, giving her hand and shoulders a squeeze. “I will make them pay for this. You don’t deserve to go through this.”

The blonde shook her head. “No one does. But we need to be –”

“Smart, yes I know,” Roy replied, finishing her sentence. Riza nudged him with her shoulder playfully, a small smile playing on her lips. It was an old argument, one that seemed to be repeated every day.

“Don’t you think you are bias?” she asked, turning her body to face him directly, but never letting go of his hand.

“Not at all,” he grinned, raising her caught hand to his lips. He then trailed them up her arm to the crook of her elbow, causing Riza’s breath to shorten and her heart rate to increase. “In fact,” he murmured, pulling her towards him. Riza stopped short of hitting his face, her smile mirroring his crooked grin. “I would say I am the fairest of them all.” Roy punctuated his sentence by kissing her neck, trailing the kisses down to her clavicle.

Riza snorted derisively. “Okay, Snow White.”

Roy grinned at her, bringing his head up to hers. They were inches apart, breathing in each other’s breath. It mingled in the air between them, heating up their faces.

“I love you,” Roy whispered, his cheeky grin fading to a soft smile.

“I love you too,” Riza returned, overcome with the desire to kiss him. She told him in that kiss just how much she did love him. Grabbing the front of his shirt, Riza brought his lips to hers. Roy responded eagerly in turn.

As the pair made love to each other there on the couch, Riza didn’t even think about the darkness surrounding them. If Roy was there with her, she had no reason to feel afraid. As she called out his name, she suddenly thought about how the darkness didn’t seem so bad tonight.

* * *

 “If you say clear you mind one more time Catalina so help me _god_.”

Riza cackled at the display in front of her. Rebecca was trying, and failing, once again to teach Roy how to be a werewolf. As Riza grinned she thought back to the day the brunette tried to teach him how to turn into a werewolf. Riza found herself doing things like that more often nowadays. Her therapist had encouraged the behaviour, seeing how happy it had made her.

“Well how about you _do_ it then,” Rebecca fired right back to the dark haired man. They glared at each other, neither backing down. She finally growled in frustration, throwing her arms up in the air helplessly. “You are a lost cause,” she muttered, stomping over to sit beside Jean. In a huff, she sat and glared at Roy. Jean, on the other hand, chuckled at the exchange as he placed his arm around Rebecca’s shoulder.

“Come on Becca, be fair to the man,” he encouraged with a grin. “We can’t all be graced with pure talent.”

Roy turned his glare to the blonde man as he guffawed at Roy’s reaction to his jab. Out of the three of them, Roy was the only one who hadn’t mastered the technique of “befriending the wolf”, or whatever the hell they wanted to call it.

It had been over a two months now and the beast simply didn’t want to be at peace within him. No matter what they tried, his wolf was like a rebellious teenager. It didn’t seem like a problem to Roy, but it was a problem to everyone else. And it was beginning to _piss him off_.

Havoc had even started a bet of how long it would take Roy to master it. Breda had the start of November. Falman declined to participate in such activities, but still watched with interest. Fuery was roped into it nervously, but even he had come out of his shell and bet before Christmas. Havoc had bet after the New Year. Being the subject of their mockery was not his idea of fun.

Seeing how pissed off Roy was getting, Riza finally stepped in.

“All right, try this,” she offered. Standing from her place around their campfire, Riza grasped his hands in hers. She closed her eyes and focussed on her own wolf. It shifted within her as she visualised channelling her energy towards Roy. The wolf recognised its soul mate immediately. Riza could have sworn she heard it yip in response to the close proximity.

Roy felt something jolt in his chest. He looked at Riza in surprise, but the blonde had her eyes closed. The rest of their small group looked on either eagerly or with interest. His Aunt watched like a hawk at this new development. She didn’t fully understand what was happening, neither did he, but she had become _very_ interested in this whole community. Although she was desperate to return home, she had told him as much one night a few weeks ago, she seemed loath to leave just yet. Christmas was fascinated with the people here. She spent most of her time at the bar ( _typical_ ) simply listening and gathering information. _No surprises there_. It wasn’t to sell on, she assured him vehemently. She simply wanted to learn.

Refocussing on what was happening between him and Riza, his mind’s eye was filled with a vision of the two wolves together. Riza’s wolf sniffed him curiously before licking his muzzle. Roy’s wolf jolted in surprise, simply staring at the blonde wolf. _He’s frozen like a love-struck teenager_.

“What…”

“Shh!”

The rest leaned forward in anticipation, particularly the werewolves.

Riza opened her eyes with a grin and just like that, the blonde wolf was gone. Roy’s wolf turned on the spot, searching eagerly, whining as he did so.

 _Crack_.

Roy focussed his vision to in front of him, staring at Riza. Her golden eyes stared back. Without even thinking or willing it, Roy was a wolf and responded to her. He barked happily, licking her muzzle affectionately. A calm had washed over him that Roy couldn’t explain. Whatever she had done to him, he was glad.

“No way,” someone muttered in wonder.

Rebecca huffed in annoyance, thinking about how Roy _never_ listens to her teaching, but somehow gets it right away when _Riza_ comes along. It was petulant, but she was in a petulant mood right now thanks to that man.

Riza changed back with a grin. She turned to the group with a flourish. “Pay up boys.”

Roy looked at her in shock.

“Wait!” Havoc called indignantly. “How do we _know_ you aren’t lying?”

Both Breda and Havoc changed into their wolves in sync. They approached Roy and sniffed while they stared at the black wolf.

Instead of the wolf becoming aggressive at the intrusion of his personal space, not to mention at the thinly veiled challenge they were presenting, he was calm. Roy was surprised. He hadn’t expected that reaction. He was in complete control of the wolf. He had been in control before, but if his emotions ran away with him, it became harder to stop it from growling at his other pack members if they posed even the slightest threat.

Satisfied, Havoc and Breda changed back, grumbling in irritation as they reached for their pockets.

“Pay the woman, Fuery,” Havoc barked.

Changing back, he looked at Riza accusingly. “You bet too?” Riza grinned at his incredulous tone.

“Of course.”

Havoc, Breda, and Fuery handed over fifty bucks each to a smug Riza. They weren’t very happy about it.

“What is it with you two?” Breda wondered aloud, the sullen look in his face comical.

“Soul mates,” Riza announced. Roy continued to stare at her in shock, and also quite indignantly. He still couldn’t quite believe she had bet on him.

Breda stared at her with an open mouth. “Well that explains it!” he cried, throwing his hands up in frustration. He pointed an accusing finger at her. “You little sneak!”

“You never said we had to play fair,” Riza winked.

The ginger man was left gaping at Riza, but he had found a new respect for the woman. She had outplayed him.

“Explain what?” Fuery piped up, confused.

Breda, with his hands on his hips, turned to the young man. “Werewolves who are soul mates are connected in spirit. They can feel what the other feels, see what they can see – to an extent – yada, yada, yada. Since they are connected, Riza’s wolf helped sooth Roy’s, and in turn, helped Roy gain control.” At the sight of Fuery’s still confused expression, Breda sighed dramatically. “Riza essentially just helped Roy to become one with his wolf. She knew she could do this, because _I_ told her that it was possible! So she saved it for today so she would win the bet.” He shook his head, but finished with a grin. Holding out his hand for her to shake, Riza grasped it. “Well played!”

“I can’t believe you bet on me,” he muttered, indignant.

Riza laughed. “Just remember, half of this is yours.”

That perked Roy up and he grinned at her. “I knew I loved you for a reason.”

“Think of it as a Christmas gift,” Riza added softly.

Roy smiled. “Thank you.” His apology was sincere and held more meaning behind it than simply thanking her for money. Yet again, she had helped him understand himself better. What he ever did to deserve this woman, he didn’t know. But he would sure as hell make it up to her.

“Come on love birds,” Christmas called. “Food is out.” Despite her short command, she watched the pair fondly, glad her nephew had found someone who meant so much to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isua: Ahhh so glad you are enjoying it so much! But I must thank you also, for your continued support and commenting throughout the fic's progress :D It has made me so happy :'D
> 
> Incognito4713: I'm so glad you like it so much!!! It makes me so happy to hear you say that :D Those kind of fics are the best (I can't believe MINE is one of them :D)! I hope you enjoyed this one too!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I would make up for all the angst? Well... :D This is my present to you!

Riza had never celebrated Christmas. Well, that was before she remembered her _real_ childhood. With Berthold it was just another day. Riza would have to remember and stock up on food a few days before because the shops would be closed on Christmas Day, much to Riza’s frustration. If she forgot, she would have to walk to the next town five miles away to the large supermarket which remained open every day of the year. As she passed the houses she would look inside longingly at the families celebrating happily and eating a large meal together. Riza would pass by bitterly, her stomach rumbling unhappily as she braced for the long walk ahead of her.

Shaking the unpleasant thoughts from her mind, she admired the décor of the town hall. The main room was decorated to the nines and looking very festive. Tinsel with fairy lights wrapped around it hung from the high ceiling, casting a soft glow over the room. Mistletoe hung above every doorway partially as a joke but was often occupied. Rebecca had pointed it out first, excitedly pulling a surprised Jean into her arms. The man returned the gesture in kind, having been too caught off guard at first.

Riza had laughed as she had watched them, glad the pair had worked themselves out. After Riza had opened up to Roy, the next day she had found Rebecca and the pair had spent a much needed Girls Day together. Everything that had happened had been discussed. There was a lot of tears, a lot of TV, and a lot of chocolate involved. And Riza couldn’t have been happier in that moment with her best friend.

The tables were filled with food. There were four long tables in the room, running the length of the building. Each sat about thirty people and even with the majority of the seats filled, the space around the tables was crowded as others laughed together and ate.

A large Christmas tree sat on a dais at the far end. It was over eight feet tall and decorated divinely. Not a light, bit of tinsel, or bauble was out of place on the pine tree. The star on the top almost brushed the ceiling, but never came into contact.

Riza spotted her grandfather dressed up as Santa beside the tree and tried to hide her grin as he spoke to the children of the settlement, offering them presents with a kind smile and a hearty laugh. He took the time to sit and chat with every single one of them. Riza found herself sad as she thought of how much she had missed with him. The blonde could picture herself doing the same thing when she was young. Instead of letting the sadness fester, Riza smiled as the young boy skipped away happily.

“You okay?” Roy asked quietly, lowering his head to her ear so they wouldn’t be overheard. There was no risk of that anyway, even in this room full of people with super human hearing. The roar of the conversation combined with the music from the sound system drowned almost everything out.

The felling of Roy’s breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine.

“I’m great,” she smiled. “Let’s get some food.”

Riza sat next to Rebecca and Havoc. Roy sat on her left, next to Maes. Riza waved at Elicia and Gracia, who returned the gesture with a smile.

Instead of staring at the food like Fuery currently was, Riza filled her plate full of turkey, mashed potatoes, chipolatas, and vegetables. The smells which assaulted her nose were heavenly and caused her stomach to rumble loudly.

As they ate, their small group chatted together. Jean had revealed that the majority of the people here called each other by the last names. He, Breda, and Falman had all adopted the system years ago, so they had begun to do the same with the newcomers. Riza liked the sound of it, so joined in as well. She had even taken to calling her grandfather Grumman. Saying grandfather over and over was tiresome. Grumman was quicker and more efficient. However, the blonde had a soft spot for her old pack and continued to call both Rebecca and Roy by their first names.

That pair, however, called each other different things depending on their mood. When they were getting along fine, it was a first name basis. When they were winding each other up, it was Mustang and Catalina. Now that Riza had someone to help her if they tried to kill each other, she didn’t mind their bickering so much.

“Would you like to dance?” Roy asked, presenting his hand with an over the top flourish.

“I would love to.” Roy lifted her from her seat with ease, whisking her onto the dancefloor. The floor in question was in between all the tables which had been moved aside after the food was finished. An easy job for a group of supernatural beings.

Their first dance was a fast beat, which Riza found herself moving to effortlessly. Roy didn’t have much in the way of rhythm, much to Riza and Rebecca’s amusement, but it didn’t faze him. With a grin, he continued miming “big fish, little fish, cardboard box”.

Roy watched as Riza through her head back and laughed at his antics. It brought him great joy to see her so happy and carefree, especially after everything she had been through.

The weeks and months following her capture had been extremely tough for her. It was only after the first panic attack that he witnessed that Roy found out she didn’t like the darkness. From then on, every night, he left all the lights on. She had begun returning home to him earlier and earlier after their chat. He was pleased she was getting help, but wanted to help her too, hence the lights.

From walking with her to Grumman’s house, to cooking her dinner every night so it was ready for when she came home, Roy tried his best to be there for her. Only Riza could truly help herself, Roy knew that, but he would do everything in his power to be supportive. She certainly appreciated the small gestures.

“Oh, I _love_ this song!” Rebecca cried, bolting towards Havoc. The man looked fearful as he was dragged onto the dancefloor. He was even less coordinated than Roy.

“Help me!” he hissed, wide eyed, as Rebecca pulled him into the middle of the floor.

Riza chuckled at her friend as they slow danced to Can’t Help Falling in Love.

Without a word, Roy offered his hand to Riza as Elivs’ vocals drifted melodically around the room. Riza took it with nothing but a soft smile. Roy held her close as they moved. He counted himself truly lucky in that moment. This… incredible woman loved him, something he still couldn’t quite believe to this day. She accepted his faults wholly and helped him become a better person. What she had done with his wolf earlier still confused him, but overall he felt an overwhelming sense of calm now. The wolf was quiet and if Roy was a betting man (of _course_ he was), he would bet it was because of the proximity of the woman in his arms. An old memory was called forth in his mind. It seemed like an age ago.

_“You two are very cloak and dagger,” Roy remarked. “What’s going on?”_

_“We are for a good reason. It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with just yet.”_

_His anger spiked. “You told me if I valued my life and those around me I would lay low,” he growled. “If they are at risk I need to know. I’m not stupid, this had something to do with me.”_

_Riza’s eye snapped to his. “I said_ yet _. Calm down.”_

_Roy froze at her words. He felt his anger dissipate slowly. Truly, for the first time in the last few months, he felt totally calm. There was no underlying anger, no irritation…_

It made sense now why he had calmed so quickly. Riza simply had that effect on him. He thought back to how he had almost let the wolf take over, back in Riza and Rebecca’s old house and at the hospital. Her words had anchored him in place and dissipated the fire within. If he was the fire then she was the water, ready and waiting to cool him if he became too hot. It was a perfect balance. One that he would be loath, and terrified, to lose.

“Penny for your thoughts?” the woman he loved asked, gazing at him.

Roy smiled. “Just thinking how lucky I am to have you.”

He heard her breath catch in her throat. Instead of replying, Riza tightened her hold around his waist. She lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as they swayed into the night. A smile crept onto her face at his words. For the first time in her life, Riza felt content. 

* * *

 

Grumman grinned as he watched his Riza dance with Mustang. He watched as he said something quietly to her, causing his granddaughter to smile happily.

“They are truly happy together, aren’t they?” he sighed happily.

“Yeah,” Christmas replied, taking a swig from her drink. Out the corner of her eye she watched as the old man all but swooned at how perfect they were together. Christmas rolled her eyes. He had been babbling about nothing else all night. However, he had a right to be proud. Christmas felt the same way for her nephew. Riza was perfect for him. She didn’t take any of his shit and was more than ready to put him in his place. That was who he needed. At first she had almost wished the girl luck, but seeing them together changed her perspective. Now, she threatened her nephew not to let this one go. She was a keeper.

Tears formed in Grumman’s eyes. “This is all I have ever wanted for her. To be _here_. And to be happy.” His voice took on a wistful lilt as he spoke, sighing once more.

Christmas knew that sigh all too well. It was the one people used when they were searching for confirmation.

Normally, Christmas would scoff at him and roll her eyes. Instead, tonight she indulged Grumman. Not only because both he and Riza truly had a tough time, but also because it was her nephew who was involved. “Don’t be too hard on yourself Grumman,” she began, turning her gaze back to the young couple. “Riza is here now and she is happy. Focus on that and quit living in the past.”

Grumman nodded. Wiping his unshed tears, he turned to her with a toothy grin. The edges of his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

“Please, call me Walter.”

* * *

“Riza, we are heading up the mountain to watch the stars. Do you two wanna come?” Rebecca’s request was incredibly tempting, but the thought of being outside at night still didn’t sit too well with her. Around the settlement was fine because everywhere was well lit. But walking out into the forest where anything could be lurking in the shadows? _No thank you. My brain would have a field day when I fall asleep_.

“We’d love to,” Roy answered, casually throwing an arm around her shoulders. Riza’s gaze snapped to his, studying his face. He had mentioned not an hour ago that he was getting tired. A run through the forest with a pack of werewolves and a couple of vampires at three in the morning was the opposite of his plan.

“Great! Let’s go guys!”

Several _cracks_ filled the air as Breda, Falman, Havoc and Rebecca change into their wolf forms. They took off running into the night. Breda playfully snapped at Havoc’s tail, causing the blonde wolf to growl unhappily.

“You two go ahead,” Gracia smiled, ushering Hughes and her daughter along. “I will come next time.” She yawned loudly, unable to stop herself.

“I’ll walk you home first,” Hughes offered, although he left no room for argument.

“That’s okay, it is just around –” Her sentence was cut off with a shriek followed by a laugh as Hughes picked her up bridal style and took off running.

“Come on kiddo,” Roy said to Elicia. “Think you can keep up?” He grinned and changed into a wolf.

Elicia _harrumphed_ indignantly. “Think _I_ can keep up old man? _You_ need to try and keep up with _me_.” With a laugh the girl took off like a shot into the night. If Roy had been human, there would have definitely been a shocked expression on his face in regards to Elicia’s trash talk.

Roy was about to sprint after her, before he remembered Riza hadn’t changed. He turned to face her expectantly. The blonde made no move to change. Instead, she fidgeted with her hands, staring into the darkness uncertainly.

Finally understanding, Roy had an idea. He approached her slowly, dipping his head so it rested on her shoulder.

“I don’t think I can do it,” she whispered, clutching the thick fur around his muzzle. It was incredibly soft under her hands. She stroked it distractedly, loving doing so. The movement relaxed her and did the same for Roy.

Roy lifted his head. Unexpectedly, he licked her cheek. His tongue was wet and slobbery, causing Riza to groan in disgust. Within his wolf, Roy was in peals of laughter at the sight. Glaring at him, Riza changed into a wolf. She stood tall. Even fully grown, Riza was still taller than him.

“ _You will pay for that!_ ”

“ _You will need to catch me first,_ ” came his cheeky reply. Roy took off running into the night, hearing the others chattering away in the distance.

“ _Hey! Get back here!_ ”

“ _Not a chance!_ ”

The pair took off into the night, Roy laughing away in his head as Riza chased him down. She may have been bigger in size, but Roy was faster. He continued to outrun her, but didn’t stray far. The black wolf continued to taunt his mate as they ran. Shortly afterwards, they caught up with the rest of them. Elicia leapt gracefully from boulder to boulder as they climbed the mountain.

“ _Where is Hughes?_ ” Havoc asked, checking behind them.

“ _He walked Gracia home_ ,” Roy answered.

“ _He won’t be joining us then_ ,” Rebecca replied dryly, the meaning clear in her voice.

“ _Catalina!_ ” Breda hissed. “ _His kid is here!_ ”

“ _She can’t hear us, doofus! Unless she can read minds._ ”

All six of them looked fearfully towards the young vampire as she climbed gracefully, way ahead of them and completely oblivious.

“ _Of course she can’t_ ,” Breda replied, his laugh nervous.

Havoc laughed loudly. “ _You are an idiot._ ”

“I am not!” Breda replied indignantly as a human, having reached the top of the mountain first.

“Not what?” Elicia asked.

“Nothing!” the ginger man squeaked in response.

The vampire narrowed her eyes, but shrugged and dropped the subject.

As each of them changed back into their human form, they all felt invigorated by their run.

“I told you, you could do it,” Roy grinned, slinging his arm around Riza’s shoulders once more as they picked their spot.

“You didn’t say shit,” she replied with a grin.

Roy paused for a moment. “In my head I did.”

“That doesn’t count,” Riza replied.

“Of course it does.” Childishly, he stuck his tongue out at her, followed by a grunt as she elbowed him in the ribs.

“Shut it you two,” Havoc barked. “I am trying to enjoy the peace and quiet.”

“No one can enjoy the peace and quiet with Falman snoring like that,” Roy shot back.

“Exactly so don’t add insult to injury.”

“Oh yeah?” Roy grinned as he spotted Riza’s “please don’t” look. “And what are you going to do about it?”

Riza rolled her eyes, leaving her perch beside Roy. Instead, she grabbed Rebecca’s hand and motioned for Elicia to follow her. The three woman walked away from the now three men bickering.

“I love them both but my _god_ ,” Rebecca announced, flopping onto the ground. Riza lay down beside her, suddenly feeling déjà vu. It wasn’t too long ago the two lay down on the forest floor on an autumn day before Roy had even become a werewolf. _Those were simpler times,_ Riza thought. She smiled. _But now, these are happier times_.

“I hear ya,” Elicia replied. She perched on a boulder above their head, staring up at the sky. All was quiet, save for the banter further down the hill. Even after a while, that eventually died down.

“Do you think they have killed each other yet?” Rebecca asked.

“One can dream,” Riza replied, getting to her feet.

Riza ventured to find out. Rebecca remained in place, not wanting to awaken Elicia who had fallen asleep on her lap. It was late for the girl to be up, but she was a vampire and required less sleep than a human child. Rebecca had also guess that even though biologically she was a five year old girl, her brain was fully developed. Not to mention the fact she acted like a twenty year old. _She’s certainly more mature than that lot down there,_ Rebecca chuckled.

Picking her way down the mountain, Riza found Havoc and Breda were the only two awake. They were speaking lowly as Falman and Roy slept peacefully beside them.

“Hey,” she greeted quietly.

“He was moaning about Falman’s snoring,” Breda scoffed. “Has he heard himself snore?”

“I don’t know how you put up with it, Riza,” Havoc added sympathetically.

To his credit, Roy’s snoring was ten times quiet than Falman’s. The man was like a foghorn. She smiled as she lay next to him. She placed her head on his chest and settled in for the night. The ground wasn’t entirely comfortable, but it would make do. At the feeling of pressure on his chest, Roy’s hands wrapped around her body, pulling Riza in close.

Once again, this man had helped her through her fears. When Rebecca first suggested heading up the mountain, terror shot through Riza. There was no telling what was waiting for her in the dark forest. Anything could be waiting in the trees to grab her and take her back to the cave. There were visions of crossbow bolts, gunshots, and red vampiric eyes in the darkness.

But he had stepped up and drawn her to face her fear, albeit by distraction, but she still managed it. She was happy with him helping her, but she would need to push herself from now on. _She was Riza fucking Hawkeye. She could do anything,_ she thought fiercely. _I will beat this,_ she told herself determinedly. _Starting tomorrow_. And no doubt she would, even through sheer will alone.

Roy’s grip tightened once more and he mumbled her name in his sleep, causing Riza’s heart to soar ecstatically.

As Riza sighed, content, and begun to drift off to the sleep, she smiled as she heard Havoc say, “Man, the bastard is in deep.”

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst ahead. In this chapter we see the effect of Riza's PTSD and the whole situation coming to a head. The following chapter will deal with the aftermath of it. Nothing graphic or anything, I just thought I would give you guys a heads up. So, sorry, but we're back with the angst for a while!
> 
> I also don't want you guys to think I am dragging this whole PTSD scenario out, but I want to explore how these characters would deal with it, and I want to do it properly. I want to do it justice. I think that as a writer, it is not only important to advance plot effectively, but you have to be consistent and realistic. I can't add a plot point in then forget all about it in a couple of chapters. But I promise, after this, there will be more fluff and happiness. We've just got to weather the storm first :')
> 
> Phew, all that being said, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Let me know what you think, especially if you think if anything is OOC!

“I have a question to ask you,” Grumman announced quietly, his voice low as he placed himself on the bench beside Roy. He was currently eating his breakfast on the porch. Riza had experienced a particularly rough nightmare the previous night and was still asleep. Roy wanted to remain close by in case she needed him. “A proposition.”

“Okay…” Roy trailed off, unsure of where this conversation was going.

“I would like you to return to Berthold Hawkeye’s house to try and retrieve some information.”

“What kind of information?” he asked. The request baffled him, to tell the truth. What could Berthold Hawkeye possibly have that Grumman needed?

“Information on you and Rebecca Catalina, to be precise.”

Roy stopped eating. “What information does he have on me?”

“You believe Berthold turned you into a werewolf, correct?”

“Well, yeah. That’s what I was told.”

“That is impossible.”

_Now I’m confused._

“You either have to be born a werewolf, or you are bitten by one and the infection spreads into your blood. One cannot simply make a new werewolf. And I believe Berthold knows the true nature of your wolf’s birth.”

“Does Riza know this?”

Grumman’s lips pursed. “I asked her. She flat out refused to go back there.”

Roy suspected she would. “No wonder. From what she told me the man was nothing short of abusive. Why would she want to go back?”

Grumman sighed. The comment seemed to have aged him ten years. It pained him to hear that, Riza had told him as much too when she refused, but they needed to know. If his son-in-law had somehow figured out how to create new werewolves then Grumman _needed_ to know. The knowledge was better in their hands than with someone who didn’t know what they were doing with it.

Grumman was also perplexed by a single thought. If Berthold had created Roy and Rebecca, why would the man learn how to create something he had run away from? It made no sense.

“We need that knowledge Roy. For the sake of our people. If he somehow learned how to create you, I need to know how. Better that than it fall into the wrong hands.”

“I’m not going behind Riza’s back for some retrieval mission that may or may not be possible.”

“I am not asking to go behind her back. I am asking you to do me a favour. Don’t you want to know your true origin?”

That question stuck with him. Of course he did. If he couldn’t have been “made”, did that mean his parents werewolves? He would have definitely remembered being bitten by something that could turn him into a werewolf.

The thought of his parents sent a stab of pain through his heart. He hadn’t thought of them in a while, which filled him with a deep guilt. He had been so busy assimilating to this new life that there hadn’t been time to think. Even with that poor excuse it felt like he was dishonouring their memory.

“Okay, I will try and help.” As Grumman’s face filled with relief, he added his terms. “On one condition.” Grumman nodded, eager to finally have someone on his side. “If Riza doesn’t go, I don’t go. I will try and discuss it with her but if she says no then it is over, all right? It is her father, so it is her decision. Not mine.” The older man opened his mouth to protest. “Also,” he added as an afterthought. “You help me find out what happened to my parents.”

Grumman nodded, accepting his terms. “I can help in any way I can. Riza filled me in on her change in Central Park. It troubles me to hear what happened and I have been meaning to look into it. I have a couple of connections with the wolves in New York City. I will ask around.”

A weight felt like it had been lifted from Roy’s chest. The crushing guilt he had felt minutes prior alleviated. _It is a start, at least._

* * *

“I’m not going back. I refuse.”

“Okay, but think about it, don’t you want to get some closure at least?”

Riza’s face was one of disbelief. “Closure?” she echoed. “That bastard left me to die. I don’t need shit from him.”

“Riza,” Roy tried to interject but was quickly shot down.

“I learned long ago about closure from that man. When I left that house for good? that was my closure.”

“Just, listen –”

“No, you listen Roy.” She was angry now. The glare directed at him was almost enough to cause him to shrink under its intensity. “The only way you will ever get me back there is by dragging my cold, lifeless body.” Roy blanched at her description. “You can bet on that.”

The door slammed loudly behind him and shook in its frame from the abuse. Roy blinked but let her go. She would need some time to cool off.

His intention hadn’t been to make her angry. Roy just wanted her to hear him out. They had barely begun before Riza rounded on him. Sighing, he sat on the couch behind him heavily. That didn’t go as he had planned at all.

* * *

“I’m sorry,” Riza whispered. She didn’t make eye contact with him. The blonde had joined him on the couch fifteen minutes ago but had yet to say anything. She had left an hour ago and Roy gave her the time she needed. “I’m sorry for the things I said. I was harsh.”

“It’s okay Riza. You were angry and upset. I understand.”

The blonde shook her head. “It wasn’t an excuse.”

Roy placed his book down on the arm of the couch. He turned to face Riza, his heart softened. She was curled up at the edge, against the opposite arm rest. Her eyes were downcast, as if afraid to meet his judgemental gaze. But there was no judgement from him.

“I don’t know what happened,” she continued in a whisper. “I just got so angry all of a sudden.” Roy could relate to that. “That man did nothing for me after my mother died. I think he died along with her. The thought of going back…”

Roy knew discussing this was hard for her. After first arriving here he had made Riza promise they would discuss what they were thinking and feeling. It was the most effective way to communicate. Something Riza knew, but found it extremely difficult to put it into practice. Of course she would. The majority of her younger years had been spent in silence with little or no input from her father. Communication was certainly not the man’s strong point. Especially when it came to his daughter.

“Come here,” he urged softly, holding out his hand.

However, Riza didn’t seem to hear him. “I was terrified at first when Grumman suggested it. I really _don’t_ want to go back there.” Emotion threatened to overwhelm her for a moment, but Riza pushed it down. “But at the same time…” she trailed off.

“You do.” It was not a question, simply a statement.

“I’m scared, Roy,” she whispered fearfully.

This time, he shifted. Wrapping an arm around Riza’s shoulder, he closed the distance.

“I know. But I am here to help you get through it.”

“The thought of facing Berthold scares me.”

“You don’t want to face your abuser again.” Riza’s gaze snapped up to his. Finally, she had looked at him. Hearing her deepest fears voiced by someone else was jarring. It was something she had promised herself no one else would truly know. But Roy had found his place in her heart and drawn it out. She trusted the man with her life. It only made sense she trust him with her past. “I completely understand.”

“It is unfair for me to hold you back when the possibility of finding out your true origin lies with that man. If you want to go and speak to him, I won’t stop you.”

“I meant what I said. If you don’t go, I don’t go. After what he did to you… Well, let’s just say I would need someone to reign me in. You are the best at that.”

Riza felt a smile ghosting on her lips, but it was gone almost immediately.

“It would be selfish of me to hold it against you.”

“I’m not going, Riz. I don’t feel a burning need to know, nor do I particularly care how I came to be.” That last part was only a white lie. In truth, he was extremely curious. But Grumman was already working on a lead regarding his heritage but curiosity also killed the cat. Roy had had enough near death experiences in his lifetime already. If this led to a dead end then so be it. It simply wasn’t meant to be. He wouldn’t put Riza through that. “What matters most to me right now, is you. As long as we are together, then everything else can take a back seat as far as I am concerned.”

Riza smiled this time. A proper one. She reached to squeeze the hand that rested on her shoulder as thanks.

“I’ll do it.” Roy had superhuman hearing, but he had to ask her to repeat her answer, just to ensure he heard her correctly. “I said, I’ll do it. I’m not stupid. This information Berthold might have is valuable. If it fell into the wrong hands then it could be dangerous. I guess it would be my duty to retrieve it.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

Riza shook her head. “I do. I can’t hide from my past forever. I need to face it sometime.”

Roy considered her words. They rang true. She couldn’t hide from her past forever. He didn’t like to see her upset, especially about her rough start in life. But not addressing the problem would be worse in the long run. They both knew that, but were too afraid to discuss it. “Like I said, whatever you decide, I’m with you.”

Riza kissed him then. Roy moved his free hand to her cheek, cupping it. Resting their foreheads together, Riza thanked him quietly.

“I will let Grumman know your answer. He said it would take some time to plan its execution so we will have time. If you want to talk to me about anything, let me know.”

Riza knew what Roy was asking. She had never fully revealed her past to him. Mostly because they had never had the time. They were three weeks into the new year and, in recent memory, they had been Riza’s happiest. She got to know the people within the settlement better. Breda and Falman has quickly become her friends, having been close with Jean already. The latter caught Riza up with everything that had happened in her absence. There were some bittersweet moments, but Riza enjoyed hearing about his life. Fuery had also joined their small group of friends. The young man felt incredibly out of place with all the supernatural beings and Riza mentioned her concerns to Roy. In an attempt of burying the hatchet with him, Roy welcomed him with open arms. Riza knew he felt bad about assaulting him in that hotel room. She knew he would jump at the chance to mend fences. And, for the first time in a while, she saw Kain smile.

They both didn’t want to shatter the peace by travelling down her dark past.

“Where do you want to start?” The amusement in her voice was clear.

“Well,” Roy began, lifting one leg so it rested on the opposite’s knee. He shifted in his seat to get comfortable, no doubt settling in for a long night. “You have already told me about your time here. I have gathered bits and pieces from the time after.”

So, Riza began to spin her tale about her childhood. She left nothing out. For a brief moment it really terrified her to open up so much to someone else. Then she remembered who that person was. In the short time they had truly known each other, Roy had stood by her through everything. There was a brief moment when he thought she had killed his parents, where he didn’t, but Riza couldn’t blame him for that. The blonde felt confident to say that he was her rock. He grounded her so well and in return, she did the same for him. When on the brink of losing control to his wolf Riza had been there to talk him down from that ledge. She would continue to do so as long as it was necessary. Things should be easier now that she had calmed his inner wolf.

“What about your childhood? Since we are on the topic of sharing.”

Roy shrugged. “It was pretty standard. Not much excitement. A broken leg from falling off a trampoline when I was ten. That was the most exciting thing that happened.”

Riza smiled. “You’re lucky,” she murmured wistfully.

Roy squeezed her shoulders. They had been reliving the past for over an hour but Roy still hadn’t move from his initial position. Any excuse to hold and be near her, he would take.

“We will make new memories now,” he assured her. “Happy ones. If you are up for it.”

Riza smiled. “Always.”

* * *

The snow had finally begun to melt in the late February sunshine. The roads had been cleared weeks ago, but it was only now that Roy’s aunt expressed the desire to return to her home. Roy had asked her why she had stayed so long, despite the fact she had been itching to go back since before Christmas.

“Honestly?” she asked gruffly. “I wanted to see how you and Riza played out. I have seen you with a lot of woman Roy boy, but never with someone who you look at like that. I was siply curious.” Roy felt his cheeks turn pink. He coughed bashfully, averting his gaze. Christmas grinned, amused at his reaction. “Be good to her son. She is a keeper.”

The dark haired man grinned and nodded. “She certainly is.”

Christmas was taking two werewolves with her back to Central Hotel. They would act as security and, through Christmas, they would alert Roy if there was any Hunter activity nearby. It would be suspicious if she was being watched and had suddenly become very friendly with two strangers. Calling a nephew frequently was a more plausible explanation.

Roy hopped in the driver’s seat as Christmas entered the passenger side. Riza currently occupied a seat in the back. They had become closer recently. Roy knew it was because she didn’t want to be left alone with her thoughts.

The drive was quiet and uneventful. The two werewolves, Denny Brosh and Maria Ross, ran close by but remained within the forest. Again, Christmas rocking up with two strangers would appear suspicious if she was been watched before her abrupt disappearance. Roy didn’t want to leave Christmas here without him. In fact, he hated the idea. But the woman had not taken no for an answer when she told him to stay.

_“At least let us give you some protection,” he practically begged._

_“I can live with that. But one of them won’t be you.” Roy frowned, causing Christmas to sigh. “Your place is here, with your own kind. Plus, if you come, Riza does too, right?” Roy nodded. “I wouldn’t expect anything less. However, did you stop and think about how going back there might affect her?”_

_Roy opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. Damn, he hadn’t. Returning to the scene of your kidnapping was not exactly an exciting prospect._

Because of this, when Riza expressed her interest in tagging along with them for the ride, he wasn’t particularly happy with the arrangement. But she insisted.

“Remember, if anything seems out of the ordinary or suspicious, call me,” Roy stressed as he opened the passenger door for his Aunt. Riza watched the exchange, fascinated as she heard the older woman chuckle.

“I have been in this game a lot longer than you know Roy boy. I know what the deal is.”

“I just… don’t like this. That’s all.”

Guilt ate away at Riza as she thought about how she was separating this small family. Christmas was all Roy had left and she was the reason they were splitting up.

Christmas waved her hand, dismissing his worries. “If I feared for my life I wouldn’t have come back. Besides, you can’t stay cooped up here all your life looking after me. You need to fly the nest.”

Riza seemed to be forgotten as Aunt and nephew shared the moment. She felt privy to something she shouldn’t have been. Although it was intriguing to listen to Christmas talk to someone in fuller sentences, rather than short and sharp answers, Riza turned and walked away to give them some privacy.

Being lost in her thoughts was a dangerous game nowadays for Riza. Especially when she noticed where she had wandered off to.

She froze, her mind flashing back in time a couple of months. _Bang_. A gunshot sounded and she jumped, spinning around wildly. _Bang_. Another. Panic and bile rising in her throat, Riza placed a hand on a nearby tree. She looked ahead, seeing Fuery huddled below, his hands covering his ears and eyes squeezed shut. Further ahead, Hughes held Rebecca tight to his chest as the brunette struggled against the vampire’s hold.

“ _Riza_!” she screamed, the noise piercing her eardrums.

The succession of two more shots sounding sent Riza to the ground. Panic enveloped her and her vision turned into a tunnel. The grass beneath her hands moved closer to her face very quickly. Movement sounded from behind her. She turned, seeing Jean hauling Roy backwards. He fought against the blonde man, clawing at his arms.

Her chest ached as if the long healed gunshot wounds were fresh.

“Riza,” Roy’s voice sounded from far away. It didn’t sound real. The only thing that seemed real was the vision in front of her. Suddenly, it rippled like water and Roy stood before her, panicked. His mouth was moving frantically, but Riza heard no further words.

She gasped loudly, partly in panic, partly due to losing her ability to breathe. _Move!_ She wanted to shout to him. _They will shoot you too!_ But nothing left her. She was too frozen in fear.

Wheezing breaths filled her ears, the blood roaring in them. She grasped his forearms and tried to ask for help. No words left her move in her panicked state, but she knew her eyes would show her true feelings. His face setting, he squeezed her hands and lifted her off the ground. Closing her eyes, Riza buried her head into his shoulder. She took deep breaths, both to calm her breathing and inhale his scent. He was comfort and safety. If anything would calm her down it would be his presence.

An arm was looped under her knees and the other held her back as they moved. She clung to his frame, her arms looping around his neck.

Movement stopped and something weighted covered them both. She felt a rocking motion once they stilled. Too scared to open her eyes, afraid to see _that scene_ again, Riza squeezed them tightly, focussing on the sound of Roy’s heartbeat. A hand rubbed her back soothingly and, slowly, very slowly, Riza relaxed.

* * *

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

He hadn’t noticed Riza leaving them to talk. It couldn’t have been longer than a couple of minutes but he could feel something building in his chest in the space his wolf usually occupied. Panic and fear dominated him and Roy wasn’t sure if that was his emotions, or Riza’s.

His fears were confirmed as he saw her kneeling on the ground, one hand against a tree trunk for support. She was looking directly at the spot where she had been gunned down.

_Shit!_

She fell to her knees, hands hitting the ground hard.

“Riza!” he yelled. There was no movement. Approaching from the direction she was facing, Roy called her name again. The blonde was already looking at him, but not seeing. Suddenly, there was a fleeting moment of recognition and Roy took advantage of it. “Riza, I need you to breath for me. Can you do that for me? Just breathe.”

She grabbed onto his forearms as she wheezed. The sound tore at his heart. It didn’t sound human. But he understood her silent plea for help. With determination she gave her hands a squeeze, hoping that Riza would at least recognise touch stimulation. It was clear she couldn’t hear what he was saying.

As soon as she was lifted off the ground Riza threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt, turning away from the scene unfolding before her in her mind’s eye. Roy looped an arm under her knees and around her back. He jogged to the door to his side of the house. Christmas already had the doors open, her face worried. Roy didn’t dwell on the fact, but that was the first time he could remember seeing the woman genuinely worried for someone other than himself.

“What do you need?” she asked.

“I don’t know.” He felt hopeless. Then, he remembered reading somewhere about a blanket or comforter that offered some weight could help with anxiety or victims of panic attacks. It can ground someone by activating the deep pressure touch receptors, helping them relax. He had read up about it after Riza returned to them and Grumman posed the possibility of her having panic attacks or anxiety after her ordeal. “A blanket. I need a blanket. Two or three.” His words were a jumble like his mind but Christmas understood him. A couple of minutes later she returned with what was requested. She wrapped them round the pair tightly.

Roy instantly felt the increase in heat. It didn’t help that he was currently sharing body heat with Riza. It was about to become stifling under here but he didn’t care. He simply held her tightly to him, resting his cheek on the top of her head. Closing his eyes, he prayed to anyone who would listen that she would pull through this. 

* * *

 

Christmas watched the interaction between the two young werewolves. If she hadn’t been so worried for the girl, she would have thought about how pleased she was Roy boy had found someone to love as much he did Riza.

Christmas knew this was a bad idea bringing Riza along but had held her tongue. Roy had reassured her they had made significant progress in her recovery. But Christmas had seen more than her fair share of people in her lifetime. Working in a bar you came across all sorts. You learn to read people _very_ well, especially in her line of work. The hotel was simply a front. She dealt in information primarily and when people were inebriated… Well, loose lips sink ships.

She knew Riza hadn’t been ready. Christmas could tell by the tension in her shoulders, the stiffness of her gait as she walked, even by the way Riza held herself while Roy and she had spoken in front of the hotel. She was not ready to be back here. She only thought she was.

And now her theory had been confirmed. She took no joy in the revelation. There was no pride in being right. Only sorrow. She had come to care for Riza as if she was her own. The bond she and Roy shared was real. No doubt the woman would be her adoptive daughter-in-law by the end of the year. Christmas would bet money on that.

“Has she been getting help?” Christmas aske quietly.

Roy nodded. “Her therapist said it will take some time for her to come to grips with it. Because of the nature of the incident it will be more difficult.”

“You can’t stay here Roy. Not with her.”

Roy grimaced. “I know. But I don’t want to abandon you either.”

Christmas chuckled. “You are doing nothing of the sort Roy boy.” Her voice was soft and it surprised him. “You have your own family now. Keep them safe.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sunday, another chapter! This one is a good one, IMO ;) That's because we get a glimpse of Riza's past!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Riza’s eye flew open when consciousness returned to her. She shot upright, having found herself lying down. Her movement was restricted by something which was warm. Panic rose within her. It had a weight to it, pressing down on her lower body. In her panic, she didn’t fully register what she was seeing. All she knew was darkness. _You are in the cave_ _again._

“Hey,” a soft voice greeted her.

Riza froze upon hearing her voice, her heart hammering in her chest. A hand grabbed hers and Riza latched onto it for dear life. It was a lifeline in the pitch black, stopping her from drowning in her panic.

“Shh,” it soothed. “You’re okay.” That phrase was repeated over and over again. Arms wrapped around her body tightly.

Overwhelmed by almost everything, Riza began to cry. It wasn’t quiet either. Loud, gut wrenching sobs filled the room. Like a wounded animal, Riza wailed as she was cradled tightly against Roy’s chest.

“I can’t do this anymore Roy,” she choked out. “It is too much. I need it to stop.”

Fear surged through him at her words. Riza could hear it due to the way his breath caught in his throat. She hadn’t wanted to say those words. She didn’t want to admit it to herself. But it was just _too damn hard_ now. This whole experience was wearing her thin. If she wasn’t careful, she would crack and Riza was afraid that this time, she wouldn’t be able to put herself back together.

Not only that, it was affecting everyone else. She could see the bags under Roy’s eyes. The interrupted sleep as he helped her calm down from a nightmare and the constant worry was wearing him out. When he thought she wasn’t watching, Riza truly saw how tired he was.

It was becoming too much for the both of them.

“This was their plan all along Riza,” Roy said firmly, his arms tightening around her.  “You can’t let them beat you.”

“I can’t do it,” she sobbed.

“You _can_.” His voice was firm. “I believe you can. So does Rebecca, so does everyone else here. You are the strongest person I know. If anyone can, it would be you.”

Riza was silent and Roy didn’t know if it was because she didn’t believe him, she didn’t believe in _herself_ , or simply had no answer.

“It will be hard,” Roy continued. “I know it will. I don’t expect you to be at one hundred percent every day. Not after what they did.” His grip tightened on her. “And I don’t want you to feel like a failure because you can’t hold it together all the time. You went through something very traumatic, Riza. You are only human. Well, you know what I mean.” There was a slight tone of amusement in his words as he tried to make her feel better. “You are allowed to break down. You can’t keep it bottled up. But we will beat this and we will beat _them_. I swear on my life.”

Her words terrified him to his core. Roy needed to do something. And fast.

* * *

Riza was silent as they drove along the highway. Roy stole glances at her as he drove but she remained unmoving. For the past three hours she had her head leaning against the cool glass and watched the rain make its way down the window.

He didn’t know what to do. Roy was lost. In truth, he wanted to whisk her far away from here to somewhere where they wouldn’t be found by the Hunters. But this was reality and that wasn’t plausible. The threat would follow them no matter where they went and to leave themselves outnumbered was not a smart idea.

But… If he couldn’t run away with Riza… He could do the next best thing.

Whipping out his phone he hit the button to call Hughes.

“ _Hey Roy_ ,” his old friend greeted.

“Hughes. We won’t be making it back tonight.”

The man sighed on the other side of the line. That seemed to pique Riza’s interest. She shifted for the first time since entering the car.

“ _Okay_.”

“We are heading east. I don’t know where. I’ll let you know when we get there.”

“ _Anything you need me to do?_ ”

“No. Just let Grumman know.”

“ _Will do man. Take care._ ”

Roy ended the call and tossed his phone into the cup holder to his left.

“Where are we going?”

Her small voice pierced his heart. She was a shell of her former self and it scared him. After they had such a good couple of weeks, Roy thought they were past the worst of it. It turns out he was wrong.

“Away from everything.” Roy’s grip tightened on the steering wheel.

“What do you mean?”

“In order for you to recover you need to get away from all of this. Remove yourself from the situation completely. So were are not going back to the settlement. There is too much there to remind you about what happened.”

His tone left no room for argument. On a normal day the thought of running off with Roy alone, so they could be away from all the drama currently unfolding around them would have thrilled her. But this was not a normal day. Riza Hawkeye hadn’t had a normal day since she was gunned down in front of Roy’s house. She didn’t have the energy to argue with him even if she wanted to so she returned to staring out of the window.

After nine hours of driving, they reached their destination. Riza didn’t know where they were, nor did she care.

The hotel Roy had chosen was relatively fancy. It wasn’t overly expensive, but it was something she would have never paid for herself. Riza wanted to ask him why he had chosen this hotel but the words never left her mouth. She obediently followed his direction to take a seat on the bed.

“I’ll be right back.” Riza barely felt the kiss on the top of her head. Roy was out the door before she could process his reassurance.

Her throat tightened at the thought of being left alone. _No, Riza_ , she scolded herself. _You can do this. You can deal with this._ _Stop relying on him for everything. You need to get a grip_. It took a great amount of willpower, but Riza stilled the rising panic. She simply thought about the time _before._ Before even the first incident with the Hunters. When she and Rebecca had tried to teach Roy how to change into a werewolf. Her lips twitched upwards at the memory, but a smile never formed.

While they had been travelling, Riza had had a lot to think about. Her thoughts didn’t stray towards what had happened earlier that day. It was dark outside when they had arrived at the hotel, so she focussed on that. She made sure to stare right into the night as they entered the city limits. She had told Roy herself she couldn’t hide from her past anymore. So she would face the threatening dark head on.

Slowly, for the duration of the drive, she had felt herself returning. She was no longer the shell she had felt like that morning. The more she thought about everything that had happened to her, the easier it became. So, Riza had blocked out the outside world and turned into her mind, facing her demons as best she could.

Vaguely, the remembered Roy making a few calls as they drove, but she didn’t pay attention to them. She was too focussed on her task now.

Time might have passed before Roy came back to her, Riza really wasn’t sure. What she did notice, however, was that everything was becoming dull around her again, like it had before when she was a child. She wasn’t sure if it was due to the time of day, or if it was a reflection of her mental state. The orange curtains seemed greyer than they should have been and the too bright light above her cast a greyish glow, rather than the bright white one Riza knew it should.

“Riza? There is someone here to talk to you. Is it okay to bring them in?”

She met his gaze, watching as Roy bit his lip at her lack of response. This was worrying him, she realised. So she nodded. Air left his lungs in a rush and he smiled. Leaving Riza once more, he opened the door and a short, older woman walked in. As soon as the woman’s eyes set on her patient, she froze. Hesitating, she turned to Roy. “Riza Hawkeye?” she asked. Roy nodded. “Very well. You may leave now. We will be at work for some time.”

“No.”

That simple syllable caused the other two occupants in the room to hesitate. The woman’s expression was impassive. She shrugged and moved the arm chair by the desk to rest in front of her subject. Hope filled Roy’s expression at Riza’s final vocal response.

“Very well. Take a seat Mustang. Can you lie down for me Riza?” The blonde questioned the old woman with her gaze. “I see what you mean,” she muttered.

“Can you help her?” Roy’s voice was desperate.

“I will certainly try. Lie down.” Her command was stronger this time and Riza found herself obeying. Roy sat on the bed next to her. She didn’t know what was going on, nor did she care to find out. She was too tired. But she trusted Roy. “Close your eyes.”

As the darkness enveloped her, Riza clamped onto Roy’s hand, anchoring herself to him. Hands were pressed to Riza’s temples. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then she went limp. Roy’s gaze flicked to the old woman’s in alarm.

“She is all right. She is in an unconscious state. While in this, I can help her through her experience. I need time and lots of it. And peace to work. There is no telling how much damage it has done.”

Roy bit his lip once more and prayed for his love as the woman muttered under breath about how “stupid” Berthold was.

“Come on, Riza,” he whispered, kissing the back of her hand. “You can do this.”

* * *

Slowly Riza’s eyes opened. She was in front of Roy’s house once more. She could hear voices. Looking towards the house she saw her and Rebecca’s backs through the glass doors. She was talking and Hughes answered.

 _No… Not this again_.

“Please, remain calm Riza.”

She jumped. Turning around fearfully she was surprised to see the old woman once more. But… How could they both be here when she had been in a hotel room only moments ago? Was this a dream?

“Yes, it is a dream.” At Riza’s almost fearful look, the old woman continued. “If you are determined to remain silent then I need to be able to communicate with you. So I can read your mind in this instance.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I am not. This is your most frequent dream, is it not? Or, I suppose nightmare would be the more appropriate term. I simply put you in REM sleep. This is when we dream and this is what your brain came up with. This is all you.”

“Make it stop,” Riza pleaded. “Please. I can’t see it again.”

“Only you can do that.”

“How?”

“By overcoming your fear of it.”

Gunshots rang out, causing Riza to jump in fright. She covered her ears with her hands, closing her eyes tightly, doing _anything_ to block out the sound.

The scene played out as it had, making Riza feel sick hearing it. The blonde didn’t need to see it to know how bad it was. The worst part was actually realising how the whole catastrophe had affected others who had watched on. The cocktail of emotions that coated Roy’s voice tore at her insides. Fear, horror, fury, they were all blended together. Rebecca was screeching in a rage and terror.

“Stop,” Riza whispered, closing her eyes.

“Riza. Open your eyes.” She shook her head violently. “Open them.”

The command was difficult to ignore. It felt as though she was opening her eyes against her will. Instead of seeing her bleeding form on the forest floor, the scene had been almost rewound back in time a couple of seconds. It was currently poised on the precipice of completely going to shit. She saw herself talking to Fuery, determination and acceptance in her expression. It was the moment she decided to offer herself up.

“Do you want to know why I have frozen it here?”

“Not particularly.”

“To explore the other options. Now, let’s say it was Roy who offered himself up the Hunters. Let’s watch what happens.”

The scene was a knee jerk reaction for Riza. That was not what she had been expecting. It rewound before her eyes, as if it was an old VHS tape. She watched in horror as Roy ran out the house, begging them to stop shooting. He was gunned down on the spot, mid-sentence.

“ _No_!” Riza shrieked. There was an echo because it was the same reaction the other version of her had. Both ran to the man they loved. But he was dead. His face was frozen in terror. She didn’t know what was different this time. How had he died when she had lived? That wasn’t fair! Tears fell down Riza’s face.

“Now,” the woman’s voice was sombre. “Let’s see what happens when you all try to escape.”

The scene rewound again. Riza jumped away from Roy’s lifeless body, the cold, lifeless eyes disappearing as his body did. But Riza knew they wouldn’t disappear from her dreams. They never did.

Whipping around, she watched as they all fled the house and took cover behind the trees. Riza ushered Fuery forward, directing him to run to where Mustang and Christmas were waiting. But the gunfire didn’t stop. Christmas had stood a little too tall for the sign as she ran and a bullet entered her skull. As Roy turned in horror, abandoning his cover in favour of his aunt, a bullet his shoulder then another entered his skull. Both there dead. Fuery lay unmoving on the grass, blood pooling under his stomach.

“Stop this,” Riza whispered, true terror gripping every fibre of her being. “ _Stop this!_ ” It rewound once more, back to the scene of them back safely in the house. “ _Why_ are you doing this to me? Haven’t I suffered enough?”

“Have you?” The woman’s question infuriated her.

Riza glared at her through her tears. “Of course I have! I relive these moments every day and you are making me do it again. Why?!”

“In this state I can help you see why what you did was the right thing to do, even though it cost you this trauma.”

Riza’s mouth fell open. That… was cold.

“You believe you did what you did because of panic. You are consumed by guilt because of the toll it took on everyone else. But look at those other options. What happened?”

Riza couldn’t even say the words.

“What happened Riza?”

“They died,” she choked out.

“ _That_ was the other outcome of this situation. Yes, it was risky what you did. Some might even call it dumb. But you _knew_ what you were doing, didn’t you?” Riza was too stunned for words. “You _knew_ the one on the left had wolfs bane bullets. You could smell them.” Riza found herself thinking back.

“That was just luck, I didn’t –”

“You _did_ know. Do you want to know why I know that? Because I watched you grow up and I know your mother instilled that training into you as a child.”

“What?” Riza’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“As soon as you spied them you took the weakest member of the team under your wing. First thing is first, get them to safety.” That sentence rung with familiarity, but Riza didn’t know where from. “Next, your wolf sniffed out the poisonous bullets. She pinpointed which Hunter had them loaded into their pistol, the one positioned and firing at Mustang’s location. So, you drew their fire and ceased it. It threw the Hunters off. You had the element of surprise. This all makes sense to you doesn’t it?”

Riza felt lost. Some of the woman’s words did ring true, Riza knew that deep down, but she was too confused to think it all through. Her mind simply wouldn’t put two and two together. The old woman had spoken of training with her mother as well. Images came to her head, fleetingly, but again, Riza was too overwhelmed and overstimulated to make sense of them.

“Maybe not sense,” she continued, watching her patient’s expressions. “But you know there is truth to them.” Riza nodded slowly, bewildered. The woman smiled for the first time in this dream world. “That is because your mother prepared you well. You are a survivor, Riza Hawkeye. You have been since you left the settlement. Maybe not consciously, but you fought to ensure your pack’s survival. You preyed on the Hunters weakness, their knowledge of us, and their surprise. If those actions don’t reek of Amelia Hawkeye, then I don’t know what does.”

“How are you doing all this?” Riza asked finally. It was the first and only question in her mind. Others were burning to be answered, but, for the life of her, Riza couldn’t formulate them into sentences.

“I am a witch. I cannot fabricate fairy tales, nor can I influence the past. I am merely helping you face your fears head on, like you requested.” Riza frowned. _How did she know that?_ “What has happened has happened,” the woman continued. “I can only show you the other outcomes of the same scenario. Now, which one is more preferable?” She motioned to the forgotten scene in front of her.

“The – The one that really happened,” she stuttered.

“Correct. Because of _you_ , Riza Hawkeye, those people are still alive. Remember that.”

“Why did Roy…” The word was too hard to say.

“Die?” Pain blossomed in her chest. “They knew who, and what, he was so there was one who was assigned to target him killed him. Like I said, that Hunter’s bullets were coated in wolf’s bane.” She pointed to the woman on the left of Riza’s shooter. “For all they knew, you were a human. Bullets would kill you. A stupid strategy, but one that saved your life. The one who shot you took a chance. From what I understand, they wanted one of you alive, but definitely wanted Roy dead. Some deal they had struck with someone.”

“Kimblee?”

The woman looked at her sideways. “You know that name?”

Riza nodded. “Roy tailed him. He was being paid by the Hunters to find out information on us.”

A hand rose to her chin. “Perhaps that’s why… They knew you were all werewolves, but were being paid to kill him.” The news sent cold fury through Riza.

“Paid?” Riza echoed. “By Kimblee?”

The woman shrugged. “Possibly.” _What had Roy ever done to Kimblee?_  “But they are primitive and always looking for new ways to gain knowledge. They didn’t kill you because of it. Not so dumb after all.” Her last comment caused anger to spike within Riza. The woman noticed. “Don’t get me wrong, I hate them as much as you. But, when you have been facing them for as long as I have, you cannot help but be intrigued by their behaviour.”

The woman waved her hands in an intricate pattern and the forest wavered before disappearing, transporting them both to a dimly lit cabin. Burning candles were situated on every surface available. Spotting a blanket and a sleeping form in the middle of it, Riza was shocked to see herself.

She was younger. Much younger. Her father sat on the floor next to her unconscious form, holding her hand tightly. Riza was stunned to see him stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, silently muttering to himself, asking her to return to him. His face was contorted in pain.

“Can you do it Pinako?” he asked somebody behind her. A head popped up and Riza realised with a start it was the same old woman who was speaking to her now. She was slightly taller, but apart from that, she was the same woman.

“I can. Do you really doubt my abilities that much, Berthold?” It was meant as a jest, something to lighten the mood, but her father had no time for games. Not today.

The woman grasped his hand, giving it a squeeze. “Are you ready?” Berthold nodded. He turned his gaze to his daughter. He watched her as if he was simply amazed she even existed. Riza watched a look of love pass over his face. He moved the bangs off her face, causing Riza’s stomach to clench.

“Will she feel any pain?”

“No. The state she is in, Riza will think it was all only a dream.”

“Good.”

Pinako paused. “There are other ways to deal with this Berthold –”

He shook his head. “If I take them then I can spare her. She can live a happy life.”

“You might lose yourself,” the witch warned. “I have never performed this spell from child to adult before. Their over active imaginations make things so much worse.”

Berthold smiled, tired. “As long as Riza is better, that is all right with me.”

“Are you one hundred percent sure? You will relive this memory every day –”

“Do it.” The command didn’t hold any force to it. It was spoken quietly, in a broken voice. It reflected greatly on the man who had uttered it.

Riza felt sorrow flow through her heart at the sight. It hurt to see. Riza had never known him like this, to actually _care_ for her. The only Berthold Riza had known was paranoid and fearful of everything. In a way, deep down, she was somewhat happy to see him like this. It told her that at least once he had been happy and loved his daughter. They had been a happy family at one point.

“The spell will last over a decade. Fifteen years tops. But you _need_ to keep coming back for follow up appointments.” Pinako readied tools and instruments on the table in front of her. “Once it begins to wear off, both parties will regain their memories bit by bit. She will never lose her werewolf abilities, but I can repress them.”

“Do it.”

“Don’t let go of her hand,” Pinako warned.

Berthold’s eyes were no longer on the witch. Instead he was gazing at young Riza with so much love that it made Riza’s heart ache. Tears fell down her face as she took a deep breath.

“Never.”

“Why… Why did he do this?”

“To protect you,” Pinako said simply.

“Is this another fabrication?”

The witch’s gaze was hard. “Do you honestly think I would do something like that? Especially to you in this state?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know you.”

Pinako sniffed in disdain. “That’s fair I suppose. This is one hundred percent real. I swear my life on it. When you awaken I have a letter for you. It was from Berthold. He asked me to pass it on to you once you remembered, if you ever made it back to us.”

“What did he take from me?”

Pinako looked her straight in the eye, seemingly still irked by Riza’s previous comment. “He shouldered the memories of you finding your mother’s body. He relived them every day so he could spare you from the horror of it. Of course, the whole experience was tied in with your childhood at the settlement. I had to pull them out too and place them in Berthold’s mind. You had already stopped functioning because of the traumatic experience. It had happened three weeks prior to this moment. You barely ate, you didn’t sleep because you were too afraid, and you hadn’t spoken a word. At best, you were catatonic. Berthold took all that to protect you.”

This explained… _everything_. Why her father was so absent as she grew up. Why her memories had been taken. The trauma had almost killed her and her father saved her from that. It was… unbelievable.

“The letter explains everything, or so I was told.” Pinako’s voice was soft now. The scene was frozen before Riza. She noticed the tense set of Berthold’s shoulders, the pained expression, the way he was holding onto her hand so tightly. Pinako’s own expression was grim. To do this to an old friend was obviously painful. “When you are ready we will return. There is so much more to this Riza, but I figure you will need time to process this revelation before we progress.”

“I’m ready,” she whispered, taking one last longing look at her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! So, I wanted to change Berthold's character for this fic, so it fit in better with the plot. I mean, the basis is still there, he was still a terrible parent, but there was a whole different reason why. Do you like it? Are you intrigued? Let me know! :D


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

With trembling hands, Riza picked up the envelope Pinako had left next to her head on the bed. Riza was now sitting in the centre of the bed, legs folded underneath her, and filled with uncertainty. The witch had said this letter would explain everything. Riza had already discovered everything she thought about her father was wrong. She was already overwhelmed. Riza wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

_Just… Get it over with!_

Grabbing the envelope, Riza carefully opened the top. The paper had once been white, but now had a yellow tinge to it. The corners were smoothed from age and the paper slightly crumpled with time. Pulling out the piece of paper, she smoothed it on her lap. After taking a deep, and fearful breath, she began to read.

 

_Dear Riza,_

_I know that if you are reading this it means you have come into contact with Pinako once more, therefore you have discovered the truth. Despite trying to remove you from this life, I am glad. She is a good woman who I know will take care of you._

_I have instructed her to pass this letter on to you should you both meet. I plan on leaving the settlement once the spell has been cast. Pinako is the only one who knows about this. I don’t like leaving Walter out of it, but he will only talk me out of it. You need away from here, so you can get better. I only hope everything goes well enough that we can return soon._

_Firstly, I want to explain my actions regarding our departure. After finding your mother you have become very ill. You won’t eat or drink anything. You refuse to sleep because you are so scared. When you eventually do, I am awoken in the night by your screams. We have tried everything, but nothing works. It hurts me more than you could ever know._

_So, this is our last resort. I have decided to shoulder that pain and suffering for you. I don’t know how it will affect me. Pinako has given me a rough idea, and it doesn’t look good. But, if it means you are living once more, then so be it. I would do anything for you._

_I hope it all goes well, because that’s all I can do right now. I can only hope that you return to me._

_All my love,_

_Dad_

Riza’s eyes filled with tears upon reading his words, but they never fell. There were old watermarks on the paper, indicating Berthold must have done the same while writing this. She thought about him hunched over a desk, writing this for her as he cried. He didn’t know how it was going to go. He didn’t know he would turn out the way he did. He simply wanted to give her her life back.

And he did.

Wiping away her own tears, Riza spotted another piece of paper behind the one she had been reading. More from Berthold. This one was dated May last year, a month before she left for university.

 

_Dear Riza,_

_To begin with, I know I have been an awful parent to you. That was never my intention. I would say there are no excuses for my actions, but you remind me so much of your mother that it terrifies me to look at you. Because, if I do, I will be transported back to the day she was taken from us. I see so much of her in you that it like seeing a ghost._

_I am a coward, pure and simple. I have hid in this damn study for years, too afraid to speak to my own daughter because I am not strong enough to face the memories._

_I am so terribly sorry for the way I have acted. I don’t expect forgiveness, just a chance to explain myself._

_I’m sure that if you have this letter, you will know what I am referring to, and you will also know the truth about your past. I didn’t want to keep it hidden from you. I didn’t want to tear you away from the last remaining connection to your mother,_ believe _me. But it was the only way to get you to live again. It’s been fifteen years since we left now. For me, the memories I took from you are starting to fade and it is becoming easier to live day to day. The only driving factor in my life is pushing through so I can speak to you once more. Not in half sentences and awkward silences. Properly. However, if that day never comes, I completely understand. You are well within your rights to stay away from me. While I wanted to protect you, I brought you nothing but misery. I realise that now. I was an awful father and I regret it whole heartedly._

_If there is some small chance you wish to speak with me once more, I am more than happy to. You are going off to university in a few weeks and I couldn’t be prouder. Your mother would be proud too._

_I will work hard when you are gone. I will overcome this terror I feel in my mind every time I think of your mother, and see your face, so that when you return, I am better. I might even contact Pinako. Hopefully she won’t be too mad at me._

_I hope we see each other soon._

_All my love_

_Dad_

Riza felt herself falling backwards onto the bed. She held the pieces of paper to her chest as she lay there, absorbing her father’s words. Everything was right there in front of her. Every explanation she had ever wanted had been delivered to her thanks to Pinako.

Now, she didn’t know what to make of it all.

Ultimately, she felt sorry for her father. He had gone through so much by himself and Riza had no idea. He had done this for her. While Riza was grateful for that, she didn’t forget her tough childhood. She couldn’t. Yes, he had taken away her pain, but at what cost? She grew up feeling unloved and alone. All the anger and hate she had focussed at her father for so many years simmered, but hadn’t disappeared, because of that thought. Although he took on the burden of her finding her mother’s body, it didn’t excuse the neglect, loneliness, and anguish she had felt. Berthold had thought he was protecting her, which he was to begin with, but there was no reason for him to stay away from Pinako who would have helped them both. There were other, and better, ways he could have dealt with the situation. She still resented him for that fact.

As for going to see him? Her opinion of her father had been swayed after reading those letters, but she was still on the fence. What would he be like now? Would she want to face him once more?

A small, childlike part of her, wanted to see him. If he truly was getting better, then she wanted to see him as the man she vaguely remembered growing up with before her mother passed. It clung onto that thought desperately, no matter how hard Riza had tried in the past few years to shake it off.

As the thoughts slowly dissipated and Riza was satisfied, she stood from the bed. Her limbs felt heavy and an exhaustion overcame her as she begun to walk to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face, she stared at herself in the mirror. She noted the unkempt hair, the dark circles under her eyes, and the weary look which seemed ever present on her face. Her features set, into determination. One of her hands that was spread out on the countertop clenched into a fist. She would beat this. She would beat the Hunters.

Upon realising she was the only one in the room, Riza finally noticed the unease she had felt before has dissipated. For the first time in what felt like a long time, Riza felt comfortable with her own thoughts.

After her work with Pinako, she felt ready to cast her mind back to that day outside Roy’s house. Instead of focussing on the painful details, she focussed on the finer details. There had been three Hunters who had begun shooting. Two females and a male. One was called Mary. That was the one who had shot her. She didn’t know the name of the other two. Behind the trio, there had been a handful of others who had simply watched on. They had been equally surprised to see Mary shoot her.

Looking at the situation objectively, Riza and Pinako had summarised a few things. The pair had returned to her memories once more after Riza’s initial trip. The witch had guided her through it, pointing out little details that Riza had missed. Like how there definitely was one Hunter there who was focussed solely on killing Roy. She had been on Mary’s left. Riza made a note of her red hair and the freckles that graced her cheeks and nose. She committed her face and features to memory, resigning herself to finding out more about this woman.

Pinako had also taken her back to the cave. At first Riza was uneasy, but she pushed through it with Pinako’s encouragement. Watching herself being tortured was extremely unnerving.

_“Do you want to stop?” Pinako asked, concern etched on her face._

_“No,” Riza shook her head, her eyes already closed to the scene in front of her. It was when she had been at her lowest. Her body was broken and reduced to nothing. The vampire had released the restraints on her arms for a day, but Riza had been too weak and in too much pain to move. So, she had remained on the cold stone floor, her face pressed into the dirt. Her breaths came out as a wheeze as her body fought against the cocktail of toxins in her blood stream. Even Pinako’s face grimaced at the sight. But, Riza finally opened her eyes and looked at herself. Her eyes bored into her battered body. She would remember this state she had been in. She would remember this feeling._

_Riza would remember it when they eventually sought out the Hunters. She would find that vampire and tear her throat out with her teeth._

The pair had scanned the room Riza was held in for any kind of clue. But there was nothing. When Riza had ventured to the entrance of the cave the memory vanished. Apparently she could only venture to placed she had consciously seen. Where she had been situated in the cave, she had a good view of the room and the start of the short hallway that led outside. But, she had never seen outside.

It frustrated her, but nothing could be done.

Retreating back to the bed, she moved her father’s letters and placed them on the bedside table. Laying down, Riza closed her eyes and willed her brain to shut off. Too much information had been gathered in the last few hours. It was the middle of the night and she hadn’t rested since they arrived at the hotel. As Riza felt herself drifting off, she was thankful for the distinct lack of fear that had accompanied her since the shooting. A calm had washed over her. Riza wasn’t sure how long it would last, but she wasn’t about to complain.

* * *

“Hey,” a quiet voice greeted Riza as she opened her eyes slowly. Looking towards the sound, Riza saw Roy walking past the bed towards the desk which ran the length of the far wall. The room door clicked shut quietly behind him. Nudging the arm chair out of his way with his leg, Roy made room to deposit the bags his arms were laden with.

“Hey,” she greeted him softly. Looking around the room it was exactly as she had left it. The curtains hadn’t been drawn and Riza could see it was dark outside still. _How long have I been asleep for?_

“How are you doing?”

“All right,” she answered truthfully. Riza wasn’t entirely sure, and didn’t want to get her hopes up, but the lack of panic she currently felt spelled good news. Before, when she had woken up disorientated or had been alone, it had been a constant feeling. Riza was sure she wasn’t back to one hundred per cent, and probably never will be. One doesn’t overcome trauma like that so quickly.

“Hungry?” Roy asked, holding up a box of take out. “I know take away food isn’t exactly healthy for your first meal of the day, but I think we can allow it for this one time.”

As if on cue, her stomach rumbled loudly, drawing a chuckle from them both. Roy continued to unpack the bags, placing the food on trays which were in a drawer on the long desk. A television was situated on the wall above it. To the right, down a short hallway, was the door to the hotel room. Down that hallway was the bathroom. Riza had been too distracted and exhausted yesterday ( _was it yesterday they had arrived?_ ) to take in any details.

Handing Riza her own tray, Roy climbed into the bed with her and switched on the television. They ate in silence as they watched. Riza thought about how nice it was simply to have him there. They didn’t speak. They didn’t need to. They could eat in peace and enjoy each other’s company. Once she had finished she scooted over to Roy’s side and placed her head on his shoulder. Within a few minutes, she was asleep once more.

* * *

Rebecca bit the nail on her thumb nervously. She anxiously scanned the main road into the settlement from Jean’s front porch, as if willing Riza and Roy to be driving up in right that instant.

“Would you relax?” Jean asked, exasperated, throwing his cutlery down onto his plate. He used more force than necessary and almost shattered the plate. “You are making me nervous with the way you are twitching. You need to eat.” Rebecca glared at him. “What’s that for?” he asked with a frown.

Rebecca sighed in frustration. “Nothing,” she muttered. He didn’t get it. No one here did. She was worried about Riza. Roy had phoned a week ago telling Hughes they wouldn’t be coming back that night. There had been no word since and Rebecca had taken to spending most of her time watching that road, wishing them to come home. She had tried reaching out to the pair, but all the wolf told her was that they were miles away. Rebecca also didn’t like the way her chest ached every time she reached out to them both.

“She will be fine. They both will,” Jean tried to reassure her.

“And how do you know that?” Rebecca rounded on him, finally turning away from the road. She pointed a finger at him. “You have no idea how she is. You don’t get it. No one here does!”

“Hey, Becca, what’s –”

But she interrupted him before he could continue. It was as if she hadn’t even heard him. “You don’t know what it’s like to be able to feel all this pain and anguish inside of you, and it is coming from your friend. But, you can’t do a damn thing about it!”

“Actually, I do.” Jean’s voice turned sombre, and it caused Rebecca to finally pause in her tirade.

“What?”

“I do know what it feels like. I grew up here with Riza, remember?” Rebecca took a second to think, then her eyes widened in realisation. Jean nodded. “I felt her feelings when she found out her Mom had passed.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t –”

Jean waved her apology off, with a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just… I know exactly how you are feeling, okay? And I know she is okay.”

“How?”

“Because she is driving right towards us,” he grinned.

Rebecca whirled around and, sure enough, a car had pulled up in front of Grumman’s house in the main square. Her heart leapt into her throat as she spotted her old friend leaving the car. Dinner forgotten, Rebecca raced off Jean’s porch towards them both.

Riza looked up at the sound of her approach. Her eyes widening, she sidestepped before Rebecca could crash into her. Instead, the brunette put a bracing hand on the car, causing it to shift from the force. The pair’s eyes met. Rebecca grasped her friend’s arms and pulled her into a crushing hug. She sniffed as she hugged Riza, her eyes filling with tears.

“You’re back,” she whispered.

“I’m back, Becca,” Riza reassured her with a smile. The brunette pulled away and the pair laughed quietly. Suddenly, the relief on Rebecca’s face dropped and she turned to Mustang. She pointed an accusing finger at the man, a glare on her face.

“Don’t you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again Mustang, do you hear me?”

“Becca?” Riza interjected quietly. “I think the whole town can hear you.”

“I don’t care. Do you understand?” she asked Roy once more. He must have realised she was being deadly serious and whatever smart remark Rebecca knew he had lined up died no his lips. Instead, he nodded.

“I do. Sorry to keep you in the dark. We…” he met Riza’s gaze, silently asking her what to say.

“We had a lot to deal with,” Riza finished for him.

“As long as you are okay now?” Rebecca eyed Riza, looking her up and down then finally searching her face.

Riza nodded and smiled. “I’m good.”

Rebecca let out a breath in a rush. “Good.” Once more, she drew the blonde into a bear hug.

“Becca? You are crushing me.”

“Good.” Rebecca finally let her go. She noticed Riza’s gaze had moved over her shoulder. Turning around, she spotted Grumman walking towards them. He looked both happy and relieved to see them both.

When an old woman exited the car, Grumman paused. His eyes widened in surprise as he froze in place. Rebecca hadn’t even noticed her sitting in the back seat.

“Hello Walter,” she greeted.

She was short, only coming up to about Rebecca’s waist. Her grey hair was tied up in a ponytail, but what Rebecca noticed was slightly peculiar was its ability to stand upright. She must have been someone important, or a very old friend, to cause this response from Grumman.

“Pinako,” he greeted with a nod. His recovery was smooth, but there was an edge to his voice. “I didn’t expect to see you back here.” Rebecca frowned at the underlying tone in his voice. The words were spoken casually enough, but something about it told her Grumman had never wanted to see her again. Whatever had happened between them, must have been big.

“We have much to discuss.”

“Yes. We do.”

Rebecca’s confusion deepened at their cryptic words.

“I’ll explain everything later,” Riza told her quietly, giving her hand a squeeze. She followed behind the pair, along with Roy. They disappeared into Grumman’s house, leaving Rebecca beside the car.

Jean placed a hand on her shoulder. “Come on. Let’s finish dinner.”

Rebecca nodded, but couldn’t shake the feeling of sadness that resided within her chest. Once again, she was left alone. Sure, Riza had told her she would explain everything. Later.

They were _supposed_ to be a pack. So why did Rebecca feel so left out? Forgotten?

“Right.” She pushed those feelings aside, chalking it up to her unease and the uncertainty that had plagued her these past few days. She would talk to Riza later. Her insecurity would be wiped away after that.

She was sure of it, she told herself.

* * *

“That went well,” Roy commented, surprised, as they entered the cabin.

“It did. I am as surprised as you. I thought they would be at each other’s throats.”

“Did we not witness the same conversation?” Roy asked, amused.

Both Pinako and Grumman had not physically been at each other’s throats, but the digs and snide comments were present throughout their conversation. Riza filled her grandfather on all that had transpired, both with herself and about what she had discovered about the Hunters. He clearly hadn’t approved of the method used. Riza finally realised it was because this woman had helped her father leave here, causing Grumman to lose his only granddaughter shortly after losing his daughter.

“You know what I mean. Besides, I can understand his resentment towards her.”

Roy hummed in agreement as he pulled down the sheets to the bed. They were both exhausted and wanted to do nothing more but sleep. “She did assist in your vanishing act. I can’t blame him. I would feel the same way.”

Riza paused in her process of removing her trainers. “Shit.”

“What?”

“I told Rebecca I’d explain everything to her.” Riza checked her watch. It was almost midnight. The conversation with her grandfather had taken longer than expected.

“You can do it in the morning,” Roy offered with a yawn. He was already in bed, arm draped across his eyes.

“She already feels left out as it is. It can’t wait until then.”

Roy moved his arm, looking at her. “She does?”

“Yes,” Riza replied, as if it was obvious. “Can’t you feel it?”

He shook his head. After a pause, he asked, “Should I?”

Riza rolled her eyes. _He just didn’t get it_. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She kissed him before she left, her eyes twinkling with amusement at the shocked look on his face.

Riza crossed the way in a few steps and knocked on Rebecca’s door. There was no answer. Frowning, Riza reached out to her friend’s wolf. She wasn’t in the cabin, she was on hundred yards away. To the west. Riza turned and made her way to the location. The cabin she stood on front of was three doors down from her grandfather’s. The lights were on in the main room but the curtains were drawn. That was understandable. With its location everyone in the main square would be able to see inside the house. In order to get some privacy, the curtains would need to be drawn.

What Riza did not expect, however, was a shirtless Jean Havoc to open the door.

“Hey,” he greeted with a cheery grin. “I’m glad to see you are back.”

“Hey,” she replied, a knowing smile on her face. _Ah, so_ that’s _why Rebecca is here_. “Is Becca home?”

A slight blush rose in his cheeks. He coughed. “Yeah. I’ll go get her. Come in,” he motioned. Riza stepped inside.

The layout was the same as the cabin she shared with Roy, and Riza assumed the same as every cabin. However, the decoration was vastly different. While theirs was sparse, Jean’s was well decorated. Artwork covered the walls. Some were painting, others were hand drawn. _Was he an artist?_ There were three bookshelves in the main room, each crammed full of books. Even books lay stacked on the floor beside them, there not being enough room to place them on a shelf. A large television sat at the far side of the room which was currently paused on a menu screen for a video game. His Xbox hummed quietly in the corner, awaiting his return.

Jean returned to his living room with Rebecca. She looked tired, as if she had been trying to get to sleep. Riza felt bad for waking her, but her friend obviously wanted to know what was going on with her if she had given up sleep for it.

“I’ll give you two some peace.” He kissed Rebecca on the crown of her head and was out the door in a flash.

“So,” Riza began casually, raising an eyebrow, her knowing smile reappearing on her face. “You moved in huh?”

Rebecca stared at her for a moment. Riza’s smile almost faltered, afraid she had misjudged her friend’s feelings. _Is she angry with me?_ Then, she cracked her own shy smile which shocked Riza. She had never seen that look on Rebecca before.

“Yeah. I did. It just made sense, you know?”

Riza grinned. “I get you. I’m happy for you Becca. I really am.”

“Thanks. So, what is going on with you Riz? Where did you go?”

“No beating around the bush then?” Riza smiled, offering the seat on the couch Rebecca gestured to.

“Not at all. You know me better than that.”

So Riza told her oldest friend all about her recent experience in Kansas City. Rebecca listened wide eyed as Riza described her trip back into her dreams with Pinako. To Riza, it still seemed unbelievable, even though she had lived it. She shared what she had learned about her father, causing Rebecca’s eyes to widen even further.

“I can’t believe he did that,” she whispered, shaking her head. “That’s so sad.”

“I know.” Riza’s voice was sombre as she agreed with the brunette.

Rebecca squeezed Riza’s hand as a comfort. “Has this changed your mind about going to see him?”

Before their return to the Mustang Estate, Riza had shared her fears with Rebecca about Grumman’s request to see Berthold again. Considering her question properly, Riza thought about it.

“I don’t know, honestly. I still feel conflicted. I’m still angry at him for the way he treated me, but I understand why he did now. There was a legitimate reason, rather than him simply being a terrible person. There’s a small part of me that desperately still wants to have a connection with him. It was the same feeling I had as a kid when I was feeling particularly lonely.” Riza laughed bitterly to herself. “Stupid, huh?”

“Not at all.”

Riza smiled, appreciating Rebecca’s support. She told her as much too. “I think I want to see him. Just to see with my own eyes if it is really true.”

“Would the witch be likely to lie?”

“No, I don’t think so. She said she couldn’t make things up, but I don’t know enough about witches to know for sure.”

“I can ask Jean if you like? He will know.”

“I’d appreciate that.”

“Consider it done.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 40! How did we even get here so soon :O  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Riza inched forward silently, nose sniffing the air around her. Glancing up at the sky, she spotted the darkening clouds above, confirming her thoughts that rain was on the way. The spring air was cool, a breeze brushing over her golden fur. The light wind pulled at the branches and the leaves surrounding her, filling her ears with rustling. Pushing past it, Riza tuned her hearing to the forest beyond her. The stream to the north gurgled happily as it wove its way through the forest and into the valley down below. Two deer were grazing to the east, about a mile away. Her mouth watered at their scent, but Riza fought the urge. She had a job to do.

A faint smell of incense reached her all of a sudden. Instinctively, she recoiled, but after a moment Riza sniffed again. The burning sensation that had been present before was gone. There was an itching in her nose instead, causing Riza to sneeze involuntarily. She froze after making the sound, searching the forest once more to see if she had given herself away. Everything continued about its business, same as before.

Cautiously, Riza changed her direction towards the incense, expecting it to grow stronger. But it never did. Before she knew it, Riza was on top of the trap. A rope surrounded the burning sticks, ready to pull up its prey when they stepped inside the circle. After almost stepping inside the circle, Riza inspected it curiously. She tested the scent once more, but found no irritation from the normally offensive sticks.

_That is odd. Normally this stuff stinks to high heaven. Could it be…?_

An idea suddenly occurring to her, Riza dipped her muzzle and took in a deep breath, her nose only centimetres from the sticks.

“Stop!” someone shouted from behind her.

 _Interesting_ , Riza mused, continuing to eye the incense, ignoring the urgent command.

Riza sprang away as the trap activated, pulling the incense up into the air. They flew, landing scattered on the forest floor.

“What are you doing Hawkeye?” Breda asked, baffled. “These can kill you, you know!” He bent snatched up the sticks, holding a rag over his nose and mouth. Holding them at arm’s length, he dumped them into a bucket the werewolf behind him had suddenly produced.

“Do they stink for you?” she asked once changing into her human form, surprised. _If they do for Breda, why do they not affect me? Was this a side effect from my time with the vampire?_

“Yes!” he replied, his tone baffled, as if it was an obvious answer. Both Breda and the other werewolf stared at her as if she was crazy.

“They didn’t for me.”

Breda stared at her. “What?” His tone was as baffled as his face.

“I mean, I could smell them, but it didn’t hold the same bite as before. There was no burning sensation, no watering eyes, nothing. It just made me sneeze.”

“That’s…” Breda trailed off, trying to find the right word. “Odd,” he finally settled on, lamely.

“What does it mean?”

“I don’t know. Did they affect you before?”

Riza visibly shuddered at the memory. “Yes.”

“I really don’t know then.” He truly seemed at a loss. 

* * *

 

“This is our plan people,” Grumman announced, silencing everyone in the room. He looked around it, proud to see so many people present and fighting for their cause. It seemed everyone who lived here was present, minus those who were on patrol or on guard duty.

“In a month, we will take a small force and begin our first assault on the Hunter’s base of operations on the western mountains. They are established in an old mineshaft which extends a good distance into the mountain. We will send six in first. That should be enough to distract them with an initial assault. Another force will follow shortly behind, providing back up, then the rest will follow to overwhelm. I want the werewolves to go in first.” He looked towards the other species in the room and found no argument from them. “They have killed too many of our kind and I want to be the ones who give them hell. All I ask is that the vampires also provide back up, along with the witches playing support. We will need spells to assist with any incense or poison they may use. Is that all right?” A murmur went through the room as both vampires and witches agreed to the terms. Grumman let out a breath, pleased. “Thank you.” He grinned.

“I have a potion cooked up,” a witch announced, standing from her seat. She was average height, in her thirties. Her long brown hair had been tied back in a ponytail, her bangs framing her face. “It will nullify the effects of any poison for at least a couple of minutes. I know it isn’t much, but it will help to remove yourselves from the action so we can work on your further.”

“That is excellent Christine,” Grumman nodded. “Any help is welcome. This sounds like a good idea. My only concern is how to deliver it to werewolves in need.”

A hand shot up and another woman stood to speak. “I can help with that.” She was even shorter than Pinako. She had the appearance of an elderly woman, but was as spry as the young werewolves in the crowd. The witch was gifted with martial arts training and could manoeuvre herself out of tricky situations at the drop of a hat. “I can help with that. I have been training my apprentice and I can help deliver the potions.”

“Good idea. Does anyone else have any further points on this?”

The discussion continued late into the night. Grumman wanted them to be as organised as possible regarding their assault on the Hunters. He didn’t want it to fail. They had taken almost everything from him. It was time for them to get a taste of their own medicine. Most importantly, he wanted to show them the werewolves shouldn’t be messed with.

It was into the early hours of the morning as everyone began to file out. Only a few remained. Riza and her pack, Breda, Falman, and Havoc. He had asked them to remain behind, wishing to speak with them. They each looked tired, but ready to open to hear what he wanted to say. Another man had stayed behind Grumman noticed. A vampire, Maes Hughes. He was an intelligent man, Grumman had deduced. He could strategize well, having been the main driving force of the discussion tonight. So had Mustang. The pair working together was something else to behold. What Grumman hoped to achieve in a couple of days of talks had been accomplished in a couple of hours.

“I know the hour is late, so I will keep this brief. I would like you all to spearhead the initial assault. I have watched you closely over the past couple of months. You all work well together. Within each of you is the same force pushing you towards fighting against the Hunters.” He met each of their gazes in turn. “With you all together I believe we have a real chance of getting somewhere. Will you all help me?”

A united “yes” sounded from the small group, as if it was never a question. Even Hughes stepped forward.

“I would also like to offer my services.”

Grumman nodded. “I will take a look at the rough plan we have drawn up tonight and fit you in. I wanted the initial force to be smaller, but I think someone who would still be able to communicate with the Hunters, if necessary of course, would be beneficial.”

“I would really appreciate that.”

Grumman let out the air from his lungs once more, satisfied with the night’s work. “Okay then. You are all dismissed. Breda, could you run training programs ten and elven tomorrow? I want you to practice working as a team.”

“Will do,” Breda answered.

Grumman watched as they all left. Riza approached him, her eyes curious. A minute later, it was just the two of them left.

“Where is your shadow?” Grumman teased, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Very funny,” she commented, but grinned nonetheless. “Away home to sleep.”

“And what, pray tell, are you still doing here then?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Riza to make a face in disgust. In response, he doubled over laughing.

“ _That’s_ inappropriate and something I never want to discuss with you, thank you very much.”

“It is funny to me.”

“Doesn’t make it right,” Riza replied, her voice taking on a sing-song quality. She hopped up onto the desk Grumman had spent the night behind. She helped him pack up the numerous pieces of paper.

“How are you doing?”

He was still worried about his granddaughter. When Hughes had told him about his call from Roy, he had wanted to leave right that second and attend to her. But, there were people here who depended on him and Grumman could not up and leave at a moment’s notice for an unpredictable period of time. Roy had kept him updated over the phone, but he desperately wanted to see Riza for himself. To see with his own eyes that she would be all right.

He hadn’t expected to see Pinako after all these years. Admittedly, he still held animosity towards her. She had assisted in Berthold and Riza leaving here, leaving _him_. And right after he had lost his daughter too. At this point, after so long, it felt childish to still be so hostile towards her. But it was already a difficult and dark time in his life and the witch had made it infinitely worse. Grumman wasn’t proud of the words he had said all those years ago. He wasn’t proud of a lot of things in his life. His family and this settlement were the only things that brought him joy. When one had been ripped away from him it a tough blow to take.

Riza shrugged. “All right considering the circumstances.”

Grumman frowned. “Just all right? Look, if Pinako did or said anything –”

Riza waved away his concern. “I am _fine_ ,” she stressed. “Things are… easier now. Being in the dark isn’t as frightening as it used to be. I can stand being alone for an extended period of time. I am better.” Grumman nodded in relief. “Not great, but better. Pinako helped me and I am thankful for that. You should be too.”

Like a child, he muttered something under her breath. Riza rolled her eyes.

“What is your problem with her anyway?” she asked, exasperated. She handed her handful of paper with a flourish, her eyes curious once more. “You act like an angry child whenever her name is mentioned.”

Grumman sighed. He took the stack of paper after a moment, placing them carefully in his briefcase. Once composing himself, he began his explanation.

“She helped Berthold leave with you that night. She was a close friend, but neglected to tell me that my son-in-law was about to run off with my granddaughter, leaving me with nothing after the death of my daughter.” Riza was taken aback by his harsh tone. “When I found this out we shared some… _unpleasant_ words. She left that same day and I never heard from her again.”

Riza was silent as she pondered his words. “It is understandable the way you feel. But, don’t you think it is about time to leave the past in the past?” she questioned. Her gaze caught his and through it, she implored him to do just that. “You have already had so much pain and heartache in your life. There has to be a point where you stop worrying over such trivial things. She was only doing as she was asked. My father begged her not to tell you anything. If you blame anyone, it should be him.”

“Do you?”

“I don’t know.”

The pair were silent as they regarded each other. Riza looked away first, her gaze lowering to her lap. Her hands sat in her lap, entwined.

“I used to blame him for a lot,” she continued. “The loneliness I felt as a kid was because of him. Every negative emotion I felt, was all related to him in some way because he just didn’t talk to me. He seemed to pretend I didn’t even exist.” Grumman felt sadness wash through him at her words. Riza shouldn’t have experienced that growing up. _Why didn’t you do_ more _?_ He asked himself in frustration. “But I know now that it was because he couldn’t. Pinako gave me two letters from him, explaining everything.” Riza reached into her rucksack and pulled them out. She handed them over without hesitation. “It is all in there.” Grumman took them, handling the old letter carefully. A part of him was almost frightened to read the information they held. “So no, I don’t blame him anymore. I just… I want to see him once more. To see how he is doing and to ask him… why.”

“Why what?”

Riza shrugged. “I haven’t figured that out yet,” she smiled. “Probably why he left. I understand he did what he thought was right, but running away from his problems was not the right way. I want to ask why he felt the need to leave even after the spell had been cast on our minds. Being here would have helped, surely. There were people here who knew how to deal with the effects of the spell. And we had you here,” she gestured to him. Riza shook her head. “I don’t know. I just want to talk to him. Whether this is some misjudged childhood wish for a better relationship with him or not, I am yet to find out.”

Grumman studied her, noticing how mature she was being about the whole situation. Even after everything she had been through, she was still standing tall and moving forwards. Sure, there had been dips in the road, but that happened to everyone. After her unsavoury childhood she still wished to return to see her father. She was worried about him, Grumman could tell.

“I will help you,” Grumman offered. Looking at Riza’s outlook on the situation, perhaps it was time to get over his hostility towards Pinako. She was only doing as she was asked. She wasn’t the one who was at fault here. Both he and Berthold were. Riza had only been a child. Grumman had been so caught up in hate and anger towards the Hunters for what they did to Amelia, he was blinded to the fact that his granddaughter had become seriously ill after what she saw that day. Berthold had taken a stand to protect his daughter, but ultimately had run away from his problems. He had a lot to learn both about and from his granddaughter. He smiled as he thought how she was already making him a better person by simply being here.

“Are you sure?” Her gaze was doubtful, which stung a little.

Grumman nodded. “Yes. Like you said, there had to be a point in my life where I let go of trivial things. What’s in the past is in the past. It is time to look to the future.”

Riza grinned. She stood from her perch and hugged him. He returned the gesture, squeezing her tightly as a sign of gratitude. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Don’t you cry now,” he chuckled. “Or I will to.”

“They are not sad tears,” she replied, amusement in her voice. “I have had enough of that for one lifetime.”

“That you have,” he chuckled. When they pulled apart, Grumman gave her upper arms a squeeze and offered her a grin. “Right, off you go. Come and see me tomorrow and we can organise something for you to see your father.”

* * *

Riza stared ahead at the road. The highway was silent. She listened carefully but there were no approaching cars. In a burst of movement she sprinted across the tarmac, her paws hitting the ground loudly. It was thrilling to run so openly, rather than only under the cover of trees.

“ _Slow down tiger_ ,” Rebecca urged as she emerged from the trees behind her. Roy burst through after her, panting.

“ _Thanks for leaving me behind guys,_ ” he huffed in irritation.

“ _You gotta keep up Roy boy,_ ” Rebecca replied, mirth in her voice.

“ _There was a whole convoy going passed. What was I supposed to do? And I knew you would start calling me that,_ ” he added, grumbling to himself. “ _I’m gonna kill my aunt for still using that nickname._ ”

“ _Come on, it’s cute!_ ”

“ _Not from you!_ ” he snapped, barking at her.

“ _Can you two kids quit your yapping and cross the road?_ ” Riza interjected. She watched the two of them bicker as she sat on a boulder by the side of the road. It was entertaining the majority of the time, but they were so close to her childhood home now that Riza was anxious to get moving. “ _Or I will leave you both behind._ ” She stood once more and hopped down. She landed silently, the only sound was the snapping of a twig. If Riza had really wanted to, she could have made her landing much, _much_ louder. It was a great intimidation technique. Especially against the Hunters, Havoc had told her.

“ _You wouldn’t._ ” Rebecca’s reply was casual as she loped across the highway.

“ _Maybe I will. But, then again, I am afraid you might just kill each other if I’m not there to referee._ ”

“ _We don’t need a babysitter,_ ” Rebecca huffed, butting Riza’s body with her shoulder.

“ _Clearly_ ,” Riza replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “ _Come on, we are almost there._ ”

That announcement seemed to sober the other two up. They were silent for once as the trio ran through the forest towards her childhood home. _Just over the crest of the next hill and I’ll see it_. The thought sent a bolt of nervous energy into Riza’s stomach. She wasn’t sure what she would find when she returned. Her only hope was that she wasn’t too late.

“ _Can you guys wait nearby?_ ” she asked as they approached the suburb where she grew up. “ _I want to see him by myself first._ ”

“ _Of course,_ ” Rebecca replied.

“ _Just let us know if you need us,_ ” Roy added, after agreeing with Rebecca. “ _We will be on standby._ ”

“ _I don’t know how long it will take._ ”

“ _That’s okay. We will get checked into the hotel then circle back to your street. I was thinking we could wait near the park behind your house?_ ”

Riza dipped her head in agreement. “ _Good idea. I’ll see you soon._ ”

Changing into her human form, Riza walked from the treeline and into a street which was a few over from where she grew up. Walking this way meant she would pass the park where Rebecca and Roy would be waiting nearby. As she spotted it, nostalgia overcame her and she smiled as she thought back to playing there after school with Rebecca, and once or twice with Roy.

Her chest constricted as she approached her old house. It was in the centre of the street and from her current angle Riza could just make out the front yard and the porch. It was a large house, painted white and complete with a picket fence at the yard’s boundaries. However, no matter how picturesque it felt, there was no happiness in that house. Riza was more understanding of the situation now but it didn’t erase the fifteen years of loneliness.

It looked run down now. The paint was peeling off the walls and there were a few loose tiles off the roof. The garden was overgrown, but the path to the door was still passable. Before Riza could change her mind, she stepped onto the path and made her way up to the door. Knocking on it quickly, she took a step backwards, heart hammering in her chest.

There was movement on the other side of the door as the homeowner approached. Grumman had it on good authority her father still lived here. He had sent a scout out before Christmas to confirm his location. But there was a small, cowardly, part of Riza that hoped he wouldn’t be the one to open the door.

Her hopes were dashed as she stared, wide-eyed, at the man who opened the door.

“Riza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN  
> Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger. Gotta keep the suspense up and all that ;) I am also aware this isn't the most exciting chapter, but ~foreshadowing~


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This one is going out early because I am on holiday next week (can I get a WOOP WOOP) and I am not taking my laptop with me. Unfortunately, however, next week's chapter may not be out on Sunday :( I haven't got it written up yet (my time and attention has been diverted to another NEW fic (hohoho!) which will be out soon!) and I don't want to rush it on Saturday or Sunday so I will put it out as soon as I can. I hope you guys understand!  
> Enjoy!

Riza stood on the doorstep, no doubt as dumfounded as her father looked. She took in his appearance. It was scruffy. His beard was long, hanging about mid-neck, and his hair was down his back, resting between his shoulder blades. It had been almost a year since Riza had last seen him. The change was startling. The man she was looking at now looked about eighty, rather than in his late fifties.

“Riza?” he whispered breathlessly. Riza watched as he reached out to touch her, as if to make sure she was truly there. Her heart constricted as she heard the hope in his voice.

She wasn’t sure how to respond. Throughout their trip, she had ran through all the things she would say in her head over and over again. But now she was here, it was all gone in a puff of smoke.

“It’s me,” she replied, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“Oh my god.” The pair remained frozen, a tableau of shock. A piercing sound from inside the house kicked Riza’s brain into gear. She flinched, looking past her father and into her childhood home. He followed her gaze and then, as if remembering something important, ushered her in the house quickly. “Come in, come in,” he mumbled, shuffling around her. With one last glance outside his door, he closed it quickly. Riza watched his behaviour noting he had an almost paranoid air about him. He moved away from the door and headed for the kitchen, his gait quick and purposeful, leaving her by the front door.

“Dad?” Riza asked, her voice betraying her. It cracked upon saying the word. Up until three weeks ago she never thought she would ever call the man her father again. Yet here she was, calling after him as if she was a ten year old again.

“In here,” he muttered quietly. Riza entered the kitchen and took in the sight around her. The large, oak table which had once been rarely used was now strewn with papers. Multiple maps covered the surface, each marked with different symbols and arrows. Pieces of paper with corresponding information to the symbols lay either stacked or placed next to the appropriate map. There was a small stack of books in each corner of the table and one in the centre, to try and keep the maps flat and stop them from rolling back up again.

“What’s all this?” Riza wondered aloud, slowly making her way around the table.

“My research.”

His answers were brief and simple, like Riza always remembered. Something beeped steadily on the counter. It was a small device with a GPS tracking system on it. There was a green light and a red one, the latter now flashing intermittently.

“Research for what?”

“The Hunters.”

Riza stared at him. “Dad…?” She watched his frenzied movements. He was shoving papers and books into an overnight bag. His movements were careless and the paper was becoming crumpled. Soon, it would be useless. “Dad,” Riza tried again, more forceful this time. When he didn’t react, she gently grasped his shoulders. The look in his eye was wild, panicked. But he stopped. “What is going on?”

“They are _here_.”

“Who is?”

“The Hunters.”

Riza released his shoulders and he began to move more urgently, his pace quickening in time to the machine that was beeping on the opposite counter. “That paper is going to be useless if you don’t move more slowly,” Riza admonished but Berthold didn’t hear her.

“It doesn’t matter now.”

To try and save his work, whatever it was, Riza began to stack up the paper neatly. If it was neat and tidy perhaps she could make some sense of it later.

This was not how she imagined her reuniting with her father. Something wasn’t right, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. It was like someone was watching her, but Riza couldn’t see where from. Her initial sweep of the room confirmed her thoughts about Berthold’s paranoia. The drapes were drawn and dusty, like they hadn’t been touched in months. Dust covered almost every surface, save from the table where his work was. Her worry for her father grew as she thought of his elderly state. Was he okay? Knowing she would not get the answers she needed right now, Riza returned to the task at hand.

“Is there anything else?” she asked urgently.

Berthold nodded, beginning to roll up the maps. At least he gave them the proper attention they deserved. Each one had a parcel tube so Riza knew they wouldn’t be damaged. “In my study. Grab everything you can.”

Riza left him in the kitchen. However, when she approached the door of her destination, she stopped. Hand poised over the handle, something held her back. This was a room she never got to see growing up. It was as if she was banished from there, unworthy to step foot inside his beloved study. As a child this door held something over her. Instinctively, she would walk past it as close to the opposite wall as possible, or avoid it completely if she could. Her bedroom was the next door over. Glancing in its direction, Riza made a decision.

Stepping into her old bedroom was like going back in time. She was ten years old again, alone and afraid. This room had been her sanctuary. Her father never entered it, not when she cried and called out to him or her mother through the night. It looked exactly the same as it had all those years ago. The cream wallpaper and carpet looked dustier than it should have. The desk still held her pens and highlighters she had left when she moved out to go to university. A pad of paper lay on top, open at a fresh page. Riza remembered leaving it open there. She was going to leave her father a note before she left, but had chickened out and decided against it. Her stuffed wolf still lay on her bedsheets. She had owned it now for over fifteen years. It was ragged and slightly dirty. Riza had dragged it along everywhere with her as a kid. As she had grown up, it had been washed but remained by her bedside. It was a comfort in that lonely time.

Looking back, Riza smiled as she thought of how she came to own it. After school one day, shortly after they moved here, she had been walking past a supermarket and entered to get something to eat. This was before she realised she would have to fend for herself. A little wolf plushy had sat on one of the shelves. It was the last one and looked unloved and alone next to the dogs, cats, and horses. Something had drawn her to it and Riza couldn’t understand why. Now she did. Impulsively, she picked it up and bought it that day. It had been with her ever since. She couldn’t leave it behind now.

Shrugging off her backpack, Riza packed it inside, along with other sentimental things. A jacket she loved as a teen from her wardrobe, a keyring she had been given by Rebecca one year for her birthday, and a bracelet that was her mother’s. That keyring had been the only gift she had ever received. She had promised herself she would treasure it, and that she would. The bracelet, however, Riza had left behind to try and leave this dark part of her life behind her. She didn’t want to forget her mother, but she didn’t want the sadness and loneliness she felt after her passing to follow her to the next chapter of her life at university. It had been buried underneath blankets and clothes in a shoebox at the back of her wardrobe. It had been left there so that even her father wouldn’t find it.

Two minutes later, Riza took a deep breath and entered the study, forcing her mind to focus on the task at hand. The stale air hit her as soon as she entered, catching her throat. A few seconds later her father entered and began gathering things up, directing Riza to what she would pick. She found herself not looking around the study that had scared her so much as a kid. She found herself not wanting to.

Sounds came from outside the front door, causing Riza to pause. Her body tensed, on high alert. It wasn’t her pack. They were at the hotel, Riza could feel it. The voices were quiet, as if whispering.

“On my mark,” a male voice murmured.

Grabbing her bag and then her father, she motioned for him to stay silent, her eyes wide and pleading. His own expression mirrored hers, but he nodded. Putting herself between the front of the house and her father, she slowly crept out of the study and backed up towards the back yard. They were halfway down the hallway before Riza heard the man’s signal. Riza shoved Berthold towards the back door. He wrenched it open, diving outside. The front door was kicked open at the same time and a smoke grenade tossed inside. Lavender tinted gas filled the hallway, choking Riza. As she coughed and spluttered, she stumbled back through the hallway to follow her father. Gunshots rang through the smoke, causing Riza to flatten herself to the floor. Her vision was blurring but she made it outside into the fresh air.

“ _We need help!_ ” she shouted in her mind while reaching out to her pack. She pictured them in her mind’s eye and caught a flash of them walking through a hotel lobby. But the vision was gone as something struck her leg. Kicking out instinctively, she caught a Hunter in the stomach. He doubled over and Riza shifted on the floor, swinging her leg around to kick him in the head. He hit the deck unconscious. Riza sprinted to the back door and outside.

Gun fire still sounded from inside the house, followed by shouts from the intruders. There were shouts from other houses in the neighbourhood. Someone was crying nearby.

“Out here!”

Two Hunters exited after her, guns up and ready to fire. Riza was disorientated from the smoke, but she managed to incapacitate one. A well placed kick to his knee sent him tumbling and Riza rolled over to straddle his body, punching him in the nose. A gunshot sounded and Riza tensed, expecting to feel pain from a wound, but there was nothing. She turned towards the end of her back yard to see her father aiming a rifle at the house. With a spark of recognition, Riza discovered it was the rifle she had learned to shoot with as a kid. Had he kept the same one all these years?

“Get out of there!” he ordered, his sights not moving from the door. Gone was his wild, paranoid look. In its place was the look of a soldier. Cold, calculated eyes with an impassive expression stared back at her.

Without needing to be told twice, she rolled away and into a crouch, stumbling over to Berthold. Riza clutched her head. It had begun to pound and she winced at the onslaught of pain. That smoke must have been some form of incense. She should have been dead if it was. However, she remembered her experience in the training mission with Breda. Her reaction to the wolfs bane had been dulled since her time with the vampire.

The pair backed towards the fence that joined onto their neighbour’s garden. Berthold told her to climb over it first.

“You go, I can survive a gunshot wound,” Riza told him, wincing once more at the pain in her head. It was like her head was simultaneously filled with cotton wool and being stabbed with nails.

“No you can’t. Get over it,” he barked, squeezing off another few rounds. Two more Hunters fell. The rest of the group were sourcing the sound of gunfire. Riza could hear them running towards the back of the house.

“I am living proof of that happening,” she growled. Pulling away her t-shirt, she exposed one of the scars she had received from her last altercation with the Hunters. Berthold took one look at it before his gaze jumped to meet hers. Without another word he shoulder the rifle and his overnight bag and hopped the fence with surprising ease. It was well over head height and the man jumped it like he was in his twenties.

Riza waited until he landed before jumping it herself. Something struck her shoulder. Air hit her wound, causing it to sting. A bullet had grazed her skin causing blood to trickle down her arm and through her t-shirt. More bullets peppered the wooden fence behind her as she landed. She pushed her father forward, sprinting through their neighbour’s yard. In the distance, sirens sounded and were getting closer.

“Keep running,” Riza panted. “Get to the park and head for the woods. We will lose them in the trees.” It was the same park where they were meeting Roy and Rebecca. Riza only hoped they were already there.

The chances were looking slim as they approached. The park was empty. In fact, the whole neighbourhood was eerily silent, but that was understandable. Gunshots still sounded behind them, but no bullets passed them. Riza prayed that was a good sign, that the police were engaged with the Hunters.

Breaking the treeline, Berthold stopped after around twenty paces, leaning heavily on a tree. His breathing was heavy and he swayed on his feet.

“You okay?” Riza asked. Berthold nodded in response. Her head had begun to clear, the pain receding. Breathing more easily and vision clearing, Riza looked back the way they had come. There was no one to be seen. The gunshots had ceased. She strained to hear anything, any kind of approach, but there was nothing. “What was that back there?”

Berthold pushed off the tree and regained his balance. He appeared to be in much better shape than Riza initially thought. “They have been monitoring me since before Christmas. A couple of months ago they moved in across the street.” Riza’s stomach tightened as that time frame lined up with her capture and then return to Roy’s house. The Hunters must know who she was and who her parents were. This was bad.

Berthold paused, his gaze meeting hers. She watched as his face softened, a smile gracing his lips. Shock overtook her. It was a look she never thought she’d ever see on him again.

“What?” Riza asked, suddenly uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

Berthold shook his head, continuing to smile. “Nothing. I just… I never thought I’d see you again.” Tears welled up in his eyes and Riza didn’t know how to react. “I only wish it had been under better circumstances. Come on, we better move.”

“Wait, we can’t just leave. I told my friends I would meet them here, at the park. They have no doubt heard about the commotion. I just need to contact them.”

Berthold’s expression turned to one of questioning. Riza stepped back and focussed her attention on the change. Within an instant, a wolf stood in front of him, but he didn’t seem fazed. Instead, his face softened once more.

“You look just like she did.”

The comment caught Riza off guard. A rush of sadness filled her, threatening to overwhelm. She managed to reel it in and focus on finding her pack.

“ _Roy? Rebecca?_ ” she called.

“ _Riza! Where are you?_ ” Rebecca replied. Her voice was urgent, panicked.

“ _At the park. I’m here with my father._ ”

“ _On our way._ ”

The conversation was ended as she felt Rebecca change back into a human. The sensation was similar to someone hanging up the phone. The connection between them had gone dead, but it was still there.

Within five minutes, Roy and Rebecca approached the park cautiously. She barked softly to try and draw their attention to the trees.

“D’you hear that?” Roy asked, cocking his head towards the trees.

“Could be a dog,” Rebecca commented, eyes still flitting about her surroundings.

Riza watched as Roy finally stood straight, giving her an “are you shitting me?” look. “What dog would stick around after all that commotion?”

“Shut up,” Rebecca muttered in response.

“ _Oh for the love of,_ ” Riza muttered to herself. She changed into her human form, calling their names softly. She had remained as a wolf because she was anxious to get moving. The pair didn’t particularly want to stick around after the display they just witnessed from the Hunters, but Riza wouldn’t leave them behind. “Would you two stop bickering for two seconds?” she asked them, but there was a grin on her face.

Rebecca pretended to consider it. “Nah,” she shrugged. “He makes it too easy.”

“I do not,” Roy replied indignantly. His frown deepened as Rebecca mimed reeling him in with a fishing rod.

“We need to go,” Berthold urged the trio. Rebecca and were Roy were silenced as they regarded her father. To be honest, Riza hadn’t stopped the think about how they would react to seeing the man again. Rebecca looked indifferent, however, Roy’s train of thought was heading in a different direction, if his now clenched fists were any indication. But they didn’t have time. Whatever needed to be said could wait.

“Let’s move,” Riza told them. “Stick to the trees. This will take us to the highway. We’ll head back to the hotel and regroup.” Riza changed and motioned for Berthold to climb on her back. He looked wary at first, but climbed on. It was an odd sensation to have someone on her back, she noted. As soon as he was secure she took off back towards their hotel.

“Are you okay?” Roy asked her quietly. They were in the hotel lobby, approaching the elevator. He had obviously noted the blood on her arm. It was dry now, there had been nothing she could use to clean it with at the time.

Riza nodded. “Yeah. A parting gift from our friends.” His lips pressed into a thin line, not happy with them once more. He would have to join the club.

“What happened?” Rebecca asked as soon as they had all piled into her hotel room. Riza had made a beeline for the bathroom to clean up the dried blood on her arm. Roy had taken a bottle of water out of the mini-bar and sat on the only arm chair in the room. Rebecca remained standing, looking as if she was itching to begin pacing. So that left Berthold to claim the bed. He perched on the edge, hugging his bag to his chest.

“It was an ambush,” Riza called through.

“They knew you were coming?”

Berthold shook his head. “I don’t think so. _I_ didn’t even know she was coming. They have been following my every move for months. No doubt when they saw Riza arrive and called it in.”

“How many have been keeping tabs on you?” Roy asked. His tone was conversational enough, but there was an edge to it. This was the man who had left Riza to a cold, loveless, unhappy childhood. This was the man who neglected her as a child. It took every ounce of his self-control not to confront him there and then. It would gain nothing and make things uncomfortable when they needed cooperation.

“My last count was six. Three teams of two, each rotation at 0600, 1400, and 2000 hours every day.”

“ _Why_ were they watching your every move? It seems a bit fishy to me.”

“They probably worked out the connection,” Riza offered, entering the main room. “To myself and my mother. They obviously expected me to live after they dumped me in the woods, so sent someone to watch over my father in case I ever returned to him.”

“Dumped you?” Berthold questioned, fear plain as day on his face. Roy’s gaze flicked to Riza’s which looked pained at her father’s response. She obviously hadn’t wanted to have this conversation in this way.

Riza nodded. “Yeah. I was taken. Like Mom.” Silence filled the room and it was unbearable as they waited for Berthold’s reaction.

He placed his head in his hands, muttering, “Not again.”

“Dad, it’s okay. I made it out.”

“Is that what those bullet scars were?” His voice strained and expression stricken, his eyes found her face immediately, as if pleading with her to tell him it wasn’t true.

“Yes.” Riza gently took a hold of his hands as they tried to return to his face. “I am all right, Dad. Trust me. We’ve been through a lot.” Roy was surprised to see her attention turn to him and Rebecca, flashing them both a smile. “But I am okay,” she stressed. “I had the best people helping me.” Berthold lifted his gaze once more, his eyes sad and tired. “If there is any hope of us stopping them from doing this to someone else, we need your help. We need to know what you know. Will you help us?”

Rebecca and Roy waited with baited breaths, hoping they would come to an agreement. If Berthold really had been researching the Hunters then they needed that info, whether it would be useful or not.

After what felt like an eternity, his hands returned to atop his bag. His gaze had turned to one wrought with determination. Gone was the sorrow and pain. In its place was a fire Roy would never have expected from the man. “All right. Let’s do it.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came back from my holiday feeling inspired af so I got this chapter out no problem! Oh happy day!

“We need to improve our output,” Grumman explained to Havoc. “If we can do that we will get more – Ah, Riza! You’re –” The older man froze as his eyes fell upon their new visitor. Roy watched as a myriad of emotions flickered across his face. Shock, happiness, anger, before settling on gratitude, however that was directed at his granddaughter, not his guest. “Thank you. Havoc, we will continue this discussion later.” Taking the hint, Havoc looked between the men who were eyeing each other up and could not look happier to be out of there. Roy got the distinct feeling that something big was about to go down. They had done as Grumman had asked and brought Berthold here but Roy wanted nothing more to do with it now.

The sight of the blonde man before them made him angry. All those years of pain and sorrow he put Riza through… But he was also disappointed in himself. He had spent more than enough time with her as a child but hadn’t noticed anything was amiss. Another part of him kept reminding Roy that he was a child himself, how could he have known?

Berthold was whisked away with Grumman and Riza, the trio barely sparing the rest of them a glance.

“I kind of want to know what is going on,” Rebecca began, moving to stand by his side. “But at the same time, it looks like it is going to be the biggest shit storm of all time.”

Roy nodded in agreement, his mouth set in a thin line. “Let’s just hope he has what we need.” As they disappeared into Grumman’s house, Roy turned and head for his own cabin, his thoughts going over all that had transpired the past few days travelling.

Rebecca and Roy had both heard the gunshots throughout the neighbourhood as they ran to the park. Fear had gripped him as he smelt that infernal incense, but Rebecca had kept him on track. Riza knew they were to meet at the park. They would head there first and wait. If there was no sign, mentally or physically, they would investigate. As they prepared for the longest five minutes of their lives, Riza called them from the trees.

Travelling back to the settlement had been a quiet affair. Berthold had rode on Riza’s back. The three wolves had spoken little, aside from discussing the incident at Berthold’s house. It made Roy’s hackles rise, thinking of them targeting them once more.

“Where are you going?” Rebecca called after him.

“For a run.” He was in his wolf form before he even passed his cabin.

“Will he be okay?” Havoc asked quietly.

Rebecca stared after Roy. She really wasn’t sure. He wasn’t happy about something that much was clear. Something had changed between the three of them since returning to Riza’s childhood home. She didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Something was off though. It was clear in the way that Riza had been mostly silent since returning to her home. The blonde had only spoken when she had been spoken to, rather than join in with their banter. She was distracted and Roy knew it was because of the man on her back. The brunette didn’t know if it was fear or something else entirely that kept her quiet. But she wanted to find out. “I don’t know. I hope so.” That was all he could offer Havoc for now.

About one hundred feet away, Grumman had begun to interrogate Berthold about “the incident”. “They were observing you?” Grumman repeated, his hand on his chin as he digested her father’s information. A frown had taken over his features as Riza watched.

Her father on the other hand casually lounged against the wall, one knee bent with the foot propped against the wood. Berthold looked like a completely different man. He looked mildly bored as her grandfather questioned him about his life in recent months.

“Yes. I don’t know what they wished to learn. Probably in case Riza ever came home.” The bored tone was gone from his voice as he turned to face her. “You said they got to you?” His voice was sharp and his hands balled into fists.

Riza nodded, the memories still feeling fresh in her mind. “I was shot and taken into their custody. A vampire was working with them. She poisoned me with wolfs bane to learn its effects, but administered an antidote to keep me alive.”

“Have you done anything about this?” Berthold demanded from Grumman.

“Watch your tone Berthold,” the older man warned, his face hardening for the first time since they had begun to speak. Riza knew her grandfather still wasn’t pleased with her father taking her away, but there had been no anger present in his body language or tone. Not like there had been with Pinako. “You know as well as I do what would have happened if we blindly went after them for revenge.” The pair stared each other down, their expressions mildly hostile.

Something clicked in Riza’s mind. “That’s what Mom did,” she muttered mostly to herself. “Isn’t it? That’s why she died.” Her gaze swapped between the two men. She could tell by their reaction she had hit the nail on the head. After a moment, Berthold relaxed and his glare faded from his face. So did Grumman.

“Yes,” her father replied. His voice was barely above a whisper. “They had taken one of the children from the camp. Returned her in a body bag.” The thought made Riza’s stomach turn. “Amelia went after them by herself, furious, but she suffered the same fate.”

Silence fell on the room. Riza felt slightly nauseous. If they wouldn’t say no to kidnapping children, then where would they stop? This whole situation got a lot more unpleasant.

“So what’s our next move?”

“We continue as we planned,” Grumman answered her question with a determined look on his face. “I have waited a long time for this day. We finally have the numbers and back up we need to focus a serious assault on this group. They will pay for everything they have done to our people, I will make sure of it. Will you be joining us?” he asked her father.

Berthold nodded without hesitation. “Tell me when and where.”

* * *

Riza was a bundle of nerves as she walked from the cabin to their training ground for the afternoon. It was only a few days before they set out west once more to flush out the Hunters. Their group had been training diligently and worked well together, which Riza was glad about. They didn’t need any friction while they were out there.

Roy walked beside her, his head on the ground as he was lost in thought. A frown had over taken his face and she doubted he was even aware of it.

“You okay?” she asked quietly. They were alone in the forest, but she didn’t want to startle him. In fact, he had become more reserved since they had returned with her father. Riza often found him lost in thought or going out on runs by himself. However she had been so caught up in her family drama that she barely noticed. Guilt pooled in her stomach as the thought finally occurred to her.

“Huh?” he asked. “Oh, yeah. Fine.” The way he spoke… Something was definitely not fine.

“What’s up?” she asked, slowing her walk to a stop.

“What do you mean?” His expression was schooled into one of nonchalance, but Riza watched as his eyes didn’t quite meet hers, opting to rest past her, rather than on her face. She sighed.

“Roy, come on. What is up with you? You have been unusually quiet for the last couple of days.”

He shrugged. “Maybe I just didn’t feel like talking.”

“Or _maybe_ there is something going on with you.”

“Oh, so now you notice?” Riza could tell that as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Dread rushed over her body, making her skin tingle. “Sorry, that was unfair of me.”

“No it’s…” Riza trailed off. What exactly was “it”? “You’re right.” She sat on a boulder nearby. It was big enough for the two of them so Roy joined her. “I haven’t really been present lately, have I?”

“Look, I get you have family stuff to deal with, I really do. I just…” he chuckled to himself. “Well, I was just being selfish.”

“It’s not selfish for you to want me to be there. Believe me, this whole thing with my dad and Grumman is like dealing with two children. I’d really rather not be dealing with it.” Things had been civil between the pair at first, however it was only a matter of time before they both exploded. Grumman still wasn’t happy about Berthold leaving with Riza and Berthold wasn’t happy with how Grumman handled the situation with his daughter. He said Grumman should have sent people after her to bring her home, or as back up, but Grumman had refused. Riza had been playing the messenger and also what felt like the parent, trying to get the two to talk to each other. Both refused of course. Words had been said that couldn’t be taken back so now they had to deal with the fallout. “But they are family. They are the _only_ family I have left.” Riza caught Roy’s slightly pained look. “Aside from you and Rebecca of course,” she reassured him, gently nudging his shoulder with hers. “They are the only blood I have left,” she corrected. “As much as I’d like to, I can’t just leave them to sort it out. I need to try and mend these fences.”

“Okay,” Roy replied. His lips quirked upwards into an amused grin. “If you need help handling them, let me know.”

“Always.” He leaned towards her, pecking her on the cheek. Riza grinned herself. “So, what’s up with you?”

Roy shrugged, but the movement was forced. “Just the usual. Worrying about our welfare from these maniacs.” Roy paused, his face turning serious. “I still haven’t heard from her.”

Riza let out all the air in her lungs in quick succession. “I’m sure she’s fine,” she tried to reassure Roy. He had tried to contact his Aunt last night but the receptionist at the hotel had told her she had retired for the night, which was strange. It had only been eight o’clock. Roy explained she normally always stayed until closing. So, Roy had tried the house phone multiple times but there was still no answer. The pair had both tried to reassure each other, telling themselves she was fine.

“She sometimes goes into Boulder on a Friday night,” Roy explained, but there was a desperation in his voice. “That’s probably it.” It was more for his benefit than anyone else’s.

“If you don’t get an answer after training then we will go, okay?” Roy nodded. She stood and pulled him into a hug, knowing he would need it. The man had already been through something similar with her. He didn’t need to go through it again with his aunt. So Riza had asked Grumman to send someone out to the house that morning, just to check, and also give Ross and Brosh a phone to find out what was going on. His arms snaked around to her back, locking against her body firmly. “You give the best hugs,” Riza commented, pressing her cheek to the top of his head. She felt him chuckle.

“At least that is one thing I am good at,” he replied, the worry gone from his tone.

“There are plenty things you are good at,” Riza replied, rolling her eyes.

“Oh?” he replied. “Like what?”

Riza smiled at the curiosity in his tone. He obviously just wanted to see what she would say. A mischievous grin slid into place. “Oh you know, being a good friend, being there for me…” he hummed in agreement. Riza pulled away from him. “And being a pain in the ass.” Roy’s jaw slackened in surprise. Riza cackled at the sight.

“Come here you.” he grinned, lunging for her. Riza leapt out of his way with ease still laughing.

“You’ll have to catch me first,” she replied, batting her eyelashes. With another cackle she ran into the trees. She heard Roy change into a wolf as he began his pursuit. With a wicked smile, she thought she would have some fun of her own if he wasn’t going to play fair.

She sensed his approach through the vibrations in the ground. His paws thundered against the ground as he ran, gaining on her fast. Just as he began to reach forward to catch her with either a paw or his jaws, she leapt into the air, grabbing onto one of the branches of the nearest pine tree. She was about half way up the tree however Roy would still be able to reach her if he jumped up. Riza made a move to haul herself up, but lost her balance as the tree rattled. Looking down, she watched as Roy backed away from her tree, shaking his muzzle and whining.

“Did you just…?” Riza chuckled as he backed up, muzzle rising to watch her. He continued to shake his muzzle, trying to shift the pain. He had ran right into the tree. Riza began to laugh as she finally moved into a sitting position. Doubled over, she continued as Roy growled in irritation beneath her. “That’s what you get for being cocky, my friend,” she grinned.

Roy shifted back, his hands instantly moving to his nose. “Fuck me!” he cursed. “That was _sore_!” He glared up at her as she cackled once more. “You have been spending too much time with Becca,” he muttered.

“No, that was just funny,” she grinned. She hopped to her feet and disappeared into the high branches and out of sight as Roy made a move to follow her up the tree. From her current vantage point she could still see him, but Riza was hidden well enough from view. Roy wouldn’t be able to see her unless he knew where to look.

 _Perfect_ , Riza thought and grinned as Roy whirled around, his focus changing to the sound of branches shuffling in the opposite direction. A bird had just taken flight from the tree next to the one she had initially occupied. Riza silently moved along the branch and leapt into the air. Roy heard her approach at the last second, turning to face her, his expression one of complete shock. Riza landed on him, knocking him to the ground. Straddling his waist, she pinned his arms to the forest floor.

“I win,” she grinned.

“That’s not fair,” he exclaimed.

In training Breda had them sparring against each other. Riza was currently winning five to two in pins, much to Rebecca’s amusement. Six now, counting this one.

“It was perfectly fair,” she replied sweetly, her grip tightening as he continued to struggle beneath her. She kissed his nose and he stopped moving. The pair’s eyes met, both their breaths coming heavily. Riza looked into Roy’s eyes, no longer seeing irritation, but his pupils were dilated desire. She realised the position she had landed them both in. It worked to her advantage, it always had in training (much to the amusement of everyone else, if the wolf whistles were anything to go by), but now that they were alone in the forest, the tension had shifted. The effect of his hips moving like that had caused a heat to pool in her stomach. A desire that needing sating rose within her.

They met in the middle, Riza relinquishing her hold on his arms that had been pinned by his side. Her hands moved above his head, bracing herself on the ground. Roy rose to her, bringing one hand to her neck, his fingers curling around it. His thumb rested by her ear, stroking her cheek as he kissed her. The other moved around her back. He rolled them over and Riza found herself laughing lightly as they moved.

They broke apart and Riza’s breath caught in her throat as she saw the love in his eyes. Her face softened and she cupped his hand with her cheek.

“I love you,” he murmured, dipping his head to capture her lips once more.

“And I love you,” she replied with a smile. “We should go,” she told him softly, but she was loath to go to training now. She wanted to finish what they started. It appeared Roy felt the same way. He nodded, but his expression was one of disappointment. He moved off of her, but not before giving her one final kiss. With a grin, both headed to the training grounds walking hand in hand. 

* * *

“This is how it will run. Falman and Roy, you will be retrieving your package from the west. Follow the clues and you’ll get there. I want an extraction in under five minutes. Last team back does one hundred press ups. Understood?” Both werewolves nodded. “Good.” Breda dismissed them. Another werewolf approached the pair, stopwatch in hand. The ginger man turned to Riza and Rebecca. “You two will retrieve your package from the east. Same deal.” The two woman nodded.

“Any idea on what this package will be?” Rebecca inquired. Breda shook his head.

“Sorry. Grumman says we don’t know who we will find in there so I’ve got to run drills like it.”

“Fair enough, I suppose.”

“I’ll be timing you. You both have two minutes before the start.”

“How do you want to approach this?” Rebecca asked Riza, getting right down to business.

“Pick up any scent we can and take it from there. Keep the approach as quiet as possible.” The brunette nodded. Breda had been known to be creative with is training drills. He had five or so other werewolves who helped him out and they were known to move targets around if they felt like it, making it harder for each of the teams.

“Ready?” Breda called. When the pair nodded, he sounded the start of their drill.

Rebecca took off into a sprint, changing mid step. She barely missed a beat as she lowered her muzzle to the ground to try and pick up any scent she could. They had run this drill numerous times, but Breda and his team had always found a creative way to mix things up. She wondered what it would be this time. Riza ran close by, at her left flank. The blonde wolf was also sniffing the ground.

The smell of the incense was faint at first, but it kicked up a gear and Rebecca recoiled, changing the direction of her run. There was another scent buried underneath the foul smell, but she couldn’t pick it out. Riza didn’t seem fazed by it.

“ _Keep pushing forward!_ ” Riza encouraged. “ _The package is Havoc._ ”

 _That_ caught her attention. This was the first time they had used people. Usually it was an object or meat. Breda wouldn’t be so cruel as to hurt their targets… Would he? The thought spurred her on.

Within three minutes the duo had reached a clearing in the trees. Havoc was in the centre, bound and unconscious. Fear prickled along her skin, followed by anger towards Breda and his team. “ _What the fuck?_ ” Rebecca growled.

“ _Becca stop,_ ” Riza warned. But the brunette saw the bruises on his face, the blood dripping down his chin and all caution went out the window. “ _Becca!_ ” Riza yelled this time, her voice full of command. They may have joined Grumman’s pack now, but Rebecca still saw Riza as the alpha. The wolf obeyed the command, but it took a massive internal battle from Rebecca.

“ _What?_ ” she growled as she rounded on her friend. The calm presence she was emanating barely pierced through her angry fog.

“ _Look,_ ” Riza motioned softly. “ _The grass around him is raised. Fresh dirt. Something has been buried underneath it. We need to be careful._ ”

“ _What we need is to get him out of there. I swear to god, I’m gonna rip his throat out,_ ” she growled to herself.

“ _Becca stop. This isn’t personal –_ ”

“ _Like hell it isn’t!_ ” she barked, a snarl sounding from the wolf. “ _Look at Havoc and tell me this isn’t personal. Fuck this._ ”

“ _I get it Becca!_ ” Riza snapped. “ _I do. But we need to be smart. This is just training and there is a reason Breda and Havoc both did this. You need to learn to keep a level head when it gets heated._ ”

Her words caused the brown wolf to pause. She was right. Rebecca had become known to lose her cool when she was angry. It was just part of her. But when it came to a situation as serious as this, she needed to reign it in. For Havoc’s sake.

Rebecca took a deep breath, stealing another glance at his battered face. The sight made her stomach clench painfully. “ _How do you wanna do this?_ ” she finally got out. If she were human her words would have come through her gritted teeth.

Riza had already begun to skirt around the circle, sniffing the ground as she went. “ _There is nothing underneath the mounds. It is just fresh dirt. Still, it won’t hurt to tread carefully._ ”

Rebecca nodded, circling around the opposite side, mirroring Riza’s movements. She cleared her head, forcing Havoc from her mind for the moment. Riza was right, Havoc would have had to agree to this. He would be all right, it was all superficial. Just enough to give her a shock and kick up her temper. Her findings confirmed Riza’s theory but they still picked their way carefully through the circles. There were three in total, all dug up to make it look like land mines were placed underneath at set intervals.

Rebecca changed into her human form. “Jean?” she called quietly, shaking his shoulder. He groaned in response but didn’t open his eyes. Rebecca tried again, her voice louder.

“Becca?” he mumbled, slurring his words slightly. “Oh man, my head.” Another spark of anger went through her. The brunette reigned it in. Havoc needed her help. She could deal with Breda later. “Can you walk?”

Havoc nodded after a moment. He braced to let a wave of pain pass as Riza got to work on the rope around him. “Let’s go,” the blonde ushered. Rebecca nodded, changing into a wolf and lowering her body so Havoc could climb on her back. She made sure he was secure with an affectionate nudge of his leg with her nose.

“Cold,” he mumbled, lying her body flat against Rebecca’s fur. She took off back to the training ground like a streak of lightening.

Riza sighed as she watched her run ahead. God help Breda when she got back.

Sure enough, as soon as Havoc was on the ground, Rebecca changed into a human and all but launched herself at the ginger man. He seemed unfazed as he watched her yell in his face. Riza reached them and pulled her firmly away from their trainer.

“What the hell Breda?” she raged, her eyes wild as she struggled against Riza’s hold. A black and a silver wolf were just cresting the hill as Rebecca spoke, Roy carrying a beaming Elicia on his back. Her smile faded as she picked up on the mood.

“Four minutes and fifty seconds,” Breda announced. “Well done.”

Rebecca lurched in Riza’s arms and the blonde clamped down hard on her friend. They were equal in strength, but Rebecca had the added rage behind her.

“If you pull that shit again I swear to _god_ I won’t hesitate to rip tear your throat out with my bare hands.”

“Rebecca,” Riza hissed. “Enough. Take a walk.” As she wrenched herself free, the brunette didn’t stop glaring at Breda. He was still unfazed by it all.

“What happened?” Falman asked quietly.

“Havoc was the package,” Riza explained. The other two looked towards him, finally taking in his appearance.

“She is gonna hate me,” he grumbled, ambling after the raging werewolf. “Rebecca!” he called, stumbling into a jog. “Wait up!”

“Care to explain?” Riza asked with a raised eyebrow.

Breda shrugged. “It was all his idea. Nothing to do with me.” With nothing more to say he sauntered off to speak to the other werewolf about Roy and Falman’s time.

“Oh boy,” Riza muttered, watching after the pair.

* * *

As they approached the main square, Roy noticed there was a crowd of people forming past the fountain and on the main road. “What do you suppose that is all about?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. The hum of the crowd was too loud to pick out any distinguishable words.

“I don’t know,” Falman replied. As soon as he finished his sentence, the volume picked up, followed by angry shouts. The four of them shared a look before breaking into a jog to see what was going on.

Roy gently eased his way through the crows but stopped dead in his tracks, his blood running cold. “Hey, Roy?” Riza called from behind him. “What’s going on?” No words came forth to his mind. Dread and fear had consumed him all at once. Because standing in the middle of the road was Kimblee, his hand clutching the arm of Chris Mustang.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go lads! This is it all finally coming together! :D

Riza edged her way around Roy as she tried to see what had elicited such a reaction from him. Dread pooled in her stomach as she spotted Chris. She didn’t know who the man was, but he reminded her of a snake. Cold, cunning, and ready to strike at any sudden movement. His crisp white suite looked incredibly out of place in the forest. The other thing that bothered her was the fact that he was holding on tight to Chris Mustang. _She_ didn’t seem particularly happy about being here either. _What is going on?_

“We do not negotiate in hostage situations Mr. Kimblee,” her grandfather spoke. He stood at the front of the line, arms crossed over his chest. Pinako stood on his right, her hands itching to grab something that was in her pocket. On his left stood her father, his right hand resting on a gun in his holster. _This was not good_.

Upon hearing Grumman’s words, Roy surged forward. Riza could feel the anger rolling off of him. She clamped onto his hand, holding him in place. If he was to go out there then it wouldn’t do anyone any good. He turned around in disbelief, staring at her, then down at their hands. Riza shook her head, urging him to stay quiet.

“That’s a shame,” Kimblee replied, his voice smooth and unsettling. A slow smile crept across his face. Roy bristled.

“We do not negotiate,” Grumman repeated. “However you are more than welcome to rest here for the night. I assure you, no harm will come to you under my command. Just let her go free and we will talk.”

“I don’t care about _her_ ,” he spat, shoving Chris forward. She stumbled but caught herself, turning to glare angrily at the man. His hand was still firmly clamped on her arm. _Kimblee_ … That was who Roy had tailed and found him conspiring with the Hunters. If he was here… _Oh, this_ really _isn’t good._ “I just needed a way in,” he grinned.

“A way in for what?” Grumman asked, his voice hard. Gone was the conversational tone.

Kimblee simply grinned. “I would like to propose a trade,” he announced.

“Did you not hear me before?” Grumman asked, but he was ignored.

“This woman for Roy Mustang. I know he is here.” Kimblee’s eyes found Roy, his grin widening. “Ah, there you are.”

“What interest do you have in making a trade?” Grumman asked him.

“We have some unfinished business. There are people who would _very_ much like to meet with him.”

Roy moved to stake a step forward. Riza tugged him back.

“Roy, no,” she whispered furiously. Something was seriously wrong here. If this Kimblee was involved with the Hunters then they would kill him.

“I’m not going to let Chris take the fall for me,” he hissed back.

“You can’t –” He broke free of her grasp. Fear gripped her heart as he pushed through the crowd. Kimblee watched him like an animal watching its prey. Chris’ eye widened a fraction, before she looked at her nephew disapprovingly.

“What are you doing?” she asked gruffly, clearly unhappy.

Roy didn’t answer her. Instead he turned his attention to Kimblee. “What do you want with me?”

The man’s hand twitched before reaching for something in his pocket. Riza was already moving as she watched him remove the syringe. His white arm lashed out towards Roy, the needle aiming for his neck. Riza felt her heart jump into her throat. She tried to sound a warning, but nothing came out. But she needn’t have worried. Roy shifted and dodged the attack, aiming a punch at Kimblee’s left side. The man doubled over. Roy grabbed his head, his own knee rising up to meet it. With a sickening crunch Kimblee was knocked onto the floor. People surrounded Kimblee, a few changing into their wolf forms just to be safe. One sniffed at the needle and nodded to Grumman. _Wolfs bane_. He had tried to kill Roy. However foolish his actions were to attack a werewolf, he had still tried to do it. Riza wouldn’t forget that.

“Get back,” Grumman barked and the line stepped backwards instantly. “Get him to the hospital,” Grumman barked. “I want four wolves on him at all times, do I make myself clear?” A chorus of “yes, sir” sounded through the group.

Roy approached his aunt, his gaze worriedly checking over her. There were no visible injuries, but that didn’t mean Kimblee hadn’t been cruel.

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Of course. Though I would rather have not been dragged out of bed at that time in the morning.” She was visibly shivering. Riza shrugged her jacket off and offered it to Chris. The woman thanked her, wrapping it around her shoulders. It was leaning towards late spring now, but the air still held a bite to it.

A commotion behind them drew Riza’s attention away. A high pitched whine filled the air, causing both Roy and Riza to wince at the volume. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kimblee with his arms around a wolf’s midsection. There was a few tell-tale cracks, the sounds of bones breaking. The whining increased in its pitch, leaning closer to a howl. It was so full of agony that Riza cringed in response. Just like that, Kimblee had cracked their ribs. He grinned at her, tossing the wolf aside. The wolf continued to whine feebly on the ground after a hard landing.

The rest of the world faded out as the pair focussed on each other. Despite the others converging on him, Kimble only had eyes for her. She watched his movements and looked at his eyes. They were black. Completely black. _Vampire_. Then he was gone, buried under the bodies of those fighting against him.

“Get her inside!” she shouted to Roy, sprinting towards the throng.

“Riza!” Roy called her back followed by a curse. But she couldn’t turn away. Not while this man was currently moving towards her father and grandfather.

Grumman knocked Berthold out the way and brought his arms out to form an ‘X’, blocking Kimblee’s strike. Pinako’s face was one of complete concentration as she waved her hands in the air in three quick, fluid movements. A burst of flame shot from her hands straight towards the two men. Grumman ducked and rolled and unfortunately, so did Kimblee. Wolves descended upon him once more, attempting to pin him to the ground. Just as Riza reached her father, helping him up from the ground, the wolves prevailed. Kimblee struggled against their hold but couldn’t get free. Two stood on each limb and one had its paws on his chest, pushing him into the ground, its maw dangerously close as saliva dripped onto his face. His suit was no longer white. It was dusted with pine needles, dirt, and grass streaks. His maniacal grin, however, remained. There was a glint of something in his eye and Riza didn’t like the look of it. _Triumph_. _But what for?_

“Change of plan,” Grumman announced. He approached the vampire on the ground. “Take him to the bunker.”

The bunker, Riza had learned, was where dangerous prisoners were taken. It hadn’t ever been used, which she supposed was a good thing. It had been an old mine in the mountains but was now reinforced with six feet of concrete. The concrete door had been stress tested by each species in the settlement and it was strong enough to withstand the strength of both vampires and werewolves, and the magic of witches.

“This was just the beginning,” Kimblee cackled as he was dragged away. His laughter settled over them, making Riza shiver.

“Beginning of what?” she heard Berthold ask from her side. “Do you know him?”

Riza shook her head. “No. Roy knows who he is though.”

The sound of whining tore Riza’s attention away from Kimblee being dragged away. Her grandfather was leaning over their head, stroking the fur and whispering quietly to try and calm the beast. With a start, Riza realised the colour of their fur. Golden, like hers. Then she spotted Rebecca by Grumman’s side, tears running down her cheeks.

The air was sucked out of her lungs as she staggered across to them.

“Havoc?” she called desperately, falling to her knees opposite Rebecca. The brunette was silent, but her expression stricken. Grumman continued to speak to him quietly as he whined. Pinako was by his ribs, her hands raised over his body but unmoving. Her eyes were closed, a small frown gracing her features in concentration. A blue glow erupted from Havoc’s wolf body and he howled once more.

“What happened? What did you do?” Rebecca cried. “Stop it!” Her voice was almost drowned out by the howling.

“Easy,” Grumman reassured her. “She needs to concentrate. She has to set the bones. He can’t change back and we can’t move him because it will only make it worse.”

Havoc continued to howl, his legs swatting feebly as he tried to distance himself from Pinako. Riza grabbed one suddenly, holding him still. She remembered how painful it was to move her legs when she had that barb sticking out of her. The movements would only make things worse for Havoc. She stroked his fur, offering comfort in the only way she could.

After a couple of minutes, his movements slowed. Pinako opened her eyes and nodded to Grumman before standing. She hurried off in the direction of the small hospital.

“Havoc?” Grumman called softly. “I need you to change back into your human form so we can move you. It is going to hurt like hell, but it’s the only way we can treat you properly before they begin to heal too quickly.”

For a few moments, there was nothing. Rebecca watched his body, looking for any sign of understanding. Then, his body rippled and a scream of agony erupted from his mouth. She winced at the sound, the air whooshing out of her lungs as if his pain was hers. Her ribs ached and she doubled over form the sensation. Riza was asking if she as all right, but she couldn’t reply. She couldn’t breathe.

Once Jean was human, Grumman lifted him in his arms and held him steadily in his jog to catch up with Pinako. Rebecca surged to her feet, following after them both, the sound of Havoc’s sobs crushing her chest with every step they took.

Pinako was ready to go as Havoc was laid gently onto a metal table in a surgery room. Rebecca took in the greyness of his skin, the splotchy, purple bruising around his torso, the sweat drenching him. Her chest tightened and once more, she found it difficult to breathe. A hand grasped her tightly and squeezed as they watched through the window. They were only a few metres away as Pinako worked on her soul mate, but Rebecca could have been a thousand miles away. That’s what it felt like, as the feeling of helplessness suffocated her. An hour later, Rebecca was still rooted to the spot. Riza had continued to hold her hand tightly as they watched. Neither was willing to move away.

Grumman exited the room first. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, but he smiled tightly. “He will be all right. Pinako reset all the bones before they could heal in the wrong way.” Rebecca flinched at the all too fresh memory of Grumman holding Jean down as he tried to thrash against Pinako’s work. Rebecca wanted to run in and rip the witch’s throat out, but Riza held her in place firmly. “He will be up and about in a few days.” He stepped aside, motioning for Rebecca to enter. “You can go in now.”

Without another word, she left Riza and her Grandfather by the window. Thankfully, Pinako was nowhere to be seen. She hadn’t seen the old witch slip out of the room. Her eyes were dragged over to Havoc’s finally relaxed form.

“I think it is time I had some words with our _guest_ ,” Grumman all but snarled.

“Why is he even here?”

“That is exactly what I intend to find out.”

That was all Rebecca heard of their conversation before it was tuned out. She took in Jean’s face. It was slack. His colouring had improved. His skin no longer held a greyish tinge. It looked healthy. Well, as healthy as it could be under the circumstances. Rebecca shuddered as she glanced down at the angry bruising. She kept her eyes averted. His breathing was heavy, as if exhausted from the treatment he had received.

“Jean?” she called quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt tears threaten to fall once more. Everything had happened so fast she had barely had time to register it. Waiting for that hour outside, watching and doing _nothing_ to help him, it had caught up with her. As she approached now, her legs felt heavy, her movements stiff.

One eyelid opened slowly, followed by the other half a second later. His vision swam for a few seconds as it tried to focus, then settled on her face. He half smiled at her. “Hey,” he panted. Just hearing his voice broke something within her. Relief flowed through her body as if the flood gates had opened, leasing a tsunami inside of her. She grasped his hand tightly, falling onto her knees by his head. “I’m all right,” he croaked. His hand twitched in hers. He began to lift his other arm, but hissed in pain. It fell back onto the table.

“I know, it’s just…” Rebecca didn’t know what to say. She was just glad he was all right.

His head rolled to look to his left, holding her gaze. She pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. Jean followed suit and the pair remained that way until Riza returned some time later. Rebecca didn’t care how long it had been.

* * *

“What did you mean by “just the beginning”?” Grumman asked Kimblee. The bunker had never been his favourite place. It had always loomed off in the distance, a reminder of the threat that was posed to them. Initially, it was built to hide members of the settlement there, the ones who couldn’t defend themselves, should the Hunters ever become bold enough to attack them outright.

Its presence had always cast a shadow over the forest around them, Grumman had thought. It was a reminder that they had to hide from the world in order to survive. He had lived longer than an average human’s life span, his wolf’s blood ensuring he would live five times as long as a human. But, he had never had the chance to see the world because of _them_. He loathed the Hunters, and in turn, loathed this stupid bunker. It was a reminder that he would never _truly_ be free. None of them would.

The man before him grinned. His expression was maniacal as he sat on the ground, legs crossed. Both hands were placed on either knee and he sneered at him. He looked confident. _Too_ confident. He was a new vampire, only a couple of weeks. Combine that with the arrogance that had obviously followed him from his human life, he thought he was invincible. He thought he would be able to easily take Grumman down. The old werewolf smirked to himself, amused at the thought, as he waited for Kimblee’s reply.

The man scowled, obviously not the reaction he was expecting. He leaned forward in his seat. It was a threat. _Pfft._

“How come the Hunters haven’t killed you yet, if you are a vampire working with them?” He wouldn’t let on that he knew Kimblee was only a fresh vampire. Grumman could smell it on him, along with the stink of the Hunters.

“We struck a deal.”

“They are hell bent on eradicating your entire species. What makes you think they are going to honour it?”

Kimblee grinned once more, as if to tell Grumman he knew something the old man didn’t. “That is none of your concern,” he replied casually.

Unfolding his arms, Grumman nodded. “Fine. I’ll leave you to your long life imprisoned in here then.” He turned on his heel and walked towards the door. It was a test. The werewolf narrowed his eyes as he heard the quiet shift of fabric. He angled his head to the right as a hand shot past it, embedding itself in the rock of the cave wall. In response, Grumman threw his elbow up to Kimblee’s face, battering his nose. He cursed in response, grasping his nose. In a fit of rage, he attacked once more. This time, he aimed for his neck, fangs bared. Grumman sidestepped and the vampire slammed into the rock. “Are you done?” he asked, putting on a bored tone just to irk the man some more.

It worked, because he turned, fangs bared. His eyes were blood red, the tell-tale sign of a vampire ready to fight. There would be a death all right, if this continued, but it wouldn’t be Grumman’s. But he couldn’t kill Kimblee. He obviously came here for a reason. Whether it was to lead the Hunters here or simply for some personal revenge against Mustang, Grumman wanted to know. It would be entertaining to stay here and wind the young vampire up for hours, but he had people to protect. He had had his fun and Kimblee was out of time.

The vampire launched himself one final time, a growl escaping his throat. Instead of dodging, Grumman faced him head on. Blocking his outstretched arm, knocking it away from his face at the forearm, Grumman reached forward himself, his palm covering Kimblee’s face. The vampire’s eyes widened in surprise. There was a hint of black towards the back of his eyes before it blended in with the blood red colour. He had no pupil or iris, only red. It was the mark of the more vicious vampires. These were the ones who typically fed on human blood. It turned them primal. Those who fed on animal blood, or on blood only when necessary, were the complete opposite. But they were in no way docile. They could be just as vicious if threatened. The young vampire, Hughes, who had arrived with Mustang was a prime example of that.

In a vampire clan with Human Feeding Vampires like Kimlbee, fights were a regular occurrence. They ranged between fights of dominance, over food, over mates, and anything else really. Those kind of vampires were very territorial and very protective of _everything_. Grumman had heard stories of escapees from those clans. Some of them still remained at the settlement to this day. One vampire had told him how her aunt had killed her mother during an argument about what to have for dinner. _Dinner_ , of all things. The aunt was not punished. It was their way of ridding themselves of the weak and building the strongest clan. Human Feeding Vampire clans were in a constant battle to be the best. It was going to go out of control very soon if they didn’t get a lid on it.

 _But this vampire_ , Grumman thought to himself as he slammed said vampire’s head down onto the ground with all his strength. _Is not part of a clan. There is another vampire’s scent on him, but no other. A female’s. A mate?_ There was a sickening thud as the contact was made. It was enough to disable and possibly harm him. An older vampire would have no problem recovering from a blow like that. But Kimblee was a new-born. His body was still adjusting. Grumman held him to the floor by only his head, watching as his eyes roll back into his head. No doubt, his head was ringing. _Good. That was for Havoc_.

“Are you done?” Grumman repeated calmly. No response.

Satisfied their prisoner would not be getting up any time soon, Grumman left him there on the floor. He would return in a couple of hours. Kimblee would be even more frantic then, if he had recovered. Being a new-born his thirst would be almost uncontrollable by then. He would get sloppy and reveal what he came here for. It was a grim thought. The werewolf did not want to resort of pseudo torture to get what he wanted. But, the vampire had come here with the intention to harm his people. And he had succeeded with one of them. Havoc was like a grandson to Grumman. The vampire’s actions was not something he would easily forget. If Kimblee wanted to fight dirty, then so would Grumman.

“Keep the doors closed,” he instructed the guards. Six werewolves and two vampires were on the other side of the door at the end of the long corridor. They had actively volunteered to go on guard duty. Grumman took in their faces, knowing each of them were fiercely loyal to Havoc, who had trained with them growing up and lead them as their First Captain. Despite the situation, he was happy they were willing to look out for him. “Only I enter, understood?” They all nodded, followed by a “yes sir”.

Without looking back, Grumman strode away from the bunker. He shook off the feeling that came with visiting that place. One that continued to cling at him long after leaving its shadow. It was one that warned something was coming. Something big. It told him that their assault on the Hunter’s camp may not be necessary next week. His gut clenched, his expression grim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isua: Ahhh thank you for the comment! I'm glad you got your project sorted and finished :D Thank you reading! And for continuing to follow along with the story. You are in for a treat in the newer chapters! (at least I think so ;))


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the temporary delay of game! I worked seven days last week and I was away on holiday this week so I didn't have time to sit down and write. But, never fear! We are back :D

Havoc grunted as he pushed himself up onto one elbow. He rubbed his face with his hands, wiping away the sleep and sluggishness that had accompanied waking. He smiled as he spotted Rebecca’s sleeping form next to him. Her expression was finally relaxed. It had been three days since that bastard had got his arms around him, breaking eight of his ribs. There was still a twinge of pain when moving, but at least it didn’t hurt to breathe anymore. He hadn’t spent much of that time conscious. Pinako had administered healing potions as well as casting spells to ease his pain. It worked, for a time.

The laminate flooring was cool under his feet as they made contact with the floor. The simple action felt nice after being bed bound for a few days. After a light stretch, and a few hisses of pain, he walked to his kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He grinned upon spotting the two werewolves outside on his porch, both with their own hot beverages. Five minutes later, he joined them to enjoy the spring morning.

“Morning,” he offered, gingerly sitting himself down on a deck chair. The coffee cup was placed on the table as he leaned back and took a deep breath. It felt so good to smell fresh air again. There was a twinge in his torso during the action, but nothing major.

“Morning,” Breda replied watching his friend’s actions. Falman simply nodded in reply.

“What did I miss?”

“That Kimblee dude is still in the bunker. Grumman won’t let anyone see him, much to the disappointment of your girlfriend,” Breda chuckled. “It’s a good thing the old man put that rule in place, because I don’t think he would be alive right now, vampire or not.”

Havoc didn’t doubt that for a second. Rebecca was ferociously protective. He had no doubt she would rip that man’s throat out without a second thought, the next time they crossed paths.

“Anything else?” Havoc asked.

Breda shook his head. “Not much else has happened, but everyone is on edge. Kimblee said “this was only the beginning”. We still don’t know what that means. He won’t talk. But everyone is on standby.”

Havoc nodded. It made sense. If Kimblee truly was a threat and had people following him, they would need to be ready. Havoc got the impression Kimblee wasn’t going to bring the pleasant kind of company.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Havoc answered. “Still hurts now and then but it’s nothing I haven’t handled before.”

Breda’s lips pressed into a line at Havoc’s remark, clearly unhappy with his throwaway attitude towards the whole thing. The ginger man knew that if it had been him in Havoc’s position, he would be trying to have _a word_ with Kimblee right now. “Are you going to do anything about it?”

Havoc shook his head. “It doesn’t look like I will be able to, even if I wanted to. You know the old man won’t let me near him. Besides, I was just doing my job.”

Havoc had noticed Kimblee’s movements and had acted on instinct. He had tried to lunge for an innocent. Havoc put himself in the woman’s way so Kimblee would attack him, rather than the young witch. Her back had been turned. There was no way she could have defended herself.

Besides, being a member of the Five, it was Havoc’s duty to protect the people of this settlement. The Five were Grumman’s top warriors. Havoc was First. A vampire called Olivier Armstrong was Second, a position she had never been particularly thrilled about. However, she had different ambitions than remaining in the settlement her whole life, so had ventured out to carry out missions for Grumman. A better deal overall, however she had always aimed for the top for as long as Havoc could remember. In all honesty, Havoc thought she should be First as well. He was still clueless to this day as to why Grumman gave him the position. Breda was Third and Falman was Fourth. Two young witches took up the position of Fifth.

The Five could combine to become an elite squad, but each had between five and ten werewolves under their command who were loyal to them.

“Speak of the devil,” Havoc muttered to himself, raising his cup of coffee to his lips as he heard a commotion coming from the road into the main settlement. Breda chuckled beside him.

“They always know how to make an entrance at least,” Falman replied, speaking for the first time Havoc had joined them.

Olivier Armstrong was storming up with dirt road, her face like thunder. Something had pissed her off a great deal. Judging by the squawking behind her, the reason of her ire would come into view any second. Grumman exited the main building just as Olivier arrived on its doorstep. Her hair swished forward with the force of her stop. She glowered at the old man. To his credit, Grumman remain unfazed.

“It’s good to see you again Olivier.”

“Next time you send me out,” she hissed. “Make sure it is for something less embarrassing than _babysitting_.” Her canines extended as she snarled, digging into her lower lip. Without another word she turned on her heel and left her two stragglers behind her.

“Pinako,” Grumman called, re-entering the Main Hall. “Your grandkids are here.”

“They’re not my grandkids,” she muttered, knowing Grumman could hear her. “You two!” she shouted over to them. “Get in here. Now!” The two kids paused in the squabble and obediently shuffled into the building. Pinako’s tone left no room for argument.

“I guess they are back now that Pinako is,” Havoc stated.

Falman hummed in agreement. “Yes, I heard Grumman discussing it with her two days ago. They are still searching for their Father. Olivier was their handler and retrieved them under Grumman’s orders.”

“Something Olivier didn’t seem particularly thrilled about,” Breda chuckled.

“Would you be pleased?” Falman replied, casting him a sidelong glance.

“Fair point.”

“Apparently Pinako wants them close by in case anything goes down,” Falman continued, his voice dropping in volume.

“When was the last time we saw them?” Havoc asked, wanting to steer the conversation away from that particular topic. Everyone was on edge. Havoc could feel it. It was a tangible thing hovering over the settlement, causing tensions to run high. The last thing Havoc wanted was to incite further alarm by discussing it so openly.

Cocking his head, Breda thought about his question. However, they both knew Falman would answer first.

“Two years and three months ago when we were sent to fix a mess they had made regarding the casting of a spell. They have been quiet ever since.”

“Has Al grown taller?” Havoc asked.

“It looks like it,” Breda replied.

Falman nodded. “He has. Ed hasn’t grown much though.”

“Oh, he won’t like that.”

The three men laughed.

* * *

Grumman took in the appearance of the two young witches who were receiving a scolding from Pinako. Their agreement was they had to report back at least once a month to basically assure her they were still alive. They hadn’t been in contact with anyone in over four months. That was the reason for their scolding. The old witch had tried to track them herself, but they had improved in their abilities. Excelled was the more appropriate word, from what Pinako described. They were able to shield themselves and their powers and that didn’t sit well with their adoptive grandmother at all.

She currently stood with her hands on her hips, staring them down. The youngest, Alphonse Elric looked ashamed at least. Edward Elric, however, had averted his gaze and was scowling at the floor.

“Well?” she demanded. “What do you have to say for yourselves?”

“We’re sorry,” Alphonse replied, his voice small. “We picked up a serious lead. We had to shroud ourselves so no one would know who we were, or that we were coming.” The act of shrouding was what witches used to hide themselves in plain sight. They could hide all traces of their magic in order to blend in with the humans.

A witch could be easily distinguishable by their eyes. Every witch had a ring of gold around their pupils. No one quite knew why it was there, but the consensus was that it was a reflection of their magic. They had the ability to hide this trait and squash down their magic when the situation required it. They weren’t left defenceless though. Although it could be hidden, magic could still be used.

This ring of gold could also reveal a witch’s mood. In times of intense emotion it blazed brightly, like a beacon through their eyes. It could change colour as well, such as red for anger, blue for sadness, but that only affected a few.

“That is not good enough Al and you know it,” Pinako admonished. “Our deal was you were allowed to go and look for your father but _only_ if you report in. Did you even think about how leaving us in the dark would affect me? Affect Winry?”

Edward flinched at the girl’s name. She was a current resident in the settlement. Winry had just been born when Pinako left the settlement. Both her parents retired from being Grumman’s Captains after her birth. Her mother and father were originally Grumman’s Third and Fourth, respectively. However, they too had been a victim of the Hunters when Winry was nine. After being sent as Healers on a routine mission they never returned home. So she had grown up with Ed and Al, under the watchful eye of Grumman.

“No, you didn’t. Did you?” Pinako continued. “ _Did_ you?” she repeated when she received no answer.

“No,” they both mumbled.

“You are to remain here until further notice.” Both stiffened but didn’t argue. Pinako left the room and disappeared into the marketplace.

Grumman sighed as they visibly sagged in defeat. “We were worried about you.”

“We were so close –” Ed began but Grumman cut him off.

“I know you want to find him. I want you to as well. But you _have_ to report in with Olivier. I have lost too many people to the Hunters and I won’t lose you two to them either. Do you understand?”

They both nodded. Al’s expression was pained while Ed’s was guilty. They both knew all too well what Grumman meant. Tricia Elric, a witch who had worked as a full time Healer in their hospital, had also been a victim of the Hunters when Ed was only five. One day Trisha Elric disappeared. A few days later her body returned along with the stink of wolfs bane. Hohenheim, the boy’s father, had left the settlement a year prior and she had never been the same since. To this day, Grumman still doesn’t know why the gifted witch left.

“No more shrouding.” Nodding. “Because if you do next time, it will be someone much worse than Olivier coming to collect you. Dismissed.” More nodding. They shuffled out of the Main Hall and into the sunshine.

Grumman leant heavily against the desk behind him. He hated to be so harsh on the boys but they _had_ to think of how their actions affected others. Edward was the more reckless of the two, running off without a second thought. However when it came to casting magic, Alphonse could be equally destructive. They were lucky Grumman had tasked Olivier with overseeing their travels. She was one who had no problem keeping them in line. She also had a unique ability to alter and erase memories. She used it on anyone who witnessed the boy’s… destructive magic to keep them out of trouble.

Yes, they were only young. They were still kids. Edward was fifteen, Al fourteen. But the Hunters wouldn’t take age into consideration. Grumman had seen it happen before. It made his stomach twist and bile rise in his throat at the thought of how many youngsters they had taken from here. They needed to _learn_.

“You okay?” Riza asked cautiously, entering the room.

Grumman smiled tiredly at her. “Yes, I am fine.” He studied her, taking in her tight stance. She was on alert and had been since that vampire showed up. Everyone had. The way her eyes flicked past him, looking around the room. She was looking for a threat. It made sense. She knew Kimblee was tied with the same group who had kidnapped her. If they were on their way it was understandable that Riza would be wound tight. “Are you?” A curt nod was her reply.

“Who were the kids?”

“Two young witches. They are based here but are – sorry, were – searching for their father.” Riza looked surprised at the idea of two boys that age venturing out into the world by themselves. “They are in the same boat as you,” he added quietly. Riza paused, realising what he meant. Her expression tightened, her lips pressing into a thin line. She nodded in understanding. “Why don’t you ask what you came here to?” Grumman stated, not unkindly. He knew why she was here and it was not to enquire about the Elric brothers.

“What are you going to do with Kimblee?”

“Nothing until he talks.”

“But the Hunters could be on their way to us _right now_ ,” she stressed. “We need to do something.”

“He almost killed one of my pack. That is not something I take lightly. This will not turn into revenge, Riza. I won’t stoop to their level.”

“But we can’t just let him sit there day in and day out. We need information.” Her tone was becoming frustrated. Irritable, even.

“Until he reveals it to us then we will wait. I will not stoop as low as the Hunters, killing someone just because of what they are, or what the represent.”

“But what if that reveal comes too late?!” she cried in frustration. Grumman was taken aback for a moment, surprised by her outburst. “This man threatened Chris Mustang. Basically kidnaped her and forced her to show him the way here. What is to say he doesn’t have people out there waiting to ambush us?”

“I have sent out scouts. They have found nothing so far.”

“Because they don’t know where to _look_. If you got the information from him then they could do a better job.” Her voice lowered. “While that man tried to kill Jean, he also threatened _my_ pack. He has known Roy for years. He knew he was here. He wants to kill my mate. And I will not let him, or the Hunters, succeed.”

A shout went up from outside before their conversation could continue. Grumman recognised it, knew what it meant. He strode outside, the conversation with his granddaughter forgotten. In the distance a horn sounded. There would be only one reason why that horn would sound from that direction.

“Hunters.”

* * *

 

Riza had expected panic, but there was none. All conversation ceased and an eerie silence coated the forest. The tone of the horn slowly dissipated, leaving only the sound of breathing echoing throughout the settlement.

 As if they were a unit, the varying members of the different species all gathered in the main square, like they had done when Kimblee had arrived. She realised this was their way of defence. From the road, a line of four wolves marched forward, three human behind them. Another four wolves followed close behind, growling as a threat.

Anger surged through her as she recognised the three faces of the Hunters. The bitch who had shot her was in the middle, being flanked closely. Riza stepped forward, her lips curling into a snarl but Grumman’s hand clamped onto her arm.

“Get the humans to safety,” he urged quietly, his eyes never leaving their “guests”. Riza looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

“This is my fight,” she snarled. “Don’t you _dare_ –”

“Do it,” he hissed. “That is an _order_ , Riza.” She was shocked. He had never used that tone with her before. Surely he knew who these people were. Riza had told him all about her encounter. And he was ordering her away? “The alarm has been sounded. They know where to go. You are responsible for their safety. If anything happens to them, it’s on you.” Without another word he descended the steps.

Riza’s anger only grew. But then the thought of Elicia and Gracia popped into her head. She had to help them get to safety. The quicker she completed her task, the quicker she could return.

* * *

“Have you seen Riza?” Roy asked Havoc. He tried to hide the panic in his voice, but it wasn’t working. He had heard the horn while returning from training with Breda. Havoc had explained to him what that horn meant. Trouble with a capital T. After trying and failing to reach out to her Riza’s, he was at a loss. Something was shielding her from him and he didn’t like it.

“She is taking the humans to safety in the mountain,” he replied quietly, his voice barely above a murmur. It pierced the silence throughout the marketplace. Hughes arrived at his right, his face set and ready to defend if necessary. The four wolves halted and waited for Grumman to step forward.

Roy looked behind and spotted their charge. Red hot anger surged through him upon recognition. Before anyone could stop him, he was pushing his way forward. Before he could break the line, six bodies circled his, blocking his path. Hughes slipped in the circle behind him, after nodding to one of the werewolves.

“Get out of my way,” he growled but they remained steadfast.

“Roy, easy,” Hughes urged. “Let’s see how this plays out.” The vampire’s eyes flicked over the scene in front of them. His stance remained defensive and ready to spring into action.

“Are you crazy?”

Hughes shook his head. “The last thing we need is an unprovoked attack.”

“Unprovoked?” he asked incredulously, rounding on his friend. “Did you not see what those three did the last time we crossed their paths?”

“Yes I did,” he replied harshly, eyes boring into the werewolves’. “I remember everything. But shut your mouth and don’t draw attention to yourself. They are obviously here for a reason.”

Before their conversation could continue, the Hunter in the middle stepped forward, as did Grumman.


	45. Chapter 45

Nothing could prepare Maes Hughes for the outcome of Grumman and the Hunter's brief conversation. He stood just as shocked as everyone else as the woman raised her gun and fired at the werewolf. It hit him in the chest but everything was a blur after that. The only thing Maes knew was the screaming. Both of rage and terror. A deafening  _crack_  filled the air as many werewolves changed at once. It lasted a couple of seconds as every werewolf in the settlement stood and charged the small army of Hunters the three had brought with them.

Said army had appeared out of nowhere. The vampire's initial guess had been about one hundred Hunters marching up the road, but the shock of the events drew his attention away. More now continued up the road. There had been no signal from those on the borders of the settlement. Maes hoped the supernatural being stationed there had simply missed them passing through. But he knew it was a naive wish.

As the residents of the settlement, Grumman's people, began their assault for their fallen leader Maes made his way over to the werewolf. Roy was hot on his heels as a wolf. A growl emitted from his throat, one that spoke of the promise of revenge. Pinako was already by Grumman's side. Muttering under her breath and waving her hands in quick succession, she began to heal him.

"Can you stand?" Maes asked. There was no time to waste on trivial questions. But there was no reply as the old werewolf began to foam at the mouth. An angry redness had appeared around his eyes and nose.

"Shit," Pinako muttered. Her normally composed expression was frantic, her eyes wide in panic.

"Let's get him to the bunker."

Pinako shook her head. Around them the battle continued. The air was filled with a symphony of growls, snarls, and screams. There had been no more gunshots, thankfully. Roy shifted his weight, blocking Maes' view from what was going on around them. "Hospital." Maes nodded and scooped the man up into his arms, sprinting for the small hospital. Roy bounded after them, Pinako on his back.

That was when the gunshots started again. Maes' stomach twisted at the sound, instinctively ducking. He lengthened his stride and arrived within ten seconds. Whines of pain and howls filled the air, along with the thunder of paws as wolves scattered through the trees.

* * *

Riza stopped walking up the mountain trail, turning to look back down at the settlement as howls of pain filled the air. Her eyes widened and the breath almost left her at the sound. It felt as though if she stared long enough at the tress covering the main square, she would be able to make out what was happening down there.

"Riza?" Gracia asked nervously. She clutched her daughter closer to her chest. The young vampire had put up no fight as her mother lifted her into her arms. They all knew it would be a comfort to Gracia, so Elicia hadn't fought it. Now, the girl was alert and scanning the forest herself.

"I…" Riza had never felt so torn in her whole life. She had people down there suffering. But she needed to get the humans to safety.

"Go." Elicia stated. "We can take care of everyone." Riza stared at her, noting the determination in her eyes. There was a hint of fear, probably for her father who was unaccounted for.

Making her decision, Riza shook her head. The humans here were still her people, and they needed her more. "Come on, let's go." She changed into her wolf form and lowered her body to the ground. Gracia hopped on her back wordlessly. Elicia spoke to others, offering to carry them so they would move faster. In the months they had been at the settlement Elicia had stolen the hearts of almost everyone there. So they did not question her when she offered them a lift up the steep path. Now that everything had gone to shit, it was imperative they reached their destination as soon as possible.

Riza made numerous trips, but within five minutes, everyone was accounted for. The thirty or so humans and vulnerable members of their community were huddled inside the bunker. Some paced backwards and forwards. Others had taken up rifles into the sniper posts, keen to offer any help they could to those down in the forest below. Riza wasn't even aware such posts existed.

A deafening  _crack_  filled the stone gave, followed by a series of gasps. Two werewolves now stood at the mouth of the cave, their backs to Riza. Kimblee stood facing them, a grin on his face.

_How the fuck did he get out?!_

Before a word could be spoken the brown werewolf sprang forward, its jaws aiming for his head. Kimblee dodged swiftly, but he was knocked over by the other grey one. The grey wolf had him pinned now. Kimblee struggled for a moment, then he grinned. From nowhere, a crossbow bolt was embedded in the wolf's eye. It slumped to the side, dead, to the sound of numerous screams. The other wolf howled. Riza cringed at the sound bouncing off the walls in the cave. The screaming stopped, followed by sobs. The faint smell of wolfs bane reached her nostrils.

The bolt had been coated in wolfs bane.

Riza snarled and changed herself while the other werewolf launched another attack. Kimblee continued to dodge, but not as confidently as he would have liked. Once Riza entered the fray, they took him down in about a minute. While Riza had Kimblee pinned, the other wolf sprinted out the cave to find their mystery shooter.

Kimblee chuckled to himself beneath her pause. "I told you this was only the beginning." Riza snarled, placing her monster paw over his face. The plan had been to press down just enough that it shut him up, but rage overtook her and soon her whole weight was on his face. Curses flew from his mouth, but it was satisfyingly muffled as she all but suffocated the bastard.

"There is no one –" A snap drew Riza's attention off Kimblee. The vampire from the cave stood behind the wolf.  _She snapped his neck._  A slow grin overtook her features as the man fell. Riza felt the pressure on Kimblee loosening.

He threw her off of him, lifting his legs and kicking her in the stomach. The air left her lungs in a rush. Riza quickly recovered, snarling once more.

"Nice to see you again," the female vampire purred. That same maniacal look was in her eyes. "You surprise me Riza Hawkeye. I thought you would have been dead by now."

Riza jumped at her, jaws snapping. Rage was the only thing that propelled her now. Her vision took on a tinge of red as she reached the vampire. The woman did nothing to fight her off. She simply stepped aside.

_Riza, you need to get a grip. Fighting angry will get you nowhere!_

But she couldn't get a handle on her temper. Everything she had gone through these last couple of months was because of this woman. All those sleepless nights. All those nightmares. All the  _suffering_  was because of  _this_  vampire.

God help her.

Another attack from Riza resulted in another dodge. It took a couple of minutes, but Breda's training slowly kicked in. She didn't try to stop herself from becoming angry, Riza simple used it as a weapon.

The vampire, clearly bored with their game, began to fight back. That was all Riza needed. Let the woman believe she was being clumsy and uncoordinated because of her rage.

"It's a shame. I thought you would have put up a better fight than your mother."

Something snapped. With a viscious snarl that left the woman wide eyed, Riza charged.

When the vampire's arms stretched out, as if to grasp Riza's muzzle, Riza dipped her head, butting her arms upwards, throwing the vampire off balance. Eyes widening even more, the vampire stumbled forwards. Riza closed her jaws around her torso, just under her armpit, biting down hard. The vampire shrieked both in pain and fury. Hands grabbed Riza's fur, desperately trying to pull the wolf away from her body. But Riza's teeth were in deep and she wasn't going to let go. Not for that comment. Awful tasting blood filled her mouth, coating her teeth. She almost gagged, but remained steadfast. The vampire continued to grab at Riza's fur, pulling it with all her strength. It stung, like when Jean used to pull her hair as a child when he was annoyed.

"Drop her," Kimblee ordered. Riza's gaze flicked up to him. He held Elicia in front of him, a hand on the girl's neck.

"No!" Gracia sobbed. The woman made no move over to her child, afraid that if she did Kimblee would hurt her. The others around her looked equally as afraid. Some did not hide their disdain for the man.

Riza looked down at the young vampire. She blinked twice at Riza. The wolf's eyes moved to Gracia who looked at Riza desperately. Kimblee knew he had her stuck. Reluctantly, she loosed her grip on the vampire's torso. The vampire stumbled away, letting loose a whole string of curses.

A wicked smile appeared on Kimblee's face. Riza watched as his grip tightened on Elicia's neck, going for a killing blow. What he didn't anticipate, however, was just how capable a fighter Elicia was. Or, even  _what_  she was.

Both Riza and Elicia had trained together often. The werewolf wanted to ensure the young vampire would know what to do should danger ever come calling to her doorstep. Riza had been impressed at the six year old's ability to pick up different defensive manoeuvres.

Elicia's hand rose to grab Kimblee's forearm in a flash. She yanked the hand forward, away from her neck. He was too shocked to move. The satisfaction Riza felt at seeing the shocked look on his face was unbelievable. Once his arm was away from Elicia's body, she dipped her stance, placed her other hand on the same forearm and threw him over her shoulder. He landed next to his vampire friend with a satisfying  _thump_.

His head popped up comically, peering down his body at the young vampire. "You  _bitch_ ," he snarled.

"Enough of this Kimblee. We are done here."

"No," he snarled. "We are  _not_."

The two shared a look at Riza braced herself for another attack. Elicia moved to stand by Riza's side, but she was knocked out of the way by Kimblee who raced past her. Riza turned to watch his trajectory, noting how he was moving directly for Gracia.

Riza barked at the woman, a warning, but there was a prick under her fur and a rush of warmth. Looking behind her in horror, Riza saw the female vampire with a syringe in her hand. It held an extremely familiar colour of liquid. Riza felt herself slump involuntarily, the action happening in an instant. Then the pain came. Wave upon wave of pain crashed over her. It felt like her blood was boiling under her skin. The wolf thrashed on the floor, kicking out towards the vampire. Contact was made, but Riza couldn't comprehend the satisfaction. Someone cried out from inside the cave as Riza continued to writhe on the floor.

A flash crossed her vision, but Riza was struggling to make out the shapes. She could have sworn she saw something small and blonde shooting towards the woman like a bullet. There was a shriek and then it was cut off, followed by silence. The blonde hair flashed once again, heading in the opposite direction. Then, someone else cried out. A male voice. Then silence.

Then crying.

Riza changed into her human form, gasping for air. Rolling onto her stomach, Riza took in the scene before her. Two bodies were now on the floor. Both their vampire attackers were dead on the floor. Black marks surrounded their eyes and mouths, like soot. Where eyes should have been lay gaping empty sockets. Riza felt bile rise on her throat, but she wasn't sure if it was from the sight or the poison raging through her body.

In a flash she was transported back to that cave.

Her arms ached from the pressure of being restrained. Maddening laughter filled her ears, coming from a vampire that Riza had just confirmed was dead. Her blood continued to boil.

"Riza!" Elicia screamed.

Something clicked in the werewolf's mind. Suddenly, the pain was gone. The vision was gone. She was left breathless lying on the cave floor. Riza panted as Elicia continued to call her name from within the cave. Someone was in front of her, asking if she was all right. Riza looked up into their concerned face, unsure of how to answer. She was too scared to confirm that the pain was gone. Because what pain could disappear like that? It had felt so real, being back in that damned cave. The only sensation Riza was left with was a tingle along every inch of her skin.

"Riza!"

Snapping into a kneeling position, Riza turned to look at Elicia. Her eyes widened and heart stopped as her brain finally comprehended what she was seeing.

Elicia was crying and kneeling on the ground next to her mother. The latter was clutching her neck as blood spilled from a wound there. Scrambling to her feet, Riza fell to Gracia's side in an instant.

"What happened?"

"The man was too fast," Elicia sobbed. "I couldn't stop him from hurting her. I tried, but he didn't stop! You need to help her!"

Gone was the mystery of her brief period of pain. That was something to figure out another time. Although, every movement was still cautious, as if anything sudden would set off a flare of pain.  _What had happened?_

"I'll go get your father," Riza replied. Elicia's bloody hand clutched her arm, eyes begging her not to leave her. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Riza sprinted out into the eerily silent air. She changed into her wolf form as she ran, thundering down the mountain. She had to get to Maes. She  _had_  to. Gracia was dying and the only person who could save her life was him.

* * *

Roy watched as Maes' world stopped before his very eyes. Riza's words made Roy's blood run cold. But Maes… He wore the look of a man whose world has just ended.

"Where?" he choked out.

"The bunker."

Without another word the vampire vanished through the doors. Riza made a move to follow him, but Roy placed a hand on her arm. "Riza, wait." She gave him a questioning look, which quickly turned to dread.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"It's Grumman."

Riza's gaze flicked behind him through the double doors, desperate to catch a glimpse of her grandfather. Roy knew she wouldn't be able to see him from this angle. So he led the way as Riza pushed past him, bursting into the same room she had been in upon her arrival. Berthold was standing beside the bed, his rifle raised and aimed at the newcomers. Upon recognising his daughter, the gun lowered. His grip on it, didn't. Hunters were still crawling all over the settlement. When Riza burst through the door to speak to Maes' fear gripped Roy at the thought of her noisily charging through the forest to get to them, unaware of what was lurking in the trees. It must have been serious and important if the look on her face was anything to judge by. And it was.

Roy wanted nothing more than to follow his oldest friend up into the bunker to see to the woman whom he called a sister. But he knew Riza would need support here too. One of her last remaining family members, one she had only known about for a couple of months, was currently at death's door. Roy would be damned if he left her here to deal with this alone. Berthold was here at least, but Roy still wasn't sure where they both stood on their relationship.

Not to mention the fact that the thought of leaving Riza alone while the world around them was filled with people looking to kill them was completely unappealing.

"Will he be okay?" she whispered. Berthold held her gaze, before returning to his father in law.

"Only time will tell," the man replied. Riza had stepped up to her grandfather's bedside. She didn't protest when Berthold gripped her hand tightly.

* * *

Each step through the forest sounded in time with the one thought in Maes' mind.

_Gracia. Gracia. Gracia._

A Hunter spun out from behind a tree, a crossbow aimed in his face. Maes grasped their arm, not even noticing the feeling of the socket popping as the man's shoulder was dislocated. His cry of pain only pushed Maes forwards.

They  _had done this to her._

Another spun out, his face angry at the sight of Maes' hurting his friend. This one received a blow to his face in the form of a crossbow. Maes rammed it right into his nose without remorse. The man dropped to his knees.

A crossbow bolt flew through the air behind him but Maes leaned away from it effortlessly. They were not his concern and anyone who got in his way to get to Gracia would not meet a pleasant end.

The vampire's heart stopped as he heard Elicia sobbing. The human's in the cave barely comprehended his arrival as he fell to his knees before his wife. He had moved too fast for their eyes to pick up. Some jumped or cried out in surprise, but that was all blocked out. As far as Maes was concerned, the only people in that cave was his small family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is all kicking oFF  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think :D


	46. Chapter 46

_Oh God_. Maes hadn’t anticipated so much blood. It was so much worse than he had read up on. Every river of blood that ran down her neck felt as though it was choking him.

When he and Gracia had become serious, Maes had researched humans. Being isolated from society, both Maes and his brother were never really taught that much about humans. Maes’ parents were from a Human Feeding clan and once they left, they wanted to raise their children to respect the species. So Maes and his brother never learned about their blood. He was raised on animal blood so didn’t question drinking human blood. In his mind, it would be like drinking the blood of his own kind. The thought had made him turn up his nose in disgust. But as it spilled out of the love of his life’s throat, it looked like water slowly draining away onto the floor beneath her.

It was so much worse than he imagined.

Gracia’s eyes were slowly fading as she turned to look at him. A smile graced her features. She looked… at peace.

_No!_

“Maes,” she breathed. A bloodied hand cupped his cheek. He swallowed thickly against the pressure in his throat. She looked so pale and grey.

_No. This is not how it ends. I refuse to believe this is how it ends._

Gracia’s eyes closed, her breathing slowing.

“Mom!” Elicia cried out, her tears falling thick and fast down her cheeks.

Maes gripped the hand that had been on his face, catching it as it fell towards the ground. Bringing his wife’s cooling wrist to his mouth, Maes bit down without another thought.

* * *

Two wolves thundered through the trees, trying to drag Hunter attention their way. Riza glanced to her left, spotting Roy sprinting through the trees. They ran about five metres apart, towards the valley where they regularly trained. Upon an attack, Grumman had advised them all to gather in that spot. It was open and out of the forest and everyone knew the terrain well.

Her heart ached at the thought of her grandfather, but she pushed that aside for the moment. She had been at his bedside and there was nothing Riza could do for him now. So she put her faith in Pinako to heal him, and Berthold to protect them both as they worked.

Instead, Riza focussed on something she _could_ do. Like dealing with the current threat. Something flickered to her right, out of the corner of her eye. Dipping her muzzle with ease, she dodged the crossbow bolt that flew across the top of her head. the training they had carried out with Breda had really helped. Thinking back to when she had been pursued by Hunters before, when she thought she had murdered Roy’s parents, she had been clumsy and unaware of what was going on around her. Now, it was like a second nature. Veering to her right, she sprang from side to side to dodge the Hunter’s fire. Within ten seconds she was on top of him, ripping the crossbow from his hands with her jaws. Upon Riza’s approach his fire had become panicked and desperate. Now she was standing over him, teeth dripping with saliva, he went white. Behind her, she heard Roy approach slowly. The Hunter’s eyes flicked to him, removing his attention from Riza’s jaws.

Suddenly, his mouth twisted and he reached behind his back to a weapon no doubt held on his belt. Reflexively, Riza lunged at him, knocking the man to the ground. Pinned underneath her massive paws, he struggled for a few minutes, wheezing, then went still.

The forest was silent around them. It was as if the animals and birds could sense the tension and danger in the air between these two warring factions. The only sound Riza could hear was of the trees gently blowing in the wind and the waterfall not too far off in the mountains to the north.

“ _Riza…_ ” Roy began, his voice low.

She lifted her paws from the man’s body trying not to think about the life she had just taken. “ _Let’ go._ ” Before Roy could reply Riza took off at a run. Her stomach constricted and she swallowed down the bile in her throat.

That man had tried to kill her. He was on the side who wanted to kill everyone she held dear at the settlement.

But she would never forget his face.

“ _You did what you had to do,_ ” Roy stated gravely. Riza didn’t reply, afraid of what would leave her “mouth” upon doing so.

Breaking through the trees, the pair came across a large gathering of wolves. However, Riza managed to pick out humanoid figures lingering in the midst of all the fur. Each looked on edge and no wonder. The sound of gunfire that had filled the forest had ceased a few minutes ago and Riza was sure that wasn’t a good sign.

“ _Riza! Roy!_ ” Havoc shouted over to them, his blonde wolf standing at the front of the large group. He yipped, jerking his head to the side to indicate he wanted them to join him.

“ _What’s the situation?_ ” Roy asked as soon as they approached. He was all business and Riza was grateful for that. She needed action and direction, not waiting around for the Hunters to come to them.

“ _I want you two at the back. The Commanders will take the front line with our units behind us. I don’t want any arguments_ ,” he added, giving them each a pointed look.

“ _Understood,_ ” Riza replied.

“ _There is still a… situation at the bunker. You two know Hughes so if anything comes through from the scouting party I sent up there, I want you two to see to it. I need somebody to get away if we are overwhelmed._ ”

Riza’s breath caught as she remembered the last time she had seen Gracia. Images of blood running through her fingers burned into her memory.

“ _We will,_ ” Roy answered for them both, his own voice was set with determination.

She knew he was itching to go and see his friend now, so was Riza. It was because of her that Gracia had ended up in this mess, her life draining out of her. If _only_ she hadn’t let herself become distracted. Then there was the vision she experienced while Kimblee had attacked Gracia. Had it been a vision? It had felt so real, like it was really happening. And then it had gone. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. She knew some vampires had access to special abilities. Had another been present to project that into her mind in order to get to the humans? Had it been Kimblee or the female? Havoc’s words drew her out of her musings before she could dwell on it any longer.

“We make a stand here people!” he called out after changing into his human form. Riza followed suit upon spotting Rebecca’s brown wolf appear to the right of her. The brunette changed as Riza reached her, smiling, but there was a hint of sadness to it. Riza pulled her into a fierce hug.

“I’m sorry about all of this,” she whispered. “I got you into this mess.”

Rebecca chuckled. “And I turned out better for it,” she replied, pulling away and glancing at Havoc who was dishing out orders. “Remember, if I didn’t want to travel with you, I wouldn’t have tagged along.” Her words took her back to sometime last year, before everything seemed so complicated.

“Thank you, I couldn’t have done it all without you.”

“Yes you could have,” Rebecca grinned, giving her arm a light punch. “You are a badass all on your own. I’m just… a hype woman.”

Riza raised an eyebrow. “Hype woman?”

“Yeah. I get you fired up and ready to kick some Hunter butt.” Both woman laughed quietly before falling silent. Rebecca must have caught the look in her eye. She pulled her friend back into a hug with a warning. “Don’t cry because if you do I am totally going to be joining you.” Rebecca’s grip on Riza tightened. “Thank you,” she whispered. “If anything happens…”

Something unspoken passed between them. It was the promise to take care of those each other cared about, should they meet their demise.

“It has been a pleasure, Rebecca Catalina,” Riza stated, grasping her friends forearm.

“Likewise,” Rebecca grinned, but the set of her mouth wavered as she took a deep breath.

“Get ready!” Havoc called out, shifting into his wolf form. Various _cracks_ sounded as others joined him. Both women did the same, Riza’s eyes lingering on Rebecca’s retreating wolf as she approached Havoc. The two shared a private moment, Rebecca nuzzling Havoc’s face. The blonde wolf licked Rebecca’s muzzle and Riza turned away.

Roy was already at the back of the group when Riza arrived. He had been searching for her approach because his head had darted in every direction, trying to spot the blonde wolf. Upon seeing her, he loped over.

One thing Riza noticed was the quiet murmur that sounded in her head, as if she had walked into a room where everyone was deep in conversation. However, it was muted somewhat. As she passed two wolves to her left and focussed, their conversation about the “Hunter bastards” flooded her mind. Shifting her attention away, it faded into the chatter of voices.

“ _Hey,_ ” Roy called softly. “ _Here we go, huh?_ ”

A sharp feeling of anticipation shot through her before settling. Her stomach fluttered nervously. There was no way of knowing how this fight would go. Riza just had to put her faith in those around her.

“ _I love you,_ ” she whispered in her mind, eyes meeting his directly.

“ _I know,_ ” Roy replied. He walked closer and licked her muzzle affectionately. Riza leaned towards him, wishing she could feel her hands on his body and hold him one last time. If this was going to be it, that would be one thing she regretted. “ _You turned my life upside down when you showed up last year Riza,_ ” he added, chuckling to himself. “ _But I wouldn’t have had it any other way._ ”

With the threat imminent, Riza opted to press her wolf’s body against his, relishing in the contact and warmth her provided. Their heads were side by side now. Riza was still the larger wolf by a couple of inches, so she lowered her head to rub it against his.

“ _I love you,_ ” he finally stated.

The murmur died down and eventually ceased as Havoc barked once from the front. Regretfully, Riza lifted her head away from Roy’s. Peering to the front, she spotted Havoc, Breda, and Falman standing side by side. The two kids she had almost met the other day were there also on his left, shoulders set and arms by their side ready to fight. To the far right stood a woman, a vampire by the scent of her. Her blonde hair moved as the breeze caught it, shifting strands to the east. Her body language spoke volumes, telling everyone that she could be just as ferocious as one of the wolves. Even from this distance, Riza could feel the anger radiating off of her, shoulders set and stance ready for a fight.

There was the sound of movement from within the trees and the Hunter’s stepped out and into the sun, crossbows and guns raised and aimed at the wolves. One person strode forwards, undeterred, while other’s stopped and looked at the group with both awe and fear. Riza didn’t recognise the man.

The gathering in front of both Roy and Riza shifted, fanning out. Three lines, at least fifteen or so beings long, formed at the front, a mixture of both vampires, wolves, and witches. Behind them, the group became smaller, bunched up together until tapering off at the back where Riza currently stood.

“Your kind have plagued us for too long,” the man at the front announced, lifting his gun to aim it at Havoc. Riza’s heart jumped into her throat. Directly in front of her, however, a blue glow emitted from someone. It was subtle, a soft light shrouding the outline of the person. Looking at the reason for it, she spotted a witch standing with arms open to his side. Cleverly, he was shielded by those in front of him, completely blocked from the view of the Hunters. He was short so he was perfectly placed. Riza guessed he was a teenager. With a flick of his wrists, Riza heard a very distant but quiet _swish_. Eyes scanning the group of Hunters she tried to pinpoint exactly what the witch had done, but there was no reaction from their end. Her heart rate picked up as the man spoke once more, his finger inching towards the trigger on his handgun. “It is time for the world to be rid of you. We shouldn’t have to live in fear of you anymore.”

“We haven’t harmed any of your kind!” the child to Havoc’s left shouted angrily. His brother placed a hand on his shoulder, but the boy in the red jacket shrugged it off. “We have kept to ourselves for thousands of years!”

The Hunter’s gaze turned angrily towards the child. “Your kind have sought out humans killed them,” he hissed, eyes flashing and trigger finger twitching. Riza watched the exchange with baited breath wanting nothing more than to run forward and knock the gun out of his hands and away from Havoc.

“ _Our_ kind, as you so pleasantly put it,” the boy raged, his ponytail bouncing as he shook his head. “Have done regretful things. But that isn’t us. You can’t lump us all together!”

“Your very existence is a threat to us all,” the Hunter replied, the anger leaving his voice. “You must be stopped.”

He pulled the trigger and Riza’s heart stopped.

But Havoc didn’t flinch.

In fact, there was no gunshot at all.

The Hunter looked down at the gun, clicking the trigger again. Before Riza, the same witch along with two others began to glow blue. Various _swish_ es sounded in quick succession of one another. This time, the Hunters did react. They looked down at their own guns in confusion.

“What did you do?” the head Hunter hissed, raising his gun once more in fear.

“Protected ourselves,” a vampire announced, stepping forward. The man was _huge_. With his bald head and size, Riza was surprised she didn’t pick him out sooner. He stepped forwards into the front line next to the female vampire. One golden curl bounced in the wind, dancing with the breeze. He was all muscle. There was no other way to describe it. The man was a behemoth.

The Hunter snarled, drawing another weapon but that was just as useless. Then it clicked.

The witches had wet the gunpowder in the Hunter’s guns.

Riza exhaled through her nose, both impressed and relieved.

They might come out of this alive after all.

The front line took a step forward in unison, approaching the Hunters slowly. The enemy tensed. After another few steps, Havoc picked up the pace at the front of the pack, loping up the slope. It was another two hundred metres before they reached the treeline. Havoc would be able to reach them in under ten seconds. But Riza understood his plan. This was intimidation. They wanted to scare the Hunters away, not kill them. And some did turn tail. The ones at the back, still under the cover of the trees, dropped whatever weapon they were holding and bolted. Wolves from the back of the pack split off east and west, looping round the back of the Hunter’s line of defence and into the forest, no doubt to ensure they kept running.

Havoc was bounding up the slope now and that was when crossbow bolts started to fly. With a snarl and almost in unison, the three wolves pounced, with Havoc focussing his attention on the Hunter’s leader. As they reached the group, Riza and Roy had just started to move forwards.

That was when the screaming started. It was mixed in with the sounds of wolves barking and snarling, teeth snapping. Some screams ended abruptly as the battle raged on. Vampires flashed here and there, using their speed to disable the Hunters. Spells flew in every direction as the two groups mixed. Flurries of sparks, balls of flames, and green vines shot towards the Humans, either restraining them or removing them from the fight.

Riza understood Havoc’s attempt at intimidation now. This would be an easier fight now that guns were taken out of the equation. Crossbow bolts could still kill the wolves, as already evident from two or three wolves writhing on the ground in pain. But breaking it down, it was just a fight between humans and supernatural beings. The humans already hated us. We didn’t need to give them any more excuses to by killing them.

However, when something or someone threatened to kill everything you held dear, nobody would sit idly by and let it happen.

Riza’s resolve hardening, she started forwards.

Only to be pulled up short by someone shouting her name.

Whipping behind her she spotted a wolf barrelling down the slope of the mountain from the direction of the bunker. And on its back… _Fuery?_

“Riza! We need your help! Hughes needs you!” he called frantically. The wolf skidded to a stop, panting hard.

Riza took a step to follow him, but froze. She whipped back around to face Roy.

As she looked at the man who had helped her without question and who had saved her from herself time and time again, she felt her heart tear in two. Yes, this may have been an easy fight, but the danger was still present. Even now, more Hunters pressed through the trees, firing bolts into the fray. She wanted to whisk her love away from it all, fearing that if he died, it would be the last straw and it would kill her once and for all.

“ _Go,_ ” he urged softly. “ _I’ll be fine._ ”

She strode over, closing the distance in two strides. “ _Be careful._ ”

“ _I always am._ ” Riza could hear the grin in his voice. She leaned forward and licked his muzzle.

“ _I love you._ ” Roy yipped in response, turning and bounding into the fray. The sight created a pressure in her throat, but she had more pressing tings to attend to.

He would be fine.

He _had_ to be.

* * *

“Elicia, make sure she is lying flat,” Maes commanded, easing his wife’s head off of his knees. She had been still for too long. Her pulse continued to beat, but it was weak. He was afraid he had been too late. _She is still alive, though. Remember that._ “When she starts to move, just let her do it.” His voice wobbled, betraying the fact of how much this had affected him. “Don’t restrain her. It will just make things worse.” He had learned very quickly how to school his features and emotions after his parents died. Then, when he met… Maes sighed, closing his eyes briefly. After that meeting he had done it again for years out of fear. Fear, of how she may react. But now, all those years of practice did nothing for the cocktail of emotions that was like a hurricane within him.

He had to be strong for Elicia.

That had become a mantra in his head. Over and over it repeated. He hadn’t even spared the girl a glance. He couldn’t. Not if he wanted to maintain this collected exterior. Because once that was gone everything would go to shit. Maes was already barely holding it together.

The sound of fabric rustling together caught his attention, but he couldn’t draw his attention away from his wife. Elicia gasped and an excited murmur filled the cave. Riza knelt beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“What do you need me to do?” she asked.

No bullshit. No panic. Just business. That was what Maes needed right now. He was grateful for her calm.

He explained the situation and how the transformation worked. Riza didn’t react, simply nodded in understanding. Elicia however flinched. Unable to maintain it any longer, Maes reached out and grasped her hand. Lifting his gaze, he met her own. Terror stared right back at him and he almost broke there and then. Almost.

“Is there anything we can do?” Fuery asked. A chorus of agreement sounded in the cave, others looking on and ready to help. Maes shook his head.

Elicia stiffened across from him.

“She’ll be all right,” he managed to choke out. “We just need to wait.” The look Elicia gave him told Maes that she didn’t believe his lie one bit. However, she played along and nodded, her eyes returning to her mother. Without a word, Riza stood and moved around to beside Elicia and upon Maes reaching out to his daughter, she stood and walked around to him, settling close by his side.

It was a waiting game now and with Elicia hugging his side he felt a tiny bit better.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, plan is to just release these from now on once they are completed rather than every Sunday. Hopefully this means it will motivate me to write more often XD We will see about that! I won't go longer than a week without posting a chapter though. In the odd case (like last week) where I can't find time to write because of work (I worked Monday to Sunday last week) and life, there may be a slight delay. We are wrapping up the main story now but there are still a few story lines left to tie up so tie up, so we are almost at the end! Thanks to those who have stuck with this until now and who will to the end :D You da real MVPs!

Riza scanned Gracia’s body critically, taking in everything she could. The wound that she had sustained from her neck had slowly closed, the skin knitting back together. She had worked to remove the blood while Hughes comforted his daughter. Fuery had offered his assistance, although looked like he was going to vomit at any moment. Gratefully, Riza had accepted but when he started turning grey, she dismissed him kindly.

 The scout that had come to collect her with Fuery had returned to the battle field once retrieving her. His partner had remained, a smaller female wolf whose coat was the colour of red wine. In any other circumstance, Riza would have admired the colour, but her attention had been diverted to Gracia almost immediately.

Now, all they had to do was wait for the woman to wake up. What frustrated both Hughes and Riza the most was the lack of knowledge they possessed about the transition. Maes had researched it himself, but there were too many factors to consider to write up a general consensus of a human transitioning to a werewolf. Factors such as age, health, and mental strength played a large part. That’s why most didn’t survive the change. Those who were changed by loved ones, both parties were willing participants, or it was a last ditch effort to stop them from dying. The latter almost never succeeded. The thought was grim in Riza’s mind. The latter was the same position they were in now. The blonde hoped and prayed this would be a happy ending. Gracia couldn’t die. Not like this. The woman was too good to deserve this end.

A shockwave rocked the cave, a number of its inhabitants crying out in surprise. It was followed by what sounded like a second explosion, then another shock wave. Hughes and Riza’s eyes locked. A third and final shockwave shook rock dust from the ceiling, causing it to rain down on them from the ceiling.

Sprinting to the cave entrance Riza and Hughes froze at the sight of the forest before them. The smell of wolfs bane was ripe in the air and purplish smoke shrouded the trees.

“Oh my god,” Riza whispered. They had people down there. _She_ had people down there.

Silence seemed to cover the whole world in that moment. The forest was still in its entirety, as if reacting to the shock of those wolfs bane bombs.

Then the screams started.

 “Stay here,” Riza ordered, taking a step forward. It felt like she was in a daze. This couldn’t be happening. _Roy. Rebecca._

“You _can’t_ go down there Riza!” Hughes exclaimed, grabbing her arm to stop her movements. “That will kill you!”

“We have people down there,” she choked out. _Havoc. Breda. Falman._ Then she remembered those two kids, the brothers who were witches. Bile rose in her throat. “Keep them safe.” Riza’s met Hughes’. She almost dared him to stop her. With a nod, his loosened his grasp.

As Riza ran down the slope, her wolf paws thundering below her, mimicking the anger she felt towards the Hunters. They better hope they didn’t cross Riza right now. She vowed to tear out the throat of any she came across.

She scanned the forest, looking for any signs of movement. Beings had begun to stumble out of the mist, coughing and spluttering. Wolves paced backwards and forwards in front of the trees then backing up as the smoke crept slowly closer. Whines and shouts filled the air, piercing Riza’s head.

It was the perfect plan. Lay a trap like this for werewolves and no one would be able to go in a fetch those who were suffering. Both brilliant and diabolical.

The vampires began to venture back in. The incense choked them up, but didn’t have as intense an effect as it did on the wolves. Another flaw in the Hunters plan was not accounting for the fact vampires could shut off their ability to breathe. They waked out of the mist carrying unconscious forms and handing them off to a witch nearby, before returning into the now purple forest once more.

As expected, the smell of the gas didn’t affect her as badly as the other wolves. The blonde wolf had suspected for some time that this was the case. Whatever that vampire had done to her while under the custody of the Hunters had actually helped her. She had some kind of immunity to the foul poison. Which is why she delved head first into the purple mist, much to the distress of those waiting on the outside of the trees.

Visibility was nearly zero inside the trees. The fog was dense, clinging to her skin. As Riza ran she tried to limit her breathing to stop inhaling too much of it, but it was impossible. The gas tickled her throat as she inhaled, causing a tingling sensation in her windpipe that worsened over time.

A cough to her right had her altering course immediately. A woman was crying out for help. She was lying on the forest floor on her back, a hand clutching her throat. Her face was bright red as the poison slowly killed her. Green eyes widened at the sight of the wolf before her, but didn’t protest as Riza lowered her body to the floor and helped her mount her back.

There was no way to track how time was passing. The adrenaline kept Riza moving, but she was beginning to slow. The poison was taking its toll on her. After rescuing her eighth werewolf, she had to change back into her human form. After handing the unconscious male wolf over to the witch before her, she leaned heavily on a tree trunk, wheezing and glaring into the purple smoke. It was beginning to dissipate, but not fast enough. There was already a death toll of two wolves since this attack. And those were the two Riza had heard of. All the Hunters who had surrendered were dead. Apparently the poison affected humans just as badly. The smoke covered a large part of the forest and the training fields. There were a lot of people in that area, or there had been when Riza left with Fuery to attend to Gracia. She didn’t even entertain the thought that she hadn’t yet seen Roy or Rebecca yet.

“Hey,” a male wolf called to her as Riza got her breath back. “Take a break,” he softly ordered. “You won’t do anyone any good running yourself ragged.”

Riza took in his kind face and deep blue eyes. His hair stood up on the left side, indicating that he had ran his hands through it a few times. Obviously a frustrated habit. He looked as bad as Riza felt.

The blonde shook her head. “Not while there are still people out there.”

“You have saved more than enough. More than any other wolf here,” he reminded her. “The vampires will do the rest. We have a supply of gas masks at the settlement, but we are still waiting on them arriving and being distributed.”

Riza nodded. “Get them to any wolves still standing. And if there are any spare, I will take one please.” One corner of her mouth quirked up in amusement despite herself. Pulling herself upright, Riza jogged back into the fog.

She only managed to retrieve three more people, two wolves and a witch, before Riza was spent. One of the blonde brothers came running up to her as he spotted who was in Riza’s arms.

“Al?!” the boy cried, peering into his brothers face. He grabbed his wrist, placing two fingers to his wrist. “Al!”

“He’s alive,” Riza panted. “But he needs help.” It was an effort to talk now. Airways had closed up thanks to the fog, reducing the amount of oxygen she could take in. After a deep breath, Riza truly valued the sweet, sweet oxygen in the air.

Placing Al on the grass. She waited for a witch to direct her where to move him since a triage system had been put in place. People had been lined up in rows from serious to minor. Those who were most serious were the ones who were unconscious or not breathing. There was a flurry of activity in that row. Shouts and commands were barked as people worked, the witches leading the main healing force. Any werewolf or vampire nearby was commandeered to help save those people’s lives, giving the witches as many extra hands as they needed. They didn’t have to wait long because as soon as Al was on the grass, a witch firmly pushed Riza out of the way and began to work. The boy’s brother remained steadfast by his side, the two witches working together.

Exhausted, Riza removed herself out of the way and sat heavily on the grass. She panted as she stretched out on the floor, lying backwards and closing her eyes. They stung with every movements and had only recently begun to water. The setting sun didn’t help matters. It was low in the sky, the orange rays too bright for Riza to handle right now.

After a few minutes rest, Riza lifted herself off the grass. Bending one knee, she rested an arm atop it as she surveyed the carnage around her. The critical row was still a flurry of activity. The row a few feet away was long, but everyone was conscious. Wounds had been tended to and people were talking together. The third row, which had been set far apart, was incredibly small but the sight of it broke Riza’s heart. Five bodies lay underneath white blankets. Five dead. Tears sprang to her eyes and Riza didn’t wipe them away.

“How are you doing?” It was the male wolf from earlier. He handed her a bottle of water which Riza consumed greedily. The contents were gone within thirty seconds.

“Exhausted,” she breathed. This feeling of not being able to breathe would just not shift. “Worried. Afraid. Angry. All of the above, among many more.”

“I hear you,” he replied, his eyes drifting over to the small row Riza had just tore her eyes away from. “The Hunters are all dead.”

Riza figured as much. You didn’t set off a bomb like this unless you were desperate. This had been the group’s last resort. They would rather have died than surrendered to supernatural beings. Something Riza couldn’t understand. They wouldn’t have been harmed. Not under Grumman’s care. She wasn’t sure what would have happened to any Hunters that had survived but they wouldn’t have been executed. They weren’t those kind of people.

“What do we do now?” she asked, uncertain. The status of her pack was unknown. Grumman could be dead for all Riza knew. In order to stave off this gnawing worry and fear, she needed some kind of direction. Needed something to work towards. Because if she didn’t, the intense fear that Roy and Rebecca were underneath one of those sheets would consume her whole.

“We work with the wounded,” he replied, letting loose a breath. “We get the situation under control. When the fog clears, we move the most critical to the hospital and take it from there. Then clean up duty starts.”

Riza nodded. She could deal with that. She had purpose once more. Dragging herself to her feet, she turned to the wolf. “Riza,” she greeted and offered a hand.

“James,” he replied with a smile, shaking it firmly. “Let’s get to work Riza.”

As the pair were directed by various witches about where to move patients, Riza strained to listen for any news regarding her pack, but there was nothing. Apparently though, there were two other groups around the outskirts of the fog. Others had made it out, which eased her worries somewhat. Not by a lot, but enough to offer a sliver of hope that her pack would be all right.

It was nightfall before everyone was organised and the poison cleared. Left in its wake, the trees looked like cotton candy, tendrils of the fog still clinging to the leaves and pine needles. Very, very deadly cotton candy. Wildlife lay dead within the trees. Rabbits hadn’t made it out, neither had a few deer. They would have been too spooked to figure out a way out of the fog before it eventually suffocated them. A group of five vampires were tasked with retrieving them then burning the bodies. They were toxic now anyway and couldn’t be left for other predators to eat.

Riza helped James pull an old cart that had been lying around the settlement back towards the hospital. On it lay five unconscious werewolves. They weren’t critical. Their wounds had been treated and were stable for now. A witch walked by their side. She was there to monitor her patient’s condition while they walked.

Once the cart was unloaded, they returned to their camp to begin the process again.

During their four journeys, they encountered wolves and vampires from the two other triage sites, but not those Riza wanted to see. The knot in her stomach continued to grow as the night dragged on. Again, she listened out for news but heard nothing. They were not among the dead in her group. Although, someone very dear to James had been. Riza had comforted the man as he grieved. She had only known the man for a couple of hours but it had felt like second nature to do so. After what they went through, what _everyone_ went through, in a weird way it brought them all closer together. Trauma and desperate times have a funny way of doing that to people.

“This is the last cart,” Edward had told her quietly. That was the name of Al’s brother, Riza had discovered. The young man still hadn’t awoken, but he was stable. Two other unconscious witches were on their last cart, along with a werewolf. Edward had been prepared to fight tooth and nail to escort this cart, but the witch who had been assigned it simply nodded and moved on to another task.

“How is Al?” Riza asked, jerking her head behind her.

“Stable.” But Edward continued to look troubled.

“What’s up?” she asked, noting his surprise.

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

He met her steady gaze with a shocked stare, which turned to a scowl.

“I left him out there alone,” he muttered to himself. Either he had forgotten there were two werewolves in his company or he felt so guilty about the revelation that he didn’t want to admit it to himself. The boy didn’t want to admit that he was the cause for his brother’s condition.

“Do you want to talk about it?” James asked.

“No.”

Silence reigned once more. Even the birds in in the trees hadn’t begun to sing. It was nearing dawn and the forest was eerily silent.

“I just… How could I have been so _stupid_?” Edward muttered once more.

“Look,” Riza offered kindly. “There was no way you could have known this was going to happen. We have all suffered today from this attack. Just focus on helping your brother get better.”

His piercing eyes met hers. “Have you got people out there?” he asked.

Riza hesitated, but nodded. “My pack is out there and unaccounted for.” Her gaze found the forest floor as both James and Edward stared at her.

“You didn’t mention it,” James stated. Not accusatory, simply curious.

“At first… I was too afraid to think about it. Too afraid to think about the worst,” Riza admitted. “Then we had to help the wounded and I was kept busy.”

“At least you would know if they were dead. Death of a pack member is not something you could miss.”

Riza met James’ gaze. She believed them, but they could be critical. They could be lying unconscious in the grass like Al had been while strangers worked to keep them alive. With all the confusion and fear from the people around her, Riza had been unable to reach out to them. Whenever she tried it, the feeling got lost in the mess of emotions from those around her.

“I hope you’re right.” 

* * *

 

Maes paced backwards and forwards in front of the small hospital room. Elicia sat on one of the chairs by the door, staring off into space. Tears that had fallen were now dry.

They were still waiting on Gracia to wake up. The Healer had stated that because the wound had been so fatal, it would take longer for the venom to work through her system. It had to repair the damage down first before it could work on transforming her into a vampire. Maes had nodded, squeezing Elicia’s hand in comfort as she gasped a sob.

Said Healer was in that room now, monitoring his wife. Maes wanted to be in there too, but he had no idea how to change someone. He had been adamant that day would never come with Gracia, so hadn’t bothered to look it up. His parents never mentioned and young Maes saw no reason to question it. All he knew was the victim had to be bitten and have the venom of a vampire injected into their blood. But then came the after care and signs to look out for while they were transforming. Maes felt completely helpless as he waited.

“Will she be all right Daddy?” Elicia asked. Maes stopped pacing and turned to face his daughter. Looking at her now, she looked every bit like the child she ought to be. He scooped her up, hugging her fiercely.

“I hope so.”

The door opened and both desperate vampires turned to face an exhausted, but pleased Healer.

“It is done.” Maes Hughes had never felt relief like it. “She will wake up on her own terms and she will be disorientated so be patient. Your wife may even have trouble adjusting to her new life so keep an eye on her for the first few days.”

Maes nodded, offering his hand for the man to shake. “Thank you.”

The Healer smiled. “I am happy to help.” He turned to his left to look through a set of double doors. Wounded had been pouring in all night from the training grounds. It seemed the man’s work was not done yet.

 While Maes wanted to find out about the fate of his friends, he couldn’t bring himself to leave Gracia or Elicia’s side.

“If you need anything just call me through.”

“I will. Thank you, again.”

As the doors open noise flooded through. People were hurrying backwards and forwards, barking orders and transporting those who were unconscious. Once again, the two were left in the quite hallway before Gracia’s door. Turning to face his daughter, Maes nodded and grasped her outstretched hand. It was time to meet his new wife.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Two chapters in one week! Hell must have frozen over xD Enjoy!

Ten dead werewolves.

Ten.

Grumman sighed at the thought of that loss. He didn’t yet know the identities of those poor souls but the weight of their deaths already sat heavy upon his shoulders.

Riza was alright, thankfully. She had stopped in briefly to see how he was doing before duty called her back to transporting the wounded. The old werewolf couldn’t describe his joy upon seeing her not among those ten.

 _Ten_.

Berthold had remained by his side throughout the ordeal, acting as a bodyguard as Pinako worked her magic. Their past had been rocky, and their reunion as well, but Grumman still held a large amount of respect for her. It took great courage to do what she did for his granddaughter. The fact that the woman had helped Riza once more, bringing the young woman back to them after her ordeal… And now, she had saved his life without thinking. Well, Grumman would be thankful to her for the remainder of his long life.

“You should go and get some sleep,” Grumman muttered to Berthold. The man had taken up residence in an armchair by his bedside. The attack had been initiated over twenty four hours go and Grumman was fine now physically, but he was exhausted. The news of the death toll just added to it.

Berthold shook his head. “I’m fine.”

His body language told Grumman otherwise. His leg bounced on the floor as an outlet for nervous energy. His gaze flicked to the door every time there was movement outside. When Pinako opened the door to check on Grumman, every time his face lit up, only for him to school it back into a neutral expression. The werewolf knew who he was waiting for and Riza would be kept occupied by the wounded for another couple of hours. She wasn’t one to leave them behind.

He wasn’t sure if Berthold harboured some guilt towards his actions fifteen years ago and that’s why he still remained by his side, but Grumman had to admit his constant presence had become irritating. He needed time to shut off and fully absorb what had happened today. People would be looking to him for a plan moving forward. He didn’t even know the extent of the damage. All that Havoc had told him was there were ten dead werewolves in the morgue.

“Go outside then,” Grumman offered. “Go and find Riza. I will be fine, I just need to sleep.”

His son-in-law turned to look at him, as if finally realising how tired Grumman looked. He nodded, leaving his chair. Within ten seconds, Grumman was left alone.

Lying back he sighed deeply when his head hit the pillow. Tears began to escape down his face as he thought of those ten werewolves. The people in this settlement had become his family over the years. Those deaths would not be easy to accept.

* * *

“Go inside and get some rest,” James told her. “You took in a lot of the poison when you were in the forest and need to get checked out.”

Riza knew he was talking sense but at the same time she didn’t want to leave him with the clean-up duty alone. Ten werewolves had joined them, each wearing the same grim expression. One had clapped James on the back before pulling him into a hug and offering her condolences, indicating the person James had lost today was also familiar with this woman.

“I can help –” Riza began to offer, but James cut her off.

“Go. You can barely stand up.” As if on cue, Riza felt the world spin for a moment. “Go and rest.”

Riza finally gave in and nodded. “Stay safe.”

“You too.”

The walk back to the hospital felt longer than before, but that was probably due to her exhaustion and the fact she was finally alone. She had desperately tried to not let her mind wander now that there was nothing to keep it occupied, but failed. Flashes of Roy and Rebecca lying dead, suffocated by the poison filled her mind. Shoving them out of her head, Riza grit her teeth and picked up the pace.

The hospital was stull bustling when Riza arrived.

“Are you injured?” a male witch asked her brusquely. His ginger hair fell over his face, obscuring his vision but it didn’t matter because he didn’t even look up from the chart he was writing on.

“I inhaled a lot of the smoke.”

His gaze snapped up, a frown on his face. “That was hours ago.”

“I’m aware,” Riza remarked, his sharp attitude grinding her gears. After the night she had Riza was beyond being courteous to someone with a bad attitude.

“Go through there,” he pointed, his attention turning back to the chart. “The witch will help you.” Without another word he walked away, moving past her to someone else entering through the main door.

At least the witch who greeted her had a batter attitude. Riza returned her smile with a tired one of her own. Riza recognised the woman. Her name was Christine and she had offered to make potions for the werewolves when they had been planning their assault on the Hunters a few weeks ago. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail but her bangs were tousled, a sign of a long night’s work. She looked as tired as everyone else who was working in the hospital.

“How can I help?” Christine asked.

“I inhaled a lot of the smoke while retrieving wolves from the fog,” Riza explained.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise while reaching into a box before her on the table. “And you are still standing?”

“I was experimented on by the Hunters a few months ago and I think I developed some kind of immunity to wolfs bane.”

Christine gave her a sympathetic look. “I heard how much you helped. You saved my husband.”

Riza shot her a surprised look. “I did?”

She nodded. “Man with a mop of black hair. A scar on his right cheek?”

The description held a spark of familiarity to it. In the moment she hadn’t paid much attention to their appearance. But he had stood out for Riza because of his desperate questions about the welfare of his wife. Riza assured him that although she didn’t know, she would find out for him. The man had passed out just as Riza arrived at the triage.

“How is he?”

“Asking for you,” she smiled. “Wanted to thank you for saving his life. I said I would do it on his behalf should we cross paths.”

“It was no problem. I’m just happy I could help,” Riza smiled. A warmth spread through her. It was something she didn’t expect, especially not after the horror of that night, but it was welcome. It felt nice knowing that at least someone she had saved had lived and was awake now.

Christine handed her a strip of pills and held out a syringe. “Do you mind?” she asked, motioning to the instrument.

“Not at all.” Riza moved her neck so the woman could access the main artery there. There was a brief prick to her skin followed by a nip of pain then nothing. Christine administered the vaccine and Riza already felt her breathing come easier.

“Take two of those every four hours until the strip is finished. You should be golden after that.”

“Thank you for your help.”

Christine smiled. “Now go and sleep. Healers orders.”

Riza’s mouth quirked up in amusement and she turned to leave the room.

She stopped dead as her eyes fell upon Christine’s new patient. Her heart leapt into her throat.

Roy looked equally as surprised and relieved as her. The pair stood frozen, as of both brains were stuttering to realise that the other was okay. Riza took a step forward throwing her arms around his neck. Roy wrapped his arms tightly around her back, squeezing tightly.

“You’re okay,” Riza breathed, bringing a hand up to the back of his head. Pressure built in her throat and she swallowed in an effort to remove it as tears sprung to her eyes. She pulled away and gazed up at his face. There was a red mark on his forehead that told of an old but deep cut. Blood had dried down his face, leaving a trail down to his chin. Some of it had been smeared as if he tried to wipe it away, but forgot about it during the carnage. Lifting a hand, she pressed her fingertips to the mark, stroking his face gently.

“I’m all right,” he murmured. God how she had missed hearing that voice. The walls she had built up in an effort to keep her moving forward and working to help the wounded cracked and the emotions she had squashed down threatened to break free. “Are you?” He carried out his own assessment of her, frowning at the red marks she knew were still present under her eyes and around her nose thanks to the poison.

Riza nodded. “Better now I know you are alive.”

Once again, Roy bundled her up in her arms. “I thought…”

“Me too,” Riza whispered. He didn’t need to finish the sentence. Riza had shared those same fears herself. “Is Rebecca…?” she asked as they both pulled apart.

Roy nodded. “She is fine. She was with me the whole time. She kept me in line,” he chuckled before his face turned sincere. “She was a big help keeping me grounded.”

Riza understood and had felt the same way about James. Just having someone there for her to talk to and direct her, and she him, kept her mind of her inner turmoil. It had been a big help.

“Can I help you?” Christine asked Roy politely. She watched them both fondly, understanding their worry. She had felt the same way about her husband all night. She admired their strength after everything they had been through. Christine wasn’t one to listen to gossip but it was difficult not to know what the young couple had been through recently. It warmed her heart to know that they still had each other.

“Oh, uh, no. I just came to see Riza.”

“No problem,” she replied cheerily.

The pair walked out the room hand in hand. Now that Riza knew he was alive, the relief itself appeared to have turned her limbs to jelly. She leaned against him as they walked, effectively using Roy’s body as a crutch. She was exhausted physically and mentally. She needed sleep. But now Roy was back, she didn’t want to sleep just yet.

“Riza!” Rebecca cried tearfully upon spotting her in the crowded foyer. Havoc grinned at seeing her, offering her a wave. The two women hugged, Riza thankful once more her pack was okay. “Thank god you are all right! Where have you _been_?” She gave her old friend a brief description of her night, and Rebecca returned the favour.

“Excuse me ladies and gentlemen,” a kindly old Healer interrupted their reunion. “I am sorry to interrupt but could I ask you to leave this area free? We still have a few more patients coming in and at this rate we need all the space we can get in order to hold them.” His expression saddened as he finished speaking.

“Of course,” Roy replied. “Sorry, we will get out of your hair.”

“Thank you.”

The four moved outside before Riza stopped. “Wait, Gracia.”

“Is she okay?” Roy asked, the relieved look dropping from his face. Worry overtook it.

“I… I don’t know. She was when I last checked, but that was around midnight.” Without another word, the pair re-entered the hospital. Riza led the way, having already made the journey down this route and it didn’t take them long to arrive at Gracia’s room. Muffled voices came from the other side of the door. She couldn’t pick out who was talking. Her superhuman hearing did nothing for the partially soundproof door. However, Riza took that as a good sign and knocked gently.

“Come in,” Maes called.

It was comical, Maes thought, to see all four of his friends poke their heads around the door at the same time. Amusement bubbled in his chest and he chuckled. He jerked his head gently, ushering them further in the room. He turned to his wife, who was watching them with confusion. Her red eyes had been alarming at first, there were no whites to her eyes anymore, just red with a black pupil. The Healer had explained that was what happened when a vampire first changed. After a few weeks, no longer than a month, her eyes would be back to the same colour they had been while she was human. It was simply an effect of the venom and her transformation.

“How are you feeling?” Riza asked Gracia, her smile bright upon seeing her awake and sitting up.

“I’m… all right,” she replied after a moment’s hesitation. Maes thought she wasn’t having too much difficulty adjusting to her new body. He didn’t know if it was a gift or not, some vampires did have them, but he was very good at reading people and sensing their emotions. Gracia felt fine to him. But, she hadn’t seen herself in a mirror yet.

Everything was the same, except her eyes, and there was a different look about her. She looked stronger. Where imperfections had been on her skin before, they were gone, like the small scar on her cheek from when she had been cutting down the hedge in their garden and a branch had caught her in the face. The scar on her hand she had received while cutting up vegetables for dinner was gone, Maes had also noticed somewhat regretfully. Every time they had held hands he had stroked the scar on her thumb.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Riza grinned.

“You helped me, didn’t you?” Riza nodded. “Thank you, for helping Maes and Elicia. I wasn’t completely awake, but I heard bits of what was going on. Thank you for being there with them.”

“I would do it again in a heartbeat,” Riza replied sincerely. That warmed Maes’ heart, to know that there were other people out there who were willing to look out for his family. “We’re going to take off, but we will catch up with you later, okay?” Gracia nodded, smiling back at the four visitors.

With a few farewells the four were back in the forest and heading back to their cabins. It was still eerily silent. There were no wildlife sounds at all. They had all been scared off. The usual activity that took place in the marketplace was gone. It look abandoned as they walked through silently. Rebecca and Havoc retired to their cabin with a quiet farewell, as if afraid to make too much noise. It was still unnerving to walk through the forest. Riza expected a Hunter to jump out at them at any moment, but it never came. It was surreal to think that it could possibly be all over. The Hunters would always be a threat, no doubt about it, but the group that appeared to be intent on the settlement’s extinction was gone. They would have to await an official report with evidence gathered from all residents, but Riza felt excitement and relief course through her at the prospect of finally being free of them.

Roy opened the door and ushered her through without a word. The cabin was warm, the summer sun heating the room so it was the perfect temperature for their arrival.

“What would you say to decorate this house?” Riza asked Roy out of the blue. He turned to her in confusion. This was not something he thought they would be discussing and he was far too tired to even think about that right now.

“Sure. Why?”

“I think it looks really bare. And if we are going to be here long term then it needs a bit of character to it,” Riza answered, looking around the room.

“I’m… What?”

She met his gaze. “Would you want to stay here?” she asked. “Long term, I mean. Or would you want to return home?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, frustration creeping into his voice. “It’s not something I kind of want to dive into _right now_ ,” he stressed, yawning loudly.

Riza hands dropped from her hips. “You’re right. We can talk about it later.”

Roy nodded, entering their bedroom then bathroom to take a quick shower to wash off the blood on him. As the water hit a cut on his abdomen he hissed in pain. He had let a Hunter get too close. They slid under him, a knife slicing at his belly while he had been a wolf. Roy had got his revenge but luckily, his skin was tough enough to withstand the slice. The skin had begun to heal but it still looked puckered and red. Gently, he removed the dried blood, flinching every time he accidentally let a hand drift too close to it.

When he exited the room with a towel conveniently hiding his wound, he spotted Riza dozing on the bed. He nudged her awake, knowing that she would prefer to have a shower first before falling asleep. He took in her exhausted expression and the red marks around her eyes and nose. They had dulled since he had first saw them in the hospital, thanks to her medication. However he still felt his stomach twist at the memory of not knowing where she was or if she was even alive during the last twelve hours.

“Riza,” he called softly, crouching at her head. She stirred, muttering “five more minutes”, which made Roy chuckle to himself. “Time to shower. You will thank me for it later.” Her hair was greasy and her skin was dirty with mud. Her clothes were no better, leaving stains on the bedsheets. _Another task for tomorrow,_ Roy sighed to himself.

Ten minutes later they were both in bed. Roy hugged her tightly to his chest with his left hand and kissed the top of her head once they were settled. Riza hummed her approval and closed her eyes, hugging into his right arm that was positioned under her neck. She gripped that hand tightly, anchoring herself to him.

“Just so you know,” Roy softly announced. “Just so there is no doubt, I want to stay wherever you are. Whether that is here or at my Aunt’s, it doesn’t matter. As long as we’re together.”

Riza was silent after he spoke. He thought she had fallen asleep. But, her reply came in the form of a happy sigh.

“Me too.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't have uploaded last week if I wanted to because I had literally no time to write D: But I am back now!  
> I am winding the story down now, there should only be a couple of chapters left. I have said that to myself before though xD There are still a few more story lines to finish up and then I will be done! How crazy is that!  
> Enjoy!

Both Roy and Riza were loath to leave their bed once both had awoken. It was midnight when Riza woke up, being the first one to do so. They had slept for around fourteen hours. Riza felt like she could sleep for eight more. Roy woke shortly after her. She knew, because his grip on her waist tightened and he sighed into her hair, tickling her neck.

“I would say good morning but that doesn’t seem appropriate for this time of night,” she greeted him, a smile gracing her lips.

“What time is it?” Riza noticed, with delight, that his voice was thick with sleep and it was adorable to hear him speak.

“Twelve eighteen.”

“We only slept a couple of hours?” he asked, confused.

“Twelve eighteen in the morning.”

“Ah.”

He shifted behind her, rolling onto his back and stretching. “Why am I still so tired then?” Riza rolled over as well, turning to face him.

As he stretched, the duvet cover lowered and Riza noticed an old cut on his abdomen. She would have noticed anyway, because once Roy began to move, he hissed in pain, his hands lowering instinctively to the wounded area.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Riza lifted his hands gently and inspected the cut. It had been a deep one, she noted with a frown, but it was on the mend now. In human terms it looked weeks old, but the skin was still tender. Roy flinched at her touch. It would definitely leave a scar.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her voice quiet.

Roy nodded. “Yeah. It was a stupid mistake but it could have been worse.” Riza sighed to herself.

“How did it happen?”

“The fight was… carnage. There were people and wolves everywhere. It was hard to tell who was on whose side when I was in the thick of it. I noticed a Hunter charge at me when it was too later. She slid underneath me and sliced at my wolf’s stomach.” Riza paled. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled reassuringly. “I’m all right. My skin is made of tough stuff.”

“Knowing that still doesn’t ease any worries.”

His smile dropped. “I know.”

“Is that all that happened?”

“Apart from the one on my forehead, yeah.”

“Good.” She lowered her head, resting it by his shoulder. Roy remained on his back, staring up at the ceiling. One of her hands remained on his stomach. She traced the ridges of his abdomen, smirking when he shivered. Before she could continue, he grabbed her wrist and removed it from his body.

“Please don’t,” he requested politely. “It tickles.” Riza chuckled to herself. Instead of her sudden mischievous streak taking over, she placed her hand on the shoulder opposite her, draping across his chest. “Thank you very much.”

The pair lay silently in the darkness. Roy’s mind rewound to yesterday – two days ago? He didn’t know at this point – and their altercation with the Hunters. Rebecca had found him after seeing Riza leave. The brown wolf fought by his side with a ferociousness that Roy didn’t think he would ever see. Rebecca was a feisty character, but that was something else he had witnessed. She had his back though, and that would be something he wouldn’t forget. He ensured the favour was returned.

Riza’s mind contemplated the events of yesterday from her perspective. She thought about her grandfather and if he had woken up yet. After visiting him briefly he had fallen asleep, Pinako had briefly told her on one of Riza’s return trips with the wounded. The old witch had reassured her that she would keep an eye on him in between patients. As an afterthought, she remembered her father was still with Grumman. He hadn’t seen any of the action so there was no cause for concern there. After everything that had happened between the two, Riza felt almost afraid to sit down and face the man. However, the more she thought about it, the more she felt the need to. The events they had just witnessed proved that time was fleeting, even for supernatural beings in this current world. It would be a big regret of hers if he passed without them both addressing the elephant in the room. Finally, her thoughts turned to her new friend, James. She wondered how he was doing and if he was taking care of himself in the aftermath.

“What are you thinking about?” Roy murmured, turning his head to face her.

Riza stopped herself before answering with her automatic response of “nothing”. Her mischievous streak had returned. “Just someone I met yesterday.”

“Oh?” he asked innocently, bringing a hand up to grasp the one resting atop his left shoulder. “Who did you meet?”

“A man helped me yesterday, like Rebecca did with you. He was a _big_ help.” The grip on her hand tightened involuntarily. “He helped me through a _lot_.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh _yes_ ,” Riza emphasised, watching in amusement as the vein on his neck pulsed. Her poker face had never been so strong. “ _He_ was especially helpful when I was feeling particularly lonely –” Suddenly, Roy spun, shifting atop her body, cutting her off. Riza laughed as he lifted himself off her, but enjoying the feeling of both their bodies pressed together. “You are so easy to bait.”

“Maybe,” he replied, his voice dropping in tone. It had shifted, taking on a throaty quality that stirred in Riza’s stomach. Her toes curled in response. He continued his movements, dropping his face so he could kiss her throat, right up to her ear. “Can _he_ help you with that?”

“Oh no,” Riza purred, grasping the waistband of his shorts. “Only you can help me with that.”

With a giggle and a growl, the pair tangled themselves in the sheets.

* * *

Roy kissed Riza’s cheek as the pair lay panting on the bed. _That_ had been exciting and Roy wanted to go for round three, but that wasn’t the direction he had intended the conversation to go. The little minx had gotten to him, but he wasn’t going to complain. The way that woman did things sometimes… She would be the death of him.

Speaking of Riza, she jumped out of the bed and headed silently to the bathroom. Roy watched her go, admiring the way she moved. She held herself with such a grace that he envied it. She hopped right back into the bed once she was done, curling into his body.

“That was not how I imagined the conversation going by the way,” Roy chuckled.

“Are you complaining?” she asked indignantly, but the smirk on her face told Roy she was joking.

“Never.” They had returned to their previous position, before the fun had started. Roy lay on his back, one arm around Riza’s shoulder and she hugged into his side.

“What would you say to having kids?” she asked.

Time seemed to slow for him as Roy craned his neck to look down at her. He gazed into her brown eyes seeing nothing but love there.

“I don’t know,” he sutured. “It hasn’t been something I have thought about.”

“Okay.” Roy squeezed her shoulders at the sound of her disappointed voice.

“I haven’t thought about it, but that doesn’t mean that the prospect of having a child with you doesn’t appeal to me instantly.” He smiled as Riza’s face lit up. “Of course I would want to. Who wouldn’t want a kid werewolf running about in here?”

“I haven’t thought much about it either, but after yesterday…”

“Life seems very short, even for us?”

Riza nodded. “I’m only twenty one but it doesn’t look like we will have a normal, human life ever again.”

“Is this just your way of asking me to sleep with you again?” he asked sardonically. Roy laughed when a pillow hit him in the face.

“ _No_ ,” she replied, sticking her tongue out at him. “It doesn’t have to be today, it doesn’t have to be a year from now. I just wanted to know your thoughts.”

“I would love to Riza. I didn’t have any brothers or sisters, I was an only child, and I know you were too.” She stiffened slightly at the mention of her childhood, an automatic reaction. “So I would love to start a big family with you. Or, even if you just want one child that is fine with me too. As long as I’m with you.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, feeling tears well within her. God, she loved this man so much. It always seemed too good to be true that they were together. Now, the prospect of starting a family felt her with a longing that would not be sated until she held their child in her arms.

“Is this why you were asking about decorating before we fell asleep?”

Riza nodded. “I want to make a home for us here. We are well protected. We are with our own kind. But if you want to move back with your Aunt then that is fine with me too. We can make it work.”

“I am happy either way. As long as I am with you.”

Those words made her happier than Riza thought possible.

* * *

The clean-up effort was reaching its tail end when Riza returned to the site of the fight. The Hunters had brought ten smoke bobs with them into the forest with the intention of killing them all that way. As she picked her way through the trees Riza’s eyes scanned the forest. It had rained briefly during the night while she and Roy slept but there were still blood stains on trees near the training fields. Her nose wrinkled as the smell of vomit reached her. It was old, which made her stomach lurch. Pressing on quickly she changed course for the valley.

Not many people were about when Riza arrived. She noticed Breda enter his office and made a beeline for it.

Breda’s office was incredibly well organised. Bookshelves lined one wall which were filled full. Wherever there was a space, a book was crammed into it. Loose pieces of paper were categorised into desk trays ranging from “future ideas” to “timing logs” for each exercise. There was one window in the room, a large one which covered the wall opposite the door. It offered an excellent view into the valley below. Peering out Riza could spot the obstacle course he had designed at the far end of the valley.

“Hey,” she greeted quietly, stepping through the threshold. They had all been through a lot and she didn’t want to startle the man.

“Hello Riza.” He sounded as exhausted as he looked. Dark circles surrounded his eyes and the way he moved was sluggish. The man had clearly been awake for a lot longer than was necessary.

“How are you doing?” she asked carefully, studying his face for any reaction.

“Feeling like shit but otherwise fine.”

“Go and sleep. I can take your spot.”

Breda shook his head. “There is still so much to be done. There are still bodies to be moved to the burial site. The hospital needs ingredients from the forest for healing potions. We require bandages still. I’ve sent out a party of three to retrieve some from a hospital in Boulder but they aren’t back yet –”

“Breda,” Riza interrupted him. With every word he appeared to look more and more defeated. “Go and get some sleep. You are of no use to anyone like this.”

“I can’t –”

“Sleep. Go. Now.” Her gaze slid over to a few pieces of paper that were beside him on a table. “Is this what needs to be done?” Admitting defeat, Breda’s shoulders sagged. He nodded. “Consider it done. Now, go. You deserve it.”

Thanking her quietly the werewolf slipped out the door. There was a _crack_ and the sound of paws thundering into the forest.

Turning her attention to the numerous pieces of paper, Riza set herself to work.

Picking up the top one, it read: “ingredients”. Below was a list of plants that were required for the hospital. Riza was not familiar with the names, never mind what flower they might be referring to. The next didn’t have a title but it was a list of names. Ten names. With a sinking feeling in her stomach Riza arrived at the conclusion that this must be the identities of the people they lost.

A knock at the door broke her concentration. Two young men were at the door. She recognised them as the Elric brothers. The older one – Riza wasn’t sure who was who – had saved Roy’s life during the fight apparently. One particularly angry Hunter had leapt at him while his back was turned to fight with another. The boy had grabbed the Hunter with a vine spell and pulled him back, proceeding to punch the man in the face.

Riza would always be thankful to the boy for that.

“We would like to help,” the younger brother announced from behind his brother.

“Yeah. Havoc told us to speak to Breda.” He looked around the room.

“I sent him home to sleep. I don’t think he has had any since the fight.” Both boys paused in their not-so-subtle search. Two sets of eyes slid over to her, their faces concerned. “Riza Hawkeye,” she greeted with a smile.

“This is Alphonse,” the older one announced, hooking a thumb behind him. “And I am Edward. People just call us Ed and Al.” He shrugged. “Whatever you prefer is fine with us.”

“A pleasure to meet you both. As of where to start, I am not entirely sure. Breda said this was everything that needed to be done.” Edward walked over to the table to examine the paper. He picked up the ingredients list, thankfully. She wasn’t sure how he would react to see the list of names of the dead. If Riza to guess, she would say Ed was about fourteen or fifteen. A teenager didn’t need to see that. “I am afraid I am not very good with plants so I don’t think I will manage that one.”

“We’ll take it,” Edward announced. His eyes were already scanning the paper. “Come on all, the hospital needs more healing potions.”

A look of determination came over the younger brother. He seemed relieved to have purpose once more. “Right.”

Without a goodbye, the two brothers left her in Breda’s office.

The rest of the morning went by fairly quickly. Riza busied herself with the task of clearing up the forest. Rain would do the job just fine but it was summer and the heat was beginning to pick up and Riza _really_ didn’t want to leave any piles of vomit to get cooked by the sun. She almost added to the list during the job. Almost. It was safe to say she declined the lunch Roy brought her a couple of hours later.

An unexpected visitor entered Breda’s office while the pair were chatting. As soon as Berthold entered the small room, all conversation stopped. She hadn’t expected him to seek her out. To be fair, he had been pretty much non-existent in her life growing up that it was still a shock seeing him in the flesh anyway.

“May I speak with you Riza?” he asked.

Her first instinct was to decline. _He_ was why she had been unhappy as a child. However, the adult part of her mind told her to accept. They _needed_ to discuss what happened. Riza needed closure on that part of her life and it was the only way she could finally put that painful part of it behind her.

So she nodded.

“I’ll catch up with you soon, okay?” Roy announced, leaving his chair. Swallowing an unexpected lump in her throat, Riza nodded. Before going, Roy approached and kissed the top of her head. Without another word, he left to return to the hospital.

This was it.

Steeling herself, Riza lifted her gaze to meet her father’s.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple of chapters to go! I think there will be three or four more left to post and I aim to get them all written this week so I can finish this novel off xD Hope you enjoy!

Berthold sat on the chair Roy had just vacated. Again, she wished he hadn’t left even just for morale support. However, this was between her and her father and it was long overdue. The air needed to cleared and things were in dire need of being discussed. And yet, Riza still found herself watching him defensively. It appears years of neglect would do that to you. In response to this, only one word left her mouth.

“Why?”

Berthold sighed deeply, running a hand over his face. “I did it to protect you. I did everything to protect you.” A surge of anger went through her. She would have been protected _here_ with her own kind. Not half way across the country where her father was in no state to raise her never mind help her. “Before you get angry I realise I did not do right by you.”

“Yeah, no shit,” she muttered darkly. The comment made him wince. _Good_. It was petulant. It was unnecessary. But she had suffered for _years_ because of him. Her initial thoughts of possibly wanting to patch things up slowly drifted out of her mind upon coming face to face with her father once more. Anger simmered just under the surface, threatening to boil over should she be pushed too hard.

“However that _had_ always been my intention. I was a fool to think I could shoulder your burden for you alone. I was still so lost in my grief over your mother that it increased tenfold. I took on your grief too and it constantly felt like I was suffocating. Whenever I looked at your face, I saw _her_. Whenever I heard your voice, I heard her. Every waking moment was a literal nightmare.”

Riza sat in silence as she listened to him. His words washed over her, making her own chest constrict painfully. That anger slowly burned to an ember.

“I am not trying to make excuses. I could see what was happening before my eyes, yet I did nothing. In short, I feared facing you because I would see your mother again, but in you. I was a coward.” He huffed, his laugh devoid of humour. “I still am.

“I don’t expect forgiveness. I simply feel lucky to explain myself to you.” He ran a hand over his shaggy beard, tugging at it. “I don’t think I will stick around here. It has been… hard. Being back here brings back memories I would rather keep buried.” He laughed humourlessly to himself. “Like I said, I am a coward.”

“Where will you go?” Riza asked, her voice cracking slightly. She swallowed hard, forcing down her emotions. This man had neglected her for years and yet here she was almost ready to ask him not to leave her. It might be a childish wish for him not to leave her, but it was there nonetheless.

“I don’t know,” he exhaled in a rush. “Probably back east.”

“Don’t go,” she blurted out. Internally she cursed herself. This man had neglected her for years, taken her away from her home and the people she had loved… Despite that, her feelings towards the man sitting across from her had shifted monumentally. Just by looking at the man, Riza could tell this was the biggest regret of his life. He didn’t have to say the words. They were etched on the lines on his face. A face that looked twenty years the senior of what it should be. Grief had not been kind to Berthold Hawkeye. Grief that he had shouldered for the both of them. Again, Riza’s chest constricted painfully.

But he had done it all to protect her. He had shouldered the burden of her mother’s death for Riza. He had removed her from the situation that was making her mostly catatonic.

Berthold Hawkeye had effectively saved her life. At a price, but he had loved her enough to take on the grief of the two of them if it meant Riza would live once more. He had made that sacrifice.

Her father stared at her after she spoke. Silence reigned uncomfortably as he did so, making Riza shift in her seat.

“Please don’t leave. At least not yet,” she whispered.

“Why?” he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

“I don’t know why!” she exclaimed louder than intended. Berthold looked taken back by her outburst. “I don’t know,” she repeated, a helplessness overtaking her tone. “Just… Can you wait until I figure out what I want? Things have been too hectic round here for me to think about everything.”

Berthold deliberated for a few moments. “Okay. I won’t go. Not if you don’t want me to. But I swear to you Riza, I will try and make things up to you. I know nothing I do will _ever_ take back what I did to you growing up, but I will try my best until I can no longer.”

“I don’t want anything like that. I don’t want you to run around trying to make things up to me.” Riza paused. “I just want a father.”

Berthold nodded. “I can do that.”

“That’s all I have ever wanted.” Riza instantly felt bad this time upon seeing him wince. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that to sound harsh –”

“No,” Berthold interrupted her with a sad smile. “You are well justified. It is the truth after all.”

This was a start. It wasn’t perfect and Riza wasn’t sure if it ever would be again. However, after hearing and reading her father’s side of the story the thick walls she had built around that part of her life had begun to crumble slightly. The hate she had harboured towards him before was gone. In its place was regret, sadness, and pity. As she had said to Grumman what felt like months ago, it was time to let the past be the past. She should be looking to the future, one with her father in it rather than Berthold dying alone filled with regret. Riza would give him that second chance because in all honesty, despite everything, she didn’t want him to live like that. He deserved a second chance. A chance to finally make things right, especially after that sacrifice he had made.

* * *

 

Roy was busy working throughout the afternoon but every time the main door opened in the hospital he glanced up to see if it would be Riza walking through the door.

The only person who caught his interest was a particularly dishevelled looking character whose eyes darted around the room. He was a vampire, but not someone Roy recognised. The man approached Roy without hesitation. Glancing around the room, the raven haired man noticed he was the only one who had paid attention to the newcomer’s entrance.

“Where is Grumman?” he asked breathlessly. _Where had he come from?_ Roy had certainly never seen him around the settlement before. While eyeing the man critically, he huffed in annoyance. “This is important!”

Satisfied he posed no threat but not quite ready to trust the stranger, Roy nodded. “He is this way,” Roy gestured, leading the man to Grumman’s room.

“Ah, Anderson. Welcome back.” Grumman greeted. He was alone in the room. Berthold had been the older man’s shadow for the last thirty six hours so it was odd to walk into the room and not see Riza’s father sitting in the arm chair against the wall to their right. Something clenched in Roy’s stomach. He only hoped that conversation was going well.

He had wanted to stay but decided against it. That was something father and daughter needed to work out themselves. Roy wasn’t sure he would ever forgive Berthold for what he did to Riza. Despite having the best intentions, it left her with a loveless and difficult childhood.

“Did you find out what we discussed?” Grumman asked, drawing Roy back into the room.

The man nodded, his long brown hair bouncing with the movement. It fell just past his ears, swishing with every movement. It was stuck to his scalp with the sweat. _How far had he travelled?_ “I did.”

“Roy?” Grumman called as the man moved to leave the room. “You may want to stay for this.”

Twisting back around to face the two men, Roy looked at them in confusion. “Why?”

Gesturing to Anderson, Grumman began his explanation. “I sent Anderson here to New York to find out what happened to your parents.”

Time slowed for Roy. He sucked in a breath, anticipation and fear at what he might here in the next few minutes shooting through his veins. This was most unexpected.

“And?” His tone was sharp and blunt.

Anderson looked between them both before beginning to talk.

“Anderson, do not leave poor Mr. Mustang hanging like this. They were his parents. Answer him.” Grumman’s last sentence was a bark, an order for the man to talk. To be honest, if the man didn’t speak soon Roy might just throttle the information out of him.

“They were killed in Central Park.”

“Yes, we know this,” Grumman replied, gesturing for the man to continue. “And?”

“I asked around the packs in the area. Apparently around that time they had some bother with the vampire clans. More specifically the Human Feeding Clans. They were targeting all species, not just humans, and leaving the bodies in broad daylight.” Anderson wrinkled his nose. “I have never heard of vampires feeding on other species before.

“Get to the point Anderson.”

“Right. Well, all this commotion got the police and even the FBI involved. It was careless behaviour but apparently they thought themselves too good to hide from human society. Hunters were beginning to swarm into the state so the packs all came together to try and deal with the situation. Unsure of whether it was a lone feral vampire or a clan, they began to investigate themselves.”

“You better be getting somewhere with this and fast Anderson,” Grumman warned. Roy wanted to tell the vampire something along those lines too, but in less polite terms. But he was frozen in place. For a year he had searched for answers. Things had slowed right down here and there, what with all the drama that had become his life of late. But it had stuck in his head for months. Guilt ate at him whenever there was a day he hadn’t done anything to take a step closer to finding out the identity of their murderer.

“I _am_ ,” he stressed. “Anyway, one night a couple of the wolves from the Manhattan pack were out near Central Park to scout ahead and report back any suspicious activity. One stumbled across a young woman leaving a nightclub. She looked distressed and had the scent of a wolf, but it was strange.”

“How so?” Grumman asked, his expression intrigued.

“It was as if her wolf had been supressed indefinitely. It was mixed in with a strong human scent, which intrigued her.”

“I wasn’t aware we would be able to smell that on someone.”

“Neither was I,” Anderson answered. “But apparently the woman said she could. The wolf followed her into the park where she changed. Keeping an eye on the girl, they had both stumbled across two bodies.”

 _His parents_.

Roy’s throat closed all together.

“They had been drained by the same vampire that had murdered those before. It had been a lone, feral vampire after all that had been causing all this trouble. It dumped the two bodies in the middle of the main path for all to see once the sun rose.”

“Anderson, this is the man’s parents were are talking about,” Grumman barked once more. “Please show a little more respect.”

“Right. Sorry.” His face was sheepish at least, but Roy didn’t even notice. His gaze was on the floor, but unseeing. “The new wolf took off like a shot and the New Yorker struggled to keep up. It was hell bent on something so she followed. Once she arrived, the blonde wolf had torn out the throat of the vampire then proceeded to bite its head clean off.”

Blonde wolf. _Riza_.

“It had been grisly, apparently.” Anderson swallowed, looking slightly nauseous at the description of the events. Something told them that the young man had received an even more graphic description. “The new wolf settled upon the vampire’s death. It was as if it had changed just to kill the murderer.”

Everything in Roy’s world came to a stop. His breathing, his heart, his ability to see. It all froze in time.

Riza hadn’t killed his parents, no. But she had avenged them. She had killed the vampire that had murdered them.

“A blonde wolf, you said?” Roy whispered with his gaze still staring at the linoleum floor. He didn’t even look up to face the other two men in the room.

Anderson nodded. “Yes. Golden fur. The woman followed it after the attack throughout the night to make sure it didn’t cause any trouble. But after the attack she settled and wandered through the park keeping to the secluded areas.”

“Roy?” Grumman asked cautiously but the raven haired man didn’t even hear him. Far away, he heard a quiet protest and the shuffle of movement. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Roy jumped in response. Meeting Grumman’s gaze, the shared a look of understanding. “Are you all right?”

Roy didn’t know what to answer. Finally knowing the truth he felt elated. The thought that his parent’s murderer wasn’t out there still living brought great relief. He knew he should have felt bad about that thought, but he didn’t.

“I… I think so.”

“Take all the time you need. Mr. Anderson will answer any questions you might have.” Grumman shot the younger man a look and he nodded in response. For the first time since meeting him not only twenty minutes ago, the man looked eager to help.

“The two people the wolf found…” Roy began, trailing off as his train of thought left him. His brain was still stuttering and trying to process the information that had been revealed.

“Yes?”

“Did they suffer?”

“I… I don’t know. The New Yorker didn’t tell me. She did reveal that it was odd there hadn’t been much of a struggle between them and the vampire though.”

“Why was that odd?” Grumman asked. He was lost in thought, a hand poised on his chin.

Anderson blinked at him. “Werewolves and vampires are typically evenly matched in a fair fight. The Human Feeder must have poisoned them with wolfs bane or some kind of injection to slow them down.”

 _Wait…_ “Werewolves?” Roy stuttered.

Anderson nodded. “Yeah. The two bodies were werewolves. Husband and wife. Both part of the New York Clan. Or they had been. They were visiting…” Anderson continued his inane explanation but Roy tuned him out.

His parents had been werewolves?

Then… How come he didn’t change until recently?

So many more questions began to swirl around in his mind. Ones that he desperately wanted answered but could wait for another day. One revelation at a time would do for him after the week he had just had.

“Anderson,” Grumman interrupted the man as he noticed Roy was no longer paying attention, too lost in the revelation. “I think that is enough for Mr. Mustang today. I will call on you if we need more. Thank you for finding all of this out for us both. I am sure Mustang would thank you too but… Well. Thank you.”

Anderson nodded and left the room quietly.

Roy walked through the forest in a daze. Grumman had dismissed him shortly after Anderson left, seeing as Roy wan in no mood to discuss anything. He was aiming to return to their cabin, but his route had been arbitrary and he had drifted towards the training fields rather than towards the main settlement.

He felt lighter. A great weight that had been crushing on his mind had been lifted upon finally finding out the truth about his parents.

The sounds of someone else walking through the forest reached him. Instinctively, Roy turned to face the noise, his stance turning defensive. However there was no need as Riza appeared to his left. She smiled tiredly at him, offering a quite hello.

Roy paused. _This woman had avenged his parents_.

“Are you okay?” she asked, concern etched on her face. Instead of answering, he enveloped her in a hug, clinging onto Riza tightly. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent that was wholly _her_. “Roy?” she asked, her voice taking on a mildly alarmed tone.

“I am fine,” he reassured her quietly.

And he was. For the first time since losing his parents, he felt at peace.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said three or four but I have wrapped things up sooner than expected. After this one there will be an epilogue and then it will be complete!  
> Enjoy! :D

“Did you know my parents were werewolves?” Roy asked Christmas. Being back in the hotel was… odd. So much had happened here, and so much had happened since the last time he was here. The place had taken on a different light. It had still felt like coming home, but the house he had shared with his Aunt no longer felt as welcoming. Simply seeing the area where all the shit had kicked off with the Hunters made him visibly shudder.

“You are certainly becoming increasingly bold as of late,” Christmas remarked, returning the clean glasses that sat atop her bar to their rightful places. “Confidence like that could get you killed Roy boy.”

“I am well aware,” he replied. “Believe me. I also notice that it is seven o’clock in the morning and there are no patrons in the room. Breakfast doesn’t start for another hour and I can hear that there is no movement coming from the corridors beyond this room. Everyone is in the kitchen preparing food.”

“All right smart ass,” Christmas replied dryly. “I didn’t ask for your life story.”

Roy shrugged. “But did you know?”

“Of course I knew. How could I not know my brother was a werewolf?”

“Are _you_ one?”

Christmas snorted. “No.”

Roy narrowed his eyes at his Aunt. “But you aren’t quite human. Are you?”

“Nope.”

When she offered nothing further in terms of explanation, Roy finally sat on the barstool across from her. He watched her for a while as she worked. It was only as he watched Chris as she moved that he noticed something that had never been present before. Well, he had never noticed it.

Around her irises there was a thin golden ring. Her movements were fluid and graceful and distinctly not human. The only reason Roy was able to tell was because as of late he had spent a lot of his time around magic users.

“You are a witch,” he stated in surprise. Her eyes were a dead giveaway. _Why hadn’t I noticed that before?_

“Bingo Roy boy,” she confirmed not once pausing in her movements.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You had a lot on your mind when you first revealed to me you were a wolf. I didn’t think it was fair to unload all of that on you too.”

“It would have been nice to know,” he replied, his tone frustrated. “That small piece of information would have been incredibly helpful.”

Christmas shrugged. “You survived though, didn’t you? You gotta fight your own battles Roy. Even when it comes to the Hunters.”

“So that is why you took my announcement at being a werewolf in your stride. You didn’t even miss a damn beat.” Roy placed his hands on the bar, straightening his arms to brace himself against the polished wood. “Why didn’t I even think of the possibility then?” he asked himself quietly. In short, it had irritated him that he hadn’t done so. Roy had been too self-absorbed before his change and too caught up in his own drama to pay attention to his Aunt once moving in. His parents had moved around a lot while he was a kid and Roy had spent a lot of time with his Aunt to give him stability in regards to schooling. Thinking back he didn’t notice too much out of the ordinary.

“You had a lot of shit to deal with,” she shrugged. “And I have had over fifty years practice at hiding my abilities from the world. Since I was born. Don’t feel too down you didn’t notice it.”

“I should have at least been able to smell the scent though,” he frowned. He sniffed then reactively, taking in the smell of cigarette smoke and her perfume. Roy had always thought Christmas wore too much when he thought he had been human, but now with his wolf senses it made him slightly nauseous.

Christmas watched amused as Roy wrinkled his nose in response.

“Like I said Roy boy, I have fifty years on you. I know how to hide in plain sight. Don’t feel too bad about it,” she smirked. “So why did you decide to grace me with your presence then huh?” Christmas asked, raising one eyebrow. She leaned her side against the bar, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I found out what happened to my parents.”

Christmas paused for a moment before nodding. “All right then.”

“They were killed by a feral vampire.”

“Riza didn’t kill them.”

“How did you know about that?” Oh right. Look who he was asking. The one raised eyebrow also told him how stupid that question was. “Right. Anyway, no, she didn’t.”

“I didn’t think for a second she would. The girl doesn’t have it in her.”

Roy frowned at the use of “girl” to describe Riza, but he supposed from his Aunt’s perspective it was appropriate. She was barely in her twenties. All the shit she had been through in those twenty one years though made her mature much faster than she should have. By the age of eleven she was going on thirty.

At least Christmas never doubted his mate for a second. Swallowing the guilt that he had doubted her, Roy continued.

“I… I thought she did. Briefly. She was so convinced she had and I didn’t stop to think if she actually could do something like that.”

Christmas shot him a disapproving look. “That girl doesn’t have a bad bone in her body. How could you think something like that?” It was asked in disbelief, but the wave of guilt that washed through him was something else entirely. Christmas noticed and she lowered her infamous eyebrow and softened her tone. “Was that why you barged in here that night demanding answers?”

Roy nodded. “I needed to know for sure. I am sure you can understand why.”

“I sure can,” she replied. “You certainly didn’t beat around the bush anyway.”

This time it was Roy’s turn to shoot Christmas an “are you kidding me?” look. “Look who practically raised me.”

“I expected nothing less to be honest.”

“Good. You are the queen of not beating around the bush.”

“Damn straight.”

The pair shared a grin.

* * *

 

“Hey Hawkeye!” Breda called from the opposite side of the main square. Her head lifted as she sought him out. “I’ve got something for you. Meet me at the training grounds when you’re done.”

“Go,” Rebecca urged her with a smile. “I can finish these repairs off.” After pausing for a moment the blonde nodded and jogged after Breda.

During the chaos of the Hunter attack three weeks ago there had been significant damage to some of the buildings in their settlement. While it hadn’t been urgent, it was a task that still needed to be finished. Once the hospital was stocked and the funerals had been carried out for those who didn’t make it, it was time to focus attention on the smaller jobs. Working on repairing the cabins took her mind of missing Roy too much while he visited his Aunt. It was pathetic, but she could almost hear the wolf inside her whining whenever she went to sleep in an empty bed. Telling it to shut up didn’t help either.

Of course, the offer had been there to visit with him. However, after her most recent experience there, Riza declined. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to face… _that_ again. Not quite yet. The work she had Pinako had put in had helped, but she still wasn’t one hundred percent.

What she needed was a break. A hell of a big one. Rebecca had wistfully spoken about spending a month on a beach somewhere, completely undisturbed and that was sounding incredibly tempting right now.

“What’s up?” Riza asked as she entered his office.

“I was digging through some old crap to try and clear out space. Most of it is junk, but I found some things people might be interested in. One of them is for you.”

“Me?”

Breda nodded, handing her a VHS tape. “I know this is old but don’t worry. I already made a copy.” She was then handed a DVD. There was no writing on the disk to indicate what was on it and the marker on the sticker of the VHS was so worn from age that it was impossible to determine what it had once said. The only thing that was legible was her own name.

“What is it?”

The ginger man shrugged. “I have an inkling of what it could be, because _I_ had it in storage, but I don’t know for sure. I was going to chuck it then I saw your name. Feel free to keep it.”

“Thanks.”

As Riza returned to her cabin – her work with Rebecca completely forgotten – she turned the tape over trying to see if there was _anything_ to indicate what might be on it. Nothing. Squinting once more at the writing on the sticker ended in vain because there were only black smudges next to her name.

Somewhat nervously, Riza placed the disc into the player below the television in the entertainment centre. An image popped up on the screen and froze for a second before playing again.

It was her.

The image was grainy and the sound distorted for a few seconds, but it was her. It was her voice that was speaking to someone just off frame. She must have been eight. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail while her bangs swept across her face. It was like looking in a mirror. She hadn’t changed a bit.

The camera bobbed as someone moved it, followed by the sound of it being handled fairly roughly. “You need to concentrate Riza, all right? Don’t be distracted.”

Riza’s mouth fell open. That was her mother.

That was her _mother_.

“Okay,” the child replied uncertainly.

“Don’t be afraid,” her mother reassured her, crouching down to her daughter’s level. The older woman smiled at young Riza as she brushed her fringe off her face. “There is nothing to worry about. It is just a bit of practice.”

The child nodded. Riza watched as the uncertainty left her and was replaced by determination.

Amelia Hawkeye grinned at the camera. “Ready when you are Berthold.”

“Right,” her father replied from suddenly very close. He must have been holding the camera. The picture moved to a view of the grass as Berthold called out to – “We’re ready Grumman!”

Her grandfather shouted a reply and there was a _crack_. The camera lifted to find young Riza once more. The child looked on in awe as a large grey wolf approached her. Height wise, Riza only reached halfway up his front legs. Grumman lowered his head and sniffed at her head, ruffling Riza’s hair with his breath. She giggled, swatting away his muzzle.

“What do we do first, Riza?” Amelia asked.

Her laughter died down and she answered her mother. “Sniff out the wolfs bane.”

“Why do we do that?”

“Because it is bad. It can kill us.”

Amelia nodded. “Then what?”

“Make sure the humans are safe.”

“And who else?”

“The old, the young, and the weak.”

“Correct, but I think we should use the term “those who cannot fend for themselves” instead of the word “weak”. It doesn’t sound very nice calling someone weak.”

“Okay. Got it!”

Amelia smiled proudly at her daughter. “Good. You are ready to go. Just remember what I told you.”

“I will!”

“Change, Riza,” Amelia urged kindly. “Your grandfather will take you through everything.”

There was a jump cut and there was a small, golden haired wolf on the screen next to the grey one. Her back came up to his belly, her head reaching the older wolf’s shoulder. Grumman bumped her own shoulder with his muzzle, bounding away when the girl snapped with her jaws playfully. Riza followed afterwards, jumping up onto his back with ease. Even with the height of Grumman’s wolf, it was not effort for the young wolf. Riza watched as her grandfather whined loudly and “fell” onto his side. He feebly waved his legs in the air as he tried to swat Riza off of his belly. Riza yipped in response with her jaws snapping at his legs, trying to catch a paw.

“That’s enough you two,” Amelia admonished with an amused grin. “You did it Riza! I knew you would.”

The child hopped down off her grandfather, who rolled over so he was upright. Instead of changing back into his human form, he watched the exchange between the two. With his hind legs splayed out to his right and his front legs stretched out before him, he watched every move. Even as a wolf, she could tell from his eyes that he was proud.

Riza changed back into her human form with a _schwift_. “I did it! I actually did it! Did you see me?”

Her mother scooped her up into her outstretched arms. The two twirled around on the spot. “Of course I saw darling! You were incredible.”

“I can’t believe it,” Riza whispered in awe, a proud smile on her face.

“You better believe it sweetie because that was amazing. I think we should have extra ice cream tonight. Don’t you, Berthold?”

“That definitely sounds like a plan,” her father replied, his voice louder as he was still handling the camera. “I am so proud of you sweetie!”

The film paused. Riza grinned to her father behind the camera while Amelia looked lovingly upon her daughter. Then the screen turned blue, signalling that was the end.

Riza blinked at the sudden change in colour.

That… That…

Riza hit play again.

After the second time she felt the tears well in her eyes at the ending.

After the third she was openly crying, but it was silent. By the end of the fourth viewing the tears were gone and she was left with an ache, but also a peace inside her.

They had all been happy once. It had all gone to shit, but Riza had been loved as a child. Her father had always loved her. Circumstances had changed for him, but he _had_ always loved her. That was why he did what he did., out of love and the need to protect his child. That’s why despite everything he had been through in this place, he was still in the settlement. It was all for her.

Seeing her mother again made her heart constrict painfully. True, she had come to terms with her death years ago. However growing up there had only been brief flashes in her mind of her mother’s face once her memories had been taken from her. Once they had returned Riza had tried to recall her face, but she had struggled. Everything had been such a jumble in her head and she had been through so much it had been difficult to find the time to sift through it all. Riza couldn’t put into words how grateful she was to put a face to her mother’s name.

“So this is where you have been,” Rebecca announced her presence. “Shirking responsibilities Riza? That isn’t like you,” she added with an amused tone. However the brunette took one look at her face and the smirk on her face dropped. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just… Look.”

Riza played it one more time for Rebecca. A warmth spread over her as she studied her mother’s face one more time. The joy and pride she saw there meant more to Riza than anything in that moment.

“That’s… Wow.”

“I know, right?”

“That’s your _Mom_.”

“I know.”

“This is… Who gave you this?”

“Breda. He found it in the training room storage. I don’t know why but I am glad. I need to show this to Berthold.”

Riza didn’t even wait for Rebecca to reply as she retrieved the disc. While jogging over to her father’s temporary home the smile never left her face. Facing him didn’t seem so daunting anymore.


	52. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done! I want to thank each and every one of you who have read - and will read in the future - this monstrous fic xD This has been a year and a half of my life and kudos to you for sticking with it! You da real MVPs.  
> To everyone who gave kudos and commented you have motivated me so much to continue writing. I know I am not the perfect writer but I am certainly always aspiring to be better! If you have any constructive criticism then fire it my way! I am always happy to learn and take on board tips to help me get better!  
> Let Me Love You is still in the works and I have a few more ideas in the pipeline for other fics so you will see me again, no doubt about it xD  
> Anyway! Enjoy this final chapter!

Riza was awoken in the night by a loud _crack_ that caused her to groan loudly. _Not again_. This was the fifth time this week and it was only Wednesday. There was the sound of movement from the room next to her.

A bright idea occurred to her. Conveniently, Roy had manage to sleep through the last four incidents. Delivering a swift kick to his leg he woke with a start, the grip on her waist tightening. Riza pretended to sleep while he grumbled in his sleep. Another _crack_ sounded from next door and she heard him groan as well.

“Not again,” he muttered sleepily. Satisfied, Riza listened as he dragged himself out of their bed loudly and stomped through the door. She missed the pressure of his arm around her waist and the warmth at her back, but this was much better. It was his turn after all.

“ _What_ are you doing?” he asked in frustration. There was a pause in movement as the pair no doubt stared each other down.

“Uhhh…”

“Jack,” Roy muttered. Riza could almost picture him pinching the bridge of his nose to try and ease his headache from lack of sleep. Apparently their son found his wolf form thoroughly entertaining and amazing. For the past three nights they had been woken up to the sound of him changing in his room. “It is _three am_. _Why_ are you changing now?”

“I wanted to practice.”

“Go to sleep. You can practice in the morning.”

“But –”

“No buts! Go to sleep.”

The door closed loudly and Roy stomped back through to their room. Bless him, he had been working himself ragged these last few weeks putting the finishing touches to their new home. Havoc, Falman, and Breda had helped him build it, with input from Hughes as well. For a year they had planned the build of this house. Then, it took another year to build in between other projects and missions from Grumman.

He was exhausted. They both were. Riza had also helped with the building but Grumman had sent her out West to retrieve Sam. She had only arrived back on Sunday after two weeks away. Their old friend had expressed interest in joining their pack after not finding what he expected in LA. Whatever it was he had sought out, Riza was secretly pleased he hadn’t found it because she had missed him. It had been two years since they had last met in person and seven years since the incident they had shared with the Hunters near Roy’s Aunt’s place. Who, in fact, was a witch. Riza had no idea. She was part of the Rockies coven and kept an eye on her small part of the forest where she stayed. Huh. That had been something Riza had never expected.

As Roy climbed back into bed he muttered to himself under his breath. “I swear to god if I get woken up _one_ _more time_ this week…”

“Go easy on him,” Riza whispered, spinning round to face her mate. “He’s just excited.”

“I don’t care if he is the Queen of England,” Roy muttered petulantly. Riza smiled. “I just want to sleep,” he whined.

“Quit whining,” Riza scolded. “You don’t want to give him any ideas.”

“He already takes after you anyway,” Roy reminded her. “He doesn’t take any shit.” Roy paused. “I am actually quite proud of him for that. He has the eyebrow raise perfected.”

“Mommy? Daddy?” Jack whispered from outside their door.

Riza smirked as she heard Roy sigh. He rolled over onto his back to stare up to the ceiling. One arm was draped across his eyes. The signs of defeat were clear on his face.

“Yes Jack?” Riza replied, beckoning him in the room. “Come in.”

The door squeaked in response. In its place stood their five year old. His dark hair stood up on end. It was a wonder he had even had any sleep. Apparently learning he could turn into a wolf had been the most exciting thing as of late and Riza had wondered if their son had gotten any sleep at all. His fringe was brushed aside to the left and out of his eyes. He looked so much like Roy that it was uncanny. He had Roy’s eyes but he had the same face shape as Riza. As Roy had mentioned, he also had picked up on her mannerisms. She was secretly quite pleased about that.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean to wake you up again.”

“It’s all right,” Riza reassured him. “Come here.”

With ease, and as if he already expected his mother’s reaction, Jack jumped up into the bed and crawled in between his parents. Roy sighed again.

“I just wanted to practice. It looks like so much fun when you two do it. I didn’t want to be left out.”

 _Oh, bless._ “You will be one day, don’t worry. But you need to sleep at some point you know. So does your Dad and I.”

“I know but I just want to be…” He fell silent.

“Yes?” Riza prompted as she wrapped an arm around him, pulling him tight to her body. She kissed the top of his head as he settled down. He was facing away from her, towards Roy who still lay with an arm across his eyes. The arm closest to him was free and Jack latched onto it, wrapping his arms around his father’s. Roy grunted in response and Riza resisted the urge to kick him again. She understood his frustration but he could be a cranky bastard when he was tired. She always told him as much too.

“I want to be better than Julia,” he stated passionately. The mention of Havoc and Rebecca’s daughter explained everything. The girl was two years older than him and teased him mercilessly. It was all harmless, the two were best of friends, but the girl took great pride in becoming a wolf before him. Especially because Jack was equally as bad as her and liked to tease her _a lot_ about everything else. They were both very big characters and it was apparently becoming an issue. “She keeps saying how she gets to go and practice with her Mom and Dad and I want to do it too! I thought if I practiced a lot I could be good enough to go with you both.”

Riza tightened her hold on her son. “You are already good at being a wolf,” she reassured him. “But you are too young right now.” Riza grinned as she could picture him pouting. “You are only five remember. What is Breda’s rule?”

Jack replied dutifully. “No under eights,” he grumbled. “But Julia is only seven!” he protested.

“That’s up to Breda to decide, not you.” In truth the girl was eight in a month and had pestered the man so much that he eventually caved. The girl took after her mother in that regard.

He huffed in response to that. Riza suppressed her chuckle.

“Maybe,” Riza offered, flicking her gaze up to Roy who still hadn’t shifted. “If you are really good for the rest of the week and let your Dad get some rest he will take you out at the weekend.” Jack froze in her arms. She heard his breathing pick up in his excitement. “How does that sound?”

“We can really do that Dad?”

The pair shifted to look up at the man in question who was snoring lightly. Riza kicked him in the leg.

“Huh? What?” he asked groggily.

“ _I said_ ,” Riza stressed as Roy shifted in the bed, lowering his arm to his stomach. His eyes fluttered closed once more. _If he falls asleep again I swear…_ “If Jack is on his best behaviour and lets you get some sleep you can take him out at the weekend.”

“Will you Dad? Will you really?!”

“Yeah, sure Jack,” he mumbled sleepily.

Jack whooped loudly and Riza shushed him, but she grinned. Roy’s eye cracked open, frowning at the sudden noise.

“Remember what I said, Jack,” Riza warned.

“Oh right!” he whispered, lowering his voice considerably. He had jumped out of Riza’s hold and bounced on his knees at the good news. Now, he lowered himself back into a lying position, cuddling into his father’s side.

“Let me get some shut eye then we can go,” Roy mumbled. He lifted his right arm and wrapped it around Jack. He pulled him against his side so his head lay on his chest. Riza watched them both interact, her heart swelling with love for the pair. Her small family finally felt complete. Once Jack had been born Riza had been filled with such a happiness that she didn’t think was possible.

Tomorrow they would be back to work and she needed to sleep but right now all Riza wanted to do was lie and watch this moment forever.

Jack sighed happily and closed his eyes finally.

“Let me get some sleep kiddo then we can go,” Roy reassured him.

Jack squeaked happily.

 The boy was a bundle of energy and it was constantly a fight to get him to settle down for anything. Apparently that was very common with werewolf children. There was effectively a puppy inside of them who just wanted to play constantly. Grumman had neglected to mention that until the end of her pregnancy. The warning would have been much more appreciated had it come earlier on. At least she would have had some time to prepare.

Her grandfather was still in charge of the settlement. He had begun training up Havoc though to take over in his place. It wouldn’t happen any time soon. Werewolves lived up to five times longer than humans. He looked like he was in his sixties, but in relation to werewolf years he was only around eight or nine years old. Still, “better to start them early” wasn’t Grumman’s new motto for nothing.

Berthold had taken to his grandchild greatly. He played the perfect part of the doting grandfather and went _very easy_ on her unruly son, much to his parent’s dismay. In Berthold’s eyes the child could do no wrong. Still, Riza let it slide because it was a side of Berthold she had never known. She had only seen a glimpse of that through her still jumbled memories and that short recording Breda had gave her years ago. He wouldn’t have much time with his grandson so Riza turned a blind eye more often than not.

Tomorrow she would be returning west with Rebecca to LA to meet back up with Sam and help him move back to the settlement. She needed to be up in three hours but she held off for another ten minutes as the two most important people in her life fell asleep. Roy began to snore quietly once more while Jack’s breathing deepened and evened out.

Sighing in content, Riza shifted closer to them both, ruffling Jack’s hair affectionately. She smiled up at Roy before placing her head next to his. His scent enveloped her, something that always made her feel safe.

It felt like home.


End file.
